Once
by Minusmelle13
Summary: One vacation, four weeks. That's all it took for Dean to fall for Roman. In the month leading up to his senior year of college, Dean strikes an unexpected romance with someone he never thought he would like. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

"Dude can you believe it? New York City! The land of the free, the home of the brave!" Dean's friend Seth said as he stares out their hotel room window.

"That's all of America, you idiot. New York is just the big apple."

Seth turns his nose up at Dean correcting him, taking his eyes off of the bustling street below.

"Shut up. Okay, can you not be a sour puss for once and come enjoy the view with me? We're in the best city in the world, on vacation and you're sitting there, reading a book."

Dean of course rolls his eyes at his friend. Seth was a dreamer and an optimist. But Dean's practical nature made New York seem like just another city, another town on their road trip of enlightenment.

I'm not being a sour puss. I'm actually enjoying myself." Dean retorted, putting the book down on the small inn table next to him.

"Then let's go out dude! It's our first night here, Dolph and Cody promised to meet us at the bar down the block from the hotel. Let's explore New York!"

It was usually Seth's tone of voice that made Dean quickly acquiesce to things, he was after all, his best friend since 10th grade. Sometimes being Seth's friend got him into trouble. But they were something like brothers, there was a bond that couldn't be broken.

"Fine. We'll explore New York. But remember the rule, you pick up a chick you don't bring her back to our hotel and leave me aimlessly wandering the dangerous streets of Manhattan."

Seth put up two fingers in a scouts honor. Dean rolled his eyes and pushed his friend playfully. "Alright go shower. I'll try to pick out a suitable outfit."

Seth clapped his hands together excitedly then left to go shower. Dean plopped back down on the bed then took out of his phone. No call from her. _Not even one_. He sighed then left to go pick out his and Seth's clothes. They were going out tonight.

Let the trainwreck commence.

* * *

The bar was packed to the brim with all kinds of unruly people. From hipsters to posers, overly confident ugly people and even some oblivious stereotypical douche bags. Seth was dancing with some brunette he just met with huge boobs. Her name was Nikki, apparently. Dean sat at the bar, eating some peanuts when some girl came up to him, pressing herself uncomfortably close.

"Hey handsome, can i buy you a drink?" She asked and Dean looked at her with the most nonchalant yet confused expression.

"Is it really a drink you want to buy me?"

The guy who happened to be sitting next to Dean laughed, sensing Dean's sarcasm immediately.

"What?" The girl said in return, drunkenly confused.

"I mean where's this drink going to lead us? You buy me a drink, then i have to meet your parents..."

The guy laughed even louder this time, deciding to chime in. "Then you'll be worried about if they like you or if you're suitable enough for their little girl the whole time."

"Exactly." Dean says, "Then despite not being suitable, we move in, all of a sudden i don't have time for you..."

"Then you guys end up fighting, always. Trying to stay in the utmost unhealthy, toxic relationship." The guy added.

"Yes. Yes. You get this." Dean said to him, laughing his ass off.

"It was only a drink.." the girl said feeling like she was stupid.

"No. It was more than a drink, babe. It was a marriage proposal." Dean said back, causing her to flip him and the guy off as she walked away.

"That was funny. Nice one. Hi, I'm Roman." Roman extended his hand out to Dean and he shook it, still laughing.

"Ha. I'm Dean. Thanks for the help."

Roman nodded, looking at Dean more clearly now. His eyes were blue, and when he smiled he had dimples. It was safe to say Roman was smitten. He started to wonder if it would be too forward to go and ask Dean out. Roman could feel the flirtatious nature between them, and Dean was really cute. Would it be bad to ask him?

"It's really noisy in here. Wanna get outta here?" Roman asked. Dean looked at him and shrugged, Seth was still dancing with that Nikki girl, which escalated to kiss-dancing, if that even was a thing. Plus, Cody and Dolph never showed up.

"Sure." Dean said back, putting money on the bar, then walking out with Roman.

It was meant to be a simple walk between the two of them, after all they were strangers. But Dean ended up laughing way more with Roman than he ever did with any girl. They talked about books, movies, comics, and even wrestling. It was kinda like Dean met someone finally on his maturity level.

"I don't care, i say Captain America and Bucky had a little something, something. If you know what i mean." Roman winked at Dean, causing the boy to laugh, they walked all around and still somehow ended up back at Dean's hotel.

"Dude you're nuts." Dean responded, leaning against the brick wall. Roman ended up moving closer to him, closing any space there was between them, but Dean didn't seem to notice. "This is me." Dean said looking up at the hotel.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Four weeks." Dean said back. Roman nodded and took out his phone. He told Dean to recite his number for him. Dean did, then Roman texted him and Dean's phone immediately buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and unlocked it, seeing that Roman sent him a tongue out emoji.

"That's my number. In case you ever needed someone to debate gay undertones with." Dean smiled, laughing as he put his pocket.

"Well, goodnight. Thanks for showing me around New York a bit." Dean said. Before he could leave though, Roman closed whatever space there was left between them and brought Dean in for a small chaste kiss. Dean could feel his soft lips on his own, a weird sensation bellowed through him before he immediately pulled back, and pushed Roman away.

"Dude what the fuck?"

"Oh my god, you're not-" Roman felt like he was about to die. "Sorry i read the signs wrong. Fuck, forgive me."

Roman was apologizing non stop and Dean felt bad. Had he given off a gay vibe? More importantly, why did he like it so much when Roman kissed him?

"It's cool. Sorry if i..." Dean didn't know how to finish that sentence. _Sorry if i gave you a vibe that said i liked cock?_ Ridiculous.

"I should go." Roman spoke softly. He took Dean's hand then apologized once more. Dean couldn't hear his words though, all he could feel was his heart pounding against his chest at Roman's touch. Fuck. What was happening.

"I hope i see you again." Roman said, "Even if it's just to hang out, platonically." He let go of Dean's hand Dean could finally feel himself breathe. His heart wasn't doing the pounding anymore. That was a good sign, right?

Roman waited a bit for Dean to respond to his statement about hanging out, but when Dean didn't answer Roman, he took that as a sign. He sighed and then walked off into the night sadly.

Dean laid in bed that night and all his thoughts were replaced with that kiss and Roman's lips. So soft, and sweet. Wait..

What was happening?

* * *

A/N: Sooo this is my newest multi-chapter fic. I was going to wait to start this, after i finished Chandeliers but i figured that all is fair in love and writing. I'm nervous cause this one is different to chandeliers and i hope people like it and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean spent the next three days thinking about Roman. What was weird about it, was the fact that he didn't even spend that many days thinking about his ex. It wasn't like he was thinking about the kiss, but more like what was it that he did, that made Roman think he was attracted to men? As far as Dean knew, he never even thought about guys like that. Not their big hands or their long black hair, their pink lips...

"Dude." Seth said as he tossed a french fry in Dean's face. It snapped Dean out of his thoughts and thank god he did it too, he didn't know where his mind would've went if Seth didn't interrupt. "What are you thinking about? You look like you were deep in thought."

"He was probably thinking about Alicia, like always." Dolph added, sipping on his soda right after. Dean tossed a fry back at Dolph, hitting him in his chest.

"I wasn't thinking about her. We're over. I get that." Dean spat back, looking down at his lunch.

"I bet he's thinking about the waiter over there who keeps giving him looks." Cody chimed in, laughing as he ate the fry off of Dolph's chest. Dolph gave Cody a disgusted look but it didn't stop him from eating off of Cody's plate as well.

"What? I'm not gay dude, shut the fuck up."

"Chill. Dean he's just playing." Seth looks at Dean's expression and starts to worry about him. Dean was an introvert in retrospect, a guy who was always in his thoughts but no one knew him like Seth knew him. When something was wrong Seth could feel it.

"I'm calm. Just don't make jokes like that got it?" Dean didn't even know where his anger was coming from, they were his best friends but as soon as he mentioned anything about being "gay" he started to get pissed off. He wasn't gay. Far from it.

"You need to get laid, big time bro." That was Dolph who said that, stretching his mouth out in a surprised kinda way.

"You know what, fuck you guys. I'm outta here."

Dean stood up and then tossed money on the table, leaving the diner they were in. Seth watched as he left, worried about his friend.

* * *

Dean needed peace and quiet so he found himself in central park around 5 pm. It was nice to be alone, and just think things over. He couldn't get his mind off of Roman, and the kiss. No matter what he did, or how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about him. Which was confusing as fuck for Dean.

He sat on a random bench then pulled out his phone. He looked over his contacts and saw Roman's number. Apart of Dean wanted to call him. That same part didn't know why. He sighed, feeling like a complete jackass, then put his phone away, getting up to walk back to the hotel.

As he was walking, a man jogged pass, Dean squinted his eyes and saw that it was Roman. It couldn't be a coincidence... could it?

"Roman?" Dean called out but it seemed like Roman didn't hear him. He had headphones in. Dean immediately started running after him, he didn't even know why, he just felt the need too.

When he caught up, he put his hands on Roman's shoulder, but it seemed like he shocked the big man because Roman immediately flipped him over onto the pavement. "Ow! Mother of god!" Dean screamed as his back hit the floor.

"Dean? Fuck! Dean!" Roman helped Dean back to his feet, holding onto him as he did. "I thought you were trying to rob me or something! I didn't know it was you. I.. can't believe it's you." Roman rubbed Dean's back gently, trying to make sure that he was okay.

"I'm okay, sorry i didn't know how else to get your attention. You run pretty damn fast." Dean held onto his own shoulder, breathing in for a few seconds before he got stood up straight, finally able to get wind back into his lungs. He noticed that Roman was holding him, rubbing his back. Dean cleared his throat and slowly backed out of his embrace.

"I figured after i fucked everything up, you didn't ever want to see me again." Roman said, taking a sip of water from his bottle. Some of it dripped down his shirt, and Dean found himself watching. Roman had such a broad figure, muscles, and a tattoo that ran up his entire arm_. He was gorgeous._ Dean thought. It wasn't weird to call another man gorgeous right? At least not outloud.

"Sorry that's my fault. I'm a bit of an asshole. You apologized so many times and i just left you hanging. I know you're sorry. It's all good dude." Dean smiled, seeing Roman smile back. He had a nice smile, it made Dean's stomach feel weird, like empty but also weightless. Something like... butterflies.

"Cool. Thanks man, about the other night, i should explain. You see, i'm usually a go after what i want kinda guy you know? I thought you were hot and i took a chance. It's not the first time i kissed a straight guy and regretted it." Roman's lips formed into a side smile and Dean looked down, laughing. Roman was confident. He could give him that. Dean was confident too, well when it came to women.

"So did you lose my number, or can we finally hang out now that you know I'm not trying to get into your pants?" Roman asked, causing Dean to chuckle.

"We can hang out. Sorry that i didn't call things were... just weird for me."

"I understand." Roman told him, "Well, hey, I'm having a party at my place this weekend, if you wanna come, you can. I'll text you the details."

"Sure. Mind if i bring a friend?"

"Nope."

"Cool. I guess I'll see you this weekend."

"I definitely hope so." Roman winked at him, then waved as he started running in the other direction. Once he left the weird feeling in Dean's stomach subsided.

And Dean ended up smiling all the way back to the hotel.

* * *

"So we're going to a party, with a guy you just met and know nothing about?"

"Yep."

"And you met him how...again?"

"At the bar we went to a couple nights ago. He's cool. His name is Roman."

Seth watched as Dean stood in the mirror, looking at different shirts to wear. He never seen his friend this nervous. It was the first time he was hearing about this Roman guy. Dean seemed different, like he was actually excited about something, which was weird because he hardly got excited about anything.

"So, the blue or the black shirt?" Dean asked, holding them both up for Seth to see.

Seth smiled, "Blue, dude. Go with blue."

* * *

"Hey, Dean! You made it." Roman said as he opened the door. Seth noticed Roman look at Dean up and down, and Dean slightly blush at his gaze. The two toned boy was starting to become more and more suspicious of this Roman guy now.

"Hey, this is my best friend... Seth." Dean said and Roman smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Roman."

Before Seth could say hi back, he saw Dean and Roman disappear into the crowd together. Seth shrugged and decided to go see if there was booze.

Roman got Dean a beer, then dragged him onto his terrace because it was pretty loud and wild inside. "I'm so glad you came. I was starting to think you'd lost my number again." Roman took the beer from Dean, then twisted the cap open with his teeth, swigging some of it before he handed it back to him.

"I told you i would come so here i am. I always keep my promises." Dean took a sip himself, and before he knew it, the beer was finished, damn, he must've been thirsty.

"Mhm. I bet you do." Roman bit his lip, looking at Dean up and down once again. It was hard not to notice his body, he was slender but had muscles as well. His shirt clung to his abs, and Roman couldn't stop eyeing him with an intensity that could only be described as hunger. "I like the blue on you. It's definitely your color."

Dean could tell that Roman was flirting, but he chalked it up to alcohol. Plus he didn't mind it, he kinda liked that all of Roman's attention was on him.

"Thank you. I like your shirt too." Dean said back, wishing he had another beer or something in that moment.

"You're so bad at this." Roman said with a laugh.

"At what?"

"Flirting."

"I wasn't flirting. I'm straight." Dean said it like he was more confused about the sentence. He wasn't flirting, just mentioning that he liked his shirt too. Guys told other guys that all the time.

"Right. Okay." Roman turned to look through the glass then took Dean by the hand, "Come let's get back inside. I don't want your friend to get the wrong idea."

As they walked in, Roman squeezed Dean's hand, then released it once they were in front of everyone. It should've felt weird to Dean. But the only thing that felt weird was when Roman actually let go.

Dean found Seth doing shots with that same chick he met at the bar, Nikki. They were near the kitchen, so automatically Dean came over, and grabbed the shot glass out of Seth's hand then drunk it down, wincing as the clear liquor hit the back of his throat. "Ugh. Tequila." Dean said, pouring more of it, then taking it back to back... to back.

"Dude, you okay?" Seth asked, putting his hand on Dean's back.

He didn't know if he was okay, Roman just ditched him, let go of his hand and everything. But why was he upset over it? Dean's eyes watched Roman. He was talking to some guy, who was tall, fit, tan. He was smiling and laughing and the guy put his arms around Roman's waist. The burn of tequila stung his throat as his heart started to pang against his chest. Man... fuck this party.

"I'm fine." Dean lied, now sipping on some beer he found on the kitchen counter.

"Woah.. man, i'm tossed. Those chicks over there invited us to an after party, they live like three blocks down.. you in?" Seth asked Dean, but Dean shook his head no.

"I think I'm going to stick around, I'll see you back at the hotel later okay?"

"Alright dude.. hey, be safe. If you need me, just text. I'll come running." Dean smiled at that, his vision was a little hazed from back to back tequila shots but he was cool nonetheless.

"Thanks superman."

* * *

The party started to die down and soon everyone was gone. Roman started cleaning up with a big black hefty bag, going through each of his rooms to clean. When he got to the bathroom, he found Dean in there, near the toilet with a bottle of tequila between his legs.

"Are you okay?" Roman said, kneeling down in front of him. He laid the bag down, then put his hands on Dean's legs, trying to see if he was alright.

"I'm okay, i didn't even throw up. Its just.. the room was spinning and i needed to sit for just a sec. Shhh." Dean whispered, smiling at him. He was totally drunk, it was actually kinda cute.

"You're drunk." Roman told him.

"You're drunk." Dean said back, booping his nose. Roman cracked a smile, then picked Dean up in his arms. Dean felt himself be picked up and found this weird sense of safety, and security.

"You can sleep it off in my room." As Roman walked him to his room, Dean's hands moved around his neck. _Maybe he did it subconsciously_, Roman thought. He laid him down against his pillows, watching as Dean crawled into a ball on his bed.

Roman looked at him, sighing. "Night, Dean." Roman told him, before he turned off the light and closed the door.

"Roman..." Dean mumbled in his sleep. "Roman.. kiss me."

* * *

A/N: So is it safe to say people like this yet or am i getting ahead of myself? Thanks for the reviews. I'm guessing you guys need more context as to why it started the way it did. Time is of the essence, (4 weeks to be exact) but that doesn't mean that they're going to be screwing in chapter three. Trust me lovelies, i am the queen of sexual tension. I'm happy some people like this, and hopefully you can see that with Dean actually being "straight" their love isn't going to come easy! I'm all about pacing. No worries. -Melle


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up in the morning in an unfamiliar bed. He groaned into plush white pillows, feeling the aftertaste of tequila on his mouth. He then sat up with a stretch. Looking around he noticed that he was in Roman's bed. He must've gotten so drunk last night, he didn't even remember sleeping.

He got out of bed then went to look for Roman. The least he could do was thank him for letting him stay the night. "Roman?" Dean said as he padded around the house. He didn't get a chance to look last night, but his house was big, like really big. Dean remembered Roman telling him that he went to Colombia. But he didn't understand how he could afford any of this.

"Roman?" Dean said again as he made it towards another room. It looked like a gym. Roman was there. He had his shirt off as he used the pull up bar. Up and down he went, sweating almost everywhere. Dean watched, not realizing that he was biting his lip as his eyes trained on Roman.

"Ummm... i..." Dean said, causing Roman to turn around, jumping down from the bar.

"Dean. Hey. You're finally up." Roman picks up his towel and starts drying off his body with it. If it was possible, he just became a thousand times hotter.

"Yeah i was looking for you, but this place is super big." Dean said, shrugging as he tried his best to keep his eyes trained on the ground. Roman noticed him trying to keep his eyes off his body, and it made him smile. Dean was so cute.

He picked his shirt up and pulled it on, laughing as Dean finally met his gaze.

"Is that better?" Roman asked as he crossed his arms, looking at the shorter man.

"Is what better?"

"Me with my shirt on. You seemed uncomfortable with it off." He laughed and started to walk towards his kitchen, Dean followed behind, ready to take defense.

"I wasn't uncomfortable. I was just.." he looked away as Roman opened the fridge, taking out eggs and bacon.

"Right. Typical straight guy." Roman mumbled, washing his hands before he got a pan out. Dean wanted to tell him that he wasn't the typical straight guy, that he wasn't uncomfortable in the way Roman thought he was. But what good would that do? Roman had already labeled him.

"I hope you like scrambled eggs."

"I love them." Dean answers, "Why?"

"Because that's what you're getting for breakfast."

"I didn't know i was allowed to stay for breakfast."

"I didn't kick you out did i?"

Dean didn't know why but he was smiling. He liked the thought of having breakfast at Roman's, and Roman cooking for him. He didn't have a friend like Roman before. In fact, Seth probably wouldn't ever cook for him.

After the food was made, they moved to the kitchen table, somewhat eating in silence. Dean would look at Roman often, just admiring his features. It was sorta like he was... godly. That was such an unrealistic expectation to put on a person's looks but Roman definitely fit the description. He had long black hair, a broad muscular chest, big arms, a tattoo that went up his arm. Pink lips, a strong jaw. He was.. hot. _Was it wrong to find another man attractive?_ Dean thought as he ate some eggs.

"So.." Dean started to say.

"So?"

"How can you afford this place?" It had been on Dean's mind all morning. How could he afford something so big and spacious. That was right in the heart of the best city in the world?

"My parents brought it for me when i got into Colombia. Apparently, doing what daddy wants gets you a nice apartment to cover up his years of not being there and trying to ignore my gayness." The way Roman said it, it was like it stung a bit to him. Dean understood bad parents, he never met his dad because of it. But it must really hurt to have a dad around who doesn't show you love and can't accept who you choose to be.

"So you are gay?" Is all Dean could think of to say back.

"As gay as batman." Roman replied with a laugh.

"Batman isn't gay."

"Oh, sweetie. You have so much to learn." Roman got up and took Dean's plate with him. He put them in the sink and immediately started washing them. Dean felt bad that Roman was washing his plate so he got up to help. He stood right next to Roman and their shoulders brushed against each other as Dean began cleaning his own plate. It was a simple brush, but Dean could swear he felt something.

He did it again by accident, and felt it again, his heart panged and his stomach did the same flop as it did in the park when he saw Roman the other day. It was so weird.

"I want to take you somewhere." Roman said, as he dried off both plates, then put them away.

"Where?" Dean didn't know why, but he sorta felt excited. He was supposed to go see the sights with Seth today but going somewhere with Roman sounded way better for some reason.

"It's a cute place. It's called The Highline. You'll love it." Roman smiled, looking down at Dean's clothes. "I have some stuff here that could fit you. Or you could go home and change then meet me there?"

"No.." Dean jutted out rather quickly, suddenly the thought of him leaving Roman scared him. He wanted to stay there as long as he could.

"Good. Go shower in my room. I'll use the guest bath." Roman smiled and softly pushed him into his room.

* * *

Seth woke up in a strange bed as well. He looked over and saw it was the same girl he left the party with last night. The same girl he met in the bar. She was sleeping soundly, not even snoring. Seth slowly got up, and started look around for his clothes. He didn't remember much about last night but it was pretty clear that they fucked. He could see her nipples grazing against the blue sheet, barely covering her perky breasts. He slipped on his skinny jeans then his tee, all without waking the brunette. After he was done he got up and put on his sneakers as well.

"Going somewhere?" She asked as he started to tie his shoe, making bunny ears then looping the strings together.

"I gotta be somewhere. Sorry. I'm already late." Seth didn't mean to wake her. He wasn't that much of a jerk, although she probably took it as him being a hit it and quit kinda guy. He really did have to go meet Dean. They were supposed to be sight seeing together today.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and turned, sitting up as she stretched. The sheets fell off of her, revealing a perfectly toned back, which Seth took the time to admire. She was really beautiful, and really out of his league. How they managed to get this far.. he would have to blame it on the alcohol.

"I hope i get to see you again. Maybe soon?" Seth had hope she would say yes, but right now it was looking more like a no. She turned towards him, apologetically naked looking at his eyes. For a moment Seth saw sadness back in hers. He wondered why.

"Don't pretend you give a shit about me. You were just leaving while i slept."

"I wasn't doing it to be a douche, I'm meeting my best friend for-"

But Seth didn't get to finish his sentence. He was already being ushered out by Nikki's tiny hand. She slammed the door in his face and Seth just stood there for a few seconds, looking at the beige wooden thing that was keeping them apart.

"I'm sorry." Nikki heard him say. Then his feet shuffled away and that was it, he was gone.

* * *

"Wow this is beautiful." Dean took in the sight as they made it up the elevator to the Highline. Once he stepped off his eyes took in the sight of what could literally be described as green peace. There were trees, grass, a walkway, even train tracks for reasons he didn't understand yet. It was high up, and looking down he could see people just idly walking by, not discovering what looked like a whole new world to Dean.

"Yeah it's pretty damn great isn't it? It's like... mind blowing, yet calming at the same time." Roman said standing next to Dean. He brushed his shoulders next to Dean again and like clockwork, Dean's body reacted to him, sending sparks throughout his entire being._ Seriously, what was that?_

"Yeah, it's good but... what's with the train tracks?"

"Ha. I knew you'd ask that. It used to be one of those industrial rail roads that carried cargo throughout Manhattan. Pretty cool right? They preserved it and made it into all of this. So it has historical value and a new trendy look." Roman found himself edging closer to Dean as he spoke, and Dean felt it, so he moved back a bit, causing Roman to frown.

"Can we walk more?" Dean said as he took Roman's hand. It was unconsciously, almost like he didn't realize he did it, but it didn't stop Roman from holding onto his hand for dear life, ignoring how easily Dean's palm fit into his own.

They ended up walking down the entire Highline, cutting off right near 34th street. It was beautiful, and the crisp breeze from the top of there wasn't too bad either since it was uncomfortably hot in nyc. Their hands didn't unlock until they were off of the Highline, and on the street. It was a strange feeling, to be so close to someone with platonic intentions only.

At least on Dean's part.

"I'm hungry." Dean said and Roman smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Come on, I'll take you to a great restaurant i know of. Do you trust me?" As Roman asked him the question, Dean stood there and contemplated it for a second. He didn't know Roman, at least not that well but the week he's been here he already gotten to party and go to a cool hot spot without feeling like a damn tourist. It felt sorta like he always knew Roman. Despite meeting him just a week ago. He could trust him but...

Well... did he?

"I do." He admitted. It made Roman bite his lip, not even trying to hide the fact that he was turned on by Dean's trust in him. Roman took his hand then hailed a taxi, pretty easily.

"34th and park please." Roman told the cab driver as they got in.

There was more then enough space for them to be on either side of the cab, but they found themselves in the middle, pinky fingers brushing against each other as Dean looked out the window. New York was beautiful, this day was beautiful.

Roman was beautiful too. _Wait... what?_

Roman swiped his card to pay for their cab and they both got out. There was a big sign on the restaurant that read_ **Villa Berulia **_and it looked expensive. Dean wasn't sure if he had enough money to eat here.

"Mr. Reigns! Welcome back!" The host greeted Roman like he had been there a thousand times, they hugged and said a few words to each other while Dean sorta floundered in the background. Roman noticed Dean looking uncomfortable so he held his hand tight, caressing it. Dean felt at ease in that moment. Roman hadn't forgotten about him.

They were seated in a table for two, in the back of the store at Roman's request. Roman had ordered for them both, and Dean didn't mind... he just didn't know how he was going to pay for all of this. "How much is this going to cost?" Dean whispered across the table to Roman.

"Dean relax. It's on me okay? You can repay me by not looking so suspect. Chill out. It's all good." Roman offered him a small smile and it put Dean at ease again. He had an affect on him, his words, his captivating looks, his everything. Dean was drinking it in, his curiosity rising for Roman with each growing minute.

When the food came out... oh god the food was so good. Dean couldn't stop filing his mouth with chicken and pasta. Whatever Roman ordered him was delicious.

"I guess i did good huh?" Roman asked, but before Dean could answer he noticed Roman ducking his head. "Shit." Roman said under his breath, looking like he was hiding from someone.

"What? Who is it?" Dean asked back.

"My ex. Randy, he's here. And i haven't seen him since i caught him cheating on me last month. Fuck, he's here with that bitch he cheated on me with too. Fucking John Cena." Roman ate small bites, trying to remain calm. He didn't want Randy and John to see him, but as soon as he looked towards the door, he and Randy locked eyes, now he was walking in their direction. Fuck.

"Rome." Randy said, smiling as he and John came to the table. "It's so nice to see you."

* * *

A/N: Like omg. What's going to happen now that Randy is there. *law and order noise*


	4. Chapter 4

"Rome." He heard Randy say again because Roman didn't answer him the first time. Randy who had to come and ruin the great day that he and Dean were having. Dean noticed how pensive Roman looked, how sad he looked. His ex and this other guy were holding hands and Randy had a wicked smile on his face. Roman looked like he needed help. Dean didn't know what to do, but he couldn't just leave him alone in the trenches. Could he?

"Randy, John, hi." Is all Roman said back. He didn't want to say anything more. The last time he confronted Randy, his ex made him look like an idiot in front of everyone. Randy told Roman that he was fucking John while still fucking him, making Roman cry in front of all their mutual friends. It was safe to say that Randy was a heartless bastard.

"So.." Randy looks down at Dean, who looked so pathetically straight that he had to laugh. "You going on dates with straight guys now Rome? Who is this guy?"

Roman said nothing, he didn't want to make a scene, it's exactly what Randy liked, to cause scenes. He wasn't about to feed into him.

"Roman, baby... i think I'm done with my meal." Dean said, shocking everyone around him, including Roman. Dean looked at him, eyes wide as he kicked Roman's foot under the table silently telling him to play along. Roman furrowed his eyebrows, but he caught on quickly.

"Okay babe, I'll umm.. get the check." He looked to Randy then smiled when Dean reached over and laced Roman's fingers with his own.

"Randy, this is Dean. We're dating."

Randy looked at Roman and Dean and sudden anger splashed across his face. He was certain that Dean was straight. Who the hell did Roman think he was to get over him that quickly and date some fuck head named Dean?

The waiter came over and Roman gave him his card. Randy was still standing there, (along with John who was surprisingly silent) looking at their hands and how close they were. "Roman could we talk for a moment?" Randy asked but Roman just shook his head no without any hesitation.

"Sorry Randy, we have to go. Maybe some other time." Roman got his card back, then Dean got up, and held out his hand for Roman to take. Roman smiled at how committed Dean was to the role he was playing. He grabbed his hand, and they were quickly entwined, laced together tightly. Roman caressed Dean's hand as he walked out with him.

Once they got a couple blocks away from the restaurant, Dean let go and laughed, hitting Roman's shoulder lightly.

"Dude, your ex is a dickhead."

"I know."

"What did you ever see in him?"

"I saw a dick that i liked putting in my mouth a lot." Dean looked down at that. Roman didn't mean to make him uncomfortable, now he felt bad.

"Sorry. That was a bit vulgar. Hey, thanks for helping me in there. I really needed saving. Sorry you had to pretend you were with me though."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind saving a friend. Especially after the day we had. I only wish i got to finish that fucking chicken. It was glorious." They both laughed and then it was a silence that crept between them again.

Roman hated the silence.

"Come I'll take you home." When Roman said home, Dean didn't even think about the hotel. He wanted to go back to Roman's and just hang out with him some more. But he didn't know how to approach it without sounding needy. Plus, it was about time he saw Seth and apologized for not going out with him.

They got out of the cab in front of his hotel. Right in the spot where Roman kissed him that night. At first Dean hated thinking about it, but now it didn't bother him as much.

"I had a great time today. All day it was.. really awesome." Dean said with a smile.

"I had a great time too, believe it or not. It's not often many straight guys pretend they're my boyfriend just to help me out of a sticky situation. You really are something special Dean."

In that moment, a feeling came over Dean. A feeling like he wanted to fucking kiss him. Kiss Roman and see how his mouth tasted. He felt special, but only because Roman had said he was. That's the only feeling he wanted right now. A feeling of security, and happiness that came with hanging out with Roman. His thoughts turned dark as he imagined assaulting Roman's happy mouth with kiss after kiss. It wouldn't mean that he was gay, it just meant that he felt special. He was special.

In Roman's eyes.

"You seem deep in thought." Roman laughed, "You okay?"

"Mm." Is all Dean replied as he looked down. He really wanted to kiss Roman now.

"Well, i guess I'll see you around?" Dean nodded an okay at that.

Roman waved and began to walk away but Dean stopped him by grabbing his arm. _Big arm. Big, big arms._

"I was hoping i could come over tomorrow? I saw you have xbox. We could play." Dean shrugged, looking down as his pale hands found the insides of his pockets. That was so smooth of him. _So smooth_.

"Okay, sure. Sounds like fun. I'll see you tomorrow, Dean." He ruffled some of Dean's curls then bit his lip as he started to walk backwards, taking the time to look at Dean once more before he turned around, taking a right at the corner.

* * *

"So you were hanging out with Roman all day and night?"

"Yep."

"And he took you to the Highline, and out to eat at an expensive restaurant?"

"Yep." Dean said as Seth just recalled the events that Dean already told him about. Seth's face was nothing short of pissed in that moment. He had every right to be, after all he did ditch him for Roman.

"You ditched me to go on a date with a guy?"

"It wasn't a date."

"It sounds like a date."

"Yeah well it fucking wasn't okay? We just hung out. I'm not gay dude fucking chill with that shit." Dean's voice sounded so accusatory, like Seth already could see through him.

"What else happened?" Seth asked.

"Nothing that was it." Dean conveniently left out the part where they held hands walking on the Highline, and the part where he pretended to be Roman's boyfriend for a small amount of time. Seth wouldn't understand, he would just chalk it all up to Dean being gay for Roman. Which was a ridiculous notion.

"What did you do?"

Seth shrugged. "I met a girl. Her name is Nikki. We had drunken sex then she kicked me out because she saw me getting dressed."

"Why were you getting dressed if you were in a hot girls apartment? Are you dumb?"

"No I'm not dumb you ass!" Seth spat back, "I was supposed to be meeting my best friend for sight seeing but he ditched me for another guy! So fuck you very much."

Dean did feel bad about that. He came to NYC with Seth, he shouldn't have ditched him like that. "I'm sorry. I feel like an asshole. How about us guys go out tomorrow night? Bar hopping. Me, you, Cody, and Zigman. Sound cool?"

Seth smiled at that. He could use some guy time. "Yeah it sounds good."

Dean got into bed with Seth and laid on his chest. Seth rolled his eyes, pulling the sheet over them both.

"Night D."

"Night S."

* * *

Dean made it to Roman's house around 11 am. He was excited to see Roman again. It felt like a lifetime since he last saw him, even though they hung out just yesterday. He knocked on the door excitedly, and waited. After about two minutes, Roman opened it, surprised to see Dean there.

"Dean, hey. I didn't know you were coming so early."

He wasn't wearing much. Except basketball shorts and socks. Dean looked down again, trying not to focus on his chest yet again. Or the way his basketball shorts hung low on his waist. Roman opened the door, and Dean came in, immediately plopping down on his couch.

"I know it's early but i've been dying to play some video games. I hope you don't mind. I'm going crazy for some call of duty."

"Ha. It's okay, let me just put a shirt on and we can play."

"Why? You're not bothering me. Don't worry about all of that shit dude. Come play."

Roman smiled at that, i guess a lot changes when you hang out with someone for an entire day. He sat down on the couch right next to Dean, leaving little space between them.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"You wish."

An hour later and they moved on from Call of Duty to Mortal Kombat versus DC. Surprisingly Dean was getting his ass handed to him by Roman. He knew he shouldn't of picked Green Latern to go up against Sub Zero.

"OH! What's that? FLAWLESS VICTORY!" Roman yelled as he slammed the controller down, taunting Dean in the process. He did a little dance, and it caused Dean to laugh, his cheeks wearing a faint blush.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Next time i get Scorpion, you get the Flash and we'll see who wins then. Best two outta three?"

Before Roman could answer, his house phone rang. Roman told Dean he would be right back and then got up to go answer it.

Dean decided to play story mode for a bit while Roman talked on the phone. As he was playing he could hear Roman in the background, laughing his sexy laugh. It sounded like he was flirting with whoever was on the phone. Dean stopped playing the game and just listened. For some reason he felt his anger rising.

Was he... jealous?

Dean got up and walked over to Roman, standing there as Roman spoke.

"Okay, sounds perfect. I'll see you then." Roman hung up and smiled, then looked over at Dean, who was fiddling with a fork he found on the counter.

"Who was that?"

"Oh it was my friend, Ian. Why?"

"Mhm." Dean said back, still not meeting Roman's gaze. "Where will you be seeing him?"

"Oh he just asked me out. We're going to the movies tonight. Come on.. let's finish playing." Roman pulled Dean towards the couch but Dean didn't move. The thought of Roman going out with another guy pissed him off for some reason._ It's not jealousy._ He tried to tell himself.

"Dean? You alright?"

"I'm fine. Actually, i have to go." Dean said, putting on his gray hoodie he had taken off to play games with Roman.

"Are you sure? Because i wasn't done beating your ass."

"Mhm." Is all Dean replied, zipping the hoodie all the way up. "I gotta meet Seth somewhere. I'll see you around."

He walked to the door, and Roman watched, frowning as he saw him walk away. "Dean?" Roman said, causing Dean to turn around. He said nothing back. Roman started walking towards him, and Dean felt his heart racing. The big man brought Dean in, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, as he hugged him tightly.

He didn't know why the hug happened, but it felt so good to be in Roman's arms. Dean found himself breathing in his fresh scent, letting Roman hold him at his waist. Both of his hands connected at the small of the blue eyed boys back. They were close, as close as Dean used to be with all of his exes. But it was different with Roman wasn't it? Roman was a guy, and Dean was playing the role of what exactly? The jealous, straight, non boyfriend?

"I hope i see you again." Roman whispered. He was always saying that. Saying things like he hoped he'd see Dean again. Like Dean would ever just leave him. He wouldn't. He wished Roman knew that.

"Enjoy your date." Dean said as he pulled away, looking at Roman one more time before he left his apartment.

* * *

"Look Seth.. isn't that the same chick who kicked you out of her apartment the other day?"

They were at the bar, as Dean promised, drinking their troubles away. It seemed like things were going great as they drunk beer and watched the football game on the tv. It was slow that night, and there wasn't many people coming in or out, but drinking and beer was more of what the guys came for.

"Yeah it's her." Seth said as Nikki eyed him, he gave her the exact same look back, an intense stare that gave off everything that couldn't be said with words. Her tight black dress caused Seth to suck in his bottom lip, and she watched, fully realizing the effect she had on him.

"Dude go over there, she's looking at you like she can see into your soul. Plus she's fucking hot." Cody pushed Seth towards Nikki and Dolph laughed as they watched Seth walk slowly over to her.

"She's going to murder him." Cody decreed.

"Yep. He dead." Dolph added with a laugh.

Dean was the only one who didn't say anything. He had a lot on his mind. Starting with Roman going on a date tonight. He didn't know why he felt the need to replay how Roman laughed on the phone with this Ian bastard, how he so nonchalantly said he was going on a date like it wasn't a big deal. He didn't understand why he was so upset. Roman was his friend. Just... his friend.

"Dean. That girl over there is looking at you." Dean's eyes scanned the bar and indeed he saw a chick looking at him. She had blonde hair, small lips, a thin figure. She gave him a small smile, and that's when Dean knew he had his prey for the night. Anything that could get his mind off of Roman was fine by him.

Even if it was only for a little while.

Her lips tasted like cherry vodka and her body pressed against his wafted a certain body heat that Dean missed ever since Alicia. He didn't ask her name, and it didn't matter. She was perfect for right now. As they kissed, Dean felt absolutely nothing. He tried to deepen it, holding her as close as humanly possible but flashes in his head went to Roman. That night. The kiss he stole from his lips. Goddamn. What was happening to him?

"I'm sorry i.. i have to go." He pulled away from her, stumbling back before running out of the bar. He couldn't breathe. Something was calling to him. His heart pounded in his chest and that's when Dean knew.

He fucking had feelings for a man.

It started to rain as Dean aimlessly walked around the dark streets off Manhattan, letting his brown curls turn into a wet mess on his head. Dean could feel his heart in his chest, it was telling him where to go next. Dean got on the train and the next thing he knew he was there, standing in front of Roman's apartment. Dean came up the stairs and knocked, a soft pitiful knock. Roman opened it and he immediately saw Dean standing there, wet with a pained look on his face.

Roman said nothing, he let Dean in then locked his door. He walked them into the bedroom and unzipped Dean's hoodie. It came off, falling to the floor. Next was Dean's shirt, button after button was popped open before it came off as well. Roman undid his pants, and Dean stepped out of them, leaving Dean in his boxers.

Dean stood there nervously, holding his own shoulders for warmth. He saw Roman looking at him, admiring Dean's body for just a second before he took Dean by the hand and laid Dean down in his bed. Roman got in right after and the two men ended up just staring at each other, looking deep into blue and gray eyes respectively. They were both in their underwear, and their eyes locked in an intense stare.

No words were said, right now there was nothing to say.

Roman slowly reached in, and put his hand on Dean's face, softly cupping it and Dean closed his eyes at the feeling of Roman's hands on him. Roman stopped touching his face, his tan hand cascading down Dean's body. He groaned when he saw Dean close his eyes, reacting to his touch.

"Rome." Dean whispered as he shivered against Roman's hand.

Roman stopped before he got to Dean's abs, it had been a long day and he was really tired. He looked at the clock, it was 2 am. Roman yawned softly, then slowly he closed his eyes.

Dean just watched as Roman fell slowly into a deep sleep. He smiled, moving in closer to lay on Roman's chest. He felt strong arms wrap themselves around him, holding him protectively.

He didn't know what he was doing or what would've happened if Roman would've kept going, but somehow in Roman's arms, everything felt so... right.

* * *

A/N: Dean's come to some realizations, but does that automatically mean that he gets Roman? Also I'm thinking about discontinuing this story. I know some people think i rushed it and stuff. Let me know what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean woke up in Roman's arms, things felt different. Things felt.. weird. But like a good weird. He looked up and noticed Roman was still sleeping, snoring lightly as his chest heaved in and out. He laid in the same bed with guys before, he and Seth sleep together all the time. But, this was different. This was Dean laying in bed with a guy and wondering what his lips tasted like. Laying in bed with a guy and wondering how Roman would feel if he got on top of him and started making out with him.

Laying in bed with a guy he might have feelings for.

Roman stirred with his eyes closed, he breathed into his pillow, finally opening his still tired eyes. Dean was still in his embrace, sea blue eyes looked up at him, forming a smile as he watched Roman wake. In this light, Dean looked so heavenly. His smile looked like perfection and Roman almost melted under Dean's heavy gaze. This straight guy was laying in his bed, half naked smiling at him. It was so domestic, yet Roman knew, nothing good was going to come out of this.

"Hi." Roman said, turning over to his side so he and Dean were face to face. Their fingers naturally laced together, making Roman nervous. He never knew of straight men who liked to hold hands with other men. It was supposed to feel weird, it should've, because Dean didn't play for his team, but he felt so comfortable around him, like this weird sense of home, and protection... care.

"Hi. I'm sorry i came over so late. I just needed to see you." Roman blushed at Dean's words, feeling something come over him, he already liked Dean. That was obvious since he kissed him the very first night they met. But this feeling, it was different then sexual attraction. It was... indescribable.

"Because you were jealous." Roman teased him.

"I wasn't jealous."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too. Admit it, you didn't want me to go out with Ian." Roman said it playfully, trying to keep things between them light and friendly. He didn't want to scare Dean away.

"I didn't want you to go out with Ian." When Dean admitted it, Roman felt his heart almost in his throat. He didn't think Dean would admit to that. He didn't even think Dean would respond to be honest.

"Dean. Stop playing around." Roman tried to ignore everything his heart was feeling. He couldn't fall for a straight guy. That never ended well. Plus Dean didn't even live in New York, everything he was feeling was stupid and damned. He would just have to push those feelings away. They were friends. Just friends. Roman tried to get up but Dean pulled him back down, and this time it was Roman who was embraced. Strong arms kept him in place as Dean looked at him again, his intense stare, making Roman feel naked, like Dean could see into his soul or something.

"I'm not playing around Roman. I didn't want you to go out with him...because, Ro i... i think i have, i might have-"

"No." Roman cuts Dean off, pushing hard away from him. "Don't say it. Okay. Don't fucking say it." Roman stood up, feeling himself start to panic.

"Ro.. can i explain?"

"NO!" Roman yelled, "You're straight okay, you're unattainable. Don't sit there and pretend you want me now."

"What if i did want you?" Dean asked, he was nervous about the question but it wasn't going to stop him from asking it.

"You don't. At least not in the way you think."

"What? Ro.."

"Don't fucking call me Ro. Do you even know what you're about to say Dean? You want me right? That's what you were going to say?"

Dean nodded, quietly.

Roman gave off a pitiful, humorless laugh. "No. You see, you want me for the moment, Dean. You want me to get on my knees and suck your straight white guy dick so all those bad thoughts you've been having about me and i don't know how many other guys go away. You don't want me. You want sex. You want to experience what it's like to be with a guy. I'm not that guy, Dean. Don't sit there and pretend you want something with me. Don't pretend it's more than a fantasy."

Roman turned his back to him, closing his eyes as the words came out of his mouth. Stinging Dean in the process. He's been used by straight men before. He knew their game. He liked Dean way too much to go down that road with him.

Dean got up, and he nervously walked over to Roman. His shaky hands wrapped themselves around Roman from behind, and he felt Roman shudder against his embrace. Dean looked at the tan, perfect back and he leaned down and kissed it. Holy fuck, he just kissed Roman's back. He could feel Roman give in, a soft moan released as Dean kissed him again.

"Please. Stop." Roman mewled, feeling helpless as Dean laid kiss after kiss to his back and shoulders. Why him, why didn't Dean just hook up with a prostitute or something. He felt like a whore in that moment actually, ready to just give Dean what he wanted so he could go back to his life of casual dates and Dean would go back to women. Anything but this, anything but Dean's soft lips kissing him, anything but falling for a straight guy.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Dean asked and at that moment, Roman turned around in his arms. He looked at Dean, sort of contemplating. He then nodded a yes as his answer. Dean slowly pulled away, giving Roman what he wanted as he looked down at the carpeting in Roman's room.

"Dean... just go okay? Whatever happened here.. it didn't happen. We can reset, and still be friends."

"What if i don't wanna be just friends?" Dean replied with tears stinging his eyes. He waited for an answer, but Roman didn't reply. He couldn't watch Dean cry. He turned away and that's when Dean took his clothes off the floor, and started popping them on.

Once he was fully dressed he stood there, waiting for Roman to say something, or at least turn around to look at him. He did neither. Dean felt so rejected, so alone. "Roman..." Dean said, coming up behind him again. He reached out to touch him, but stopped when he saw Roman tense his shoulders.

Dean looked away, tears threatened to fall out of sad blue eyes as he put on his hoodie then zipped it up, quickly leaving Roman's apartment.

The door slammed from Dean's anger and once he was gone, Roman broke down into tears.

* * *

Seth and Nikki were... intense to say the least. All they ever did was fight... and fuck. She would come up with excuses as to why she was mad at him, confusing Seth, and then the next thing he knew, they were in her bed, fucking like rabbits.

She wouldn't let him know her. She wouldn't tell him anything about her life. The only thing they shared were their bodies and even when that happened Seth could feel this connection, like he wanted to protect her from whatever she was hiding from. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he wanted to know more about her.

If only Nikki would let him.

He was at her apartment again, cooling off as she took a shower. It was their third time fucking in a hour and it was safe to say that Seth was completely worn out. He got up, cracking his neck and stretched, then put his boxers back on. Seth decided that maybe the best way to get to know Nikki was to look around, and snoop until he found something interesting. That way at least he knew small things.

He walked around her room, and saw a picture of her with a girl who looked exactly like her. "She has a twin? Cool." Seth said as he nodded, and kept going. He saw her family in photos, they seemed nice enough.

He started to peep through her drawers and saw nothing but bras and panties, socks and clothes. The normal stuff anyone would wear. Seth noticed a door in the room, that wasn't the bathroom. He chewed on his bottom lip as curiosity rose. He turned the knob, just to see if it was open, and low and behold it was.

Once he opened it though... Seth's eyes almost popped out of his head. It was an assortment of costumes. From naughty school girl, to a very sexy miss America. He was so confused by it, his fingers scanned the different outfits and then... he heard Nikki cough.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nikki asked, slamming the door shut, standing in front of Seth, with her arms crossed.

"Sorry i didn't mean too... i was just.. Nikki... are you like into cosplay or something?"

"What the fuck is cosplay?"

"It's when you dress up as your favorite characters from comics, movies and stuff. You know like comic con?"

Nikki pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head at him. She didn't want to tell him this, he would just judge her. He wouldn't understand where she was coming from. No one did, not even her family. But she figured if Seth judged her then he wasn't right for her in the first place.

"I'm not into cosplay or whatever you said..." Nikki answered, "I'm actually... a stripper."

"Oh cool." Seth nodded...

"Wait what?"

* * *

"Dean... this came for you." Seth tells him as he tossed the envelope at Dean. It hit him in the chest and Dean just looked at it, not moving. It's been almost three days since he spoke to Roman, or seen Roman. He was depressed about what happened between them. How Roman just dismissed what was happening between them as nothing more then a sick straight guy fantasy that Dean was having. It was more than that. They both knew it, Roman just didn't want to admit it. At first Dean didn't either but after he spent time with him, held his hand, hugged him, laid in his arms, and everything else he couldn't deny it anymore. He wanted Roman and as much as it scared him to have feelings for another guy, the thought of Roman not wanting him back scared him so much more.

"Well.. aren't you going to open it?" Seth asked as he jumped on Dean's bed, and laid down next to him.

"No." Dean answered, taking out his book and beginning to read.

"Fine. I'll open it." Seth grabbed it off of Dean's chest, then ripped the envelope open. He smirked as he looked at the formal invitation. Seth cleared his throat and put on his best english accent as he read it for Dean.

"This is a formal invitation to a Mr. Dean Ambrose plus a guest to attend the MOMA annual black and white gala."

Dean looked up when Seth finished speaking and he grabbed the invitation out of Seth's hand. He started reading it over in disbelief, wondering who invited him to this shit. Obviously it had to be Roman. It couldn't be though, they weren't even speaking.

He looked at the back of the card and was thankful Seth didn't get to read that part because there was a small message from Roman.

_Dean, i hope you can come. It would be a shame if you didn't get to experience moma first hand. I hope to see you there. Bring Seth too. Sincerely, Roman._

He smiled as his fingers caressed the invitation. Seth noticed the smile and he looked at him confused. "Dude... what's going on?"

"Nothing umm.." Dean cleared his throat trying not to smile so wide. "Roman invited us to a gala. It's this weekend, we're going to need suits."

Seth fist pumped the air and smiled almost as wide as Dean. "Fuck yeah. You know, Roman's actually not that bad."

Dean bit his lip and looked down with a smile at Seth's sentence.

"Yeah he's not bad at all."

* * *

Dean and Seth were trying to hail a cab, but they weren't having much luck. They were going to be late to the gala, and Dean definitely didn't want to show up late. He was anxious to see Roman in black tie, anxious to see the big man again period. He missed his face, and his company and just everything about him. At this point he would be willing to just give up his crush if it meant hanging out with Roman again. They finally got a cab, and Dean told the driver where to go. They got there in about 20 minutes, and Dean ended up paying for the cab.

"Okay just act like you belong." Dean whispered to Seth as they walked up to the stairs. Dean opened the door, then handed the man his invitation. The big burly African American man who had a name tag that read "Tiny" nodded to them and let them in.

"Oh my god.. dude this is beautiful." Seth nudged Dean and almost at the same time they looked up and took in the imagery. It was crazy. It was amazing.

"Oh fucking shit. It's Nikki!" Seth said as he ducked behind one of the tables. Dean watched him and started laughing, as Seth kneeled near the table so Nikki couldn't see him.

"Are you hiding from a 90 pound chick?" Dean laughed.

"Yes. Look it's a long story okay. I gotta make myself scarce. Now move away from me so that i can make a run for it." Dean shook his head and waved him off, leaving Seth there by himself.

Truth was he wasn't even there five minutes yet and he already was wondering where Roman was. He imagined that he was lost in the crowd somewhere, searching for Dean as the blue eyed boy was him. Dean started to walk through the crowd of white and black, looking around for familiar gray eyes. What he saw though, was Roman talking to a bunch of people with his arms around someone. The guy was as tall as him, slender, fit, had a gorgeous smile too. He had to be Ian. The same fuckhead who asked Roman out the other day. Dean saw a waiter walking pass with a tray of champagne filled glasses. He grabbed one and quickly drunk it down, his eyes still on Roman.

Dean took another drink, gulping it down as he saw the guy kiss Roman's cheek as they walked away from the large group. Roman was smiling and he seemed happy, like genuinely happy. Whoever the guy was, he was whispering in Roman's ear, obviously making Roman blush with whatever he was saying. The guy squeezed Roman's hand then possibly left to go to the bathroom. Roman was standing there by himself, and his eyes wandered, before he knew it he and Dean locked eyes.

Dean thought that he wasn't even going to get a wave, but Roman was actually smiling when he noticed Dean. Dean could feel his heart pound against his chest as Roman made his way over to him. Fuck. Roman looked gorgeous, black suit, black tie. Dean was pretty sure that his heart was in his throat now, it shouldn't be doing that, especially not when Roman was getting closer. Fuck him for being irresistible.

"Ambrose. Wow. You look..." Roman's eyes scanned Dean's body and he let out a involuntary groan as he looked him up and down.

"Yeah. You do too." Dean blushed, moving a bit closer to Roman now.

"I'm glad you came. Where's Seth?"

"Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't i just.."

"You just want Seth here as a cockblock so you can ignore your feelings for me." When Dean said it, it looked like Roman opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. He won that round.

"Dean. You're straight." Roman said it like he was pleading for Dean to let this go. But Dean's casual shrug told him otherwise.

"If I'm so straight how come i want you?" It was a legitimate question. One that Dean knew Roman didn't want to answer. When Roman went quiet on him, Dean tried a different approach. "Have you fucked him?"

"Who?"

"That guy, Ian.. have you guys fucked yet?"

"Dean.." Roman blushed, he didn't want to answer that.

"I don't want you to fuck him." Dean said it possessively, like he wasn't even asking.

"I haven't fucked him. He wants too though, i can't bring myself to it." Dean smiled at that, because he knew exactly why. Roman saw him wearing that smug smile of his and he hit Dean in the chest, looking down. "Don't smile like that. You have no idea why we haven't had sex."

"Roman." Dean's voice was more serious now, he slowly reached out his pinky and laced it with Roman's. The bigger man didn't stop him at all, not even when Dean pulled him in, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Can i come over tonight? Just to talk?"

Before Roman could answer Ian was making his way through the crowd, Dean noticed and he pulled away from Roman quickly, making sure Ian saw nothing. "Hey babe. Who's this?" Ian asked as he wrapped his arms around Roman from behind.

"This is... Dean." Roman said, looking into Dean's eyes as Ian kissed his neck.

"Hi. I'm Ian." Ian said to him and he waved. Dean didn't say anything back. He just smiled then turned to walk away.

"Dean... about that thing we talked about?" Dean turned and looked at him, raising his eyebrows curiously. "The answer is yes."

Dean nodded and walked away with the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

Roman told Ian that he couldn't stay over that night. Simply because he knew that Dean was coming over and he couldn't have Ian around when Dean was there. What he was feeling for Dean was confusing to say the least. He didn't want to be the guy in love with another straight boy who couldn't deal with his feelings. He looked out his window and saw Dean coming up the street. He was in basketball shorts and a hoodie, some Nike's too. Roman bit his lip then after a minute he heard Dean knock.

"Hey." Dean said coming in, moving pass Roman.

Roman closed the door, and leaned against it. "You wanted to talk right?" Roman said, his eyes watching Dean closely.

Dean looked at him, and then started to move closer to Roman, stalking towards him slowly. Roman could feel himself breathing hard as Dean closed the space between their bodies. He backed Roman against the door, their breathing becoming more uncontrollable now that Dean pressed their chest against each other's.

"Talking is overrated." Dean husked in Roman's ear, right after he took Roman's hands and lead him straight to Roman's bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I never before had an outpour of love like that. I genuinely thought no one was reading the fic and people kept telling me it was rushed despite the synopsis, so i really was going to end it. But you guys told me not too, and you pmed me kind words of encouragement and i honestly want to tell you thank you. I literally teared up reading each review and pm and anon message. Thanks for honestly encouraging me to keep going guys. Now: what do you think is going to happen between Ambreigns? Also why do you think Seth is hiding from Nikki?


	6. Chapter 6

Clothes were splayed across the floor and silence defeaned in the room. Dean was in Roman's bed with his shirt off, while the much bigger man was on top of him. They didn't move yet, just looked at each other while their fingers laced together in a soft but secure lock. Dean watched as Roman examined his face, his gray eyes scanning Dean up and down, like he was trying to find a flaw where there were none, at least none that the samoan could see physically.

"Kiss me." Dean whispered, looking up at Roman. He could tell Roman wanted too, especially by his intense stare. But instead of kisses, Roman just smiled at him, fitting more between Dean's open legs. He leaned down and surprisingly nuzzled his nose against Dean's, then brought Dean up, so that he was sitting in his lap.

Roman's hands moved to wrap around Dean's waist, then moved up his back, pulling Dean flush against him. He was so gentle, treating Dean as though he would break. The brunette smiled, feeling a wave of innocence as he felt Roman's cock brush against his own. It felt good, but Roman also felt so big under him, he was massive. Dean blushed as his mind started to wonder where that weapon of mass destruction Roman was hiding in his pants was going to fit anywhere inside of him.

"You're incredibly beautiful." Roman said quietly, almost too quietly, like he didn't want anyone else to know, but Dean. His fingers were now caressing Dean's abs and Dean could feel the cold fingers on him, It was torture, but of the exquisite kind. He was exploring Dean's body, touching everywhere he could in case he didn't get a chance to after this. But Dean couldn't take it for much longer, he wanted to kiss him, and he wanted it badly.

"Roman.. kiss me?" Dean now whined as Roman's hands moved to his ass, cupping the cheeks through Dean's basketball shorts. Dean could feel himself be pressed against Roman's erection, completely, but not totally shocked by the fact that he was getting one himself.

"If i kiss you.. will you leave?" Roman asked him, feeling Dean's cock press against the zipper of Roman's jeans. He wanted friction, and he wanted it badly but he needed to set a pace so it didn't scare Dean off. He was afraid, if he... if they moved forward, what would happen then? Roman couldn't handle being used by yet another straight guy.

"I won't leave, just fucking kiss me already-" Dean was cut off by Roman grabbing his face, pressing his lips to Dean's gently. It felt so different than kissing girls, since Roman had stubble, which scratched against Dean's face as they slowly made out. Dean could feel himself settling more into the kiss, leaning down so he could drink from Roman's lips, savoring the sweet taste of champagne and him.

He felt Roman start to move his hips up most likely for friction. Dean happily met his hips, slowly grinding against Roman's erection. Why did it feel so good? Roman licked on Dean's bottom lip and slowly his tongue moved inside of the young boys mouth. Their teeth clashed as Dean let him in, letting his own tongue play with Roman's gently.

It should've felt weird, Dean never kissed a guy before, in fact he never kissed anyone who kissed like Roman. He was so passionate, hungry. It only made Dean want him more. The kiss became desperate and Dean's hands ended up in Roman's hair, fisting the back of it to keep their mouths in place. Roman only pulled away to breathe, looking into Dean's eyes as the young college student kept his hands in his hair.

"What's next?" Dean asked as he released slow breaths, trying to regain his control. His dick was frimly erect against the outline of his shorts, begging for release. If only Roman would tell him that next, he wanted to fuck his brains out. That thought scared and excited Dean all at once.

"I think we should cool down." It wasn't what Dean wanted to hear, but he would be lying if he didn't say that he didn't agree. Besides he didn't even know how to have gay sex.. how would he be able to please Roman anyway?

"I agree."

"Good." Roman moved Dean to the side of him, and then they just ended up laying down side by side as they looked up at Roman's ceiling.

"You still hard?" Dean asked Roman.

"Very." Roman responded with a laugh.

Silence fell between them again as they stared up into the darkness of the room. They just kissed and touched. It was better than sex to Dean, because with every extended finger, or soft caress he could feel just how much Roman cared about him.

"How many more weeks until you leave?"

"Two." Dean said back, "why?"

"Mm." Roman hummed his response. Two weeks left with him, two weeks until he'd never see Dean again and maybe just maybe his heart wouldn't pound the way it did around him. Maybe just maybe, things would go back to way they were.

Maybe just maybe he'd fall out of love with him then.

"Two weeks with you... i think i could do that." Roman said, laughing lightly.

Dean laughed too, his hand moving to connect with Roman's. They both held on and squeezed, slowly caressing as their eyes finally connected.

"Stay the night. I promise you, no funny business." Roman smiled at him, and Dean turned, only to lay a soft kiss to Roman's wet lips.

"You didn't even have to ask."

* * *

"So you asked her if she was a whore?" Cody laughed at Seth.

"Not like that."

"But you did ask her if she slept with her customers."

"And how she spent the money."

"Which is basically calling her a whore."

The boys all laughed at Seth as they started lifting weights. Seth pursed his lips, moving to spot Dean.

"Was that bad? I mean.. she's a goddamn stripper! How was i supposed to know that i would piss her off by saying it? It was a legitimate question."

"With a legitimate slap as the answer." Dolph laughed more as he started to use the pull up.

"Shut up, at least it didn't hurt that badly." Seth frowned.

"Look, dude... maybe she's not mad anymore? I mean what happened when you ran into her last night again?" Seth had already told Dean what happened but he didn't mention it to the rest of the guys.

"I hid until i couldn't hide anymore. She found me and then we talked it over. But she sorta said that she hated me and wanted to stick her high heel up my 'twink' ass." Seth shook his head, "What's a twink anyway?"

"I think it's a term used for hairless, young gay men." Cody shrugged, looking at Dolph for help.

"Hey, don't look at me dude."

They all shrugged.

"So Ambrose, we all know that Seth got his ass handed to him by some chick, what did you do last night?"

Dean sat up and Seth helped him put the bar back. He was blushing but he tried to keep calm, he didn't want to give it away and have them judge him. After he left Roman's he couldn't stop thinking about him, the kiss, the way Roman held him as they slept together. Dean started thinking about it again, and he couldn't stop the blush now even if he wanted too.

"Look, Ambrose is blushing like a damn school girl!" Cody said laughing as he sat up.

"You look like you had cock in your mouth or something Ambrose. What happened last night?"

Dean looked down at that, he didn't want to face the music and tell his friends just how close he came to doing exactly that last night. Seth noticed Dean's facial expression and he realized that Dean was hiding something. He didn't know what it was but Seth wasn't stupid, he had pretty good idea about_ who it was_ that was making Dean blush.

"Hey guys, let's leave Dean alone. Chill with that shit, got it?" Seth defended Dean, and Cody waved them off, pulling Dolph with him towards the locker room.

"Thanks man." Dean says, getting up and putting his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Dean. I'm going to ask you something and i want you to be 100% honest with me."

"Sure, of course dude. Shoot."

"Were you with Roman last night?"

* * *

"Why did i decide to do this? How did you rope me into hiking?" Dean panted as he and Roman hiked up the appalachian trail on bellvale mountain. He could barely breathe but Roman, seemed to be just fine. The best thing about the hike was that he got a nice view of Roman from behind as he followed him up the mountain.

"Please, Dean. It's not even that bad. We're almost there." Roman turned to look back at him, and Dean could've sworn he felt his heart drop. Roman had his hair in a tight bun and he was wearing a sleeveless white and green shirt, ray bans and some black shorts. Dean bit his lip and felt insanely lucky in that moment, he was lucky that he had Roman's attention. The attention of a beautiful man. The fact that he was a guy with a dick instead of something he was used too, was starting to not scare Dean as much. The only thing that scared him now was..

Roman's big dick.

They finally made it up the mountain, well Roman made it, Dean trailed a little bit behind. Roman put his hand out for Dean to take and he did, only to be pulled into Roman's arms. He smiled then Roman let go, turning to look at the scenery.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Roman asked Dean, his gray eyes trained on the crisp blue sky, and white clouds.

"Yeah. It is." Dean answered, but instead of looking at the clear sky, or birds flying high, he was looking at Roman and smiling. It wasn't a lie, Roman was incredibly beautiful.

Roman turned to see Dean staring at him and he didn't waste any time, he leaned in and kissed his lips. Dean blushed, kissing him back gently. It was one of those sweet kisses that couples usually do. But they weren't a couple. It didn't have a label. But it felt nice at least. He felt Roman pull him tight into his embrace, deepening the soft kiss. Dean didn't pull away, he actually welcomed Roman's lips, humming against the softness of Roman's mouth.

"Roman... is that.." Dean's eyes widened and he started to pull away from Roman's lips as he saw something slithering towards them. "FUCKING SNAKE!" Dean yelled, pushing away from Roman then he started running back down the mountain.

"Dean!" Roman screamed as he ran after him, "Dean, slow down or you'll fall!"

Dean kept going until he was almost back to the car. Roman finally caught up with him, panting as Dean stood near the car.

"Dean..."

"What?"

"You ran."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't do snakes okay, i just don't fuck with them. Be mad or whatever, but don't tell me i shouldn't of run. Because i would've run no matter what."

Roman started laughing, and he nodded, understanding where he was coming from. "I'm terrified of spiders." He admitted, opening the car door for him.

Dean hopped in the passengers seat, smiling. Roman didn't judge him, not even a little bit. He couldn't of pulled that running shit with Alicia, she would've never dated him if he did. Roman was different, he was free to be himself around him, all 225 pounds of scared. It was nice.

They ended up driving back to the city, and since it was a fairly long drive, Dean fell asleep. He didn't realize that Roman was watching him every now and again, seeing Dean snore as they hit the highway. He was incredibly cute, Roman was trying not to get used to it.

A little over 3 hours later, Roman parked his car and woke Dean up. He looked tired still, from the way he rubbed his eyes. They both got out and headed up to Roman's apartment.

"Go lay down, I'll call and get some chinese food." Roman pushed Dean towards his room, picking up his phone to call for chinese. Roman starts to order for them both, but he gets sidetracked as Dean starts kissing his neck, causing Roman to drop the phone just after he finished the order. "Dean.." Roman stuttered, closing his eyes at the feeling of wet lips on him. He could barely stand it. He grunted then picked Dean up with ease, letting Dean's legs wrap around his waist as Roman walked them over to the couch.

"I'm fucking 200 plus pounds and you pick me up like a sack of potatoes." Dean laughed, slowly taking Roman's hair out of it's bun.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me?"

Dean smiled, settling against the couch with Roman. He leaned down and started kissing him, at first it was nice and slow, kinda like their first kiss. But things quickly changed as Dean started to tongue kiss him. The blue eyed boy pushed him back against the cushion of the couch, letting Roman settle before he kissed him again, pulling at his shirt so Roman could take it off. "Off, now." Dean demands. Roman nodded, pulling the shirt over his head then tossing it across the room. Dean took the time to admire his abs, and his thick muscular upper body. He blew out a hungry breath through his nose, not even realizing how turned on he could get by another guy before now.

"Your turn." Roman smirked, his gray eyes turning a shade darker as Dean followed his lead, taking his shirt off as well. Roman looked at Dean's nipples, extended and erect. He wanted them in his mouth. He wanted his tongue to rake across Dean's abs, giving him love bites and marking Dean as his.

"I really want to just fuck you. Have you withering under me, begging for sweet release." Dean felt his dick jump when Roman said that. He started imagining it, Roman fucking him, him screaming his name. Fuck. He was hard. Roman looked down and noticed it pressing against Dean's shorts. He smiled, looking into Dean's eyes. "I want to suck your cock." Roman husked, and he watched as Dean released a small moan.

"Roman. Fuck. Please just touch it?" Dean begged.

"Want me to touch it?"

Dean nodded a yes.

As Roman began to caress his hand down Dean's body, there was a knock on his door. "Fuck. Who is that?"

Dean laughed, "Chinese remember?"

"Right duh."

Roman put Dean on the couch then got up to answer it, forgetting that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He opened the door, and there was Ian, looking incredibly sexy in his tight red shirt and black skinny jeans. "Hey babe. You haven't called me so i figured i would come to you. I brought vodka!"

Roman faked a smile at Ian, but internally he was cursing and screaming.. "I umm... gimme just a second?" Roman told him, and before he could answer, Roman slammed the door in his face.

"Who's that?"

"Ian."

"Ian... ian?"

"Yep."

"I see."

Roman ran his fingers through his hair nervously, looking at Dean as if he had an answer. "Should i tell him to leave? We were in the middle of.." Roman didn't want to say it outloud. What they were doing, probably still scared Dean a bit.

"Ro, i can't tell you what to do in your home. I'll tell you this though, I'll be in your room, with a sandwich half naked waiting for you. What you do until then is completely up to you." Dean got up off the couch, and pecked Roman's lips then went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. Roman smiled as he saw Dean take out four pieces of bread instead of two.

He went back towards the door, opening it again. "Hey, Ian. Turns out i can't let you in tonight. I'm feeling a bit under the weather. Raincheck?"

"Okay i guess i just miss you. Call me alright?"

Roman nodded then closed the door. He blew out a breath then walked into his room, seeing Dean there, like he promised, eating a sandwich on his bed. Roman came over and Dean handed him the one he made for Roman. The polynesian bit into it, then moved to sit back against his pillows.

"You chose me." Dean said with a smile.

"Yeah, i mean Ian is great but.. i..." Roman looked down. "I like you."

"I like you too." Dean admitted easily, fitting between Roman's legs perfectly as he ate the rest of his sandwich.

Roman dipped his head, and kissed Dean gently, tasting the mustard on Dean's lips. "I guess i can cancel the Chinese then?" Roman asked but Dean shook his head no.

"There's always room for Chinese."

* * *

That night after they took separate showers, Dean said he felt like cuddling, and he ended up in Roman's arms. Not soon before long, Dean was asleep, and Roman just watched him, as his mind raced. He was feeling too many emotions at once, too many thoughts of happiness and domestication that came with being with Dean. After Randy, Roman promised himself to always take his time falling for someone, but Dean was different, he was making him feel kept, and happy. Roman couldn't let the happiness consume him. Soon, Dean would leave him and it would all be gone. Two weeks. That's all they had left.

"Two weeks, i can do that." Roman said to himself, before he held Dean close, falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: I received the best review so far from user _datcutiekibby_ it was insightful and made me laugh. I love when you guys review like that. It really feeds my muse. I wanna thank you for taking the time out and reading it in the first place. I get insecure sometimes but you guys help me shed it a lot! Now: Why do you think Roman's having such a hard time dealing with his feelings for Dean but Dean doesn't seem to be having a hard time (anymore) with his feelings for Roman? Also do you guys like the Nikki/Seth subplot or do you miss our favorite twink!Seth?


	7. Chapter 7

"I..." Dean couldn't bring himself to look at Seth. What was he going to tell him? That he was with Roman? That he ended up kissing him, and spending the night in his arms and he liked it? He could handle being judged by Cody and Dolph, but not by Seth. They have been best friends almost his entire teenage life. His heart couldn't take it if Seth never wanted to speak to him again.

"Well?"

"Seth.. just let it go bro." Dean turned to walk away but Seth stood in front of him, not moving.

"What?"

"Were you or were you not with Roman last night?"

"I.." Fuck. He couldn't lie to Seth, he would see right through him. "I was okay? It's not a big deal."

"Dean. What did you do with him?"

Dean looked down, his heart was racing, fucking Seth had to ask him this now? "Nothing i just.. kissed him." Dean mutters, so low that Seth couldn't quite hear it.

"You what?"

"I kissed him, okay. We made out. That's it i promise." Dean said it a little more loudly, so Seth could hear, and as he looked into the iris of Seth's hazel eyes, he could see judgement. He knew it was coming. Fuck he should've just lied.

"Dean."

"What?"

"Are you... gay?"

"Fuck you." Dean spat, the next thing he knew, he was pushing Seth hard onto the mat of the gym floor. His best friend sat there shocked while Dean walked over him and then made his way to shower.

When he was fully dressed he came out of the locker room, seeing Seth there waiting for him. "Dean.. I'm sorry." Seth said, following Dean outside the gym. "It's just i didn't know-" Dean cut him off, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You didn't know what? I'm not fucking gay, okay. I just.. with Roman it's... he's different. I don't know, fuck just leave me alone." Dean started walking again, and Seth followed next to him, not saying anything. They walked in silence for awhile, but Dean could see Seth looking like he was ready to explode with questions.

"Go ahead and ask." Dean gave in.

"How did it happen?" They turned the corner and were almost at the hotel.

"I don't know. He kissed me the first night i met him. At first i was like woah, red alert. But we started hanging out and i sorta started.. to feel weird around him. Like i got butterflies or some shit. I don't know. Honestly, he just makes me laugh, he's dreamy, adventurous and sweet. I didn't even notice i liked him until the other night. I was kissing some girl at the bar and the next thing i notice, I'm thinking about him, I'm getting jealous when he's with other guys, it's weird."

They made it inside and up the elevator, and Dean pressed the button to their floor. Seth was looking at him as they rode in silence, he could tell that Seth was still judging him. It hurt Dean to even think about. The elevator stopped at their floor finally, and Dean comes in with Seth, plopping down on the bed.

"So you like him a lot then?" Seth moved to sit next to Dean's extended legs.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Dude i don't know what any of this means, i don't know if it means I'm gay, or whatever. I just... like him and i want to figure it out. You can judge me, tell codes and zigman too if you want to be petty. But i can't just leave him alone, Seth. I won't."

Seth looked at his friend, and he was starting to get it. Dean always said he was lost when it came to love, and after Alicia ripped his heart into so many pieces, Seth thought that Dean wouldn't ever recover. So who was he to judge Dean? He was only trying to find himself, and if that meant he had to kiss a guy, then Seth was okay with that.

"Hey, I'm not telling anyone unless you really want me too. What happens in New York, stays between us and the Big Apple." He held his hand out in a fist, and Dean smiled, bumping his with Seth's.

"So have you guys had sex yet?"

Dean blushed, "Umm.. no."

"But you want too?"

He bit his lip, looking down as he nodded, "Yeah, i think i do." That was the first time Dean admitted it out loud, it was the truth though, he couldn't wait to sleep with Roman. Even though the thought of it still scared him.

"What about Nikki?" Dean asked as Seth moved to lay next to him on his bed.

"I dunno." Seth twisted his lips to the side, and looked down at his fingers. "I know she's a stripper and everything, but she's different you know? At first i may have said some things but i..."

"You like her."

Seth nods, shaking his head with a laugh. "Yeah i do."

"Then go after what you want. I did, and honestly i don't regret it." Dean's head somehow now ended up in Seth's lap. His blue eyes looked up at his friend and he smiled, playing with the end of Seth's growing beard.

Dean was right. Seth needed to suck it up, and just... make a move. After all, Nikki was worth it.

* * *

Seth blew out a nervous breath as he walked into the club. It was a Wednesday night, so it wasn't filled with tons of people like it would be on the weekends. He had to do a lot of research, (by research, he meant begging Dean to ask Roman where Nikki worked) but he finally found out where she worked. It probably wasn't a good idea to come and see her while she was working, but she wouldn't answer his calls or text messages, leaving Seth with no other choice but to come there.

He sat down at one of the tables and waited, looking around ever so often to see if he noticed Nikki.

_"...And now, ladies and gentlemen give it up for Carmen."_

At first Seth paid no attention to this Carmen chick, but once she was on stage, that's when Seth realized it was her. Sporting a blonde wig and a cowgirl outfit, Nikki danced to _Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard._ Seth's eyes watched as her hips moved, her body swayed perfectly in time with the beat. She took off her top, revealing her bra that was candy striped. Nikki bent down on her knees and then crawled over to the fat nasty man with an 100 dollar bill he'd been waving in her face for a bit now. She let him put it in her bra, between her breasts, then she got up and started dancing yet again. Seth knew he wasn't going to get her attention just sitting there, so he had a plan. A dumb plan, but a plan nevertheless.

"Carmen, you're needed for a private lap dance." Nikki sighed, she hated the private room. Especially when the men would get all handsy. It made her feel cheap, but it was good money. She went to go change into her sexy nurse costume, then pulled back the curtain, only to see Seth there, waiting for her.

"You?" Nikki screamed. "No. No way... get out!"

"Wait please, Nikki, you don't even have to give me a lap dance, i just came to talk. Since you weren't answering my calls or texts i figured, you would be more inclined to talk to me here." Nikki looked at him, chewing on her bottom lip. She thought about it for a while, then breathed in, closing the curtain and then the door.

"You can talk, but you paid for a dance. I have to give you one. It's policy."

Seth nodded, moving to sit in the chair. The music started playing, and Nikki started dancing, rolling her hips for him. Seth watched her, his eyes trained on her beauty, every single inch of her was glorious, she had a perfect figure, beautiful legs, pretty eyes, great tits. But Seth liked her smile more than anything. Even though he only got to see it once or twice.

She got in his lap, and rolled her hips on top of him, causing mild precipitation on Seth's brow, "Nikki, i want to apologize for asking what i asked the other day, it was wrong of me to assume that." Nikki didn't reply she just unzipped the front of her dress, slowly letting her breasts pop out for him. Seth tried to keep it together, even though all he wanted right now was to suck on her hard nipples.

He had to focus.

"I was an idiot and a dumbass. I demeaned your profession and that was wrong." He gulped when she took off her dress, now on top of him in just skimpy panties that barely fit on her. She bounced on him, and Seth could feel himself become erect up under her.

But he still needed to focus.

"..There's something about you i like, something, so special that i bet other people don't see. I just want to get to know you, Nikki, outside the bedroom, in here." Seth nervously put his hand on her heart and Nikki stopped dancing. She looked into his eyes, and smiled, sitting down on top of him, straddling his legs.

"You really want to know me?" She asked it like she never been asked that question genuinely before.

"Yes."

"And you don't care that i strip and other men see my body?"

"It's your body. Not mine." Nikki's smile grew even wider. She pulled Seth by his glamour kills tshirt and started kissing him softly.

"Go on a date with me?" Seth asked, pulling away from the kiss, looking into Nikki's eyes. Her lips were swollen from the kiss, all pink and wet. Seth put some hair behind her ear, causing Nikki to blush.

"Of course i will you twink." Nikki laughed.

"Hey, okay i looked that up, i am not a twink!" Seth pouted then Nikki kissed him again.

"You're such a twink." She suggested. "But you're my twink."

* * *

"Fuck." Dean cursed as Roman kissed down his chest, stopping at Dean's nipples, he put them in his mouth, lapping his big tongue around the pink nub. It was a mind blowing experience to Dean, having his nipples sucked by someone so incredibly gorgeous. His hands ended up in Roman's hair. Trying, but failing to push Roman's head down towards his jeans, letting him know exactly what he wanted.

"Dean." Roman said, taking Dean's nipple out of his mouth with a laugh.

"Sorry, it's just really hard and i need a release." Dean blushed as Roman fit between his legs, making them prop up against the couch.

"It's okay, just I'm not some drunk sorority girl. When i do suck your dick, and i will... it'll be a much different experience." Dean nodded, looking up into Roman's eyes. They kissed again, harder this time almost bruising Dean's lips. Then Roman continued his tongue exploration of his body. He could feel wet lips all over him, giving him wave after wave of pleasure. It only stopped when he felt Roman's nose nuzzle against his jean clad erection, causing Dean to bob his head back, releasing a curse.

"Fuck just take it out, please?" He begged Roman, and this time it seemed like Roman was listening because he heard his zipper being pulled down, and felt his cock being pulled out of it's confinement. Dean looked up and saw Roman staring at it, licking his hungry lips.

"Pretty nice right?" Dean smirked.

"It's fucking beautiful." He wasn't lying, it was pinkish tan, nice width, and a good size, for Roman anyway. He was hairless almost everywhere, even near his dick, it sorta made Roman blush. Roman sat up and before Dean knew it, he felt cold hands on his cock, and small painful strokes as Roman's hand moved up and down in a slow motion. He could see Dean start to leak, so Roman moved his thumb over the head, swiping some of the precum before he put the finger in his mouth, letting Dean watch.

"Fuck." Dean cursed as he watched Roman suck the precum off of his own finger. It was hot, Roman was hot. Dean pulled Roman in for a series of kisses, tasting himself on Roman's tongue. It tasted weird, but not bad. He felt Roman push him away, then he moved back down, kissing the head of Dean's dick. As Roman lapped his tongue around the head, he sucked it in, causing Dean to scream his name.

The phone started to ring, but they ignored it, as Roman put more of him into his hot mouth.

_"Hey, it's Roman i'm not home, obviously so leave a message."_ It beeped then Roman heard a voice he hasn't heard in a long time, his father.

"Ahh, Roman i guess you're busy... entertaining. Too busy to actually pick up for your own flesh. How disappointing. Anyway, the Ortons invited us to the Hamptons this weekend, and i expect to see you there. I don't want to hear any excuses from you. Understand? Okay, goodbye."

Dean looked at Roman as he still had his cock in his mouth. He could see Roman's face, the sadness he felt as he heard his father call him disappointing. It only stopped Roman for a moment before he kept sucking, Dean felt an overwhelming amount of pleasure as Roman basically had his cock in the back of his throat, but, he needed to stop this, they should talk. Dean put his hand of either side of Roman's head, to stop his movements, moving Roman's hair out of his eyes. "Ro, take it out."

Roman let Dean's dick go, and he looked away, sitting up on the couch. "Was it not good?"

"What?"

"The blowjob, why did i have to stop?"

"No, it was amazing, it's just.. Ro, your dad..."

"I know." Roman looked down, and Dean got up, putting himself back in his jeans. He sat down next to Roman and took his hand, softly caressing it.

"He sounds like a fucking asshole. You don't need to go to no damn Hamptons. We can ditch and go to the movies..."

"No."

"But.. Ro.."

"I said no." Roman turned to look at him, sadness found in his gray eyes. "I need to go. I'm expected every year. It's a thing my family does. I'm sorry, Dean. I have to go." Roman moved to get up, but Dean wouldn't let him.

"Sit back." Dean told Roman. He had Roman looking at him like he was crazy. But the samoan did as he was asked. Dean got on top of Roman, fitting flush against him so they could feel each other's erections pressed against themselves. Dean kissed him, softly, tasting his own cum in Roman's mouth, then he started to move slowly against Roman's erection, his hips rolling to meet up with Roman's. The friction was nice, and much needed for both of them, but it was more of a way that Dean could show Roman that he was there, that he cared about him.

"Dean" Roman opened his eyes as soon he was grabbing onto Dean's jean covered ass, pulling him so that their dicks grinded hard over and over. Who knew dry humping would be this passionate? Dean and Roman never unlocked eyes, they both rocked back and forth as their dicks met again and again.

"Fuck, Roman." Dean said as he hopped up and down, slapping his hips against Roman's, he was about to cum. What grown man comes from a dry hump?

"Don't stop, stay with me." He heard Roman say, but Dean couldn't hold on, Roman started squeezing his ass through his jeans, making it harder for Dean to concentrate. "Fuck i think I'm-" Dean didn't stop until he felt himself spray over the front of his jeans, Roman pull him into a strong thrust, over and over until they were both spent. Dean fell onto his chest, and started laughing as he looked down at his cum stain.

"I never dry fucked a guy before." He kissed Roman softly, making Roman smile a bit.

"Yeah well, you were horny, so was i." Roman kissed Dean's bare shoulder, causing Dean to shiver, excitedly.

"I want to come with you to the Hamptons." Dean said as he stood up, and took his pants off, walking over to Roman's washer. He tossed them in then came to sit back down with Roman on the couch in just his boxers.

"You're potentially saying that you want to come have my family ridicule you for being there with me. I don't want them labeling you, Dean."

"Ro.. I'm coming. So is Seth."

Roman laughed, "You do know, Nikki is going to be there right? She and her twin, Brie."

"Yeah, i figured, but Seth has to face the music sometime. So what do you say? Can i come?" Dean crawled over and kissed Roman over and over, all you could hear is their lips smacking together in the living room, until finally the gray eyed man gave in, and nodded.

"Okay you can come. Just please promise me you won't take what my dad says personally?"

"I promise i won't."

* * *

They waited for Seth to come downstairs with the bags, and once Roman saw him struggling he got out of the car to help. He grabbed most of the bags and Seth smiled, walking with him to the trunk.

"Hey, you're not that bad. Dean would've left me to do this by myself." He tells Roman, watching the bigger man stack the bags neatly in his range rover.

"Don't mention it." Roman put his hand on Seth's shoulder, then patted his back. Seth's smile grew wider, and Dean turned, seeing Seth blush.

"I told you, Seth. He's dreamy." Dean laughed, putting his sunglasses on his face. Roman closed the trunk and got back in the car, kissing Dean gently. Seth just sorta stood there and watched them kiss, smiling at how happy his friend looked. "Seth! Get in the damn car!" Dean yelled, snapping Seth out of it. He got in the back and then Roman took off, linking his free hand with Dean's.

"You guys are disgustingly cute." Seth said as he looked down at their hands caressing over each others. "Are you officially dating?"

They both looked at each other at that point and then let go of hands. "We're not..." Dean started to say.

"... Dating." Roman finished Dean's sentence for him. "We're just having fun."

Roman couldn't see Dean's eyes through his glasses but if he could, he would see how sad Dean was by that sentence. It's what they agreed on, but Roman was almost perfect, he hated that they had a time limit on things. Dean took his hand again, and he felt a spark as Roman easily laced it with his own once more. Roman brought their entwined hands to his lips and kissed it, making Dean blush.

"Okay whatever." Seth grumbled, looking out the window.

"Okay, so i have a beach house we're all going to be staying at. Dean, if you don't mind you're going to be sleeping in the bed with me, Seth you get your own room, right across from Nikki and Brie's and Sami. I'll be going to a dinner tonight with my family and the Ortons. But there's always stuff around the Hamptons to do. So you guys won't be bored. Actually, my friend Gabe is throwing a party. I'll call and let them know you're coming, you guys can take the car and have fun."

After Roman finished speaking, Seth smiled, "Roman dude you're awesome." He said, popping on some shades.

"Ha. Thanks." Roman replied, looking at Dean. He seemed like he had a lot on his mind. "Dean you okay?"

"Mm." Dean nodded. "I want to come with you to the dinner." Roman bit his lip, letting go of his hand.

"You can't."

"But Randy... you need someone there."

"I can handle Randy. Plus you'll be meeting my family at the white party. Don't worry, i got this okay?"

Dean nodded, but he was worried, Randy had this weird hold on Roman. He damaged him in some way. He didn't want this to affect Roman and have him regress. There was nothing he could do about it now though.

Only time would tell.

"To the Hamptons!" Seth yelled, causing everyone in the car to laugh.

* * *

A/N: Hamptons adventure anyone? Ha. Also slay me. Your reviews are amazing and thought provoking. I got 13 for chapter 6 and i squeed. Thank you so much. ❤


	8. Chapter 8

Once they got to the house, Roman and Seth got the bags while Dean made his way inside. He was fucking starving. Dean walked around until he found the kitchen, once there, he blinked a couple of times before he saw a guy just standing there, sipping on a beer. He had red hair, and a red beard to boot, the man turned when he saw Dean, looking at him for a second before he smiled.

"Hey. You must be Dean, right?" The ginger asked, putting his beer down on the counter, before he extended his hand out for Dean. "I'm Sami, Roman's friend."

"Roman's _best_ friend." Roman was now behind them, causing Dean to turn his head, looking up into Roman's eyes.

"I wasn't going to say that because i knew you'd mention it." Sami smiled, and the two men embraced as though they haven't seen each other in a while. Roman grabbed the back of Sami's head and pressed their foreheads together, right before they did a little handshake. Dean had to admit it was cute, even if he was getting jealous of how Sami's hands easily wrapped around Roman's waist from the side.

"It's been too long. I miss your big tattooed ass." Sami gushed, and Dean could see Roman blush.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you up and move to Cali, and only facetime me on weekends." Roman stuck his tongue out at Sami, moving away from him only to hook an arm around Dean's waist. Even though Dean felt warmth generating off Roman's hands, he could see Sami's eyes trained on Roman, and a subtle bite on his lip.

"This is Dean. The one i told you about."

"Hey! You've been talking about me?" Dean asked as he spun around in Roman's arms, softly playing with loose hairs at the back of Roman's neck.

"Mm. Yeah. Only good things i promise." Roman gave off a goofy smile, then let Dean go, grabbing Sami's beer off the counter to finish it himself.

"Hello, Dean, it's nice to meet you, i've heard great things." Sami smiled at him genuinely, then walked over to Roman, stealing the beer back from him. "That was mine you know!" Sami said, finishing off the beer.

"Eh. Have it. It's light anyway, just like you!" Roman teased, poking Sami in the stomach. The red head laughed and started poking Roman back, the two friends just playing around in the kitchen. Dean stood there, shifting back and forth on his heel as he watched uncomfortably.

"I umm.. I'm going to go check out our room." He told Roman, causing Roman to look back at him. He saw the look in Dean's eyes, it made him move away from Sami.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you." Roman said, running to catch up with Dean. "Sami, let me know when the twins get here." Roman's voice trailed off as he and Dean walked to the room, not at all hearing Sami say that they were already there.

Once they were in the room, something came over Dean. He wasted no time pushing Roman up against the wall, slipping his tongue was in his mouth, basically devouring Roman's lips as their hips pressed against each other. Dean pressed Roman's hands over his head, locking them with his own as he rocked his hips into Roman, letting the bigger man feel his growing erection.

"Dean." Roman said as his tongue slipped out of Dean's mouth, only to be sucked back in by Dean once more. Roman was being completely dominated by Dean, and as much as he loved it, he also knew Dean was trying to send him a message.

Roman put his hand on Dean's shirt, stalling him from yet another toe curling kiss. "You don't have to be jealous." Roman told him, causing Dean to look directly into his gray eyes.

"I wasn't jealous."

"Yes, you are. I saw it all over your face downstairs. You were jealous of Sami. Even though there's nothing to be jealous of, Sami's married." Roman could see Dean sort of relax after he said that.

"It was just the way he looks at you. I'm sorry i.." Dean looked down, but Roman propped his chin up so that they were face to face once more.

"Hey. You weren't completely off base." Roman pecked Dean's lips. "Me and Sami used to date. Back in high school. Long story short, he was straight, i was confused, it had to be a secret until i couldn't handle being second to his then girlfriend at the time. I told him to choose, he chose her. Hasn't been with a man since me. He married her, they are happy. We were friends before we started messing around and even though he broke my heart i forgave him and we made up down the road."

Dean let Roman's hands go after he finished his story, it was starting to become obvious as to why Roman didn't trust straight men. Sami was the beginning of men who used him. Dean started to wonder how many more there were that Roman let walk all over him.

"He's an asshole. You're gorgeous. How could he choose some girl over you?" Roman didn't want too, but he found himself blushing at Dean's words. He wanted to tell him that eventually that's where they would end up, Dean would leave and forget all about Roman and his experiment with the same sex. But that would've just ruined the moment.

"Men are idiots." Roman laughed in response, softly pushing away from Dean's embrace. "I have to get ready for tonight's dinner from hell."

He took off his shirt, while Dean moved to sit on the bed. Roman pants fell down his legs, then onto the floor. Dean saw him in his briefs, they were gray and tight as all hell. He could see Roman barely fitting in them. Fuck he was so big.

"I can tell you're watching me, you deviant." Roman laughed, and Dean looked up when he took his hair out of his pony tail.

"So what if i am? What does that mean to you?" Dean's question was met with Roman turning to fully face him. Their eyes connected as Roman slowly took off his underwear, letting his thickness stand out for Dean to see. He wasn't fully erect but holy fuck it was bigger than it seemed and felt. Dean started to wonder how it would feel in his mouth, or maybe even his ass.

_Wait what?_

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You thinking about sucking my dick now aren't you?"

Dean looked up, biting his lip. "Yeah, i am."

"Good to know." Roman winked at him, then wrapped a towel around his waist, walking into the bathroom.

Dean laid back on the bed when Roman left, looking down to see how pathetically hard he was. "Goddamn." He whispered to himself. "I'm muthafuckin dick whipped."

* * *

Seth got all settled in his room, when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said softly. It was Nikki, looking like pure heaven in a red sundress that accentuated her curves, while propping up her already perky breasts. She was absolutely stunning.

"Hey gorgeous." Seth smiled, watching as Nikki crawled over to him on the bed, her tan sandals dropping to the floor, right before fitting in between his legs.

"Take off your pants." Nikki demanded, looking seriously into Seth's eyes.

"Nik, i thought we talked about this. You know, we said we'd hold off on the sex until we got to know each other better." Seth sorta wanted to punch himself in the face after the words came out of his mouth. Who the hell cockblocks themself and stops sex with a beautiful woman?

Seth that's who.

"Yeah well, we're in the Hamptons and i feel like sucking your dick." The way the words came out of her mouth, almost made Seth leak right in his tight jeans. He couldn't pass this up now even if he wanted too.

He definitely didn't want too.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Seth got up and happily shimmered out of his skinny jeans, tossing them across the room. He sat back against the pillows, watching Nikki straddle his upper body.

Their lips instantly connected, and Nikki naturally wrapped Seth's arms around her waist. He actually liked it when Nikki took control, for whatever reason it sorta felt really good.

Seth lifted up her dress, and he palmed her ass, giving it firm squeezes in his hands. She giggled when he did it, then moaned when she felt a soft finger push her thong to the side, before it found it's way inside of her.

"What about the blow job?" Nikki asked, as Seth added another finger without permission, dipping it in and out of her wet heat. He watched as Nikki started to rock back and forth on his fingers.

"The blow job can wait. Let me take care of you?" Nikki looked at him, their eyes met as she slowly rode his fingers. It felt different this time around. The way he was looking at her, the way he asked to take care of her, the way they were looking at each other. Nikki didn't have a lot of people who cared about her, but with Seth she knew, he was different.

She fell forward, her head buried in the crook of Seth's neck. His free hand slapped her ass as she rode his fingers, causing Nikki to moan against his ear. It was good, sparks were flying in the air once they kissed again, tongues clashing, teeth baring, hands groping.

"Seth i.." Nikki looked at him, and before she knew it he felt her all over his fingers. They kissed again, then without warning Nikki pushes away from Seth, then pulls his boxers down and takes him in her mouth.

"Best vacation ever." Seth said with a smile, putting his hands firmly behind his head.

* * *

"Roman! Honey!" Roman was greeted by his mother, Patrica as he walked into the Orton's summer mansion. He smiled and hugged his mother, almost picking her up off her feet.

"Hey momma. I missed you." They hugged tightly for what seemed like ever, then Roman put her down, only to be met with a slap to the back of his head. "Ow, what the hell mom?"

"That's for not calling, you know how i worry about you." She rubbed the part where she slapped, smiling at Roman's pout, then walked him out onto the patio where everyone else was. There was Bob Orton, his wife, and of course Randy.

"Rome." Randy said his name so firm. He got up and embraced him, only to have Roman not at all hug him back.

"Randall. Nice to see you again." Roman cleared his throat, walking away from Randy. He didn't have anything to say to Randy. Or that bitch John Cena who was no doubt somewhere around here, lurking and being his boring, stiff, self. Roman mused. He smiled when Bob got up, and wrapped his arms tightly around him from behind.

"Well if it isn't Romeo! I miss ya boy. How are the hell are ya?" Bob tussled Roman's hair and caused the bun he had it in to deflate a bit.

"I miss you too, Bob." Roman smiled, trying to fix his hair. He turned around in Bob's arms, giving him a tight hug. The best thing about Randy was his father, to be honest. Bob was lethal when it came down to business, but in private he was something like teddy bear who had a soft spot for Roman. He was even more devastated when Roman and Randy broke up than Roman was.

Roman's eyes lingered, only to see John Cena come out the patio door, and hook an arm around Randy. Roman could feel his heart in his throat as they kissed. Assholes had the nerve to kiss right in front of him. Luckily, Bob never cared about Randy's sexuality like Roman's father did, especially since Randy was looking to take over Orton industries right after he finished college. He was cunning and smart. That's what drew Roman to him in the first place.

"Dinner is almost ready, ya'll should come inside, so we can say grace." Elaine Orton said and that's when everyone hurried inside.

Roman decided to sit on the edge of the table, just incase his father showed up late. He was actually starting to wonder where he was, because usually his father was a very prompt person. He started sighing, looking down at his watch, right before Randy plopped down in the chair he was saving for his father.

"Randy."

"Rome."

"Please don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Because that was a couple thing that we did. We are no longer a couple."

"Because you're dating that Dean fucker. Rome, you know he's straight right?" Roman couldn't stop the sigh from escaping his lips. He just wanted to get outta there, say hello to his father, eat then leave. He wasn't even listening to Randy at this point. "Rome?"

"What?"

"I miss you." Roman immediately started laughing at that statement. "You miss me yet you're with John right?" he laughed. "Kissing him right in front of me?"

"Yes." Randy whispered, " I thought i did the right thing by letting you go but, i know now, that it was a stupid mistake. It's not working between him and me. I miss you like crazy. I miss us like crazy. Don't you miss the way we used to be?" Randy moved slightly so that he could whisper in Roman's ear, "Don't you miss the way i used to suck your big dick?" Randy put his hand on Roman's knee then started moving up towards his thigh, causing Roman to gulp once more. He looked at Randy's ice blue eyes, blazing with lust. Any other time he would've just gave into Randy, but things were different now. Roman shook his head, then moved Randy's hand away harshly, rolling his eyes.

"You're a cheater, and a low life. I don't give two shits if it's not working between you two. You made your bed, now lie in it." Roman smiled at his newly found confidence. He was starting to wonder where it came from. "Now could you please get up? My dad is going to be sitting there."

Randy stood up, his expression stern and blank after being rejected. "Guess no one told you then?"

"Told me what?" Roman asked, his head turned now to look at Randy.

"Sika's not coming. He called this morning and said he had a case to work on." Randy shrugged then exited the dining room. Roman was there alone, and he almost wanted to punch a hole through the table. It was always an excuse, yet another lie. Roman closed his eyes, trying to fight the memory of his childhood. Patrica came in and saw Roman sitting there with his eyes closed. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, caressing his shoulders softly. "Maybe it is just a case this time." She whispered, kissing her son's forehead.

"Or maybe he's with her again, mom. Face facts, he never wanted us to begin with." Patrica leaned down and kissed Roman's cheek, trying to console him. He held onto his mom for just a bit before he pulled away, tears threatening to spill out of gray eyes as he got up to go outside alone.

* * *

Dinner was a disaster, they all ate, and he was happy to see his mom but, his dad was a no show. He somehow found a way to ruin Roman's life without even being there. But if Roman was being honest, the whole night he felt like he was missing something. Actually more like he was missing _someone_. He was happy he survived Randy and John the sequel, and was more than happy when he got the hell outta there. He unlocked the door to his beach house then walked up the stairs to his room, only to find Dean there, reading in his underwear.

"Hey." Roman smiled, taking off his shirt and his shoes, then his pants before he got into bed with Dean.

"Hey." Dean said back, "How did it go?"

Roman sighed, taking his hair out of it's bun and letting it lay across the pillows. He laid back and put one hand behind his head as he closed his eyes. "Turns out my dad didn't show up, and apparently Randy still wants me? I dunno, it was stressful. I don't really want to think about it."

"Randy still wants you?" Dean tensed up at his own words. Why did that frighten him so much?

Roman could hear the nervousness in Dean's voice. "Dean. Randy cheated on me. I don't care what he wants. He can't have me. Relax." Roman opened his eyes and laid a soft kiss to the side of Dean's waist, making him shiver. "I... missed you." Roman didn't want to admit that, but fuck it. It was the truth.

Dean smirked, putting his book on the mantle. "I missed you too." He said, rolling over so that he was on top of him. Roman felt Dean's body press against his, and soft sea blue eyes connect with his own. Dean was smiling too, one of those smiles that show off his dimples, the one he usually tried to hide. Roman examined his face, feeling completely overwhelmed by his comfort and body heat, feelings of contentment and happiness flowed through him, and thoughts of how forever with Dean would be started to fill his mind. Forever sounded way better than two measly weeks.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Roman opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself, he couldn't ask him what he was thinking. He couldn't ask Dean if he was just looking to experiment, if this was all a game? He couldn't ask if he felt the same way that Roman was beginning to feel about him.

"Kiss me?" Roman asked him for a kiss instead, and it made Dean smile. He happily started to kiss him, sucking slowly on Roman's lips. Roman felt sparks through his entire body when he and Dean kissed, like small electrical currents were hidden in Dean's lips. That only ignited when they kissed or touched. Speaking of touched, Roman felt Dean lips leave his, for his body. He could feel Dean leave wet kisses on his shoulders, then moved down to his tan nipples, sucking on them as he would a girl. Dean nibbled, then sucked, and Roman inhaled sharply, releasing a small moan.

"Am i doing this right?" Dean asked as he looked up, his pink lips sucking in Roman's nipples like he had treasure hidden in them or something.

"It feels so good." was Roman's answer. Dean smiled again, confidence flowing through him as he kissed down his abs, then hooked two fingers in Roman's briefs, pulling them down in a swift movement. Roman's big dick flopped out, already fully erect. It was tan, caramel covered, thick and long. Dean was starting to get penis envy for just a second, then he realized he had been looking at it for a little too long. "Dean? Is everything okay?"

"Fuck, umm yeah. I'm okay, sorry i just got intimidated."

"Hey, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." Roman reassured him, but Dean shook his head.

"Calm down, just.. let me try okay?"

Roman nodded at that.

Dean blew out a breath, "here goes nothing." he mused, then he grabbed it, slowly pumping his hand up and down. He watched Roman's face, seeing how much Roman liked it. Dean softly massaged the under carriage of his cock, right near his vein, just like he would when he masturbated. It made Roman's head thrash back and forth, looking down to see how gently Dean was handling him. After a few more strokes, Roman started to leak, and Dean could see his dick throbbing against his hand.

"I want to... put it in my mouth." Dean's innocent eyes told Roman, and Roman nodded, even though he was scared for Dean, this was an experience he didn't want to pass up. Dean fit more comfortably between Roman's legs, he was breathing hard, the anticipation killing both of them.

"If you're scared we don't need to do this." Roman assured him, but Dean just shook his head back and forth. He leaned down and laid a kiss to the head, getting some of Roman on his lips. It wasn't bad so he tried it again. Roman seemed to like the soft kisses, but Dean could tell he wanted more. He flattened his tongue then licked around the head, looking into Roman's eyes for confirmation that he was doing it right. All Roman did was give him a thumbs up before he closed his eyes again. Dean started licking around it in a circular motion, sorta like he would a lollipop, although it didn't taste like one. Roman released small moans and words of encouragement, and that's when Dean knew he wanted to go further. He sucked the head of Roman's cock in his mouth, eyes wide as it started to become familiar.

"Fuck, Dean!" Roman watched him, Dean had his hands on the base, making sure it stayed in place as he sucked in the head, then slowly fit more of Roman inside his mouth. Roman laid back against the pillows, enjoying the show. It should've felt esmasulating to Dean to be on his knees, sucking dick. But he felt this weird confidence, seeing Roman curse and bite his lip as he sucked and sucked and... sucked.

"Tell me you like sucking my dick." he heard Roman say. The sentence was sexy and dominating simultaneously.

"I like sucking your dick." Roman's cock slipped out his mouth as Dean said it, and it wasn't long before he puts Roman back in his mouth again. What the fuck? When did he become sexually submissive to the point where he just listened and repeated exactly what Roman wanted to hear?

"Fuck you look so damn good, keep going I'm so close." Dean listened like a trained house pet as he bobbed his head up and down Roman's length, taking the throbbing member in his mouth over and over again. Roman was moaning like crazy, some soft moans, some loud, deeper grunts. His tan hands ended up in Dean's curly mane, bringing Dean's mouth onto his cock, controlling his movements. "Dean I'm going to cum!" Roman warned as he sped up the movements, basically fucking Dean's mouth now. It wasn't that much longer that he pulled out of Dean's mouth slowly letting his cum drip from the sides of his face. Dean just looked up at him as Roman pulled out, his cum smeared all over his pink lips.

Roman pulled Dean up then started kissing him, licking the cum off his lips and face. Dean welcomed the kiss, tasting Roman between their tongues. He felt so innocent, yet like such a bad boy, Roman had that effect on him. When they pulled away from the kiss, Roman pushed some hair out of his face, licking softly at Dean's lips, taking whatever remains left of him that Dean had.

"Was i any good?" Dean asked, kissing Roman's bare chest softly.

"You were better than good, fuck you were so hot. You take dick like a pro." Roman laughed, watching the faint blush stain Dean's cheeks and his chest.

"Mm. Glad you liked it. I didn't know what the fuck i was doing." Roman kept laughing then palmed Dean's ass through his boxers. He brought Dean in so that their dicks rubbed up against each other's, slowly grinding Dean against his now softness.

"Lay down. It's my turn, i have a lot to make up for." Dean laughed with a nod, then rolled over to lay down on his back. Roman peeled off his boxers then tossed them, fitting between Dean's legs. They kissed for a few seconds before Roman disappeared under the thin white sheet. Dean felt big lips and a smooth tongue wrap around his cock, so he put his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Best vacation ever." Dean giggled.

* * *

A/N: Ambrollins parallels yo. Also we found out more about Roman's dad now, what's the verdict do you like him or nah? What did you think of Dean's first blowjob? Also Yinandyang that comment did make me smile! Until next time - Melle


	9. Chapter 9

The light creeped into the big window on Dean's side of the bed, the sun flashed in Roman's eyes as they crept open. He yawned, seeing Dean's perfectly sculpted back in his direct peripheral vision. He smiled to himself, biting his lip as he started to think about last night. The way Dean watched him as he sucked his dick, his facial expressions right before he came and then their overly intense make out session which pretty much lasted over an hour. All of it was sexy and fun, but the best part of the night was when they stayed up afterwards, getting to know each other. He liked the fact that he could make Dean smile so easily, and Dean's funny side was something he'd definitely have to get used too. His light kisses in between conversations still lingering on Roman's lips, even now as he woken up to a brand new day. He was so happy, that was weird for him since well, after Randy he was sorta miserable. Roman smiled to himself then kissed Dean's shoulder before he made his way downstairs to start making breakfast for him. He entered the kitchen and saw Sami sitting there eating some cereal. Roman's lips quirked into a side smile seeing some milk in his friend's beard. He laughed low, and kissed his best friend's forehead then walked to the fridge.

"Look at you." Sami chuckled, noticing Roman smile. He knew Roman for along time and Roman wasn't a morning person. So he realized there had to be another other reason that Roman woke up so damn happy. "Someone got laid last night." as soon as Sami said it, Roman narrowed his eyes at him, taking about 4 eggs out of the container.

"I didn't get laid, shut up." He turned away so Sami couldn't see his reddened cheeks or his small smile getting even bigger than it already was.

"Yeah you did, maybe not all the way but, you and your boy toy definitely did something last night. I can tell by the look on your face. Plus you're never happy in the morning." Sami scooped more of his cereal.

"Morning's suck." Roman defended.

"Apparently so do you." Sami laughed at his friend.

Roman laughed too, shaking his head at Sami's comments. "So i'm right, right? Something did happen last night?"

Roman bit his lip, looking at his kitchen cabinets. He sighed, then turned around, his back hitting the counter as he looked at Sami. "Okay maybe we did stuff, we didn't have... sex-sex though."

"Sex-sex? Oh my god Roman are we in middle school? Did you get to third base?" Sami replied with a laugh.

"You know what?" Roman picked up the box of pancake mix and tossed it at him. Of course Sami just caught it, then put it on the dining table. "Shut up, Sam, okay this is hard enough to talk about... with you."

"Why? I used to hear about how deep Randy was inside of you all the time."

Roman blushed at that, sucking in his lips as he walked over to sit with Sami. "Because, Dean and you are similar. You're both straight men who want to know what it's like to be with a guy. Randy was different, he was gay we both were gay."

"Do you honestly believe that Dean is this straight guy only looking to hook up?"

Roman shrugged at that. "I dunno maybe? I mean, after i blew him..." Roman could see Sami's cheeks get red. And he was leaning in to hear him better. "...We talked all night long."

"About what?" Sami asked, curiously.

"Everything and nothing. I dunno he just likes to talk and he has this weird sense of humor which is so funny yet not at the same time."

Sami could see Roman try to hide his smile. "I dunno Sam.. I'm afraid."

"Of?"

"What if he just wants me for my body?"

"Rome. Do you like him?" Sami was starting to worry about Roman. He always did this, he fell for guys who were emotionally unavailable. Even Sami was a victim of it. Even though they were just in high school and Sami didn't want to admit it, he fell for Roman then. He never got a chance to tell him, he didn't want to hurt Roman more than he already did years ago.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just having fun. It's no strings attached." Roman got up and Sami followed him to the stove.

"Roman. I don't want this for you." Sami softly turned Roman around and held onto his waist. Roman however refused to meet his gaze. "I want you to fall for a guy who wants to be with you. A guy who isn't looking to just to experiment. Preferably someone who also likes guys... Hey..." Sami forced Roman to look him in the eyes now. "Don't you want that too?"

Roman quietly nodded. He did want that, he wanted love, he just always looked for it in all the wrong places. But was Dean a wrong place? "It's just two more weeks. Two more and he's off back to college in his hometown. I can handle this, it's just a summer fling, just believe in me please?"

Sami nodded, putting his hands on Roman's face gently, feeling Roman hold on to his hands. "Fine, but i want you to promise me something.."

"Anything." Roman quickly agreed for his friend.

"Don't fall in love with him? Promise?"

Roman gave off a pained look, filled with emotion as he looked back into Sami's eyes. He could do this. He could do it for Sami. It's not like he was falling for Dean anyway...

Right?

"I promise."

As soon as they pulled away, Dean came downstairs in just his boxers. He smiled at Sami then casually kissed Roman's lips as he opened the fridge. Dean took out a strawberry and bit into it, looking at Roman and Sami at the same time.

"Hey guys, everything is all cool here? You guys seem tense." Dean took out a water and started drinking it, only to see Roman smile at him.

"We're fine." He concluded, looking at Sami for confirmation.

"Perfectly fine." Sami added.

"Cool. So... " Dean turned to lean against the counter now, finishing off his strawberry.

"...Who's ready for some white party?"

* * *

"Doesn't Nikki look so hot in that pink dress?" Seth asked Dean as they walked to the Breeze's summer mansion. Roman and Sami were ahead of them, talking about something and Dean was trying his best not to let jealousy get the best of him.

"Yeah, i mean she's hot, why?" Dean asked, his eyes still on the back of Roman's head.

"I'm so going to fuck her tonight." Seth's face was bright red as he started imagining it. Dean's eyes left Roman now to give Seth an accusing side eye.

"Is that all you think about? What happened to wanting to know her before you guys fucked again and all that crap you were spewing before we came out here?"

Seth shrugged, "She's wild okay, we had sex all night, i never met someone like her. She's crazy and makes me crazy. I just wanna fuck her all the time. My dick feels at home inside of her. I... think I'm in love dude." Seth smiled, putting his arm around Dean's shoulders.

"You're not in love you idiot, you're in lust." Dean pushed him playfully, then adjusted his eyes back to Roman. "If you were really in love you wouldn't need sex to fill the void of you two never actually getting to know each other. Sex isn't everything dude, and until you stopped putting your dick in her. You won't know for sure."

"Eh, what do you know-" Seth's train of thought was cut off as his eyes followed Dean's as they looked at Roman. His hands were wrapped around Sami's waist as he and Sami laughed about something. He saw Dean's jaw clench, and his fist uncurl. "Dean, you okay?" Seth asked, trying to console his friend.

"Yeah. I am. I just wish he didn't touch him like that you know?" Dean kept looking and saw that Sami's wife Brie was starting to notice as well. She moved over and took Sami's hand, taking him away from Roman. Dean watched as Roman looked at him finally, biting his lip.

"He may touch that dude a certain way, but you're the only one he's giving sex eyes too." Seth told him, nudging Dean and he and Roman locked eyes.

"Shut up. Let's party." Dean smiled at Roman, then pulled Seth in as the made it inside the mansion. The party was in full swing once they got there, everyone seemed to be having a great time, drinks were flowing and the music was pumping. Dean must've been mistaken, because he thought this was a formal dinner of some sort but it seemed like a college party, except with a lot more rich kids.

He had lost Roman in the crowd somewhere, Seth too, but he quickly found his friend making out with Nikki in a corner. He looked through the party, trying to see where Roman had gone when he bumped into someone.

"Shit, sorry dude." Dean said, looking at the big guy he bumped into. He noticed him before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hey, I remember you, you're Dean right?" The guy said, smiling warmly at him. Through the loud music Dean actually heard him and he nodded his answer.

"Yeah i am ummm.. Why do i remember your face?" Dean was screaming but it was coming out in normal tone because of the music.

"I'm John. Randy's boyfriend. We met at the restaurant because our current boyfriend's had a little bit of a standoff." John talked into Dean's ear and Dean nodded knowingly.

"Oh right, yeah. Hey dude. I remember now. Have you seen Roman by any chance?" Dean asked and John shook his head no.

"Nope i haven't but, how about instead of chasing him, you come dance with me?" John's smile was sweet and it looked friendly. Admittedly if Dean did have a type of guy, he knew John wouldn't be it. But he seemed lonely and god knew where Randy was, so he nodded and said yes, following John onto the dance floor.

xxx

"I'd knew i'd find you!" Tyler said to Roman as Roman got him and Dean a drink. He always hated Tyler's house because it was like a fucking maze. Plus, Tyler was always hitting on him, even though Roman was never interested. He went for scuffy guys more often than not and Tyler was more clean, and crisp. He couldn't take a hint either, it was embarrassing.

"Hey Ty, I'm just getting some beer." Roman tried his best to maneuver out of Tyler's way but damnit the little blonde was fast.

"Romie. What's this little rumor i hear about you dating the gay straight guy?" Tyler asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Who the fuck told you that?" Roman cursed as he asked the question. He already knew who told him. Fucking Randy.

"A little birdie told me you're plucking from the forbidden fruit. Romie Rome. You do know that he'll just break your big samoan heart right?" Tyler eased up on him. "Unlike me, who is always ready for some... backdoor fun?" Tyler tried to move closer but Roman slipped out of his embrace quickly.

"Erm. No thanks. See you around Ty." Roman ran out of there as soon as possible. Fuck, if Randy was at this fucking party he was going to ring his fucking neck. Who the hell was he to go around spreading his personal business to every gay guy in their inner fucking circle?

Roman shook it off for now and looked around the sea of people trying to find out where Dean had gone. He knew he shouldn't of left him alone and he was probably going to have to make it up to him later, but right now he just wanted to find him. He looked outside and saw a couple of people slow dancing, and he smiled, thinking about doing that with Dean later. But then he saw it. Dean was out there, dancing with John Cena. He had to laugh because Dean looked so uncomfortable and as soon as he locked eyes with Roman, he let Cena go and made his way to him.

"Ro, hey yeah, Don't ever leave me again." Dean grabbed the beer out of Roman's hand and drunk it down in about two seconds.

"Thirsty?" Roman laughed.

"Muthafuckin parched." Dean said back.

"I saw you dancing with Cena, having fun?"

"No. Okay i was being nice ya know? But he can't dance to save his life. I think that's the first time i ever danced with a guy too and it was wasted on a dude with two left feet. Shame." Dean looked at him and Roman smiled, biting down on his bottom lip gently.

"I wanna show you something." Roman said, taking Dean hand and leading him up the stairs of the maze. He made it to the very top of the mansion, opening the doors to reveal a beautiful balcony. It overlooked the beach, and the stars. It was a beautiful sight, Dean had to admit.

"This is beautiful." Dean told him, turning to fully face Roman now. They could hear slow music still playing from downstairs, and Dean felt Roman pull him in close, their bodies flush against each other.

"Dance with me." Roman asked as his forehead pressed against Dean's. Dean nodded, and started moving along with Roman to the faint sound of music. He smiled as he felt Roman squeeze his sides, and his cheeks reddened once he felt soft lips connect with his collar bone. Roman pulled away, only slightly to spin Dean around, causing him to laugh as they embraced once more. They smiled at each other as their fingers connected, then their eyes. Gray ones bore in blue, and Dean could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"You drive me crazy." Dean smiled, pecking Roman's lips softly.

As he saw blue eyes gazing at him, Roman couldn't help but hear Sami's voice in the back of his head, begging Roman not to fall for Dean. He was right, in many aspects, the first being that Dean was straight and the second being the time limit. It was stupid to think that he wouldn't get to see those eyes again after two weeks was up. It was stupid to think that Dean felt the same way he felt.

"You're thinking about something. I can tell." Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's waist and kissed him near the crook of his neck. That one kiss, however chaste it was made Roman feel like his body was on fire. It shouldn't be that easy, Dean shouldn't have a hold on him already. Not like this. Dean kissed his cheek and that was it for Roman, he grabbed the other man's face and kissed Dean hard, like he was trying to imprint on him, keep him in his memory. He wanted this man, he wanted Dean badly. Their tongues swirled together, leaving Dean breathless as the hold on his face softened, and one of Roman's hands dropped to circle Dean's waist. He brought him in closer, impossibly close so that their bodies were flush against each other. Roman drank from his lips like he was starving. They tasted so good, he tasted so good. Like sweet whiskey, and beer mixed with something that was lingering. It was him, Dean's natural taste, and it tasted glorious.

They stayed like that, making out under the stars, the sway of the waves in the water could softly be in heard in the background, soft moans elicted from Dean's lips as Roman's hands roamed, cupping his firm asscheeks, giving them a nice squeeze. They pulled away, only so that Dean could breathe, foreheads pressing against each other again as they panted, eyes closed, a lingering of want and desire still laid in the air.

"I think that might be the best kiss i've ever had." Dean said to him, his blue eyes now watching Roman watch him. He could see Roman was thinking about something, or maybe overthinking, he didn't really know. "Ro, you okay?" Dean asked, his pale fingers grabbing the ends of Roman's shirt, pulling him even closer.

"I.." Roman could feel his heart pound in his chest, this can't be happening, his mind kept saying. It was too soon. He didn't even know him, he didn't even... No. Roman thought. He pulled away, wiping his lips. He wasn't going to do this to himself again. Sami was right, he couldn't fall for another straight guy. He wouldn't do it.

Not ever again.

"I'm perfect." He could feel the lie leave his lips like it was nothing. "I just think we've been up here a little too long. Let's go back downstairs and have fun." Roman looked at him, and Dean could see all the emotions hidden behind his eyes, a pained face that was full of regret. Was it because of him?

"Ro?" Dean whispered, but Roman didn't say anything else, he just left Dean there on the balcony, alone with just him and the stars.

xxx

Roman couldn't breathe. He found the kitchen through the maze once more and decided to start taking shots. It burned but he couldn't feel it, the last thing he wanted right now was to feel anything at all. Fuck. Why was his heart doing this? He was so sure that after Randy he was numb to feelings. But now, now... his fucking heart was screaming at him. While Sami's words stayed in his head. He felt cool hands on his shoulder and he prayed it wasn't Dean. If it was he couldn't stop himself from the urge to kiss him, protect him.. love him.

"Rome." Thank god, it was Sami. Roman turned around, breathing in and out heavily. Sami knew what that meant. He knew what Roman needed. He took Roman's hand and led him outside where hardly anyone was. It was just them, the beach and the stars.

"Fuck, Sami. i can't breathe." Roman looked at Sami and he found himself in Sami's arms, looking into his warm and inviting eyes. He felt his strong hands on his face, calming him slowly. Only Sami could do this. Only he could make Roman stop thinking about Dean for a little while.

"Rome, shh. It's okay." Sami pulled him in closer and kissed Roman's forehead softly. He felt Roman relax up under him, he knew he was starting to become okay again.

"What am i going to do? I can't be falling for him. I only known him for two stupid weeks and a couple of days. What the hell is wrong with me Sam? Why am i so damn naive and stupid? Why do i let men do this to me?" Roman's eyes were watering, and Sami could see a hug wasn't going to do the trick this time around. Roman kept ranting about how he was stupid and dumb for liking Dean, and Sami wanted it to stop. He shouldn't be saying these types of things, especially when Sami knew otherwise. He wiped his tear that was falling off Roman's cheek and Roman sniffled, looking up into Sami's eyes. They shared a certain look before Sami leaned down and without warning, kissed Roman softly.

It surprised Roman at first, he hasn't felt the taste of Sami's lips since high school, so he didn't kiss him back, but Sami's lips were soft and he felt his love pour into the kiss. His protection. It was Sami's way of taking care of him, the only way he knew how. Their lips parted and Roman found himself giving in and kissing Sami back, a married man, his best friend, the first guy he's ever been in love with.

Dean was searching everywhere for Roman, he wanted to know what was up with him, why did he just leave like that after that fantastic kiss? He looked through the entire party for him, until he bumped into Brie, Sami's wife. She was looking out the window at something, her face looked white as if she had seen a ghost. Dean followed her line of vision and he saw it. He saw Roman and Sami making out on the beach. Anger flowed through him almost immediately, jealousy and fear filled his heart where want, desire and love once laid, he couldn't help himself, Dean punched the glass as tears stung in his eyes. Roman heard the glass shattering, and he turned around, seeing Dean there looking hurt, dishiveled and angry.

Roman and Dean looked at each other one more time, actually the whole party was looking at them now. Seth dettached his lips from Nikki and came running, only to see glass everywhere, Dean's hand bloodied and Dean's red eyes holding back tears. He grabbed him, and took Dean away, only to have Roman run after them.

"Dean!" Roman screamed, as he ran, his voice causing Dean to stop, but not turn around.

"Fuck off." Seth screamed back at Roman, letting Dean go only to push the bigger man straight down in the sand. "Don't you _ever_ say his name again."

Dean never turned back to look at them. He couldn't. It was like history repeating itself. No matter what he wanted, or who he wanted, he was never going to be happy. The sad thing about it all was..

He thought he was happy with Roman.

* * *

A/N: Welp, new chapter. Poor babies. Anyway guys, like i said on tumblr, i was going to put Once on hiatus. That was mainly because of stuff i'm dealing with internally, i know you don't wanna hear about that, but i did write up to chapter 10 before i even uploaded the first chapter so i'll be releasing that one soon, depending on the response i get from this chapter. Please review, it's honestly a good way to get faster updates. I love the response so far, and hopefully once my situation gets taken care of i'll be back with more.

What do you think is going to happen between Dean and Roman now? Hopefully no one stops reading, i have it all planned out i promise! - Melle


	10. Chapter 10

When Seth got in, the room was dark and the lights were off. He contemplated on turning them on but he knew what he would see if he did. Dean would be on his side, laying on his bed looking idly towards the window. It's been like this for three days now, Seth would come home from seeing Nikki, and he would find Dean in the same spot, unmoved. He was worried about him, but Dean didn't say much lately. His phone would go off like crazy with messages, most likely from Roman, but Dean didn't answer a single one of them. Seth decided against turning on the light. He knew Dean wouldn't move either way.

"Hey, D. Me and Nik saw the empire state building today."

"Seth got no response back.

"We went all the way to the top and you probably won't believe this but, she told me she liked me a lot."

He still got no answer.

Seth chewed on his bottom lip and then moved towards Dean's bed. He sat on it, near Dean's feet and looked down, fiddling with his fingertips. "I.. I wish you were there with me, you know? Nikki's great but, us dude. Me and you D. We came here together, we came to see New York together, and now you're like...this."

Seth felt Dean move, _so he was alive.._ Seth said to himself. Dean looked at him finally, a blank expression swiped across his face. He was finally listening to what Seth had to say, but still he said nothing back.

"I know he hurt you, Dean. I know he hurt you so badly and fuck i swear if i saw Roman right now i would probably punch his lights out for you, but i just want you to be okay you know? You lay here everyday, heartbroken over him and he doesn't fucking deserve you, dude. But i.. i can't seem to fucking fix it, i can't fix your heart and it makes me feel useless." Seth found himself ready to choke up. His eyes glossed over and he put his face in his hands rubbing the tears away. He just wanted to help but he didn't know how.

How could he mend Dean's broken heart?

When Dean didn't respond, Seth was ready to just give up for one night, but he felt a warm hand on his, Dean's warm hand finally caressing his own. He still said nothing back, but even heartbroken Dean was there taking care of him. It's been like that since they were kids.

"You're not useless." It was the first thing Dean had said in almost a week. Even though his voice was barely above a whisper, the sentiment made Seth smile. He looked down at Dean, his sullen face trying to mask every pain in his body. Seth untied his toes and then got in the bed with his friend, spooning Dean. He knew his best friend could use some comfort right now and he was going to try and give that to him.

They laid in silence for awhile, Seth just held him in his arms while Dean eyes trained on the window. He made no sudden movements and that scared Seth. It scared him to think that Dean was going numb because of Roman. The thought crossed his mind, yet another scary thought, maybe Dean was in love with Roman?

Not maybe, definitely.

"He hurt me." Dean rasped out finally, leaning more into Seth now. He said it like he was afraid of the words, a realization coming over him. Roman had hurt him. _Roman_. The sweetest most attentive guy with a heart of gold. _Roman_, the guy who could make him smile just by staring at him. _His Roman_. That was the man who hurt him.

"I know." is all Seth could think to say back. He felt Dean clinging to him for dear life, so naturally, Seth tightened his hold on his best friend.

"I hate him." Dean was sniffling now, as he connected his fingers with Seth's. He squeezed them lightly and Seth let him, not moving a muscle. He wanted Dean to know that he was there and he could feel any emotion he wanted to feel, he could touch, squeeze any part of his body. He was there for him.

"I know." Seth said again.

"I.. think i love him." Dean cried freely now, no longer holding back all the tears he held in for three days, whimpering as he admitted it through tears. He turned towards Seth and the brunette quickly caught a falling tear, wiping it from his best friends cheek.

Fuck. Seth didn't think he would admit that part. He definitely was in love with Roman. There was no maybe. Although, smashing glass over a kiss kinda told Seth that already.

"I know." Seth said for a final time. He kissed Dean's forehead and pulled him in so that Dean was laying on his chest. After Alicia he didn't think it would be possible, but there Dean was. In love again. "Dean?" Seth said as he looked into sad blue eyes. "You're going to be okay, you know that right?" He wanted him to know that no matter what he was going to make sure of it. No matter what he had to do, he was going to make Dean okay again.

Whatever it takes.

Dean looked up at him, blinking a few times before he nodded sadly.

"I know." It Dean's last sentence before he finally closed his eyes and got some sleep.

xxx

Seth finally got Dean to agree to take a shower. He was making small progress with his friend day by day. While Dean was in the shower, Seth saw Dean's phone going off. It was Roman, yet again. He clenched his jaw, hearing the familiar Ed Sheeran ringtone play over and over. He walked over to Dean's phone, taking the time to look at the picture Dean took of Roman before Seth said fuck it and finally decided to pick it up and answer it.

"Dean?" Roman breathed into the phone, he sounded exasperated and depressed when he said Dean's name. He got no response so he decided to try again. "Dean?"

"Think again you asshole." Seth finally answered, breathing harder now. Fuck this guy, he thought. He doesn't deserve Dean.

"Seth." Roman could hear the distain for him in Seth's voice. He sighed, "Look, i know you hate me and i know Dean probably doesn't want to talk to me but please-"

"No shut the fuck up." Seth cut him off. He didn't want to hear his excuses. He was ready to tell him off. He promised Dean that he was going to be okay again and Seth always kept his promises.

"You're right. He doesn't want to fucking talk to you. You're a liar, and a cheater. You broke his heart you fucking scumbag!"

Seth could hear Roman tearing up over the phone at his words, but he didn't care, something came over him. He wanted Roman to hurt as much as he hurt Dean.

"Seth i.." Roman cried.

"Didn't i tell you not to speak? (he paused) Exactly. Listen to me because i'm only going to tell you this once, stop calling him. Don't call, don't text, don't even breathe his name anymore. Fuck off, Roman. I mean it. Leave Dean alone! Understand me?! Dean never wants to see you again!" Seth screamed into the phone then quickly hung up on Roman before he got a chance to answer. He tossed it on Dean's bed and soon Dean came out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

"I thought i heard screaming, is everything okay?" Dean asked as he looked around for his clothes.

Seth smiled, "Yeah, i was just on the phone with my cousin. Asshole broke my lord of the rings dvd." Seth lied.

What the fuck kinda lie was that?

"Don't worry." He said as he sat on Dean's bed, and watched Dean get dressed, "From now on, D, everything is going to be perfectly fine."

Dean looked up at him confused for a second, he didn't know what he meant by that random sentence but he smiled anyway. Seth was always there for him.

"Thanks superman."

* * *

"So Seth told you Dean never wanted to see you again?" Nikki asked as she and Roman shared a sundae at a diner. Roman's favorite diner at Nikki's request. She knew Roman was heartbroken by what happened in the hamptons, so she decided to try to cheer her best friend up.

Roman nodded quietly at her question.

"It's my fault anyway. So i understand that he doesn't want to see me. I don't blame him, or Dean. I was stupid. I messed up a good thing because i was afraid. There's no one to blame but me. Don't be mad at Seth, please?" He pleaded with Nikki.

"Roman, just because you made a mistake doesn't mean it isn't too late to fix it. No matter what my crazy boyfriend says. I saw you with Dean in the hamptons, you guys looked so happy. After Randy, I think you deserve some happy." Nikki scooped some ice cream up and put it in her mouth, savoring the taste.

"Boyfriend huh? You and Seth making things official?" Roman backtracked as he smiled, he was happy for his friend.

"Don't change the subject!" She blushed, "But yes, i call him that. I really like him so much Rom. He's so sweet to me and my god he has the most beautiful penis I've ever seen."

Roman made a face at that, scrunching his nose. "Ew. Okay i didn't need to know that." He laughed, eating some chocolate sauce off the top of the ice cream. "I'm happy for you though Nik, you deserve it." He smiled at her, he knew Nikki had been through a lot and she definitely deserved happy. Even though he himself waas miserable. Nikki grabbed his free hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss Roman's fingers softly.

"So do you, Rom. You deserve happiness too, with Dean."

Roman pulled his hand away and shook his head. "No i don't. Seth is right. I'm a scumbag. I hurt Dean so much, it's better if i just leave him alone, and let him enjoy the rest of his vacation." Roman looked down and tried his best to fake a smile. It was the last thing he wanted, but if Dean didn't want anything to do with him than he had to respect that.

No matter how much it hurt his heart.

"I'm so sorry Rome." Nikki said, kissing his cheek

Roman nodded, twisting his spoon around in the cup. "It's okay. Dean deserves to be with someone who makes him happy and it's just not me."

Nikki sighed, "You love him.. don't you?"

Roman looked at her, then looked down sucking in his lips. "I do, yeah. I think i do." It was the first time he admitted it, but it didn't feel bad to say. He loved him. Even though he hasn't known him for that long, he loved Dean.

Fuck.

"Oh Romie." Nikki rubbed his shoulders, and then kissed her best friends forehead. She knew Roman loved him but she also thought Roman wouldn't ever admit it. Now that he did, she realized how serious this was.

And now she didn't know what to say.

"You're still coming to my birthday party this weekend right?" Nikki pouted. She decided maybe a change of subject would do them both some good. "Even though Seth will be there? Roman you set the whole thing up i don't want you to not come because of him."

"Dean will be there." Roman warned as he scooped up some chocolate ice cream.

Nikki just pouted again. It actually made him laugh. He couldn't resist her adorable face.

"Ugh fine, don't worry." Roman shrugged his shoulders, booping her nose. "I'll be there."

* * *

"You know you don't have to do this right?" Seth told him as he and Dean stood in front of the club. It was Nikki's birthday and Seth wanted to celebrate with her but he didn't want Dean to be uncomfortable. Roman was no doubt inside of there and he and Dean haven't seen or spoken all week. Dean was doing a little bit better, he didn't want him to regress now.

"I know but you constantly keep telling me i need to try and some have fun right?" Dean answered him.

"Yeah but.. _he's_ in there." Seth put emphasis on the he in question, and he saw Dean's face tense up.

"He stopped calling me, texting, everything." Dean shrugged, completely clueless to the fact that Roman had stopped at the request of his best friend. "Roman doesn't give a shit about me. So i don't care about him. I promise. I'm okay." He grabbed the back of Seth's neck and smiled at him.

"Dean.." Seth said, feeling like this was a bad idea.

"I'm okay." Dean said again, pulling Seth into the club.

xxx

He wasn't okay. Fuck. He thought he could handle seeing Roman but he fucking couldn't. He had on a fitting long sleeve black shirt and deep blue jeans to match. Hair up in a tight bun and he was smiling. He was smiling with some fucking guy at the bar when he walked in. Dean always thought that if he ever saw Roman again he would be heartbroken like he was, but no. He was fucking laughing and smiling without a care in the world. That bastard. Seth watched Dean watch Roman, and he kept his hand on Dean so that his friend wouldn't go over there. But he knew, he knew as soon as he let Dean go he was going to find Roman and scream at him or something.

"Seth! Baby!" Nikki called him over and Seth waved, telling her to give him one minute.

"Dean, i'm going to say hi to Nik. Promise me you'll behave until i get back?" Dean kept his eyes on Roman as he nodded "Dean!" Seth shook him, causing Dean to look at him in the eyes. "Promise me?"

"I fucking promise. Better?" Dean said, clicking his tongue in defiance. Seth just shook his head and finally let his hand go to go to Nikki and before Dean could even think about it he was walking over to Roman.

His heart pounded in his chest as he made it to the bar, he could barely breathe but fuck it. This asshole was getting a piece of his mind tonight. He walked over, sitting in between Roman and the guy who was flirting with him.

"Hi." Dean smiled at the guy, ordering a drink.

"Hi um sorry but we were kinda in the middle of talking..." The guy said, trying to look at Roman who seemed to be focused on Dean now. Fuck he looked so hot and scuffy._ Keep it together Rome._ He had to tell himself.

"Let me save you some time from getting to know him because, this beautiful guy here, with the wide gray eyes and big muscles, his name is Roman.." Dean started to say.

"Dean don't fucking do this.." Roman whispered to him, but of course Dean wasn't listening.

"Roman likes hiking, music, law, long walks on the beach and what am i forgetting?" Dean snapped his fingers in the guys face. "Ahh that's right.. He likes cheating on you with his married best friend." Roman's jaw dropped when he heard Dean say that. Dean drunk some of his beer down but most of it spilled when Roman grabbed his wrist violently, pulling him away from the bar.

xxx

He pulled Dean outback and then Dean pulled away from him harshly, a small smirk splayed across his lips.

"Was it something i said?" Dean laughed, leaning against the back door of the club.

"Are you honestly fucking kidding me? How fucking dare you say that shit about me?" Roman was beyond angry now.

"How about fuck you!" Dean spat. He was so fucking pissed at Roman that out of nowhere Dean pushed Roman hard. Roman's mouth was agape when he felt Dean push him, so he pushed Dean back just as hard. Dean slapped him in his arm and then Roman slapped him back. Something came over them both, they started hitting each other, each hit somewhere different on their bodies. Punches and slaps where being thrown until they fell to the ground, with Dean on top as he grabbed Roman's wrist, twisting them before pushing them above his head. "Ow!" Roman screamed, "You win okay get the hell off!" Roman yelled pushing Dean off of him hard. Dean crawled to his feet then Roman followed, wiping some dirt off his clothes.

They said nothing for awhile, all you could hear was the busy street beside them and the small breeze whisking around in the air. Roman looked at him, his eyes were seconds away from watering when he asked Dean the question again. "How could you say that stuff about me?"

Dean refused to look into his sad eyes. "Because it's fucking true!" Dean could feel his metaphorical protective walls coming down. Fuck. This isn't suppose to be happening this quickly. "You cheated on me, fuck! Then just stop calling? Who the fuck do you think you are Roman? Flirting with that asshole right in my face?"

He wanted to scream and run away, but instead he finally looked Roman in the the eyes.

Roman looked back at him confused, "Are you kidding me? Dean i called everyday! Every fucking day for four days with no answer. I left you countless voicemails, and texts messages saying how sorry i was. How much i wanted to see your perfect fucking face again. How much i fucking miss you! Then Seth picks up and he says you didn't want me. He curses me out and tells me i hurt you so badly that i should never contact you again. So i listened, for you. I did it for you. I couldn't let you hurt anymore because of me."

They both started breathing heavily, looking at each other. Dean was confused, when did Seth do all of this and why? That's why Roman stopped calling, it was his best friend. He realized Seth only did it because he was trying to protect him, but this wasn't his battle to fight.

"I didn't ask Seth to do that." Dean unconsciously leaned forward, moving some dirt from under Roman's eye. He felt himself inch closer to Roman, and he saw that Roman was doing the same thing.

"I figured that you didn't but, he's right. I hurt you, Dean. I hurt you because i was afraid..."

"Of?" Dean said now stepping even closer to Roman. He looked so good, he smelled so good. He missed him so much.

"That.." Roman opened his mouth, he was about to tell him_. That i'm in love with you?_ He couldn't say that though. Somehow it didn't seem like the right time. "That doesn't matter.. the point is you deserve so much better than me anyway Dean." He touched Dean's face softly, and watched as Dean moved into his caress.

"I just wanted to tell you i'm sorry and for what it's worth, i miss you like crazy." Roman pulled away from Dean, then wiped a falling tear from his eyes. He moved to open the back door to the club, but not before he looked back at Dean who was crying now too.

Fuck he couldn't watch him cry.

Roman opened the door quickly and left Dean there alone.

xxx

Dean came back in the party, searching for Seth. He was never more angry with his so called best friend then he was right now. Who was he to speak for him? He found Seth sharing cake with Nikki in a booth.

"I didn't ask you to fucking speak for me did i Seth?" Dean said, interrupting their little coupley feeding session.

Seth looked at him, at first he was confused, but then realized what Dean was talking about. Fuck. He knew, and Roman and Dean must've talked because Dean's eyes were super red. "Dean i did it for you. I swear!" Seth rebuttled.

"You don't make choices for me. Ever. Especially when it comes to Roman." Dean spat back.

Seth stood up face to face with Dean. "You were hurting, i just wanted to fix it! I did it for you. That fucker doesn't deserve you D!" Seth was pleading his case but Dean wasn't listening.

"Just stay the fuck away from my relationships and me from now fucking on Seth!." Dean pushed pass him and walked out of the club.

Dean left and quickly he hailed a cab. He knew where he was going.

It was time for him to stop running and just follow his heart.

xxx

Roman was sitting alone watching a movie by himself when he heard a soft knock on the door. He got up to go answer it, seeing Dean standing there, looking down. "Dean? Hey, are you okay?" Roman asked, and he watched his brunette head shake up and down.

"Did you want to come in?" Roman asked and Dean shrugged.

"Well what do you want to do?"

The question was left lingering as Dean moved in and kissed Roman softly. Roman immediately reacted to the kiss, he kissed Dean back just as soft then embraced him, picking Dean up off his feet as he brought him into his apartment, their kiss never unlocked as Roman closed the door behind them.

* * *

A/N: What an emotional rollercoaster. Thank you so much for all the love in the last chapter, some of you even guessed what was gonna happen next and i was surprised because i wrote this awhile ago and it was spot on. Four for you Glen Coco!

I think it's time our boys stop running... don't you? *cue obligatory background porn music* Hopefully you guys see where i'm going with this, anyone guess it yet? - Melle


	11. Chapter 11

Sweat.

That's all Dean could think about as a trail of Roman's sweat from his nose lingered down the center of Dean's abs. Soft kisses. That came to his mind too when he felt wet lips kiss his inner thighs. Curse words slipped from Dean's mouth as he felt a long wicked tongue kiss his hardening member, only to ignore it for his abs yet again. A whimper died on his lips as pleasure replaced want. Need replaced desire. Love replaced lust.

A hot mouth wrapped around his dick and all Dean could think about was how his cock in Roman's mouth seemed like the perfect fit. It slid right in, and it seemed like Roman didn't have a gag reflex at all with the way he felt his dick hit the back of his throat. He was audible now, letting Roman know just how good it felt. And fuck it felt so good. He was about to burst until Roman's sweet lips left his dick, making Dean whine out at the loss.

"Rome.." He could hear himself say almost pathetically as Roman looked at him. His big body was on Dean's, legs were spread as the samoan man fit perfectly between them. They ended up just looking at each other for awhile. It was like they were having a conversation without ever saying a word. Dean leaned up and pecked Roman's lips, while Roman smiled, kissing him back then softly caressing Dean's face.

"Are you sure you want this?" Roman asked, his lips now leaning down to kiss Dean's collarbone, seeing Dean arch into his kiss.

It was a loaded question. Afterall, Dean never had sex with a man before. He never even thought of guys like that before he met Roman. Sure, he would have certain dreams about guys when he was younger but he's always considered himself straight until Roman crashed into his life. Now he was on top of him, inbetween his legs and Dean could feel the head of Roman's thick cock pressed against his naked asscheeks, begging for entrance.

A soft kiss was found on his lips when he didn't answer the question. His eyes immediately closed, his legs were wrapped around Roman's middle, and his feet clutched the polynesian's butt firmly. His taste, he tasted cherry, his aroma, he smelled chocolate, his touch, he squeezed taut flexed ass cheeks and could see how much Roman liked it when he grabbed his ass. He heard a grunt as their naked dicks grinded for the first time.

"Fuck, you're gonna kill me." Roman cried, "If you don't want this, you gotta stop right now because if not, i don't think i'll be able to stop myself. I'll bury my dick deep inside of you until you scream my name, Dean." Roman's incredibly sliky black hair cascaded to each side of Dean's face, and Dean looked up at him, his gray eyes wearing a certain expression as he looked down at Dean.

Was it... love?

"What if that's exactly what i want?" Dean whispered, pushing some hair out of Roman's face. He held some in his hands as he kissed him again, opening his mouth to let Roman's tongue in. Their hips connected once again and his cock started leaking as it touched Roman's over and over. There was no turning back now, not that he wanted too anyway.

Roman leaned up and took out some lube and a condom from the small chest on his inn table, he sat up on Dean then ripped the condom open with his mouth. Dean bit his lip at the sight, cupping Roman's full package now. It barely fit in his hand, but he could tell Roman liked it from the moan that escaped his lips. Dean looked at him, his innocent eyes giving Roman a certain look of his own. He grabbed onto the painfully hard dick then started to stroke it, watching Roman almost come undone by his hand, precum oozed out the head, trailing down onto his thumb. He had a sudden urge to stuff his cock right in his mouth but he felt Roman pushed him back down against the pillows to keep from coming right then and there.

"Ever been fingered before?" Roman asked him as he slid a condom on. _Holy fuck,_ Dean thought. Roman used magnums. Well obviously, since his dick was huge. At least 8 inches and a nice width too. Dean looked at him, an abashed expression splayed across his face. He focused back to the question and shook his head no and Roman nodded. "Okay, just.. relax, tell me if it feels good to you okay?"

Before Dean could ask him exactly what he meant he felt Roman's lips on his, then gelled fingers caressing his hole. They were somehow cool, rimming around the puckered entrance. Once Roman's tongue was in his mouth, so were the fingers in his asshole. Roman did it slowly, letting the fingers go in and out as they kissed softly, it actually felt so good, not at all like he thought it would. He could feel him adding yet another one and fuck now it felt like heaven. He kissed down his neck, nipping at sweaty skin, then all of sudden he felt himself jump and moan out when Roman reached a certain sensitive spot.

"I guess i found it." Roman smirked, kissing Dean again like crazy. He found what? Dean thought as their tongues devoured each other. Then he realized what he was talking about. His fucking prostate. Fuck! Whatever he was doing felt so good, Roman felt so good. He flicked over it again and Dean bit down on the tattooed shoulder a little too hard, causing Roman to wince.

"Sorry. Fuck, that just felt so good." Dean saw the bite marks on Roman's shoulder and he kissed over it, trying to soothe the pain.

"I think you're ready." Roman pulled up, looking at those perfectly sculpted abs of Dean's, he wanted to lick and suck almost every part of him, but he'd save that for another time. As he spread the lube on his condom covered cock, he spread his legs wide and watched as Dean's pretty lips parted. Roman held his dick at the base then postioned it right near Dean's entrance. Dean bit his lip, looking down to watch Roman slide into his prepped hole. He immediately felt a ripping pain, crying out when Roman's head was completely in.

"Fuck! Take it out, fucking take it out!" Dean cried, and Roman immediately pulled out, looking down at Dean to see if he was okay.

"Sorry, shit, maybe i should've prepped you more." Roman said, leaning down to kiss Dean's lips. "I'm sorry, we don't have to do this." Roman assured him, kissing him again. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Dean. He remembered his first time with Sami, there was no prep or lube because they wanted each other so badly, and Roman bled for two days after. He knew how much penetration hurt, even if he did feel good, it was never a good time for virgins. He started to think that they shouldn't do this. Fuck it. Roman thought, they weren't going to do it. Their kiss broke and Roman sat up to get off of Dean, but Dean stalled him, holding Roman in place with his legs.

"Put it back in." Dean demanded.

"But, i don't want to hurt you." Roman cautioned.

"Ro.." Dean pulled him down and pecked his lips, running his fingers through his thick black locks. He had his full attention now. Dean's lips were kiss swollen, and his dimples were on full display. How could Roman ever resist that?

"Make love to me."

It was all Roman needed to hear. A chill ran down his spine as his lips connected with Dean's. He carefully slid back into him. There were no curses this time around, no anguish. It was slow, meaningful love making. Even though for the first few minutes Dean felt like he was going to be ripped apart, Roman was so gentle with him. He never unlocked eyes and their small kisses gave off unsaid feelings. It was love.

The sheet fell off of them when Roman went deeper, holding onto Dean's hip as his balls now slapped against his ass. Dean was moaning in his mouth, the feeling of being filled up now overwhelming him. He thought Roman's mouth tasted good, his dick felt even better. It hurt still but at the same time it felt nice.

He gasped out when he felt Roman hitting that familiar nub, assaulting it over and over. His hard cock was thrusting between their bodies, and Roman grunts were egging him on. Fuck, how much longer could he go without coming? The answer was on his lips but Roman kissed it away, looking into blue eyes as he sped up just a bit, making Dean scream his name at the violent delight.

"Rome, i'm gonna come." Dean could barely hear himself speak. Fuck, Roman was so good at fucking him. Bonus points that he looked so fucking gorgeous while he did it too.

"Come on Dean, let me hear you come for me." His fucking voice was so deep and filled with taunting and sex. Dean couldn't hold on, he didn't wait. His hot cum sprayed between their bodies, getting all over his chest and Roman. Roman felt Dean give way to him, and he thrusted hard in him four times, shaking the bed before he felt himself come in the condom.

They latched onto another quickly and kissed, holding onto each other oddly tight as teeth bared, and tongues danced. Roman finally pulled out, and rolled over to his side, panting as they looked up at the ceiling.

Holy fuck. He just made love to Dean.

"Ro.." Dean breathed out, after a few minutes of silence. He started laughing as he touched his upper chest. "I just got fucked by a dude." Dean laughed more, looking at Roman as his gray eyes looked up into nothingness. "Are you okay?" Dean asked, worried. Roman looked like he had just lost something valuable to him. He couldn't meet Dean's eyes but Dean could see that he was distraught. It was making him feel a certain way.

Was it because of him?

Roman looked at him finally, giving him a weak smile. "Yeah i umm... I'm good." He lied. Roman sat up on the bed, then got up to go to the bathroom without saying another word to Dean. He made sure the bathroom door was locked then he turned the shower on and got in.

As Roman let the shower water hit him, he couldn't help but to start crying. He did the one thing he promised Sami not to do, to fall in love with Dean. Now that he knew he was in love with him, how could he just let Dean go? How could he just let him get back on a plane and leave? He couldn't. Not when he loved him this much.

But what could they do? Long distance never worked. He wasn't going to subject Dean to that. Video chats and text messages would start to mean nothing after awhile. They would resent each other, then stop talking. He couldn't do that. It was messy. Roman sniffled, the heat of the water permeated around him, causing steam. Out of all the guys who walked through that bar that faithful night, why did he have to choose Dean? He could've had anyone. Even Ian, but he had to go and fall for the one guy who on every other level was... Unavailable.

Roman turned the shower off then took a towel off the rack, drying himself. He made sure his eyes weren't red then walked out of the bathroom, back into the room, where he found an empty bed. Dean must've went to shower in the guest room. Roman walked over to his dresser drawer and took out some boxers, putting them on rather quick before he got into bed.

His mind was racing, the thoughts were eating him alive. "Make love to me." He heard Dean say, so he did. What just happened in this bed was love making, an exchange of moans, gasps, and intense eye sex as Roman deflowered him, fully introducing him to the other side. There wasn't any turning back now.

Love. That damn L word caught in his throat. He wanted to tell him, he knew he felt it. He knew Dean even felt it. But even with their fleeting time left, he couldn't say it. Not knowing that he'd just lose him once again.

Well could he?

Dean came back in the room, his hair still wet but he smelled like vanilla, and he smiled at Roman as the towel around his slim fitted waist dropped.

"Top drawer." Roman said, nudging his chin to show Dean where his underwear drawer was. Dean opened it, and decided on the boxer-brief combination. Roman didn't really like wearing those, but they were nice to have just in case he wanted his ass to look extra plump when going out.

The next thing he knew Dean was crawling towards him on all fours on his bed, lifting only to straddle Roman's hips, his arms fitting loosely around his shoulders. Dean played with his baby hairs at the back of Roman's neck, and Roman himself started massaging Dean's thighs softly.

"There's something on your mind." Dean said instinctively. He knew him too well. Or maybe it was just that he was good at reading facial expressions?

"Dean. " Roman said his name soft and low. He was scared now. "I.." He wanted to tell him to just leave, get out and stop making him fall harder. To stop being so cute and scruffy, and fucking perfect.

_Stop making me love you_. Roman thought.

Roman's heart was beating so hard it was practically performing it's own symphony. "I don't want to hurt you." Roman spilled instead, exhaling sharply.

"Don't then." Dean's quick reply was then met with a searing kiss. The symphony played on as their lips connected and tongues and teeth clashed. Would he ever get enough of this man? The answer lost in the way Dean moved closer, flush against Roman's body.

That damn L word on his lips. He felt it too strong.

Dean felt it too.

He turned them over and laid Dean down next to him, breaking the kiss but not the eye contact. Goddamn it, this man was his. He didn't want to share him and he defintely didn't want him to go. Why did he have to go?

"I'm staying the night." Dean said firmly, asserting his dominance in a non threating way. "I'm gonna be right here Rome. All night long, we can do whatever we want." He breathed sharply, biting his lip, hopefully Roman got the hint.

He was there. For as long as possible.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean looked at him.

_I love you._ Roman almost said.

"Can i make love to you again?" Roman pulled him close, letting all his worries fade away as he held the man he cared about the most.

Dean nodded, a smile wiped across his face. Roman wanted him. He wanted him too. He knew what Roman wanted to really tell him, and honestly he was ready to say it too. But it just wasn't the time. They could talk about love later.

"Of course." was his answer.

* * *

"Dean fucking call me okay? I'm worried about you." that was Seth's 20th message that went unanswered by his best friend. It was now near sunset of the next day after Nikki's birthday celebration and Seth didn't know where Dean could've gone. His first thought was to see if he was at Roman's but honestly he didn't think Dean would be there. He didn't know what he and Roman talked about but it didn't look like a happy conversation from the way Dean looked when he confronted him. He just wanted to know if he was okay, Seth needed to know if he was okay.

Nikki texted him that she was on her way over and Seth smiled. He was more than happy to spend his last few days in New York with her. Because he liked her a lot. Maybe more than a lot but he wasn't Dean. Seth didn't fall for people as easily. He didn't know if he truly loved Nikki. He just knew he loved her company.

As he brushed his long hair in the mirror, Seth heard the key to the room beep and the door unlock. There Dean was. In different clothes too. Seth clenched his jaw as he realized exactly where he had been.

"D. Hey. I was so worried about you!" Seth immediately goes over to him for a hug but gets stalled by Dean pushing him away. He looks down and takes a step back, letting Dean sit on his bed.

"I umm.. Did you get my voicemails?" Seth asked dejectedly and Dean just shrugged.

"I listened to em, yeah." Came the short answer.

"Dean, look i'm sorry okay?" Seth sighed, getting right to the point. He hated the tension between them. "I honestly thought i was doing the right thing. He hurt you so bad and we're brothers. I just wanted to protect you. It's my job to protect you." Seth watched as Dean pulled out a book, crossed his legs and started reading it. It was like he was completely ignoring him. Seth's lips formed a thin line then he exhaled, getting off the bed. If Dean needed more time he would give him that. He stated his case and he was sorry. He just hoped Dean understood that.

Dean looked up from the book when Seth got up for just a second. Seth was an idiot for getting in between his relationship, Dean thought. But he was only doing it to protect him. He's right, they were brothers, best friends and everything in between. How could Dean stay mad at his superman?

"I umm.." Dean cleared his throat, getting Seth's attention now. "I understand why you did what you did, and i know you're sorry. But i don't like the way you did it, dude. It was sneaky. You know i hate sneaky shit."

Seth nodded, Dean did hate sneaky people. He'd never do that again.

Moments of tense silence passed between them before Dean spoke again, "I know you're sorry okay?" Dean sighed, "I just don't want to do the whole overly sentimental shit, not with you." Dean looked down and Seth smiled, finally moving to sit back on the bed.

"Want to short hand it?" Seth asked.

Dean nodded. "God, yes please."

"Okay on 3, ready?" Seth breathed in, "1, 2, 3.."

And like clockwork at the exact same time, "I"m sorry and i forgive you." they both said, smiling at each other softly. Seth moved up the bed so he and Dean were sitting next to each other, he put his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean couldn't fight his widened smile. Nope, he definitely couldn't stay mad at Seth.

After a few minutes of silence in their same position, Seth moved his head to Dean's lap, looking firmly into blue eyes. "So where were you last night?" Seth knew the answer, but he figured it would be better if Dean told him instead of assuming.

"I was with Ro." As soon as Dean said it there was a bright smile on his face.

"Uh huh." Seth shook his head at his obviously love sick friend, "So you forgave him, then?"

Dean shrugged, "As soon as i got there, we started kissing. Like instantly. We made out for a long time on his couch, maybe an hour before we actually got to talk. I let him explain and he just kept apologizing, he told me that he didn't care about Sami at all. Not like he cared about me and I believe him, you know? It may sound dumb but it's the way he looks at me, i can tell, he cares about me a lot." Dean blushed, "And.. um.. we umm.." He looked down at Seth, "We had sex last night, S, like three times."

Seth sat up at that, his mouth opened wide in shock. "You had gay sex?"

Dean nodded. He could see the shock on Seth's face, with a hint of curiousity and probably disgust. Dean didn't want him to think of him differently, and he was starting to worry that maybe Seth saw him in a different light now. Maybe he didn't want a best friend that fucks dudes?

"How in the..." Seth stutters, "How did it feel?"

"Erm not gonna lie, at first it hurt. Fucking hurt like hell. Like that inital pain is serious. But after a while it felt really good. I thought that being on the bottom, especially to another guy that it would be almost emasculating. But the moans i was able to get out of him, the way he watched me when he pentrated me, and our kisses, everything, dude it was awesome." Dean bit his lip then looked into Seth's eyes, "Judging me now aren't you?" Dean had to ask.

"Nah, it's just a lot of information at once." Seth got up and fixed his position so that now he was fully laid out across Dean's legs. "I wont ever judge you, D. I don't care who it is you're as long as they make you happy."

Dean smiled at that. If he could count on anyone, it would be his best friend, brother, platonic soul mate. His superman. "Thanks Superman." Dean said, tickling Seth's beard softly.

"You know i sorta wonder what it's like to kiss a guy." Seth laughed, "It must be weird right? Like beard on beard, scruff on scruff." He looked up at Dean, "How does it feel?"

Dean sucked in his lips, then released them with a pop. If Seth wanted to know, he was going to have to demonstrate it for him, it wasn't something he could just describe, he had to show him, and hopefully not get his ass kicked in the process. Without warning, he leaned down and placed his lips to Seth's. Surprisingly, in a move that shocked them both, Seth started to peck his lips back. But it was over as soon as it started, because now Seth was pushing him away and spitting up imaginary salivia.

"Dude what the fuck, don't ever do that again!" Seth spit on the floor and wiped his mouth. "I love you, but not like that."

Dean tossed a pillow at him, laughing uncontrollably. "You fucking kissed me back dude!" He giggled.

"Did fucking not!" Seth chuckled then pillow attacked him.

The next thing they knew, Nikki was knocking on the door. It was already open so she came in to see Dean and Seth hitting each other with pillows and laughing.

"Hey boys." She smiled, "Did i miss anything?" Nikki asked, plopping down on Seth's bed. He dropped the pillow, tossing it at Dean then got up and walked over to her, pecking her lips.

"Nah, we're just fooling around." Dean laughed, sticking his tongue out at Seth.

* * *

"What about the beach?" Dean asked Roman as they laid on the couch together. "I like the beach."

"Nope." Roman shook his head as he started unbuttoning Dean's shirt and kissing him near the crook of his neck. "I don't like the beach. The sand is too hot."

"Rome, i wanna do something with you my last four days here other than, i dunno fucking?" Dean licked his lips as he felt Roman's hands go up under his ass and squeeze. He had no idea what his obession with his ass was, but he liked it.

"Sex is fun though. We can do so much just laying here, with just you and me." Roman took off Dean's shirt and let it fall, positioning himself firmly between his legs. Ever since they made love the other day, Dean's been coming over and although he would try to get Roman out of the apartment, they just ended up making love all over again. Dean liked it, a lot actually but he only had four days left now with him and he wanted to do as much as possible before he had to leave.

"Rome.. please?" Dean pleaded, pushing Roman back playfully. "I just want to do as much as i can with you before i have too.."

"Don't say it." Roman was the one pleading now.

"I know you hate talking about it but.. I am leaving soon, Ro." Dean kissed Roman's lips, and his hands softly caressed his muscles, over the tribal tattoo and his stomach. His blue eyes were begging Roman to just say yes so he could start planning more fun things to do with him before he unfortunately had to go.

"Okay, fine." Roman sat up, picking up his shirt. "Wherever you want to go, we will go. How's that sound?"

Dean smiled wide and pulled Roman back in for a searing kiss. "It sounds perfect." He smiled against his lips, nipping at them before he kissed Roman again. Roman growled against his lips, tossing the shirt again before he picked Dean up off the couch, beginning to carry him to his room.

They made it half way there before there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck." Roman grumbled. Dean jumped down, his bare feet hitting the floor as Roman walked to the door. He opened it, and his mouth immediately dropped from the sight.

"Romie." Sami said, smiling at his best friend. He turned his head and saw Dean stand right behind him. Once he and Dean locked eyes Sami could feel the tension between them. Fuck, Dean looked like he was ready to murder him. it wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Sam?" Roman was sorta in shock now.

What was Sami doing there?

"Hey Ro, can i come in? I just want to talk, please?"

"Fuck, no!" Dean said speaking up before Roman got a chance too, "He wants nothing to do with you, period face. Fuck off!" Dean was trying to inch closer to him but Roman pushed Dean back a bit.

"Dean calm down." Roman said to him, holding onto his hand and caressing it softly. He felt Dean calm down a bit but he knew he wasn't going to be able to calm him forever. But he couldn't just leave his best friend out in the hallway either.

_Rock meet hard place._ Roman thought.

"Sami... umm, come in." is all Roman said before Sami came in and closed the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: The struggle was so real with this chapter! At one point i deleted all of it and started over. I wanted the smut to be more meaningful love making so in an essence it might not be as sexy as i would have liked, but i love what i written for it and hopefully you guys do too.

There's four days left, Ambreigns is in love but won't say it, Seth is in love with Nikki but denies it, Sami's back and i feel nothing but trouble ahead. Tell me your thoughts, i love hearing what you guys think about these silly lovesick idiots! -Melle


	12. Chapter 12

Roman's jaw was clenched. The moment right about now was so damn tense between these three men. He looked over at Dean, who was shirtless, fist clenched and possibly ready to knock Sami out if he dare look at him the wrong way. Then there was Sami, who looked nervous and worried that Dean would do exactly that. To say that he was between a rock and a hard place was most likely the understatment of the year.

"Sam, why are you here?" Roman spoke up, breaking his silence. As Sami and Roman finally caught eyes, Sami could see Roman looking back at him completely distraught. Kinda like a sick puppy who didn't have a lot of time left. He hated that look that he was getting, the last time Roman gave him a look like that Sami had just broken his heart in high school.

Admittedly, Roman hasn't seen Sami since the day after they kissed and things were tense back then. Sami's wife had slapped Roman hard in the face and called him a homewrecker that same morning, then they took the hampton jitney out of there before Sami and Roman got a chance to talk about things. Roman hasn't spoken to Sami since then. He cut off all contact with him, and now Sami was there, standing in his apartment and that scared Roman. He didn't know what Sami wanted, but he knew it couldn't be good.

Sami's eyes traveled onto Dean then he gulped, Dean was hovering behind Roman like his own personal attack dog or something. Even though Dean was making him feel uneasy, Sami managed to look back into Roman's gray eyes. They were misty with worry, and Sami could understand why. The truth was that he came there to apologize, and to let Roman know just how sorry he was. He also had to let Roman know exactly why he kissed him that night. Before getting on the plane to New York, Sami had this all planned out. He was so sure that Roman and Dean wouldn't of gotten back together and that's why he decided to come now... He wanted Roman to know, that after all of these years, he could finally admit it.. Not only to himself but to anyone that asked.. Sami loved him.

He was in love with Roman.

But how could he admit that with Roman's boy toy standing behind him?

"I just came to say sorry." Well at least it was a little bit of the truth, Sami thought. "I shouldn't of kissed you that night, Rome. It was all my fault, i initated it and in doing that i.. ruined my marriage and our friendship. I guess old feelings just bubbled over while looking into your eyes and in trying to comfort you, i got carried away."

The way Roman and Sami looked at each other now, had Dean worried that there might be some unfinished business between them. After all, Roman did say Sami was his first love. Sometimes you never get over your first. No matter how hard you try. Dean's worries were muted for the time being when he felt Roman squeeze his hand. He did that often, it was like his own protective way of making sure Dean was still okay.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't of um.." Roman looked down, "I shouldn't of kissed you back. Especially when i have such strong feelings for someone else."

Roman's words seem to take up all the air left in the room. Dean could see it in Sami's eyes, his heart was broken when Roman said that. He didn't want Sami, he wanted Dean. The blue eyed boy wanted to celebrate that small victory, but right now definitely didn't seem like the right time.

"I know things are weird between us, and Dean i owe you an apology too. I'm sorry for kissing Roman. It was an honest mistake." Dean nodded, even though he wasn't accepting that half assed apology from this ginger headed asshole."..I really hope we can go back to where we were before the hamptons soon, Ro. I'm staying in New York for a while so you should call me, maybe we can hang out or something?"

Sami seemed hopeful, while Roman seemed a bit more indecisive about that. He didn't know if he was ready to be that close to Sami again.

"I would have to think about it." Roman decided. It was the only logical answer he could think of right now.

"That's okay." Sami had agreed because he didn't want to push Roman. There would be a time to tell him everything, but this was a great first step in the right direction. They looked at each other one last time before Sami headed for the door. Roman closed it behind him and then leaned against it, looking at Dean.

Well, that was awkward.

"So.." Dean said, now looking down at his own abs like he had dirt on them or something.

"So?" Roman was a bit worried that Dean was thinking that he might still want Sami, when the young boy looked up, Dean's eyes held a certain gleam in them. They were sparkling and it set his heart a flame. He was so adorable sometimes.

"So... you got strong feelings for me huh?" Dean bit on his bottom lip as he smiled at Roman. He noticed Roman playfully rolled his eyes and blush, then walk over to Dean. He pulled him in his arms and leaned down to peck Dean's sweet lips.

"Yeah, i do." Roman immediately said in response. He saw that dimpled smile form on Dean's face then once again he picked Dean up, this time over his shoulder.

"Rome!" Dean giggled as he got carried into Roman's bedroom.

* * *

Breasts were in his face as Nikki rode Seth. He suckled on them and she moaned as he thrusted up into her. They've been going at it for an hour now and Seth couldn't remember the last time he had this good of sex. His last girlfriend, Paige was good, but she wasn't as good as the woman on top of him.

Nikki nuzzled her breasts into his mouth, forcing more of it in as his cock moved deeper and deeper inside of her. "Mmm, Seth oh my god!" She whispered as he sucked and nibbled, giving her the intense pleasure that she needed.

The next thing she knew Seth had picked her up while still inside of her, and sat her in his lap. Nikki giggled as she pushed back, riding him like a stallion. The exact moment that she contorted her body in a bridge like way so that she could take more of his dick at once made Seth want to come by just that sight alone. His babe was not only beautiful and badass, but she was athletic as all hell. He pulled her flush against him as he pounded up into her, squeezing her asscheeks in his hands and giving them a firm slap, making Nikki moan more.

The moment was becoming tense between them, Nikki was staring into his chocolate eyes and he back in hers as they slowed down their movements. He was slowly coming inside of the condom and Nikki was wet, gushing around his cock. They laughed while kissing and coming down from their sexual high. She ran her fingers through blonde and brown, then fisted his hair and sucked in his bottom lip as they completely stilled from their orgasm.

"Oh my god that was so much fun." Nikki laughed, pecking Seth's lips repeatedly.

"Yeah.." Seth smiled, she had her eyes still closed, her hair was wet with sweat but she still looked so heavenly. It was at that moment that Seth knew.. He sorta realized it a while ago, but he now more than ever Seth was coming to realizations.. He loved her.

"I love you." Seth said out loud, completely forgetting that he wasn't saying it in his head.

It was when Nikki's eyes opened and she looked at him shocked, Seth knew he fucked up.

"What?"

* * *

Dean was so silly. That was Roman's first thought as he made a joke about italian food that wasn't quite funny, but it made him laugh anyway. They happened to be at a street fair, that went up 14th street all the way to 26th and Dean was loving it. They had italian sauages, lemonade, and Roman made Dean try something called zeppole, an italian dessert which as soon as he tasted it, Dean loved more than life, apparently.

They held hands all the way up to 26th street, when Dean noticed the ferris wheel. Dean pointed to it, signaling to Roman that he wanted to get on then pulled Roman over to the ride. There was a line so they had to wait and of course Dean started to give Roman a quick history lesson on ferris wheels. Roman didn't mind, he actually loved hearing Dean talk.

"I love the ferris wheel. Especially at night time." Dean admitted, holding Roman's hand as they moved forward in the line. "I love seeing the stars above and the night sky."

"I love it too, it's really romantic in a way." Roman added, taking a step further to wrap an arm around Dean's waist from behind. Of course, Dean didn't seem to mind as he just melted against Roman perfectly. Dean laced his fingers in Roman's then squeezed his hand when they finally reached the front of the line, where they got on ths ferris wheel together.

Dean was right, the ferris wheel was so much better at night time. Somehow you seemed closer to the stars that way. They held hands in the car together, looking at each other as their hands connected together carefully. Dean's blush was even more evident now and Roman couldn't stop himself from touching him. He rubbed his jean clad thigh, and Dean rested his head on his shoulder as the night faded away above them.

He was starting to wonder if this is what it was like to truly love someone. With Randy, it was way more about sex and the fact that they were both exceptionally hot. With Sami it was young love and secrecy, having to steal glances and schedule time for kisses. But with Dean, everything seemed so carefree and easy. Like there were little to no worries and that made him happy.

Dean made him happy.

"Dean?" Roman called his name, causing Dean to look up into gray eyes.

"Yeah?" Dean asked as his blue eyes sparkled against the glow of the moon above them.

It was the perfect time to tell him. The perfect time to say exactly how he felt about him. It was the perfect time to say i love you.

"You make me really happy." _Coward_. Roman thought, was he ever gonna just man up and say it?

"You make me really happy too." Dean leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, and Roman could feel their connection troughout his entire body. Kisses never made him feel dizzy like this. His warmth and innocence was so beautiful to Roman, he couldn't for the life of him understand just how much he loved him. He did love him. And so soon.

How did it happen this quickly?

After they got off the ferris wheel Roman and Dean decided to go to a late night movie.

They were holding hands walking towards the theater and Roman kept giving him gentle squeezes as they made idle chatter about everything. Dean surprised Roman by stopping him right in front of the theater, he wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and Roman circled his waist. They gave each other looks of love, and Dean bit his lip as Roman leaned in. And as they were about to kiss, Dean noticed his friends Cody and Dolph walking in his direction.

"Shit." Dean said, quickly letting go of Roman's neck, pushing away from his big samoan. Roman wonders exactly what was wrong, so he looked towards Dean's line of vision and he saw the two men he was looking at.

"Ambrose?" Dolph spoke up and waved at him from afar. He and Cody broke out in a small sprint so they could meet Dean face to face.

"Umm hey guys." Dean says, scratching the back of his head with one hand as he greeted his friends with the other. Roman just sorta stood there nervously as the guys intensively stared each other down.

"I thought that was you!" Dolph smiled, giving Dean a fist pound, Cody did the same.

"So.. who is this?" Cody asked, his eyes moving from Dean to Roman, and he looked at Roman up and down, like he was scanning him. He was big, and tattooed. Cody raised a curious eyebrow as he looked at him, Dean never mentioned hanging out with anyone other than Seth this whole vacation.

"This is Roman." Dean looked at them, then at Roman. He wanted to tell them the truth. That this was the guy he was seeing but he knew Cody and Dolph would just judge him. They wouldn't understand that Dean loved him. They wouldn't see pass Roman being a guy.

"He's my... friend."

Once he said that, Roman looked at him like Dean was speaking a completely different language that he couldn't understand._ His friend?_ That's what he gets introduced as? Roman was livid. He and Dean shared an intense stare that Cody and Dolph picked up on quickly. No words were said for about a minute, and Roman could feel his anger rising._ His friend._ That's all he was?

They didn't have a label, that was true. But he thought he meant more to him than just his... friend.

"Yeah, um, It's nice to meet you guys." Roman said before he pretended to look down at his watch, "Unfortunately i have to go." Roman needed to get out of there. He couldn't really breathe right now and his heart was doing backflips in his chest. He kept hearing Dean call him his friend over and over in his mind and it was making his blood boil. Roman stood in front of Dean now who had the most apologetic look on his face. He wanted to mouth an 'I'm sorry' to Roman but he looked into those gray eyes, that were once filled with so much love for Dean a minute ago, now a shade darker and his gaze as cold as ice.

Dean fucked up badly.

"I'll see you around... friend." Roman slapped Dean's shoulder, a little harder than usual. It hurt Dean but the pain was masked by his sadness. Dean looked at him sadly, wanting so bad to just to hold him and apologize. He wanted to man up and tell Dolph and Cody that this was the man he loved then kiss Roman like crazy in front of them.

But why couldn't he?

"Umm.. Yeah man, see you later." Dean decided to say. He looked down, he couldn't watch Roman leave. He couldn't watch the anger and sadness that Roman held in his eyes right now. He heard his footsteps fade away and that's when Dean saw his retreating frame turn the street corner.

"Dean, you okay?" Dolph asked. Dean wanted to say no, that he wasn't fucking okay. That he felt like a damn coward, that he was crazy for the guy that just left and wanted Roman to come back. Instead, he just faked a smile and nodded.

"Yeah i'm great." He was lying, he knew he had hurt Roman, he knew he fucked up. But he just wasn't ready to come out as... whatever he was yet. He just didn't know if Roman would ever forgive him or not.

"Okay well... that was weird." Cody laughed it off, "Anyway, do you guys wanna go see Fifty Shades of Grey?" Cody asked. Dolph and Dean gave him a disgusted look and then proceeded to walk away from him.

"What? Hey! I heard it was good!" Cody yelled as he tried to catch up with his friends.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd call." Sami said honestly as he met Roman in the bar near his house. It was late, but as soon as Roman called him, Sami rushed over. After all, Roman didn't sound too good over the phone.

"I needed a friend, and since Nikki is busy getting dicked down, you came to mind." Roman was holding his beer so tight that Sami could see the imprint of his finger tips on the glass. He wondered what had happened to make Roman even want to talk to him. The way they left things, Sami was unsure that he and Roman would ever speak again. But he looked at him now and he could see that Roman really needed a friend.

"Ah, so i'm a distant second choice." Sami laughed and he saw Roman crack a small sad smile.

"Don't say that, Sam. You're my best friend." Roman took a sip of his beer then put it down on the bar. He looked at Sami sadly for a brief moment then looked down towards his shoes. "So.. umm .. Dean introduced me as his friend tonight." Roman admitted, as he took another sip a beer. "Just his friend."

Ahh. Sami thought. That's why Roman looked so sad. The straight asshole did something completely predictable. Even though Sami knew Dean would hurt Roman, he hated that his friend was so depressed over him.

Sami ended up taking the beer right out of Roman's hand and forcing him to look in his eyes, "Roman, what do you expect from a straight guy? That he was just gonna come out of the closet for you? Even if he is all over you in private, in public you're always gonna be his shameful secret. I told you not to get involved with this guy.."

"I know." Roman denounced, "But i fell in love with him Sami, i'm in love.."

"Are you? You've only known him four weeks, Ro. Maybe just being close to him makes you think you're in love. Maybe you're just... infatuated?"

Sami gave Roman a certain look, one that said please listen to me. Roman wanted to listen, he definitely did, but his heart was saying something else. His heart wanted Dean. Even though Dean hurt him tonight, Roman still loved him. It was love. No matter what Sami thought.

"You're not even listening to me are you?" Sami asked him honestly.

Roman just shrugged, "I am, i just.. can't get him off my mind."

"Okay fine, I got an idea.." Sami stood up, "You're going to stop thinking about him for a second and come dance with me?" Sami smiled at him, and it caused Roman to smile back, giving in to Sami easily. Roman nodded a yes and Sami clapped his hands together excitedly.

They got up and Sami didn't waste time pulling Roman in, moving slowly to the pop music that blared in the background. Sami had his hands on Roman's waist and he kept pulling him in closer, so close so that they were flush against each other's bodies. Sami's hands circled his waist now, and Roman decided to hold on to his shoulders. They were smiling and sort of grinding against each other. Roman's mind wasn't on Dean in that moment, and he actually was having a bit of fun.

Then, without much warning, Sami turned Roman around, and let Roman feel exactly what he had been missing all these years. As soon as Roman felt Sami's growing erection pressed against his ass, his eyes went wide and he pulled away, scratching the back of his head.

Fuck. Sami had a fucking erection.

"I-I'm actually gonna go home. I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Roman didn't meet his gaze. He couldn't. Fuck did Sami just get a damn hard on dancing with him? What the hell was happening?

"Rome?" Sami's voice faded into the background as Roman hurried the hell out of there.

* * *

Roman made it up the stairs of his home and as soon as he got on the elevator his mind started to wander. Sami had a hard on while dancing with him. A fucking erection. After highschool he lost all feelings for the ginger when he left him for Brie and broke his heart. He thought their sexual attraction ceased long ago but apparently not? Maybe it was just the alcohol, Roman tried to tell himself. There was no way that Sami would still be harboring feelings for him after all these years... right?

As soon as Roman got off the elevator, someone else he didn't expect to see was there waiting for him on the floor near his door. Dean. His.. friend. Dean. The straight virgin he deflowered about a week ago. Dean. The guy he happened to be crazy about, the guy he was in love with.

"Hey." Dean said as he got up off the floor.

"Hey." Roman said back, quietly.

"Can we talk please?" Dean stood near the door and watched as Roman failed to look him in the eyes. He could tell he was hurting. At first he thought it was a good thing introducing Roman as his friend but it looked like he was ashamed of him or something. Dean never wanted to make Roman feel that way. It wasn't his intention. He let Roman open the door to his apartment and Dean followed him inside nervously.

"I'm sorry." Dean said it out right, getting straight to the point. He moved forward a bit so he could be closer to him. "Cody and Dolph don't know about us and i can't have it getting back to town that i'm.."

"Gay?" Roman asked, as he finally looked into blue eyes.

"I'm not gay." Dean admitted, "I still like women. I just happen to... like you too." Dean saw Roman roll his eyes, as his back hit the counter of his kitchen.

"So you're saying that you didn't tell your friends about us because you don't want the people in your hometown knowing that their little Dean likes cock. But yeah, totally not gay. Right. Gotcha." Roman didn't want to listen to Dean's excuses tonight. He walked over to his counter and took out a box of cereal from the cupboard and then opened his fridge to get milk.

"Do you have to be so fucking rude and abrasive about this? I didn't want them to know because i'm not ready to be labeled as a.." Dean stopped himself before he said it out loud. Fuck. What the hell was he thinking?

"As a what? Fag?" Roman pursed his lips as the slur fell off of them. "Queer? Pole smoker? Meat packer?" He laughed. A bitter angry laugh that made Dean feel gulity for even thinking it.

"Roman, come on that's not what i'm saying! You're twisting my words!" Dean grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"No, i hear you perfectly. You don't want a label. And you know what? I don't want to give you one. Be whoever the fuck you wanna be Dean. But me? I'm an out and proud gay man. I've never been with a woman and i don't wanna be.."

"I know that-" Dean started to say but Roman cut him off.

"Then you also know that i'm not gonna be with someone who is ashamed to be with me. I'm not your fucking friend, Dean. I don't know what we are, but friends isn't it. And you calling me that just hurt. It fucking hurt so bad."

"I said i was sorry!" Dean tried apologizing again.

"I don't want your sorry." Roman fired back. "Just go." Roman walked over to the door and held it open for Dean so he could leave.

"So that's it? You want me to go because i didn't want to call you my fucking boyfriend in front of my friends, who by the way are actual assholes who make gay jokes all the time?" Dean was livid, "Fuck you Roman! You're a selfish bastard."

"And you're a fucking coward. Now get the fuck out!"

Dean sucked in his lips and then stormed out of Roman's apartment. Roman slammed the door after he left, then leaned against it with tears in his eyes. They just had their first real fight and they weren't even an exclusive couple. Admittedly, Roman shouldn't said the things he said, Dean had every right to come out when he was ready, but being introduced as nothing more than a friend hurt him because he was head over heels in love with Dean.

But to be fair, Dean didn't know that.

Roman banged his head against his door, regretting everything that just happened. His sigh was overly dramatic and water threatened to fall freely out of his eyes. He should call Sami, he thought. Maybe he could ask him to come over so he wouldn't think about how much he just hurt Dean.

Roman was ready to walk into his room when he heard three soft knocks on his door. His heart raced as he opened it, seeing Dean still there looking down at the sneakers on his feet.

"I.." Dean began.

"I'm sorry." Roman told him first. It caused Dean to look up with a gleam of hope in his eyes. He stood out there for about five minutes before he decided to man up and apologize. He didn't think Roman would say it first though. It made him smile, Roman was mature enough to admit when he was wrong. A quality Dean hadn't found in his past lovers.

"I'm sorry too." Dean said back honestly, and before he knew it, Roman had him in his arms. He smiled as he leaned forward into inviting lips and kissed Roman oh so softly. Roman closed the door behind him and they kissed their way to Roman's bedroom.

xxx

Roman loved showers. Especially showers where he had Dean propped up against the wall, while he slowly fucked him. As soon as they got to the room they started tearing at each others clothes, then Dean suggested a shower to wash the day away and Roman happily agreed.

To think he and Dean were fighting not an hour ago, about something so silly. Now there they were, making love in the shower. Hot steam wafted around them, and the sounds Dean was making resembled a porn stars. He was scratching up Roman's back, as his legs clamped firmly around his waist. Roman's cock was deep inside of him, and he moved slow, purposely thrusting hard in and out of him. At times it was hard to keep his balance since Dean had his full weight on him, but Roman definitely managed to make it work.

They locked eyes as soon as Dean came. His brown hair falling in small wet curls around him and his dimples more prevalant than ever as they pecked lips. Roman kissed his shoulder blade then pulled out, letting Dean's feet hit the floor of the tub. He watched Dean kiss his kissed pectoral, then the crook of Roman's neck. It was soft, and in each kiss Roman could feel all the love this man had for him.

They dried off and then made their way to Roman's bed, stark naked, and tangled up in each other. No words were said for a while, they just shared small kisses and touches, until Roman looked into his eyes. The thought was lingering on his lips, they needed to talk about this sometime.

"You leave in two days." Roman said as he turned to fully face Dean. "What am i gonna do without you?"

Roman's gentle laugh and small smile made Dean's heart flutter. Small pangs in his chest were making him weak. How did it become this? How did he come for New York and leave in love?

"I honestly don't know what i'm going to do without you either." Dean moved so his upper body rested on Roman. He felt Roman hold him protectively and he couldn't help but sigh. He was gonna miss this. He was gonna miss Roman. They both knew long distance wasn't gonna work and two days was all they had left together. Two days and no more kisses, hugs, smiles, great sex.. nothing. It was scary to think about.

"Roman?" Dean looked up at him and Roman smiled, pushing some of the untamed curls out of his face.

"Yeah?" Roman asked, gently caressing Dean jaw.

Dean wanted to say it. He really did, but somehow he knew it wasn't the right time.

"Will you miss me?" He asked instead, putting his thumb to Roman's lips.

"Everyday." Roman admitted with a smile. "I'll miss you every single day."

They kissed, a tight searing kiss that had Dean feeling like Michael Jackson when he first debuted his signature moonwalk. On cloud nine he was with this man, who's tongue felt like velvet and his love that felt like winning a nobel prize every day for the rest of his life. As they were kissing, Dean couldn't help but think what would've happened if he wasn't such a chicken and he told the man he loved..

That he loved him.

* * *

A/N: These idiots ugh i can write them for hours and not get tired. Hence, the really long chapter. Sorry if it's too much to read i just have it all planned out a certain way.

Now: Do you think Dean will ever tell Roman he loves him? Do you think Sami will? Will Seth recant his love for Nikki or will he fess up? Does Nikki love him back? How do you think they will cope with Dean leaving and neither of them wanting to admit their love? (Feedback is greatly appreciated!) Thanks for reading! -Melle


	13. Chapter 13

Ohio.

Somehow, being back home didn't feel the same as it used too. And why was that exactly? Everything was exactly where he had left it, everyone was exactly the same. Nothing seemed to be out of place. So why didn't home feel like.. _home?_ Dean started to wonder that maybe it was because he found a new home while he was away. A home in Roman's secure arms, in his soft lips, his captivating eyes, his big hands, and.. his love.. in Roman.

_Maybe._

He didn't know for sure. All he knew was Ohio didn't feel much like home anymore. Dean was there physically, yes, but he had realized now..

That he had left his heart in New York.

Seth and Dean trodded up the stairs to their dorm and once inside, Seth immediately fell out on his bed. Dean saw Seth etch himself into his pillow breathing in it's familiar scent once, twice, a harsh sigh escaping his best friends lips and soon, his friend was in a seemingly comfortable sleep. Dean had tossed his suitcase to the side, then took off his shoes and got in his own bed. He looked out one of the windows in their room and saw a bunch of people walking around outside. Some of them with big textbooks, hurrying to their dorms and others less fleet-footed, who seemed to be taking their time to enjoy the mid afternoon summer air.

Somehow, admist the sea of faceless college students, Dean had a crazy thought that he was gonna see Roman walking around his campus. Dean scoffed, imagine that? Roman would come there, his gray eyes in search of Dean, and then by some shitty movie-like stroke of luck, they would see each other out of Dean's window and Dean? He wouldn't wait. He would run to him, find Roman in the quad and kiss him in front of everyone, judgement be damned.

He sighed, as he figured how ridiculous that sounded. Roman leaving his life in New York, or ever even stepping foot in Ohio, just for him?

Now that would be ridiculous.

Dean picked up one of his books off the nightstand then opened it, trying but failing to read "The Great Expectations." Failing because, his mind was on one constant thing, one person and that person was the guy he left just yesterday. Roman, _his Roman_, the guy who had his heart, despite him well.. being a guy. The thoughts not lost on him how it was so easy to let Roman in, to let him love him even though they were both men.

Dean let out an exasperated sigh as he started thinking back to last night, and the last moments they spent together.

xxx

_"Mm. I'm gonna miss this mouth." Roman tells Dean as they slowly make out on Roman's bed. His lips felt like fireworks and his tongue was the proverbial lighter. Dean couldn't stop the smirk on his face at Roman's words. He closed his eyes as sweet lips leave his own to make their way to his neck, and his big hands move to cup his ass. Getting fucked by Roman never felt so good before, in fact, Roman's hands felt incredibly great tonight, more than ever before. Maybe it was because Dean was leaving tomorrow? All he knew was that he didn't want him to stop touching him. He wanted Roman everywhere, doing everything to him at once._

_"I'm gonna miss you period." Dean whispered back, right before he grabbed Roman's face, holding it in his hands as he planted a meaningful kiss to his lips. Roman had to prop one of his hands against a pillow just so that he could keep up with Dean's tempting mouth. There were regular kisses, then there was Dean's kisses, ones that made Roman feel fuzzy and light headed. Ones that made him want to ask Dean to stay and maybe move in with him even though it had only been four weeks._

_Why did Dean have to go? Roman thought as they locked eyes. He held his condom clothed cock at the base then went deep inside of Dean, and saw his lips part at the intrusion. He could see Dean's expression, it was a mixture of pleasure and pain, an open mouthed, eyes closed, nose scrunched expression that let Roman know just how good he was giving it. _

_"Look at me." Roman demanded as he started hitting that certain sweet spot over and over, watching Dean try his best not to curse and come right then and there. It felt incredibly amazing, he felt incredibly amazing. Dean opened his eyes to look at Roman, then kissed him hard, almost like he was trying to tattoo himself on Roman's lips. They were in the middle of the bed now, with Roman behind him, thrusting deep in, while whispering dirty words in Dean's ear. "You'll never get it this good.." Dean heard him say. "You're mine." at those words, Dean started stroking his own cock and he finally came, their names dying on each other's lips as they slowed down. One hard thrust, two, three, sloppy breathless kisses, then Roman stopped and pulled out slowly. Not too slow though, as he remained stuck on Dean, refusing to move as their cum started to become sticky._

_"I'll be right back." Roman told him finally, and right back he was, as he came with a damp towel to clean him and Dean off with. After basically tossing it back in the bathroom, Roman jumped on the bed, causing it to bounce. Dean's chuckled deep in his mouth as he felt Roman lay on his chest and Dean smiled, idly running his fingers through Roman's sweaty black hair gently._

_They stayed like that, holding onto each other for awhile, with Roman playing with a few strands of hair on his chest, while Dean kept his fingers in his hair. It was so serene, and domestic of both of them, without either of them really realizing it._

_The moment got a little too quiet for Dean's liking and that's when Dean looked down and noticed Roman idly staring out the window. He could tell that realization was starting to set in on the samoan man. He would be gone in the morning. Roman's heart was breaking, so was Dean's if he was being completely honest, but he didn't know how to mend it. He didn't know what to do about the way he felt about Roman, or the fact that he didn't know if Roman felt the same way._

_"Dean?" Roman sat up a bit so that they were face to face._

_"Yeah?" He asked softly caressing Roman's jaw. He had such a beautiful face, Dean thought. He was going to miss it._

_"I can't let you leave without knowing how i feel about you." Roman fully sat up now, and Dean followed soon after. He could feel his heart racing, a mile a damn minute. Fuck what was Roman about to say? "You're leaving and i know that what we have.. or what it morphed into.. we knew it wasn't practical from the start, but i want to you know i.." Roman gulped, "I've wanted to say how i felt about you since the hamptons but.. i also thought it was pointless to tell you how i really feel since you were straight-ish and leaving so soon. But i don't want you going back home without you knowing.. I can't let you go without knowing.. I'm crazy about you, Dean, and i think i might.." Roman looked down, he couldn't quite finish his sentence._

_Dean smiled, this was Roman's way of saying he loved him. Dean loved him too but he understood why it wasn't practical to actual say those three words. Saying it would mean that their bond couldn't be severed, that they had to try something Roman didn't want. Dean didn't want that for him._

_"Hey.." Dean lifted his head by putting his finger underneath Roman's chin, "I understand what you're saying and.. I feel the same way about you, Ro." Dean hoped that was enough, and it looked like it was because Roman was smiling. Before he knew it, Roman was on him again, kissing him back down into the mattress._

_It wasn't those three words, but it was definitely close enough._

_"Just promise me one thing.." Roman asked as he pecked Dean's lips lightly._

_"Anything." Dean agreed, running his foot down the back of Roman's thighs._

_"Don't forget me, okay?" Roman's gray eyes were cloudy, he looked like he wanted to cry. How could he ever forget him? Or what Roman did for him? He showed him that true love exists, that it doesn't matter who it is you love, it's about how you love them. "Promise?"_

_"I won't ever forget you Rome, i promise."_

xxx

And that was it. The very last time he talked to him. Dean wanted to cry thinking about it, even though they ended things on a good note and Roman let him go and told Dean that they could be friends, Dean's mind was on him constantly. Roman was on his mind throughout the entire plane ride, then the bus, and now here. Dean shook his head, it was only a four week fling. He should be over this by now, but somehow he wasn't. He just wanted to be in his arms again, snuggled up next to his big frame as Roman squeezed his sides. Then his lips would slowly run down his body, licking around his belly button. Roman really liked to kiss his thighs, Dean actually loved that part, then he would push his legs up near his stomach, and tell him that he had such a perfect hole...

Dean found himself closing his eyes as his hand trailed down his own body with old thoughts of him and Roman, he bit his lip, already ready to wrap his hand around his semi hard erection when...

"Dean?" It was Seth's voice that made Dean open his eyes and jump up. He picked up a pillow and placed on his lap as Seth rubbed his eyes.

"How long have i been out?" Seth asked, before Dean could answer he saw that Seth had picked up his phone to see the time. He had a missed call, from Nikki. Seth looked at it, then frowned, tossing his phone back on his computer desk.

"I heard the A Day to Remember song, I knew it was Nikki calling. But i didn't know if you wanted me to answer or not." Dean admitted, he did hear it, it was actually Seth's ringtone for Nikki. How emo-metal of him.

"There's nothing to say. She broke my fucking heart so why call me?" Seth spat, putting his hands over his eyes, rubbing any excess of sleep away.

"You told her you loved her dude.." Dean shook his head at his friend as he spoke, "That's not exactly an easy pill to swallow."

"Okay but that doesn't give her the fucking right to tell me she'll never love me. I spent my whole summer with her, we talked and.."

"And had sex, then had more sex, oh and did i mention you guys had tons of sex?" Dean said cutting him off, "I told you in the hamptons, you were doing nothing but ruining any chance you guys could have had by fucking her so much. And it didn't help matters that you told her you loved her... while still inside of her."

Seth blushed and sighed, "I know, that was fucked up. But i meant it when i said i loved her okay? I don't say that often to chicks, and i was honest with her. I love her. I fucking love her like crazy. Who gives a fuck how i said it? For her to just say she didn't think she could ever love me back... hurt. Because i personally thought we were more than that."

Dean understood that so he just nodded, Nikki and Seth's situation was even more complicated than his and Roman's. Plus his semi erection went away as they were talking so he decided maybe it would be a good time to cheer his best friend up.

"Hey i got an idea, let's go to Bryan's B&amp;G! I'm sure all of the dudes are back by now. We can throw back some beers, catch up with the guys and play pool and get your mind off of Nik. Sound cool?" Dean started putting on his shoes before Seth even got a chance to answer.

"Yeah, i guess i could use a break from thinking about her." Seth smiled and stood up with a stretch. "... And you could use a break from beating your meat thinking about Roman."

He laughed as Dean's mouth suddenly dropped while Seth nudged him out the door.

"I... what? I wasn't thinking about Roman.." Dean tried to lie.

"Sure. And i'm Michelle Obama." Seth laughed, "Let's go."

* * *

Roman was pacing. Nervous pacing back and forth in his living room. He had his phone in his hand and he was contemplating. Last night was his first real night without Dean and it was weird. It felt... wrong. They both agreed that they would just end it and stay friends. But Roman was missing him so incredibly badly it was like going through withdrawals. Was that a thing? Love withdrawals, yeah. When you need someone so damn badly that you'd do anything to see them again?

Friends call each other right? Roman thought as he circled his couch, his bare feet made a thumping noise as he stomped a bit too hard on the floor. Yeah, friends definitely called each other... just to see how they were doing.. yeah right?... and maybe had phone sex? That wouldn't hurt right? Roman growled then fell back on the couch. He looked up into his iPhone and saw Dean's number.

"Just one call." Roman said to himself as he hit the button. There was no turning back now. He was calling him and if Dean picked up he would probably tell him how much he missed his stupid face, and how he couldn't stop thinking about him, or his perfect dick. How he wished Dean gave being a top a try and how he wished he would come back to New York just for the weekend, so he could stuff that dick in him sooner rather than later.

Fuck, why was his mind on dick?

Three rings and before he got an answer from Dean there was a pounding on his door. Goddamnit! Roman sighed as he went to go answer it. He hung up on Dean before he got an answer.

"Hey you." It was Sami. Roman smiled as Sami came in and he closed the door behind him. They still haven't spoken about the erection fiasco, but Roman had chalked it up to alcohol. Sami and him were best friends. There were no lingering feelings between them. Sami was still married after all. It wasn't like he up and left Brie just to come to New York and make things work with Roman..

Right?

"Hey hot stuff." Sami said and laughed as Roman playfully rolled his eyes at his remark. "I figured you were probably having Dean withdrawals, so came over to help." Sami looked at him, "I bet you already tried calling him." Sami suggested.

Roman sucked in his lips and tried to hide his phone, "I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Fuck, how did Sami know him so well?

"Oh really? Give me your phone then." Sami held his hand out and Roman breathed in deeply before he gave in. He took his phone out of his back pocket and handed it to his best friend.

"What's the code?"

"Umm.. it's 1-2-7-9" Roman looked down and fiddled with his fingers, "It's umm.. Dean's birthday."

Sami shook his head at that fact. How did Dean have him this whipped already? He left the question in the air as he unlocked the phone, and as soon as he went to his contacts he saw it. Roman had called Dean, then hung up.

"Yeah, you called him." Sami put the phone back in Roman's back pocket then looked into Roman's gulit ridden gray orbs, "That's why i came. I'm gonna be the distraction you need until you get over this guy."

Roman looked down, he really didn't want to get over Dean, at least not just yet. It had only been a day, was he not allowed to miss the guy he was in love with? Nope, according to his best friend he had to get over him right now. Roman was starting to wonder why Sami wanted his mind off Dean so quickly.

"Sami i don't feel like going out to a stupid club or dancing or anything you might have in mind in your little ploy to make me forget him..." Roman just wanted to try and call Dean again, maybe this time he would actually answer?

"We're not doing any of that." Sami mused, "I'm gonna cook you dinner, then we're gonna watch a movie of your choice together on the couch. We're gonna take it easy. Sound good?"

Roman found himself smiling, he didn't know what Sami's real intentions were but he liked the fact that Sami wanted to be there for him. Even though he wasn't ready to get over Dean just yet, he was happy to have Sami there for a while. Besides, he was his best friend.

"Sounds great."

Hours later they were on the couch together watching a horror movie. It was one of Dean's favorites, but Sami didn't need to know that. They were on opposite sides of the couch, but Roman jumped when the axe murderer popped up behind the little girl. He moved all the way over to Sami for protection from the fictional murderer, and that's when he felt Sami's arms go around him. Roman got a bit of nostalgia in that moment, he used to remember how it felt to be in Sami's arms, he felt so protected, and safe. Kinda like he was feeling now.

Soon, Roman was practically molded into him as he laid his back against Sami's chest, and Sami locked their fingers together as they watched the movie. Roman found himself looking up at Sami's beard, smiling as he saw Sami's eyes reach his.

"You okay?" Sami whispered. He caressed Roman's jaw, then Roman noticed the subtle bite of his lip. It was becoming way too familiar now, that look in Sami's eye, Roman wouldn't ever forget it. It meant one thing.

"I umm..." Roman sat up and pulled away, stretching his arms. "I'm gonna go to bed. I got a lot of shit to read before law school starts back up, you know?"

Sami nodded, "Mind if i take the guess room?"

Roman shook his head no, "No... umm.. goodnight Sami."

Sami stood up and Roman could feel his stare on his ass, he was probably biting his lip now too. "Goodnight. Romie."

* * *

"Ayeee!" Dean and Seth walked into Bryan's Bar and Grill and were greeted by most of their friends. Cody, Dolph, Wade Barrett, Bray Wyatt, and a big muscle head they called Big E Langston. Dean was happy to see them all, even though he missed Roman it was nice to be back with his squad again.

"Fuckfaces!" Dean and Seth greeted warmly, giving them pounds and tight hugs. There was ruffling of hair and playful punches thrown, also a few chin locks. But all out of love.

"Hey yo Daniel!" Dolph called out to the owner, Daniel Bryan, who turned around and raises his eyebrows at Dolph. "Give us two pitchers of beer for the whole table please, and like a shit ton of cups oh and two or three orders of cheesy fries." Dolph winked at him then squeezed back into the booth with the rest of the guys.

Daniel smiled because it looked like the gang was all back together. They frequented his bar and always paid their tab, also they treated him with respect and he loved that, "Coming right up guys."

Drinks were flowing, Big E, Cody and Dolph decided to face off in a heated pool session while the rest of the guys were talking about what they did over the summer. It made Dean feel uneasy, seeing as he couldn't really tell them that he spent his summer with a guy and ended up falling in love with him, now could he?

"Damn Seth, that's wild." Bray said in his raspy southern drawl after Seth finished his New York story, "Can't believe you actually bedded a stripper that's always been a fantasy of mine."

Wade nodded his head in agreement, "Mine too, i can't believe you got to live every man's dream."

Seth smiled triumphantly, "Yeah i mean it's not a big deal." He was feeling so smug now, like he was the man, even though Seth was still pretty pissed at Nikki for telling him she didn't love him back. But the guys didn't need to know that.

Dean just looked down as they talked, he started to feel sweat on his brow, he could tell that he was next, Bray would ask him how his summer was and what he was up too. But what would he be able to say? Oh me? Dean _the coward_ Ambrose? My summer? Yeah. i met a guy, sorta fell in love with him, got fucked by him repeatedly. He makes me feel like i'm on top of the world and that i can be myself more around him than anyone else... Did i mention i'm totally in love with him?

Yeah right.

"So Dean, what did you do this summer? Besides bury your face into more books?" Bray slowly sipped his drink, looking intensely into Dean's eyes. They seemed sad to Bray, like Dean was holding back for whatever reason.

"Well.. I.." Dean opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off by the door opening. The bell on the door rung loudly and Dean saw Wade lick his lips then saw Bray smirk. Dean knew what those looks meant, girls had walked in.

But instead of just your average bar skanks it was more of Bryan's regulars, Seth's ex, Paige, and her best friends April, who went by AJ, Cameron and Alicia Fox.. Dean's ex.

Alicia noticed him quickly and Dean found himself gulping. Her green eyes fluttered at him and she bit her lip as she made her way to their booth.

"Look who's back!" Paige smiled as she and Seth looked at each other. He got up and slung his arm around her waist, and they immediately walked away together laughing about who the fuck knows what. Dean didn't know how Seth so easily could become friends with his all his exes. He and Paige were laughing and chatting it up like they have never even been inside each other or something. Wade was eyeing Cameron forever, but those two loved playing the cat and mouse game. Cameron went over to Big E and watched as he and Dolph played pool. Wade's eyes never left her the entire time.

AJ noticed Dolph and Dolph of course quickly noticed AJ and like magnets they were drawing in closer and closer. Aj followed Cameron's lead and skipped over, putting her hands around Dolph's waist without his permission, as he let Big E have his turn.

That left Alicia alone with Dean, Wade and Bray.

"Hey umm Bray, want to go play foosball?" Wade nudged Bray.

"Nope." Was Bray's nochalant answer. Wade then kicked Bray underneath the table, causing Bray to look at him oddly. Bray saw Alicia looking at Dean then he realized what Wade was trying to do. He sighed and nodded, following Wade reluctantly out towards the table.

Alicia stood there nervously and Dean seemed to be interested in his empty red solo cup right now. He was hoping he didn't run into her before school officially started but yet there they were staring awkwardly at a cup and Dean's hands respectively.

This was super awkward. Dean thought.

"Are you going to say anything to me at all?" Alicia asked him as she sat down across from Dean.

"I don't know, it's just weird to see you, Licia." Dean said as he finally met her eyes, "You look so different without Jack's dick deep in your mouth, and you begging for more on your knees." Dean got up after he said that then immediately walked out. The last thing he needed right now was to talk to Alicia, about anything. His friends watched as Alicia just sat there in shock for a second, before she got up and ran out too, after Dean.

"Dean!" Alicia ran out towards Dean, she was trying to catch up but he was walking a bit too fast. She finally had to break out into a sprint to catch up with him.

"Dean, i told you i was sorry okay? Why do you keep punishing me?" Alicia stopped right in front of him and Dean tried to move out of her way but she blocked his path.

"Move Alicia." Dean warned her.

"No." Alicia stood her ground. "Yes, i cheated once okay. One time. But stop acting like you were the worlds best boyfriend Dean! You would always ignore me, then claim you were studying. We never had sex, when we did it was mind blowing but also not frequent. You were distant and cold most days, I could hardly read you. I know you had one foot out of the door before you caught me with Jack and you know it."

Dean didn't know why but fuck he felt like crying. His blue eyes glossed over and then he looked down at his feet. She was right. He wasn't lying to Roman in the beginning when he told him he was an asshole. Until he met Roman he had no idea love was supposed to be... easy. "You're right, Licia, i was terrible to you the last couple months. I guess in my heart i felt like we were gonna... i dunno, i just thought we were okay, but eventually i was gonna have to marry you and shit and that scared me. So i tried to back off a bit and be distant." Dean shook his head, "I was shit yeah, but I loved you. And i honestly thought you loved me too, I thought i was enough. I thought i was worth more than being cheated on. You fucking hurt me more than you know."

Alicia was kinda shocked by the admittance of Dean's words. He was never this open with her. He was never this sensitive. She barely got an i love you out of him through the year and a half they dated and now he was telling her exactly what she wanted to hear.

What the hell happened to him during the summer that turned Dean into a guy with actual feelings?

"I'm sorry." Alicia said again, moving closer to him. "Hey.." Alicia picked up his head, then he looked at her, she smiled, closing the space left between their bodies. "I think in the end, we both fucked up.. But i don't want to be completely out of your life, Dean. Do you think we can try being... Friends?" Her green eyes were shining, Alicia let Dean's hands touch her waist and he wrapped them around the small of her back.

"I think you're right." Dean closed his fingers and held Alicia close, it felt nice to hold her again. "We fucked up, but i think we can definitely try being friends." Dean said with a smile. As they were looking at each other Dean felt his phone ring in his back pocket. He let go of Alicia quickly when he noticed that it was a missed call already from Roman.

As soon as he saw Roman's name on the screen Dean stepped far away from Alicia. His heart started to pound a mile a minute again. He didn't think that Roman would call him this early or even want to talk to him this quickly. He bit his lip in hopes that Roman was calling him to tell him he wanted to try long distance. Dean missed him so much and it hasn't even been a day.

"Hey, i'll talk to you soon okay. I have to go. Tell everyone else i left. See you later!" Dean quickly waved Alicia off then ran back to the dorms.

* * *

Once Dean made it back home he plopped down on his bed, quickly shuffling to take his phone out of his pocket. Roman was running through his mind like crazy as he pressed the call button. He looked at the clock, it was late, like 1 am now. But hopefully Roman would still be awake.

It only took three rings until Dean heard him answer. His voice sounded groggy with sleep but still so sexy.

"Hello?" Roman said into the phone.

"..Hey." Dean breathed in.

"Dean?" Roman's voice sounded a bit different now, kinda like he was trying to wash off all of his sleepiness.

"Yeah, hey. Sorry I'm calling so late, i just got your missed call." Dean shrugged his coat off then laid back against his pillows, what he couldn't see was Roman doing the same thing.

"I actually shouldn't of even called, i don't wanna confuse you.. it was a moment of weakness i swear." Roman chaistied himself, he shouldn't be doing this to Dean. He was probably confusing him even more. Especially since they agreed to be just friends again.

"Rome, it's been a day." Dean laughed. "You're allowed to call me. You're allowed to still... want me." Dean's voice sounded so low at the end of that sentence, and dripping with something... sex. Pure, sex.

"I admit.. i can't stop thinking about you." Roman licked his lips, and played with the hair on his chest. What was he doing? This was wrong.. "I know we agreed to end things but.."

"Yeah?" Dean's voice perked up, cutting Roman off.

"I thought about you all day today. And i just woke up from a dream about you.." Roman bit his lip, Goddamnit, he was in trouble now.

"What was i doing in this dream?" Roman could hear Dean fidgeting, he knew that Dean knew where this was going. It wasn't right, they would just hurt each other by being so far away, but he couldn't resist. He needed him right now.

"You were fucking me. Without a condom. My legs were practically near my ears as you pounded into me. It was so hot Dean."

Fuck. Dean looked down to his jeans and he could see himself growing at Roman's words. He unzipped his pants but definitely didn't touch himself yet. He needed to know more first.

"Mmm, god Ro, did you suck my dick first? Did you take this dick like a man?" Dean never thought he would be good at phone sex, but from the grunt he just heard come from Roman's mouth he figured he must've been doing something right.

"I got on my knees just like you wanted and sucked your dick until you told me to stop." He could hear the sheets rustling in the background, Roman was definitely starting to touch himself, it was crazy how just the mere thought of Roman touching himself while thinking of him was turning Dean on.

He reached in his boxers, slowly caressing his half hard length, he was imagining Roman doing it, and it felt crazy good. "Rome." Dean panted his name, all he could hear was Roman say his name back and the sound of something moving.

"Deann.." Roman whispered..

"Knock, knock?" Sami opened Roman's door without permission and quickly Roman scrambled back, fixing the sheets so that Sami couldn't see his erection.

"What the hell Sami, don't you knock?" Roman yelled at him, completely forgetting that Dean was on the other line.

Sami noticed the phone in Roman's hand. He wasn't an idiot he knew that Dean was on the other line. He really didn't have anything against Dean except the fact that he was coming in between what he and Roman could be. Sami needed to change that. No matter what. He let Roman go in high school before he figured out what they could possibly be. He didn't have a chance with him now if Roman's mind was still on Dean.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep, mind if i sleep in here with you?" As soon as Sami said it, Roman could hear Dean yell an aubile _what? _loudly over the phone. Fuck, Roman forgot that Dean could hear everything.

"Sami i just need a minute okay?"

"Okay. I'll wait outside." Sami smiled in triumph then slowly closed the door.

"Dean?" Roman spoke up, "You still there?"

He could hear Dean breathing but he wasn't saying any words. That was scaring him. "Dean?"

"So you invite your ex to stay the night with you as soon as I'm gone huh?" Dean shook his head, how could he be so dumb? "And he's sleeping in the same bed with you?"

"It's not like that, let me explain-"

"Don't. I get the message." Dean cut him off.

"Dean! I'm not.." Roman said exhaustedly.

"Look, it's late. I have to go." Dean just hung up on him after that.

He couldn't believe that Sami was there and that they would be sharing a fucking bed tonight. He hated that he was jealous, and embarrassed by that fucking ginger with ulterior motives. He knew Sami wanted Roman, he could feel it in his bones. Roman loved him, Dean knows he does but he didn't trust Sami. He would be a warm body for Roman, someone who already knew his in and outs, someone close and available. Dean hated that Sami was there, but he hated more than anything that...

He might honestly be losing Roman.

* * *

A/N: Yikes. No one in this chapter is happy it seems. With Dean gone, do you think Sami has a real chance with Roman? Why would Nikki give up Seth that easily? You're all probably gonna hate me in chapter 14!

Also i understand most people wanted Dean to stay, but as i have said on tumblr, his life is in Ohio, Even though now we see that's not exactly where his heart is. And to Team i love you, don't worry, we got a long way to go still. -Melle


	14. Chapter 14

_"Are you saying you could never love me?" is what Seth asked Nikki, his pale hand was firm on the door knob and he was ready to up and leave at any moment. Seth had told Nikki he loved her, but Nikki didn't seem to like that answer. They yelled, and screamed for the better part of ten minutes as Nikki pleaded for him to take it back, to not go down this road with her. They were having fun, why does it have to be more than that?_

_"I don't know." Nikki sighed as she looked down, she felt bare and it wasn't because __she happened to be naked. The raw innocence and insecurity she was feeling at the moment came from the fact that Nikki was loved, for the first time in her life she was loved and she didn't know how to handle it. "I don't think i could." She saw Seth's hazel eyes flash full of anger, sadness and regret. He punched the wall, and it caused Nikki to jump from a natural shock, then she automatically started to cry._

_None of this was what Seth wanted to hear but nevertheless it was truth. Nikki didn't know how to love him, in the end she would end up hurting him and Seth would end up hating her. That's just how the world worked, people like Nikki weren't allowed to be happy. Even if it's exactly what she wanted. "Seth, i'm... sorry." Nikki cried freely, droplets of rain falling over her tanned cheeks as she looked at the man she was losing on her own volition._

_"Yeah, I'm fucking sorry too." Was Seth's very cold response before he walked out and slammed the door_.

xxx

Seth didn't like thinking about her, in fact he was pretty sure that he was numb to all feelings now. That night, when he blurted out that he loved her, and Nikki begged him to take it back, once Seth walked out the door it was like something changed him. It was like he couldn't feel... Or care. He was numb. He liked being numb, it meant not having to deal with others emotions, That was okay fot a guy like Seth. But seeing his best friend now, all heartbroken over Roman, it was starting to make Seth feel like he was making a mistake. Even though she didn't love him and couldn't see a future with him right now, Nikki was still everything he wanted in a woman. Cute, funny, smart, witty, and way out of his league. So what if she didn't love him back? Maybe she could grow too?

_Delusional, table for one._

"I'm going to poli-sci, i'll see you later dude." Seth could hear Dean say in the faint distance. Dean's voice was a phony calm, an underlining full of anger and a slight hint of guilt mixed in with regret. He hasn't spoken to Roman in full week and he kept saying everything was okay but Seth knew different. He knew that his love sick friend was hurting, but this time there was no way of fixing it. Partly because Dean wouldn't tell him exactly what happened, instead he got the shitty cliff notes version.

"Hey, you wanna go hang at Bryan's later? I heard Emma is gonna be there!" Seth tried to cheer Dean up by mentioning his old crush. Dean had a crush on Emma freshman year but never acted on it with the art major. She was cute, but also quirky, totally Dean's type.

"Nah, Alicia said she needs help with her homework, so i'm gonna be in her dorm. Don't wait up okay?" Dean turned to leave.

"Dean wait!" Seth stopped him, causing Dean to turn around. When he did, Dean's phone started ringing, it was that same Ed Sheeran song, how did it go? _Baby we found love right where we are. _Seth remembered that was Dean's ringtone for Roman. He saw Dean take his phone out of his hoodie, look at the screen then most likely he pressed ignore because he put the phone right back in his right pocket.

"Well?" Dean was starting to get annoyed, "Spit it out dude i don't wanna be late!" Dean yelled at him, causing Seth to get straight to his point.

"I think you should call Roman." When Seth said it, Dean's face automatically changed from the sad, depressed numbness that he wore daily, to a cold, expressionless stare that honestly scared the hell out of Seth. But he wasn't going to back down. Dean was just being stubborn, he needed to hear this. "Call him back Dean."

"I told you once." Dean warned, "Stay the fuck out of my personal life. Or better yet, how about you call the girl you're 'in love' with back, tell her how much of a fuckhead you are for telling her that you loved her with your cock in her, instead of worrying about me and my dick." With that, Dean slammed the door in his face.

Seth licked his bottom lip then ran his hands through his blonde struggle patch, luckily it was slowly growing back. Even though Dean gave him a quick verbal lashing, Seth knew that Dean wasn't mad at him, he was just directing his anger towards Seth. Dean was mad he couldn't be in New York, that he couldn't be with the guy he loved. He would definitely talk to him later, but for now, there was something that Dean had said which was right.

He should call Nikki.

They both needed closure and it wasn't doing him any good that he kept this on ice. He had to let Nikki know why he said what he said and let the chips fall where they may.

Seth picked up his phone and dialed her number, breathing heavily before he got an answer.

"Hey, Nikki?"

* * *

Was it okay to be lovesick over a guy you really wanted but also was miles away? That's what Roman was now contemplating as he laid out across his pillows. There were books on the side of him, along with his macbook and a notepad. But, Roman couldn't focus. His mind kept going on Dean and their phone conversation turned sour about a week ago.

How ironic was it that the first guy he opens up to in a long time wants nothing to do with him? He started to wonder that as he looked up to his ceiling. Roman breathed out a sigh, then started putting his books and stuff away. There was no point in trying to review Torts when he couldn't even focus.

"Roman?" Sami came out of the guest room and saw Roman lying there looking defeated. He wanted to help his friend get over this asshole who had his heart. But it was becoming harder and harder. Sami thought he was taking a giant step when he interrupted their phone sex convo turned bitter last week, but apparently he was highly underestimating Roman's love for Dean.

So Sami had to move to plan B.

"Hey buddy." Sami took off his shoes, leaving them neatly in front of the door before he walked to bed, crawling to Roman. He laid next to his friend then smiled as they caught eyes. The iris of gray in his perfect view, almost causing Sami to melt under Roman's sad and innocent gaze, "Still thinking about Dean, huh?"

"Yeah. He won't even take my calls." Roman said defeatedly.

"Because he's an asshole." Sami denouced coldy.

"Sami.. You can't just go around calling people assholes." Despite everything, Roman smiled at his friend, "Plus you don't know him like i do."

"He's an asshole if he can't see you meant no harm by having me over here. Also.. he's jealous of what we have. Which screams asshole to me." Sami's honey green eyes shined at him, and Roman felt safe under his gaze. Apart of Roman just wished that he could talk to Dean, let him know he loved him still and that there was nothing going on between him and Sami. But another part of him knew that Dean wouldn't listen to logic. They were far away from each other, according to Dean, Roman could be fucking Sami right now. Even though that notion itself was ridiculous.

"Sami stop." Roman looked down at his own shirt then back up into those beautiful eyes. "I would be jealous if my boyfriend was hanging around his ex too."

Sami understood that, he got closer to Roman, pulling him in and surprisingly Roman laid his head on his chest. Sami wanted to fist pump in victory, but he had to wait to celebrate, this was all apart of plan B.

He realized that Dean was a hot head who took things at face value. He didn't think, he just acted. So instead of coming on too strong with Roman, Sami was just gonna be there for him. As long as it took. He was gonna let Dean destroy this relationship all by himself. Besides, Roman was worth the wait. Things ended bad between him and Roman before, but Sami truly believed that Roman was his soulmate. He made a mistake in highschool and he was looking to make up for it now.

"Sami?" He heard him say, which caused Sami to lift his head to look down at Roman, he pushed a soft strand a black hair behind his ear, watching Roman blush slighty at the exchange.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being here with me." Roman smiled for the first time in a week, and it was all thanks to Sami. Yes, Sami was a very great friend. He was always there for him, even when he was miles away. Roman loved Sami so much.

"Hey, i'm here for you no matter what, always remember that." Sami wrapped Roman in his arms, holding him tightly. He felt Roman melt into him, slowly Roman was drifting off into a deep sleep.

Sami smiled to himself as he held the guy he loved the most in his arms. Hopefully it didn't take long for Roman to be his once again.

* * *

"So if women aren't allowed the same wage percentage as men it means that no matter how hard we try to fight for equality we still get the shorthand of the stick, or should i say the 64 percentile of the stick depending on your race." Alcia was reading her oral representation for Dean, but Dean was spacing out. He had his phone in his hand, scrolling through all the missed calls from Roman. Fuck, he felt like an asshole. Roman was trying, more than likely to call and apologize and there he was ignoring them.

And why?

Because of his stupid bravado and jealousy of that period stain who called himself Sami. Dean knew his game. He knew what he wanted. But he better fucking chill because that samoan dick belonged inside of him. Okay, not really but damn he missed Roman so much. Not just his dick but just hanging out, being with him, playing video games and getting so horribly beaten by Roman in call of duty, soft kisses, that time Roman took when hiking and he ran all the way down the mountain from a snake and Roman didn't judge him..

"DEAN!" Alicia pushed him and Dean snapped out of his reverie, focusing on the girl in front of him.

"Shit sorry. I was playing flappybird." Dean lied, what was he supposed to do? Tell her that he was having flashbacks of his previous relationship with another man?

"Eh, it's cool. My presentation is shit anyway. I need a break." She laid back on her bed and Dean followed soon after. They both looked up at the ceiling, then all of a sudden, Dean felt Alicia's hand going through his. It should've felt awkward, since they were exes and all but it was actually comforting to Dean so he didn't automatically pull away. Alicia was someone familiar and he was used to her touch. Apart of him wanted to tell her to stop, but he surpressed every bad thought and let their contrasting hands stay connected for at least a little bit longer.

"Dean... Are you okay?" Alicia asked as she rolled over, turning so that her upper body rested on top of his. He looked down and saw her green eyes filled with worry. She did that a lot, she worried about him a lot. Dean loved and hated it at the same time.

"Yeah why?" Dean asked, trying hard to not have his voice be so leveled. He didn't want Alicia to realize how upset he was. And he didn't want to accidently have a Seth moment where he blurted out that he had been with another dude. Not sure how Alicia would view him after he told her that kind of thing.

"All week you've been... off.. i dunno, maybe i'm seeing things but you seem... sad. No, depressed. Like someone broke your heart or something."

Dean stilled when she said that, then sat up with his hands between his jean covered legs. "I.. umm.. It's... complicated." Is all Dean could think to say. He wasn't ready to let Alicia know that yes, he was hurting. That the same hurt he felt stemmed from a guy back in New York. A guy he loved deeply but still was confused about. Fuck it was super complicated.

"Well, whoever this chick is, if she makes you feel like this, like you're shit, maybe she's not worth it. You know?" Alicia crawled into Dean's lap, straddling his waist. Dean wrapped his arms around her, but still looked down. "Dean? You believe me right? You deserve better." She said as she put her hand to his chest, and felt Dean's heart beat. It was slow and steady, the heart of someone completely broken.

"Umm yeah." Dean agreed even though he knew the opposite. He deserved to be with Roman, but what he wants and what he deserves are two completely separate things.

He felt her kiss his cheek, and Dean tensed up automatically. Alicia noticed but tried to kiss his cheek again, only to be stopped by Dean's hands on her face. "Please don't." The desperate plea escaped Dean's lips. Alicia nodded, leaning forward to touch her head to Dean's gently.

"You sure you're okay?" Alicia had to ask again. It was Dean's turn to nod, and he closed his eyes, letting his head fall to her shoulder.

"I'm okay." Dean muttered, breathing in the familiar scent of vanilla, and peaches,

"Just a little lovesick."

* * *

"So Seth called me." Nikki tells Roman as they run beside each other on the treadmill. Luckily, Roman had one of his headphones out because otherwise he wouldn't have heard his best friend.

"Really?" Roman was actually surprised. The way Nikki and Seth had left things he would've thought that whatever they were... would be over by now. Guess he was wrong. "Well what did he say?" Roman asked as he upped the speed on his own treadmill.

"He said that we should talk sometime about what happened between us and i agreed. I feel so terrible about how we left things so he wants to video chat next weekend, that way we are able to see each other face and face and hash this thing out." Nikki slowed down her treadmill so she could talk to Roman properly. She looked at him as she talked, Roman had a pained look on his face, partly because of all the cardio and partly because he was jealous. It was almost a week and a half that Dean's been ignoring him and Roman hated it. He had to talk to him but he honestly didn't think it was possible. It was almost like he was trying to cut Roman out of his life completely, and that thought scared Roman.

"Has he tried to contact you yet?" Nikki wondered as she noticed Roman slow his speed down too.

"No. I call, i text, i send voicemails. My video chats go unanswered and so does everything else. " Roman stilled for a few seconds, pressing pause on his machine. "I think i lost him Nik." He picks up his towel and then sighs, rubbing it on his face and neck. "He doesn't want me... He doesn't love me."

Nikki stopped her machine immediately and then stopped Roman's. She pulled him off of the treadmill towards the locker rooms. Roman stopped in front of it, knowing very well that he couldn't go with Nikki into the women's locker room.

"Rome... do you love him?" Nikki asked as she leaned against the pale covered wall.

"Come on, Nik, you know i do." Roman looked down, wanting nothing more than to ignore this conversation.

"If you love him, which i know you do.. then you have to fight for him."

"How? When he won't even answer the phone for me." Roman whined.

Nikki laughed, slapping his chest, "Ro.. Do something spontaneous! Something unexpected and then _make_ him forgive you." Nikki got a bottle of water from the vending machine and started slowly drinking it. She opened her eyes and noticed Roman looking at her with his curious eyebrow raised.

"What are you suggesting Nik?"

Nikki just shrugged, "I dunno Rom, what do you think i'm suggesting?" Nikki winked at him before her silm figure disappeared into the locker room.

* * *

_"Hey Dean, it's Roman. I... (exhales) I know you won't answer. I know you're pissed at me even though there is nothing going on with Sam and I.. I miss you. I miss you so much. Please just let me know you're okay? I... you know how i feel... i'm worried about you."_

It wasn't his first message but it was Dean's favorite one. He could hear the sadness in Roman's voice and it broke him. Dean had woken up in the middle of the night with Alicia laying on his chest and he decided to listen to Roman's voicemails. There was something about this one though, the way Roman tried to tell him he loved him, but stopped himself from saying it over the phone. That broke him. Fuck why did he have to miss him so much?

"Let me walk you to your dorm." Alicia was being attentive and sweet to him recently. He's been staying over her dorm to avoid Seth and avoid New York memories. But he figured two days in the same clothes was enough.

It was late, around one am late and he just wanted to slum in his own bed, but there was his brown temptress, biting her beautiful bottom lip softly and making faces at him. Come fuck me faces, let's try again faces, do-what-you-want-with-my-body_ Lady Gaga style_ faces. Faces that Dean just couldn't handle right now.

"You don't have too. I'll be fine." Dean leaned down and kissed her forehead, then popped on his black chuck taylor. "I'll come over tomorrow with new clothes. Then we can resume our sleepover." He winked at her then opened the door to leave. "Bye Licia."

The summer air was fleeting, and intoxicating. Dean was enjoying the scent of the trees that flooded into his nostrils as he walked back to his dorm. He started to think about Alicia and maybe asking her to go on a picnic with him before fall officially started. That would be fun, Dean thought as he took the stairs two at a time to get to his destination.

The one thing Dean didn't expect to see when he got there was a 6'4, 265 pound samoan man sitting in front of his room door looking lost. Dean had to blink a couple of times to make sure that what he was seeing was real.

Roman was there._ His Roman._

That stupid asshole who slept in the same bed with Sami just last week.

That same asshole who looked so incredibly gorgeous in his smedium blue henley shirt that caused Dean to release a unwanted audible moan. What was he doing there? Was he dreaming? He has to be fucking dreaming if he honestly thought Roman would come all the way to Cincinatti, Ohio just to fucking see him. If this was a dream, it was a fucking sick one that was conjured up by the devil himself.

"Ro- Roman?" Dean spoke loudly, standing at the end of the hallway. His feet were cement and his eyes were magicians because this had to be a trick of some sort.

"Dean." Roman said as he stood up, but his feet didn't move. He saw Dean slowly inching closer to him and he could tell by the shocked look on his face that he still didn't believe that Roman was truly there.

They were face to face now, and Roman said nothing as Dean reached out and poked him in his abs. "Hey!" Roman giggled. "Whats that for?"

"You... You're real." Dean was still in shock.

"Very real." Roman smiled softly. "I've missed you." He looked around when he noticed Dean looking around. Probably to make sure no one saw him and Roman talking in the hallway. He almost forgot Dean wasn't out yet. He didn't want any of his friends to find out that he was there and have them judge him.

After he was sure that everything was clear, Dean reached up slowly, a shaking hand moving to cup Roman's face. Roman closed his eyes, immediately reacting to his touch. He felt his soft caress and it made all the hairs on his body stand up. No one has ever made him feel this excited by just a simple touch. No one.

Roman was enjoying the feeling of Dean's hands on him again. He thought Dean was inching towards his hair but instead he felt a hard slap across his right cheek.

"You fucking asshole." Dean's voice was deep and intimidating. Roman was enjoying the touch so much that he complete forgot about Dean's anger. He touched his face, in shock as Dean folded his arms in front of him.

"What was that for?" Roman asked, rubbing the stinging feeling away in his cheeks.

Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged, completely ignoring the question. "How's Sami? Have you guys fucked yet? I know he's glad i'm here, he can have you whenever he wants."

"I'm not some fucking slut, Dean. No one can have me whenever they want." Roman defended himself.

Dean snorted coldly, "Could've fooled me."

" You know what? Fuck you, Dean." Roman shook his head, "I came all the way here for you, but i forgot you're nothing but a fucking immature asshole." Roman turned to walk away, but he felt Dean pull him back in, their chest making noise as they fell against each other.

"Fuck you too." Dean whispered, right before he started devouring Roman's mouth with his own.

Roman fell back against the door, he felt Dean's tongue snaking it's way inside his mouth for a moment before he grabbed Dean by his t-shirt then slammed him against his own door. He sucked in Dean's bottom lip, and reached around, his hands groping every part of Dean until he reached his ass. Roman grabbed it, squeezing the firm cheeks through his jeans. It caused a moan from Dean, and then a hard push that made their lips part.

Dean and Roman looked at each other before Dean went into his pockets to find the stupid key to his room. He felt Roman push up against him, rubbing his crotch against Dean's ass. Dean looked back and then kissed Roman on the lips roughly, rutting his ass against Roman's jean clad erection.

Dean pushed him away again, watching Roman lay against the wall across from his room.

Dean opened his door, and leaned against it's frame as he looked across at Roman.

"Get the fuck in here." Was the last thing Dean had to say before Roman came in his dorm, closing the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: That's funny... i think ambreigns are about to do more things they will regret. Lets take a vote: team get it on or team talk about your issues! I wanna know what side you guys are on!

Before Ro came it seemed like old foxbrose feelings were bubbling to the surface. Do you think Alicia and Sami have a chance now that Dean and Ro are in each others clutches again?

Sidenote: Sorry it took so long to update, i've been trying to not let hate get to me but it has and honestly it's effecting me a bit. -Melle


	15. Chapter 15

"Fuck." A loud thump was heard as Roman slammed Dean against the door. His tempting gray eyes looked at him, as he slowly but surely pulled Dean's white shirt above his head. Dean smirked, as he felt Roman pull on his belt buckle, tugging him a bit as he violently took it from around Dean's silm waist.

"You like being man handled?" Roman asked because he saw the smirk on Dean's cute face.

"Maybe i do?" Dean taunted him, biting down on his bottom lip. "Do you think you can handle me?"

Roman smiled at the challenge, quickly unzipping Dean's jeans and letting them come slowly down his long legs. Roman blew out a hungry breath as he came eye level with a boxer brief covered erection, that had him licking his lips like it was about time for thanksgiving dinner. Dean looked down and saw Roman eyeing his erection. He wanted nothing more than that talented mouth around his cock right now, sucking his dick and making him scream his name. Dean grabbed onto the back of the dark tresses of the samoan's head and started rubbing his erection in Roman's face, watching Roman needily nip at his hardness through his underwear, causing Dean to moan out loudly.

"Careful.." Roman smirked, nuzzling his nose against Dean's crotch. He sucked in a little bit of the head before releasing it once more, "You don't want your dorm hall to hear how much i turn you on now do you?"

"You're a fucking tease." Dean panted out as Roman popped back up and kissed him softly. Dean couldn't get enough of him, or the way his mouth fit perfectly against Roman's.

He felt Roman pick him up, like he weighed absolutely nothing and naturally Dean wrapped his legs around him. "Which bed is yours?" Roman asked and Dean pointed to one on the left. He saw a sexy side smile form on Roman's face, then he was thrown on his own bed, falling on his pillow.

Roman looked at him on the bed as he began to take off his shirt. Dean's top and bottom lips were rubbing together in tandem, he was breathing heavily out of his nose as Roman started unbuttoning his pants. He took them off, and left them in a pile with Dean's then got on the bed, meeting his blue eyed temptation half way as their lips met once more. Their lips crashed together in breathy open mouthed kisses that were setting the tone of what was about to happen. The hunger Dean had for Roman in that moment was making him all the more horny, and his erection was becoming increasingly painful when it rubbed against Roman's for friction.

Fucking hell... he needed Roman badly.

"Turn around and get on all fours." Was the command from Roman when their lips finally parted. Dean never liked being told what to do before, in fact never in his life has he actually listened when someone told him what to do, or what he should be doing... except for exactly right now where he would literally do absolutely anything Roman said too.

He nodded, and turned around on all fours just like Roman wanted. The anticipation was killing him. He didn't know what Roman wanted to do with him but he had a nice idea it had something to do with his ass. Roman pushed Dean's head down into the pillow, leaving him with his ass in the air. Dean felt Roman go behind him, and a firm squeeze of his asscheeks through his underwear. Dean bit his lip and looked back, noticing Roman grab at his hips then roughly slap his brief covered erection into Dean ass, essentially dry humping him.

"Want me to take this ass, baby?" Roman did it again, this time with a huge smack of Dean's ass that jiggled for him. It was such an amazing sight. Dean whimpered, as he tried to push back against him, feeling Roman slam against him one more time. "You gotta beg for it baby, beg for... Daddy."

Oh no this fucker did not just call himself daddy, Dean thought. Fuck, actually it was kinda hot. Who knew Roman had any kinks. "Beg me, Dean."

Hoe, don't do it. Dean thought at first, no way was he about to call him daddy. "Fuck me please... _Daddy_." What the fuck? So you just play along now with the kink, good job Dean. He cursed himself for being a needy slut when it came to this man.

The next thing Dean knew, he was naked, so was Roman. He felt soft kisses on his ass and then his cheeks spread. Before Dean knew what was happening Roman had his tongue lapping around Dean's entrance. He felt a wave of pleasure throughout his entire body, he grabbed his green cotton bedsheets and moaned into his pillow as Roman slowly ate him out. "Mmm that feels so.." What were the right words? Dean thought as he felt Roman's thick tongue darting deep inside of him now. He never felt so much pleasure in his entire life, was it supposed to feel this amazing? Roman was stimulating his dick as his tongue dipped in and out of the puckered entrance, making Dean cry out his name. He couldn't wait anymore, he wanted Roman inside of him. "Ro... please.." He begged him.

Roman turned him around quickly, and laid Dean against his pillows. His hands were on either side of Dean's pillow as his hair fell to the front of Dean's face. Dean ran his fingers through the dark silky coils, so he could see those beautiful grey clouds staring down at him.

"Did you bring lube?" Dean asked Roman, as they softly pecked each others lips.

"I forgot. I didn't think we'd end up... here. You know?" Roman put some of his body weight on Dean, then kissed his at his long neck, nipping at the soft sweaty skin. Dean hummed, running his hands down to Roman's ass, squeezing it as their naked dicks rubbed against each others creating a sweet friction.

"What should we do?" Dean whispered, kissing over Roman's shoulder tattoo.

"Well you're pretty naturally lubed back there, thanks to this talented thing." Roman smiled as his tongue licked softly around Dean's pink nipple, watching it puff to it's full hardness. "But to be safe we should use salivia, it will hurt a little more though, since it's not as greasy as lube." Roman warned him, lifting up one of Dean's legs so his dick fit comfortably near Dean's ass.

"Do it, i want you." Roman could tell by the erection Dean was sporting that he couldn't hold out for much longer, and honestly neither could he. The samoan nodded at Dean's request, sitting up while Dean's needy hands ran down his abs. He spit into his hand then started slowly pumping his dick, to get it nice and covered. Dean was watching, feral blue eyes stayed on him as Roman pumped and grunted from his own personal pleasure. Once he was sure that it was properly lubbed he pushed it right into Dean, pass the tight barrier into warm heat.

They kissed when Roman started pumping in and out of him. He knew Dean liked it slow, so he took it his pace. His mouth sucked on Dean's tongue as he thrusted in him, letting Dean feel all eight inches of his glorious thickness. "My god, yes... fuck, just like that Ro.." Dean closed his eyes as his hips met Roman's, moving in time with his strokes. He almost forgot how good sex with Roman felt. The care he felt, the love he saw when he looked at him. It was amazing. Roman was so focused on him in that moment, his cock trying it's best to fit fully inside of the much smaller hole. Dean's eyes closed as his head tossed back into the pillow when Roman hit that familiar spot in just the right way.

Roman grabbed his hip, his fingers pratically branding into Dean's skin as he moved faster. Dean's mouth was hanging open, and he grabbed onto Roman's hair as Roman started pounded into him. "Fuck, you feel so good, do you like how this dick feels? Do you like how daddy feels?" Roman saying those words were sending him into overdrive. Right now fuck yeah, he was daddy and he definitely liked how daddy felt.

"I love how daddy feels... fuck!" Dean screamed when Roman started stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. He couldn't hold on. "Ro, i'm coming!" Dean shouted as thick white cum sprayed across his chest as Roman's. It wasn't long before Roman was coming too, face straining as he pumped hard in Dean, releasing into him without a condom. "Fuck Ro." Dean managed to say as he laughed. His non boyfriend fell on top of him, out of breath, cum all over his tanned abs. It was so incredibly sexy.

After about five minutes of just catching their breaths and laying in each others arms, Roman told Dean to take a shower. The blue eyed boy said that he would but Dean told him that he wouldn't go without him. He grabbed Roman and they both showered together in the boys changing room, luckily it was late at night. so no one was around to see them shower together. Dean held Roman's hand as he walked back to his dorm, only to be picked up by Roman and carried back inside.

They laid down together just after 2:30 am, and Dean was feeling all sorts of emotions at once. There was happiness, that Roman was actually there physically. There was sadness in the realization that he would leave soon. That sadness turned into regret as he realized that he was made a mistake sleeping with him. They ended it, it was supposed to be over.

Then why didn't it feel like it?

"What's on your mind?" Roman asked as he pushed some curls back on Dean's head. He saw Dean sigh, and then shrug while looking down.

"Nothing." Dean lied, then looked up into those gray seas that were obviously worried about him.

"Liar." Roman kissed his cheek, and it made Dean smile. "Talk to me?"

"I will, but in the morning. It's late." Dean cupped the side of his face and kissed Roman softly, "Night Ro."

Roman kissed him back, but he was worried now about what the morning held.

"Night Dean."

xxx

Roman yawned and woke up with a stretch, he looked around and noticed Dean was in the corner of the bed, with a big notepad of some sort. Roman crawled down the bed and crept behind Dean, giving him a soft and meaningful kiss to his back. "Goodmorning." Roman said delightedly. "What is that?" He asked, pointing to the book in Dean's hands.

"It's my sketch book." Dean admitted, looking back and giving Roman a soft kiss on his lips. "How is it possible you don't have morning breath?" He giggled.

"I brush three times a day babe." Roman winked, moving to sit behind Dean comfortably. "I didn't know you could draw." Roman saw that Dean had been drawing him sleeping, he smiled. "You never told me!"

"It's just a hobby." Dean lied and shrugged and quickly packed away his sketchpad. He moved out of Roman's embrace and it made the bigger man sad. "Ro, i think we should talk now." Dean turned and sat indian style on his bed.

"You're right." Roman copied him and sat the same way. It's what he came there for, to talk. The adrenaline was pumping last night and they ended up having sex, but still a lot of issues remained that they both needed to get off of their chests. "Shoot."

"I guess i should start by saying I'm an asshole?" Dean rubbed the back of his head softly.

"Grass is green. Water is wet and Dean's a cute asshole. What else is new?" Roman's lips twitched as he chuckled, hitting his hand on Dean's thigh.

Dean smirked, it was obvious Roman knew him better than he thought. "I'm sorry i've been ignoring you Ro, i didn't do it on purpose... at first." He gulped, "I guess i just needed time to process everything that was going on between us. Plus, with you all the way in New York, and with me here and it just gets... hard sometimes." Dean looked down at his hands, playing with them.

"I forgive you. I understand that you needed time and i should've given you that. I shouldn't have called you that night right after we broke up.. I'm sorry too."

Dean still couldn't look up at Roman. "... What about Sami?" Dean wondered timidly.

"Dean..." Roman took his hands, "Hey, look at me.. you have to know there's nothing going on with Sam and me? I haven't even been attracted to him since high school. You understand that right?"

Dean nodded. Leave it to Roman to put all his insecurities at bay. "I know you don't but i still shouldn't have reacted that way about Sami sleeping over. I mean he's your best friend and I'm just a jealous prick with no claim over you anymore." Dean felt like such a dick right now, baring all his feelings for a guy he wasn't even with. It was ridiculous.

"Who says I'm not yours to claim?" When Roman said that, blue eyes bore into gray as he tried to figure out exactly what Roman was saying.

"What are you saying Ro?" Dean asked, nervous of the answer.

"I'm saying i never stopped being yours, Dean. I just ended it because i thought it's what you wanted but... "

"It isn't what i wanted." Dean said honestly, cutting him off.

"I realized that." Roman smiled, "I thought it would be easier with you away but as soon as you left i.. missed you. Fuck i missed you so much, I miss you even now and we're in the same room. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're what i want, Dean. I want you."

Dean looked up at Roman with a small smile growing on his face, "Me?"

Roman nodded, "Yeah. I know we are far away, but I can't stop thinking about you ever, even in class. That's why i want us to try long distance.. maybe? But only if you want it too, and if you stop it with all this Sami nonsense?"

Dean was over elated by what Roman was saying. Roman wanted to be with him, even though they were far away and it wasn't pratical, Roman wanted to try and that was honestly exactly what he needed to hear. Dean surged forward and kissed Roman softly on the lips, making Roman smile as they both fell back against the pillows.

"I want you too. I mean .. i wanna try too." Dean said as he looked down at him, he pressed his full body weight on Roman, then traced his shaven jaw with his fingertips. They stayed like that for awhile, just looking into each other's eyes, smiling every chance they got.

"There's something else i want." Roman whispered as he kissed a finger that Dean had near his lips. Dean didn't say anything back, he just leaned down and kissed Roman's pectoral.

"Dean.." Roman lifted his head, causing blue eyes to stare at him lovingly.

"Yeah?" Dean smiled, his voice was barely above a whisper, soft and mousey.

"Have you ever thought about... taking me?" Roman blushed as Dean's eyes went wide. He curled an arm around his small waist and held him tight as he finished, "I want you to make love to me Dean.."

"I want you inside of me."

* * *

Seth was dragging his feet up the stairs towards his dorm. He knew that he shouldn't of went out with Dolph and Bray last night. Those two assholes always drunk him under the table, then he'd end up waking up in Bryan's bar with his face in a half eaten plate of nachos.

Every, time.

He couldn't wait to just get in his dorm, take some Tylenol then hopefully video chat with Nikki. She had a late shift at the club tonight so she had asked if Seth could call her sometime in the afternoon. It was a little over one now so Seth figured it would be the perfect time to call.

He dragged himself to his door, then took his key out of his pocket. Seth opened the door, then immediately fell face first on his bed. He groaned into the pillow, his hand floundering around until he found his small bottle of Tylenol. He took out two and popped them in his mouth, then leaned up to find his mug that had water in it. He drunk it down then sat up, stretching as he looked for his computer.

It was only when he got up that he noticed Dean and Roman sleeping together in Dean's bed. At first Seth was shocked, he couldn't believe what he was seeing but once the initial shock wore off, he smiled at how perfect they looked together. Dean was laying on Roman's chest, snuggled up tight next to the samoan and Roman had his hands around Dean's midsection. They looked like they weren't wearing many clothes but Seth couldn't see thanks to the blanket that covered them.

Seth had an idea. He took out his new Nikon that he just brought and the photography major clicked a quick photo of the pair. Seth smiled as he looked at the picture. It was perfect. He put it's camera back in place and then took out his computer. It was time to talk to Nikki.

He had hoped the sound of the video chat wouldn't wake his sleeping friend and his boyfriend and he was happy it didn't. He seemed to only have to wait a couple of minutes because Nikki answered right away. She waved at him in her yellow sports bra. She looked so beautiful, even without the makeup on she was gorgeous, Seth mused.

"Hey!" Nikki waved at him.

"Hey back." Seth's voice was low and Nikki wondered why.

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked and Seth turned his computer to the sleeping couple then turned it back with a happy shrug. Nikki smiled, holding her hands to her mouth with glee. "I told Rom to be spontaneous, to go get him. I can't believe he finally listened for once." She whispered back.

"Yeah, for awhile Dean seemed heartbroken.. but it looks like they're gonna be okay." Seth smiled.

"Yeah." Nikki looked down, "Are we?"

It was a very important question. Something that Seth wanted to know as well. "I hope so. I miss you Nik. I'm sorry i said the L word too fast for you. It was so wrong of me to do that. I knew how you felt about love and stuff from the start and i shouldn't of laid it on so thick. I'm really sorry."

Nikki fluffed her hair a bit as she looked away from the camera, she was trying her best not to cry. Seth was so sweet and literally the first guy in a long time that made her feel anything. She didn't want to let him go but she just couldn't handle the whole love nonsense right now. But he was proving to her yet again that he was the perfect guy.

Too bad she broke his heart and he probably never wanted to be with her again.

"It's okay. No need to apologize. I just hope that maybe we can restart, as friends?" Nikki was pleading for Seth to say that he wanted to be more than just friends but in the back of her mind she knew that there was no chance that they would ever be more than friends again.

"Yeah we can totally be friends." Seth said trying to sound believable. He didn't want Nikki to catch onto on how bummed he was by the word "friend."

"Good. I'm really happy that we could start over." Nikki's half smile gave off a bit more emotion than she had wanted to convey.

"Yeah... I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

* * *

"Ro? Ro open up it's me!" Sami had been banging on Roman's door for the better part of 20 minutes now with no answer. He tried and tried to text and call him but no answer. He was considering calling the police to make sure that his friend was okay.

"Ro?" Sami said one last time before someone who lived next to Roman opened their door. It was a tall man with brown hair, a little gut and what seemed like a broken nose? He looked scary but also not at the same time.

"Oh hey, you looking for Roman?" The man asked as he exited his own apartment.

"Yeah, I'm actually worried about him." Sami cautioned, "You're his neighbor?"

"Yeah. Hi, I'm Kevin, Kevin Owens." He shook Sami's hand and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sami, Roman's bestfriend." Sami said proudly, "So do you know where Roman is?"

"No, not the exact location but i heard him talking to someone over the phone before he left. Told whoever it was that he was going to Ohio. So i guess that's where he is?" The guy shrugged and Sami automatically slumped back against Roman's door. The realization hitting him like a ton of bricks to his bearded face.

Roman was in Ohio, with that fuckhead Dean. Sami couldn't believe it.

"You alright dude?" Kevin asked as he looked into sad brown eyes.

"What? Umm yeah... thanks man." Sami said to him defeatedly before walking out of the apartment complex.

Sami got in his car and sighed, driving back to his hotel room. "You're an idiot Romie." He punched the steering wheel then texted Roman that they needed to talk when he got back. Sami wasn't going to just let Dean win this easily.

* * *

"You're finally awake." Dean smiled happily as Roman opened his eyes, seeing Dean there as his face hovered above him, his cute dimples perfectly in full view. "I was gonna start kissing your neck to wake you." Dean admitted, wearing a small faint blush.

"I must've been having too good of a dream." Roman leaned up and kissed Dean softly, and of course Dean didn't waste anytime in kissing him back. Their lips moved together in trained synchronicity, fitting perfectly on top of each other. Dean was dominating most of the kiss and Roman was letting him know how much he liked it. His hands moved to the back of Dean's head as he moaned into his mouth, and Dean's own cascaded down the thick muscular frame to gently caress the growing hardness over Roman's underwear.

As he lightly stroked him, Roman was moaning Dean's name, releasing Dean's lip only slightly as the pleasure started to overwhelm him. "I've been thinking about what you said." Dean traced the waistband of Roman's briefs, "About me being inside of you?" He felt Roman's breath quicken as his hands moved inside of the garment, finding Roman's cock and giving it small obviously thought out strokes.

"Yeah?..." Roman didn't even hear himself say words, his eyes were closed and his hips were arching so that Dean could take off his underwear.

"I wanna do it. I wanna make love to you." Roman's eyes popped open as Dean said those words. Originally he thought he would automatically say no but with a stroke of luck, and a nice long stroke from a warm hand on his dick, Dean wanted him. He wanted to make love to him.

"Dean.. I don't want to pressure you. That's a big step." Roman tried to keep calm about this whole thing. He was so ready to be fucked into the bed by Dean but he would definitely go Dean's pace. He was straight not too long ago. To go from that to fucking another guy had to be a scary thought at least.

"I know it's a big step, but so is my hand on another guys cock, but look here we are..." Roman looked down and noticed he could see Dean's hand fisting his cock above Dean's green sheets. "I think i can handle it."

Roman kissed Dean hard, trying to let him know that he was definitely okay with it if Dean was okay with it. Dean kissed him back as he gave him a few more strokes. Smoothing that clear liquid up and down the thickness of Roman's. He had to stop when he felt that Roman was about to cum, he didn't want him coming just yet. Roman whined in pleasure when Dean let go, wanting a release so badly.

"Ro?"

"Yeah, baby?" Dean smiled at being called baby.

"Get on your knees, and um.. you know, suck my dick?"

Roman didn't waste anytime, he did exactly what Dean wanted, he got off the bed, kicking his underwear completely off. He stood proud and naked for Dean, watching his blue eyes watch him. Roman got on his knees and fit right between Dean's legs. He leaned down, picking up one of Dean's feet. Roman kissed each toe softly, then kissed up the calves to his thighs, nipping at the soft skin. Dean was smiling at how gently Roman was with him. No one he's ever been with cared about his body the way Roman did.

Death blew out a breath because he was caught by the surprise of Roman pulling his underwear down his legs. His cock sprang free, standing at the attention of Roman's eyes. Tan hands held either side of his hips as he licked his lips. Roman leaned in and started giving the tip soft kisses, making Dean bite hard down on his lip. He watched as Roman licked softly around the head, teasing him a bit until he fully took Dean in his mouth, sucking in the head and the clear liquid that was bursting out of it. Dean's head lolled back in pleasure, feeling Roman take more of him in his talented mouth was making him want to come right then and there. But he held out, only because Roman was really good at this. Grade A dick sucker. Noble prize for cock-theory.

"Fuck... yeah keep doing that." Dean whispered, feeling Roman nip at his cock as he took more of him in, what a damn champion Roman was. Now having Dean's dick almost in the back of his throat without once gagging? That takes talent. Dean looked down and saw the guy he loved with a mouth full of his cock and it was the sexiest thing he ever seen. When Roman started bobbing his head up and down Dean realized he was about to lose it. His fingers gripped his long raven locks tight, moving Roman's head up and down his length in a almost forceful motion. It was when he was almost about to come that he stopped and slowly pulled out of Roman's tempting mouth.

"As much as i would love to see you swallow my cum, i really want to be inside of you now... if that's okay?"

Dean's voice was so calm, while Roman was a ball of nerves. Of course he was the one who suggested it, but they didn't have any condoms, or lube and Dean was bigger than most guys he'd been with. He was just gonna jam that big thing in him?

Lord Jesus.

Dean laid Roman out against the pillows gently then got on top of him. They kissed for what seemed like hours, breath taking, tongue swirling, teeth baring kisses that made them both feel fuzzy once parted. Dean lifted Roman's body up, grabbed onto his hair as they looked into each other's eyes, "Don't i gotta umm.. prep you and shit?" Dean asked nervously.

"No it's okay, it's your first time and not mine. I can handle it. All you gotta do is make sure you're nice and wet when you enter, I won't feel that much pain." Even though Roman wanted nothing more but to have his ass be properly prepped for Dean's cock, he didn't want to overwhelm him. This was the beginning of their relationship there were plenty of other times they could do that.

Dean nodded an okay then started spitting in his hand. It should have been nasty to see them have to resort to their natural saliva but it was better than going in dry. Even though Roman did suck him off so Dean wasn't completely dry. But still it would've helped if they had at least a little bit of lube for this occasion. Once Dean was ready he fit more between Roman's legs. He made sure to kiss Roman while his other hand worked his cock slowly inside of him, The head broke through the barrier, and Roman bit down on his lip to keep from screaming. Fuck that hurt but at the same time felt amazing. Dean could feel Roman stretching to fit his length. Once he was seated inside of the warm heat Dean felt fuzzy, warmness wrapped around him, it was a heavy situation for him but somehow being inside of Roman felt... weightless.

"I'm in." Dean smiled against Roman's lips and kissed him as he started to move. It was slow at first, he was getting a feel of the natural rhythm of him inside of Roman. He thrusted a little hard in and Roman let out a sort of moan-whine combination that was incredibly sexy to Dean. He lifted the thick leg and moved it around his waist, diving in deeper into his lover.

"You feel amazing." Dean couldn't barely speak, his mouth was hanging off Roman's shoulder and he kept hearing the hard slap of his balls hitting Roman's ass. Roman was moaning out his name, letting Dean know exactly how good it felt.

"Dean my god.. y-you're so big." Roman picked up Dean's face and gave him a sloppy kiss that was more tongue than anything. He guided Dean's hand to his cock and told him he was so close. Dean started stroking him as he fucked him, thrusting hard inside of Roman, "Fuck I'm gonna come!" Roman roared first then quickly shot right into Dean's hand and both their chest collectively. Dean felt Roman clenched around him in, squeezing him to his own release right after. He grunted and hard thrusts were felt as he finally came.

"Oh my god." Dean laughed as he gave Roman a series of messy kisses. "That was so amazing."

"Damn right it was." Roman laughed as Dean pulled out, his cum was drying on their bodies and some of Dean's cum was trailing out of his asshole but he just wanted to stay with Dean for a little bit longer before they went and cleaned up.

Dean was playing with the wet hairs in front of Roman's face, twirling them around his finger and Roman was touching his lips softly, tracing the swollen pink clouds with his fingertips. It was a quiet moment between them, they were having a conversation with their eyes, blue and gray eyes respectively held a secret behind each that told the truths on how they felt about each other. No words needed to be said right now. It was obvious how they felt for one another. It's been obvious for a while now.

"I love you." Roman said it first. He had to tell him. There was no use in hiding this anymore, if Dean didn't feel the same way it wouldn't change anything for Roman. He carried him in his thoughts, in his mind, in his heart. He loved Dean, more than anything.

"I love you too." Was Dean's simple response as he kissed Roman again, taking those soft lips in his own.

Roman cupped his face as they kissed then pulled back to look at blue eyes once more, "Just say it one more time." Roman pleaded with a bashful innocent smile on his face.

Dean laughed lightly and kissed him again.

"I love you, Roman."

* * *

A/N: I hope that was sweet enough for you guys. Surprisingly the majority of you were team get it on so i rewarded you with twice the smut and threw in a little daddy kink because why not lol. I apologize if the smut isn't that sexy, i tried my best.

What do you think Sami's next move is? I have a feeling he's not gonna concede Roman that easily. Do you think Seth and Nikki should've gotten back together? What's gonna happen when Roman leaves Ohio? (reviews are awesome)-Melle


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Dean had woken up first. He yawned a bit and then turned his head to see himself laying in the arms of the man he loved. It was so weird to say, or even think about but it was true. They were in love. He and Roman finally admitted that they loved each other. Roman said it first too. After only a month and some odd or so weeks, Dean had fallen irrevocably, and impossibly in love.. with a guy. A sweet guy, who made him happy despite everything, who made him feel at home by just a glance. Who made him feel like as if he was on top of the world, and still managed to hold the weight of the spinning terrain on his slumped shoulders. It scared him to think about, actually. He was planning on being with Roman for a long period of time, trying to make this work even though they were far away. Yes, he could lose him, and Dean also stood to lose himself in the process of all of this. But he fought his intuition and every doubt in his mind to be with the guy who snuggled up next to him. And damnit..

He was worth it.

"Ro? Ro baby.. wake up." Dean kissed Roman's cheek, then down towards his collar bone and back up once more. The tender sweet kisses were rewarded by Roman's hand swatting Dean's lips away from his face with a smile.

"Sleepin." Came the mumble from his partner, and then a tighter hold was found around the blue eyed boys naked waist. The tight hold and the warmness of Roman's hand made Dean feel so happy that he almost forgot that he wanted to do something fun today. If Roman had his way, they would do nothing but sleep, eat and fuck. Although that wasn't a bad idea, Dean had something else in mind for Roman's final day with him.

"Wake up babe, come on, i want to take you somewhere." Dean said excitedly as he climbed off of his bed and out of Roman's embrace. Roman finally woke up when he felt Dean move, and he yawned then turned on the pillow, laying on it. His hands propped up his head as he looked at Dean's naked figure standing above him. It was such a welcoming sight that Roman almost forgot that Dean had said he wanted to take him somewhere.

"Where?" Roman asked as he tried his best to keep quiet. Seth was on the other side of the dorm room, snoring into his pillow, although it did look like he was having a nice dream from the smile on his face.

"It's a surprise. Now get up and come shower with me?"

"You know people will talk if i exit this room with you... Do you not care?" Somewhere in the back of Roman's mind he was hoping Dean told him no, that he didn't care what people thought now that they admitted they loved each other. It was a pathetic thought, since he knew that Dean was far from leaving the closet, but it didn't stop him from thinking it.

"Don't worry, it's Sunday, everyone is out at this time, or trying to sleep off a nasty hangover. We're free and clear." Dean bit his bottom lip and pulled on Roman's hand so that he fell towards him and they were face to face. Their chests bumped together lightly as Roman stood in front of him. Wasting negative zero minutes, Dean immediately kissed him, wrapping his arms around Roman's shoulders when he felt Roman's go around his waist.

"I wanna fuck you in the shower." Dean whispered into his ear, leaving light kisses to the ppolynesian's ear in his wake.

"I want you to fuck me in the shower." Roman whispered back, running his hands down the back of his arms, then towards Dean's beautifully jiggly ass. He cupped it in his big hands and started playing with them, jiggling each before giving Dean firm slaps that made Dean moan low in his mouth.

"You guys! Oh my god, put clothes on!" Seth shouted as he came face to face with Dean's asscheeks. Even worse than seeing Dean's ass was seeing Roman's hands on his asscheeks. Squeezing and slapping them playfully. Who knew Dean's ass was so big? Seth weirdly thought. It's not like he ever stared at his friends ass or anything but damn it was huge and plump.

_Wait what?_

"Sorry, Seth." They both seemed to say in unison. Dean picked up and then wrapped a towel around them both and soon enough the lovebirds were kissing once more. Seth adverted his eyes and focused on the wall now. The last thing he needed to see was his best friend make out with another dude.

"Come on babe, let's go." Roman pulled on Dean's hand towards the door, but Dean was stopped by the brief sound of Seth's voice.

"Actually, Dean can i umm, talk to you for a second?" Seth pleaded, Dean turned to look at him then quietly nodded. He would have to shower with Roman another time.

"Yeah, sure." He said as he let the towel go and watched as Roman exited his room. Damn, he was missing him already. Maybe if Seth hurried up he would still be able to catch up and he and Roman could still have some shower time fun. Dean sighed happily. He guessed this is what it felt like to truly love someone.

He picked up his boxer briefs from last night and popped them on then got in bed with Seth. His best friend was still laying down so Dean took it as an opportunity to entwine their legs together and rest his head on Seth's chest. His pretty blue eyes showed Seth everything he was feeling at the moment, and Seth knew it had everything to do with Roman.

"I know you wanted to screw your long distance boyfriend in the shower," Seth laughed, "I don't want to take up your Roman time but... i just wanted to see if we were okay? Last time we spoke you were pretty pissed at me and.." Seth pushed some of the brown curls back absentmindedly, twirling Dean's hair around his smaller finger.

"Nah, i mean i was angry because you were right, i was being stubborn. I was mad at everything, literally everything. Jealous over Sami, and angry that i couldn't be with Ro anymore ya know? It's not your fault. I shouldn't of took it out on you, superman." Dean laid on Seth's chest and Seth felt a sudden warmth surrounding him in Dean's presence. He ran his hands partly down Dean's bare back and rested them there. They were so close, it was comforting since they haven't been this close since high school. Suddenly a bad memory of 11th grade popped in his head. Alcohol, nakedness, Seth's bedroom... Dean's mouth.

Seth didn't want to think about that.

"You smell amazing." Suddenly Dean's mouth was on his chest right near a nipple and his nose was taking in this fresh lime scent. Seth could feel Dean's lips ghosting across his chest as he spoke and it was making him feel.. uncomfortable. "Did you change cologne?"

"Umm yeah." Seth automatically moves out of Dean's embrace and sits them up on the bed. He looks back to see Dean laying back down in his bed wearing the cutest pouts he seen. He was so adorable sometimes. "Anyway, I'm gonna go shower. I hope you and Roman have fun today." Seth meant to pat Dean's thigh but he accidentally hit his ass instead. Dean looked up at him and they shared an intense stare for a couple of seconds before Seth removed his hand and they looked away from one another.

When Seth exits the room Dean automatically gets up and grabs a towel. He knew Seth was thinking about it, that night. Back in 11th grade. The memory was long gone in Dean's mind, but he could tell that Seth was thinking about it just then. Dean sighed, then tried his best to keep the faint memory at bay. He had Roman now, that's all he needed to worry about.

xxx

"Roman, stop that! It's poking my ass!" Dean laughed as Roman soaped his back, and then kissed his shoulder. His hardness was pressing into his ass and Roman kept teasing him by rubbing his erection up and down his plump asscheeks. Soon Dean's laughter turned into small moans as he turned his head and kissed Roman softly. The water fell across their lips as they kissed, and Roman was using a new technique that was like french kissing but better and it was making Dean wonder if he could ever really keep up with him. Roman was always doing something new, introducing him to something new, making him try new things. Dean just wanted to repay him for it. Someway, somehow he would find a way to do it one day.

"We just made love babe. You already to go again?" Dean asked as he started to rub his ass slowly against Roman's erection. He felt Roman grab his hip bone, imprinting his fingers into Dean's skin. Rough, but gentle. Just the way he liked it.

"No i think I'll wait until later to have my way with you." Roman breath was near his ear and then Dean felt soft kisses to his back. He smiled and giggled lightly at the touches, turning in Roman's arms so he could kiss those lips better.

"I love you." Roman said through soft pecks.

"I love you too."

As their sexy shower time ended, Dean seemed to not know how to keep his hands to himself. He kept grabbing Roman's ass as they walked out, hearing Roman laugh at the playful butt squeeze. "Dean!" He whined, "Stop that."

"I don't know who's ass is better, yours or mine." Dean ended up linking their hands together and they shared quick kisses as they exited the changing room.

Not once did they notice someone watching them. Not once did they see that it was one of Dean's best friends, Dolph who had come in for a shower and instead got a show. Dolph watched as his friend kissed another guy, the same guy Dean had introduced as a 'friend' back in New York. What was his name? Dolph tried to figure out, snapping his own fingers when he remembered.

"Roman!" Dolph said, kinda still in shock. "Oh my god... Dean's a queer!" Dolph had a laugh to keep from exploding and telling everyone too soon.

"I gotta tell Cody." Dolph clapped his hands excitedly, he was never really good at keeping secrets which is why most of the guys hardly told him anything. "And Seth too."

* * *

Roman and Dean walked side by side once they got off the bus near Cherry Street. Dean was smiling as his confused boyfriend looked up at the house. It wasn't too big, and it wasn't too small. The neighborhood had a quietness about it that was making Roman feel uncomfortable. Roman was starting to realize that they weren't there for some sensible recreational fun. He was starting to get worried. Not that it looked like an extremely bad neighborhood but it didn't look particularly.. safe.

"Dean, where the hell are we?" Roman asked as he held onto Dean sorta tight, pressing himself into Dean from behind. Not that he was scared or anything, he just didn't want to die a slow painful death in Ohio. No big deal.

"Remember how you saw me doodling yesterday and i told you it was just a hobby?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, i lied." Dean took out his key and then opened the garage. He lifted the door up with the chain and took Roman's hand. They walked into the blackness of the room and suddenly Dean clapped his hands, revealing light and... art. Paintings to be exact. Dean's smile was wide as he turned to Roman, slapping his nervous hands against his jean clad thighs. "So.. I'm actually an Art major." Roman could tell Dean was nervous when he told him his major. He looked like he hasn't shown many people his art before.

Roman took a look around at the sketches and paintings. He was blown away by the spectacular lines and impressions Dean held in his work. He actually wasn't surprised Dean was creative, he noticed that he read a lot in New York, even when they were in bed together. It was obvious he had a great imagination.

"Do you like it? I mean i know I'm not Picasso or Van Gogh, but i guess i just wanted to show you all of me since we're doing this whole dating thing and-"

Dean was immediately cut off by Roman's lips on his. It caught him off guard but Roman's lips were sweet and his tongue tasted even sweeter. He sucked in his tongue for a few seconds before pulling away to look into warm gray eyes, "I love it, Dean. And i'm not just saying that because you're mine. You have a great eye for color and your lines are impeccable. Everything is so vibrant." Roman cupped his face, tracing Dean's clean jaw slightly and kissed Dean again. He could see Dean smile into the kisses, tugging on Roman's shirt to bring him as close as possible.

"Thank you." Dean said finally, parting from his lover for just a second to move over to the paint buckets he had there. "Now for the fun." he knelt down to open a bunch of paint buckets, mostly the primary colors, then some pinks amd purples as Roman looked at him with a permanent confused expression.

"Dean, baby, what are you doing?" Roman asked incredulously. He was confused but he still smiled, he was curious and sorta excited about what was going to happen next.

"I didn't just ask you here to look at my art. Yeah, i did want to show you the part of me not many people know and.. I.. well... I want us to create art together... with our bodies." Dean finally managed to stutter out why he wanted Roman to come. He was so nervous. What if Roman didn't like the idea?

On his side of things, Roman looked at him aghast and in little disbelief of what Dean was saying. He watched Dean pull out a large piece of butcher paper and spread it across the floor. After he was done, Dean lifted his shirt above his head and that quickly got Roman's attention. Would he ever get over those abs? Or how absolutely gorgeous his boyfriend was?

_Survey says... nope._

It was getting harder and harder to say no as Dean unbuckled his belt then dropped his pants, tossing them in the pile with his shirt and sneakers. He was standing in front of Roman now in his underwear. Dean did a little thing where he cupped his own dick and bit his lip at the same time, and it had Roman reeling. What a little cock tease his guy was. He was never gonna turn him down, not a chance. "Your turn." Dean told him.

Roman wasn't at all as hesitant as he should've been. Maybe it was the fact that they were doing this together or the thought of creating naked art with his boyfriend.. he didn't know what it was, all he knew was that he was totally game for whatever was about to happen.

Roman took off his shoes and put them near Dean's, then took off his shirt and jeans as well, standing just as naked as Dean was. He saw Dean kneel down and took two fingers in his underwear, then pulled them down, letting Roman's dick flop out in front of him.

Dean looked up as him and kissed Roman near his hip bone. Roman smiled as he felt another kiss to the other side then suddenly there was cold, wet paint running up the back his legs. He looked down and saw Dean spreading yellow paint up his legs, watching Dean smile as he started kissing his belly button. His boyfriend then stood up, and pushed Roman back purposefully, until he fell on the paper. Roman hit the paper legs first and imprinted on it in yellow paint. He turned to look and noticed that it actually looked cool. Even if his boyfriend distracted him with kisses.

"Oops, my hand slipped." Dean laughed, then he took off his own underwear, getting yellow paint all over them.

"Yeah right!" Roman laughed then looked around trying to figure out what his revenge would be. He quickly dipped his hand in the red paint then without warning splashed it across Dean's abs, and in one quick movement, he pulled Dean down face first on the paper, looking at Dean's imprint next to his own. "Oops, my hand slipped." Roman repeated Dean's words, watching him laugh into the paper.

"Oh you are SO DEAD REIGNS!" Dean yelled as he started taking more paint and splashing it at Roman. It fell all over Roman, but he was quick and picked up the bucket of blue paint, dumping it all over Dean's head. He started laughing at Dean, because he now sorta looked like a blueberry. "ROMAN!" Dean screamed then he playfully speared Roman back down into the paper. They rolled around in blue and yellow, red and green paint, pretending to fight each other. Dean had got the upper hand and he held Roman's hands down on the paper, smiling down at his sexy samoan. Roman decided to take advantage of their position by putting his hands into the green paint then palming Dean's ass leaving hand prints there.

"You're such a cheater!" Came out in a laugh from Dean which quickly turned into a hard breathless kiss. A sloppy, painted lips kiss that had them both smiling while still rolling around on the paper. Dean dipped his hands into the pink and trailed it down Roman's abs, receiving a kiss in response. Roman ran his greenish red hands through Dean's brown hair, coating his curls with paint as their kiss deepened. Dean got on top then he started smiling as the deep kisses turned into soft and meaningful pecks.

They were completely covered in paint from head to toe, but it didn't stop them from smiling and laughing as the last bits of paint started to dry on their bodies.

"I love you." This time it was Dean who said it first, he was smiling down at Roman as his hands twirled around a red painted curl in Roman's hair.

"I love you too." Roman admitted, kissing Dean softly.

"I'm totally keeping this painting, by the way." Roman chuckled, rolling them over so that he was on top.

"It's yours." Dean kissed him in response.

"Do you have a shower here?" Roman asked, now kneading Dean's paint covered asscheeks together, watching Dean rub against his inner thigh for friction.

Dean whimpered and nodded, "Yeah, i sorta own this place, I live on campus with Seth for now though. Upstairs i got a nice hot shower.." Dean licked around Roman's nipple, causing the big samoan to hiss at the contact. "And a nice big bed. Where were can make love until you have to leave. What do you say baby?" Dean slowly got up and started walking backwards towards the only door in the room. Roman's vision followed him and right before he reached the door Roman was on him, devouring his paint covered mouth and picking Dean's thick thighs up to go around his waist.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Roman smiled as he lead them through the door into the house, taking the smiling Ambrose to the shower.

* * *

Roman got home around 12 am the next day. He was so tired, but he didn't regret spending a little more time with Dean. They talked over the small issues they had, made love countless times and finally admitted that what they were feeling was indeed love for each other. Roman left Ohio with a way better feeling than when Dean left New York. Even if he did come back with a few paint stains on his favorite pair of jeans. The elevator opened on his floor and Roman walked out, pulling his duffel bag over his head. When he got to his hallway he noticed Sami by his door sleeping. Roman smiled, he did miss his bestie while he was away, he could at least admit that.

"Hey.. " Roman leaned down and shook Sami awake, watching as the ginger came back to life once more.

"Romie! You're back!" Sami got up and pulled Roman in for a tight hug, breathing in his amazing scent. He missed him so much while be was away. He really didn't know what to do here without the big samoan. Roman's bag fell off his shoulder so he had to break the tight embrace to pick it back up.

"Yeah, I'm back. How long have you been waiting out here?" Roman was curious.

"Well i called Nikki and she said you were on your way back so I've been out here for about an hour or so. No big deal." Sami shrugged. "I wanted to wait to see you again and i was actually hoping that we could talk?"

Roman opened the door to his apartment and immediately Sami comes in after him. He locks the door then takes Roman's duffel bag off of him. Roman yawns and Sami can tell he's pretty tired. The flight wasn't long, Sami knew that, but being with that douchebag Dean was probably draining for his best friend. He didn't want to lay everything on him at once, especially if he was sleepy, "Unless you want to talk in the morning?"

"No let's talk now, i have class at 10 so we can stay up for a bit." Roman walked over to the couch and sat with one foot under him. Sami followed suit and rested near the arm of the couch, looking at Roman. He was tired that was obvious, but he seemed.. relaxed, happy even. It was a strange sight to see. It frightened Sami to think that the gall of Roman's happiness came from the fucktard known as Dean Ambrose.

"So... How was ohio?"

"It was good." Roman yawned again, this time taking out the bun in his hair, letting the black mane breathe. "Wait, who told you i was in Ohio?"

"I came over Friday night to make sure you were okay and i ran into your neighbor, Kevin. He said he overheard you on the phone telling someone you were on your way to Ohio and that's where you might be." Sami shook his head at his tired friend, "Why did you go, Ro? He does nothing but hurt you, yet you still uproot your life, forgetting everything just to go see him? That fuckface?" Sami was getting pretty heated now. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"Don't call him out of his name." Roman warned him quietly. "Enough of that, Sam."

Sami tried to get his tone under control, he didn't want to seem too mad at Roman, "Ro why didn't you text me at all why you were there? To at least let me know that you were okay?" Sami's voice softened, he softly put his hand on Roman's thigh, only for the gesture to be ignored by his best friend.

Roman looked down at his question and shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "I had to fix things between Dean and I. As much as you wanted me to get over him, and as much as i tried, i can't. I went there to ask him to be with me, and he agreed. I didn't text you at all because honestly Sami, I wasn't thinking about you at all while i was out there. It wasn't about you. This is my love life. And my love life doesn't include you."

Wow, that hurt, Sami thought. Roman said he didn't think of him not once while he was out there. Sami didn't know why but he could feel his anger rising, faster than it has ever risen before, "So you just up and fucking leave to Ohio, and don't even apologize for not texting me at all? What the fuck, Roman! Do you even know how worried i was? How scared i was? Do i really not mean anything to you at fucking all?"

Sami's voice had changed and he was now screaming at Roman who was very confused in this moment. Yeah, he and Sami were best friends but he was acting like Roman owed him an explanation for going to Ohio and working things out with his boyfriend. It was weird and bordering scary actually, "Sami, you're my best friend, i admit i could've mentioned it to you that i was leaving but i didn't. I'm sorry you're upset about that but it's not that big of a deal for you to shout at 12 am."

Roman really didn't understand Sami's problem, why was he acting so possessive all of a sudden? "Why are you so mad about this? Is this really about a text message?" Roman was starting to worry about his friend. Maybe being away from Brie for so long was forcing Sami to cling to Roman obsessively. Maybe Roman should give Brie a call on Sami's behalf?

"No, it's not about a fucking text message." Sami spit out, "You went there to see Dean, even though you two are broken up and got back with that asshole as soon as you saw him, even though he doesn't fucking deserve you, Ro. That's why I'm mad!" Sami reasoned.

"Who are you to say what i deserve?" Roman laughed humorlessly. "You're a great friend Sam, but this is my life. I want Dean. I love Dean. So you're just gonna have to deal with it."

"The fuck i am!" Was Sami's muffled reply that Roman couldn't quite hear.

Actually, Roman had enough of this silly conversation. He stretched and got up, moving towards his room, but was stopped by Sami's strong arm grabbing at his wrist. He was spun around and was forced to look into honey green eyes that now blared with anger.

"Can't you fucking see it, Rome?" Sami asked him kinda sadly.

"Ow. You're hurting me. Let go!" Roman cried, clutching his and Sami's fingers. He tried to pry him off but Sami just held him tighter.

"You can't see it can you? CAN YOU?" Sami screamed in his face.

"See what? Fuck! Sami let go!" Roman tried to push him back but Sami pulled in him violently and then pushed Roman against the wall. Roman hit it awkwardly, wincing as his neck snapped back against it. He was in pain so he tried to hold his head with his free hand. Sami didn't noticed that Roman was hurt as he started pressing himself into him then grabbed at Roman's face, looking at the man he was so in love with, right before placing a violent, unwanted kiss to Roman's lips. Roman gasped at the hardness of Sami's lips, fighting to keep his mouth shut and away from Sami's tongue. Sami bit on Roman's bottom lip, forcing Roman's mouth open as the samoan screamed, making their tongues swirl together. Roman fought against his hold then once Sami's grip loosened on him, the polynesian immediately pushed him away, slapping Sami hard in the face in the process.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment, now!" There was fear in Roman's voice. Never in his life has Sami acted this way towards him, it was like he was a completely different person.

"Roman please... I need you." Sami came towards him and Roman slowly backed up until he was in his bedroom. Fuck, he shouldn't have done that. Now he was trapped in the room with a jealous Sami. One who was delusional and overbearing right now. This wasn't his Sami, this was someone else.

"Sami please go." Roman was pleading now.

"So what? Years of friendship and being in love with each other you just choose him is that it? Some straight fuckhead who can't satisfy you like i can?" Sami grabbed Roman's arms then pushed Roman back onto the bed, and Roman tried scurrying backwards but was caught by Sami. He grabbed his leg, then slid himself on Roman, gently, unlike the kiss they had just shared. The ginger looked down into scared gray eyes. Sami tried to touch his face, but Roman moved it to the side, his breath was coming out in short pants as Sami breathed next to his ear.

"I'm in love with you." Sami whined into Roman's ear, wrapping the stiff body in his arms, trying to get Roman's body to respond to him. "I just want you to see me how you see him.."

"Sami this isn't you, please." Roman tried again, feeling Sami hold him tightly. He wasn't touching him or trying anything sexual... he was just holding him for dear life, kinda like he was losing him or something. Sami looked down at Roman again and saw confusion, sadness and fear in his eyes_._

_What was he doing?_

Sami seemed to have an epiphany in that moment as he immediately got up off the bed, covering his mouth with his hands. What did he just do? And why did he do it now, and Roman oh god Roman.. Sami looked down at him, scared of what he might see.

"Ro... I'm so sorry." He reached for Roman and saw Roman flinch at his touch. He was scared of him now. Fuck.

"I swear i wouldn't of... hurt you.. I'm so fucking sorry." Sami cried, then he ran out of the apartment leaving the door wide open.

* * *

"Knock knock!" The voice cooed from behind Dean's door in his bedroom.

Dean knew that voice from anywhere. It was Alicia. Actually he hasn't seen her in a couple of days since Roman came over. So Dean was honestly happy that she was there. She was probably going to read him the riot act for ignoring her but Dean could take it. Besides he really missed her. But not like in a relationship sorta way. In like a friendship way... If that made sense.

"Hey you." Dean smiled as he opened the door, then proceeded to lean against his door frame.

"Hey hot stuff," Alicia smiled softly, "I got a question for you. Is Seth home?" Alicia asked as she held onto the belt of her trench coat kinda tightly. Dean was wondering why she was wearing a coat but he didn't think much of it since It was getting quite chilly, with fall coming and all.

"Nope. He's hanging out with Paige tonight, why?" Dean asked, raising a curious eyebrow at his friend.

"Because well.. I was thinking.." Alicia untied the front of her coat, revealing a sexy red lace lingerie that wasn't doing a very good job in hiding her private parts... at all. Her nipples were erect, straining against lace and Dean looked down to see that she happened to not be wearing panties. _Fuck_. Dean thought.

"That we could have some fun?"

* * *

A/N: I wasn't planning on updating because I've been getting tons of hate for some reason. Constructive criticism and hate are two different things guys.. Also i think i should set the record straight: I write for me first and foremost but a review is a great way to show and express to me you like the story. So please review, support your authors! Pwease.

Now: What do you think happened to ambrollins in 11th grade? Do you think Sami intentionally hurt Roman? ? Will Dean give into the beauty that is foxbrose? - Melle


	17. Chapter 17

"Alicia oh my god where are your clothes?" Dean's eyes widened as he walked backwards into the dorm. Alicia followed him, closing the door behind herself and locking it. She started walking towards him, stalking her ex to his bed. "Alicia..." Dean breathed out, putting his hands up to still her, but ultimately she pushed him down on his bed, straddling his waist.

"What's the matter, Dean. Don't you want me?" She smirked then tried to kiss him, only for Dean to move his head away fast, letting Alicia hit his cheek instead. He could hear her laugh against his cheek, and felt her give him a tiny kiss to the side of his face. "I love it when you play hard to get." She taunted with a slight snicker and then moved her soft lips down to his neck, sucking in one of Dean's most sensitive spots between the neck and his shoulder blade. _Fuck._ Dean whispered, he forgot she knew almost all his erogenous zones. Dean mumbled something unintelligable as he closed his eyes. Alicia always knew just how to turn him on. Dean's head lobbed back and he let her in for a second. "Mm. You like that, baby?" She asked, and as soon as she did, Dean seemed to snap back to reality. He jumped slightly and pushed her hard off of him.

Alicia fell to the floor with a hard thud, her bare ass hitting the hardwood floor of Dean's room.

"Licia what were you just doing?" Dean asked, looking down at her. "What.. what is this?"

Alicia groaned and stood up, now holding her sore ass. She raked herself of any dirt then pushed her red mane back, picking up her coat in the process. "I'm leaving." She spat, avoiding his question as she popped her coat on.

"Wait!" Dean grabbed her by the arm before she reached the door. He slowly turned her around and held her arm as their eyes connected. "Talk to me, why did you come here, dressed like this?" Dean's eyes flickered in confusion, "Did you think i was gonna... oh god Alicia if i've been leading you on again i'm so sorry-"

"Don't flatter yourself." Alicia cut him off then pushed away from him, going to sit on his bed. Dean remained near the door, keeping a good distance away from her. Silence crept over the room for awhile. Each of them not really knowing what to say. Dean was confused but Alicia wasn't saying anything. He knew this wasn't about rekindling their burnt out flame so what was this? He looked over at Alicia and she sighed, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. Her gaze on Dean softened and Alicia finally spoke up. "It was a dare, okay?" She revealed, putting her face into her hands out of sheer embarassment.

"A dare to try and fuck me?" Dean laughed, "Licia we've done that. Many times before... how is that a dare?"

Alicia looked at him seriously now. She didn't know how to tell him the truth and break his heart. But she was his friend, and she had to see for herself if this rumor was the truth or a cold lie made up by one of Dean's best friends. "I don't know how to tell you this, Dean, but Dolph's been going around campus, telling people that you're gay. He says you are dating.. or like having sex with a big tan man with long black hair and tattoos named Roman. He dared me to come here and see if i could get your dick hard." Alicia's eyes were watering, "I'm so sorry, Dean. I shouldn't of believed anything that asshole said but.."

"Well you obviously did believe it, that's why you came here dressed like a high class whore. Right?" Fuck. Dean couldn't breathe, he couldn't believe this. How did Dolph know? How did he even find out? Who else knew but Alicia? He felt blood rushing to his ears in that moment. Dolph freaking knew, which meant soon, the whole campus would know about his secret boyfriend back in New York.

Yeah, not really the way he pictured coming out.

"Dean, i'm sorry!" Alicia cried.

"Get out." Dean said, opening his door. "I don't ever want to see you again."

"Dean, please, i don't care if you're gay or whatever, just please, don't shut me out!" Alicia moved to the door where Dean was, reaching out for him. Dean pulled back from her and then pushed her harshly out of his dorm. "I just had to see for myself, i'm sorry!" She sobbed.

"You had to see what for yourself?" Dean's lips formed a thin line, "If i was gay? If you could trick me into sleeping with you? That's so fucking low, Licia. Instead of all this bullshit, you could've just came to me and asked. I would've told you the truth. You _should've_ came to me first." Dean then slammed the door in her face and went to find his chucks. He popped them on along with his flannel shirt over his under shirt. As he looked in the mirror Dean clenched his fists, right before punching the wall near the mirror in the bathroom. The impact left a dent in the wall, but Dean didn't give a shit right now. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

If Dolph wanted to know how much of a man Dean was, Dean was definitely gonna show him.

* * *

Dean made it to Bryan's in no time. He knew that was where his friends hung out during their lunch period. He saw them sitting in their regular booth, with Dolph laughing his head off at something Bray was saying. Dean clenched his jaw and cracked his knuckles, walking over to all his friends.

"Dean!" Dolph said first, getting all his friends to acknowledge Dean's presence. "Just the man i wanted to see. You know, i gotta talk to you about something in private."

Bray noticed how Dean's face was tight and how he seemed on edge. Bray and Dean had their fair share of bar fights so he knew how his friend looked when he was angry. Even worse, Dean's anger looked like it was directed towards their blond friend. Bray started to wonder what Dolph did now to make Dean look like he was ready to bury him six feet under.

"In private? In private yeah." Dean laughed humorlessly, "You go around spreading my personal fucking business to everyone on campus. And now you want to talk in private?" The blue eyed boy cracked his knuckles, making everyone at the table uncomfortable.

"Dean, are you okay?" Seth who was surveying the situation added, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Shut the fuck up, Seth and stay out of this." Dean warned him. His eyes trained on Dolph now."Get up." He told Dolph.

"Dean, take it easy okay?" Dolph reluctantly stood up, and raised his hands in the air, trying to wave the proverbial white flag. "You got this all wrong!" He said, easing out of the booth. He wanted to talk to Dean to see where his head was at and tell him that Alicia overheard him telling Seth that he saw Dean kiss Roman. But the way Dean looked now, Dolph knew that Alicia had gotten to him first. Dolph put his hand on Dean's shoulder, and he saw Dean look down at his pale hand, clenching his jaw extra tight to the point of where it looked like Dean wasn't breathing. "Let me explain.."

"How about you explain this ASSHOLE!" Dean didn't waste time, he uppercutted Dolph sending him flying into the table. Dolph crashed onto it, with his nose gushing blood already. It dripped down towards his mouth and Dolph could taste the coppery metallic of himself on his tongue. "Talk shit about me again Dolph! You'll have more than a broken nose you dick." Dean spat, trying to get to the blonde again.

"DEAN!" Seth screamed, moving to see if Dolph was okay.

"DEAN!" Wade yelled as well, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Dean! Out of my bar now!" Daniel Bryan, the owner yelled at him. Bray got up, and pulled Dean out by his tee shirt, pushing him through the front door.

"Dean, what the hell is goin' on?" Bray asked him as he held onto the collar of Dean's shirt.

"Why don't you ask Dolph." Was the final thing Dean said before he pushed away from his friend and walks off.

* * *

**_Later that day..._**

_"Dean... don't... fuck that feels.. no we can't."_ Seth was laying down on Paige's bed as he started to think carefully about that night. They were both so drunk, it was one of the first times they ever drank hard liquor. Dean's mom had told him they were planning on moving Indiana, and he wasn't ever going to see Seth again. So Seth sneaked into his dad's liquor cabinet and took out his favorite burbon and he and Dean drunk almost the entire bottle down. _"I don't wanna leave you."_ It's what Dean had told his best friend as he was high on alcohol and low on life. They ended up hugging for awhile, then things took a weird turn. Dean had started kissing his cheek. Seth shuddered, thinking that he meant nothing by it, until he felt Dean kiss his neck. Everything else happened so fast that Seth barely remembered it. They started laying down on top of each other, and the next thing Seth knew Dean was moving on top of him. It didn't feel bad so he let it happen. He was hard, Dean was hard. It started to feel good and they never broke eye contact... not once.

"Fuck." Seth shook his head, he didn't want to think about it. The fucking dry hump, the alcohol, the neck kiss. It meant nothing. He was straight. He loved women. Unlike Dean, he was pretty sure he didn't ever want a dick in his ass. At least... not just anyone's dick.

Wait no.

Seth looked over at a very naked Paige sleeping next to him and he held her impossibly tight. He wasn't Dean. And even if he did have some qualities that could be described as 'metrosexual' he wasn't anything but straight. Dean was lonely that night, and he didn't want him to leave. They didn't kiss, or even take off their clothes. It wasn't gay, it was just two people needing each other in that moment. That's all.

That had to be all.

His phone started ringing, taking him out of his thoughts. He heard the familar tune and knew that it was Nikki. Seth got up, in all his naked glory, put on his boxers and went out of Paige's dorm to answer the phone.

"Hey Nik." Seth smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good. I was just thinking about you." Nikki said softly.

"Oh really?" Seth asked, running his hands through his brown hair. He looked down towards his abs and dusted imaginary dirt off of them.

"Yeah really." She cooed, "And.. i was thinking. You know how Roman came to see Dean there in Ohio and they had fun?"

"Yeah, why?" Seth replied curiously.

"Well, I thought, maybe i can come and see you? Not to rekindle anything like that, just to you know, come and see you and hang with you as friends... all weekend?"

Seth immediately perked up when Nikki said that. Hell yes she could come. He wanted to introduce her to his friends and he wanted her to see Ohio. It really was a great place. And if happened to lead to sex then that would be awesome too. Plus he really missed her, and he would be happy to see her here in Ohio.

"Fuck yeah you can definitely come. I can't wait to see you Nikki." Seth said back with a huge smile on his face.

"I can't wait to see you either!"

After a small conversation, Seth told her goodbye and reentered the dorm. He came inside and saw Paige sitting up with a sheet around her.

"Hey you're up, good, well i gotta go." Seth said looking for his clothes, he popped on his skinny jeans, smiling as Paige watched him. Seth put on his shirt and his Nike's then looked around for his bag.

"Uh huh." Paige narrowed her eyes at him, "So.. who's Nikki?"

Seth turned around dumbfounded, Paige was obviously listening to his conversation, he forgot that he was right outside the door. "Um.. well.. She's just a friend i met back in New York. She's coming to see me this weekend." It really was no use to lie to Paige. They weren't serious and they both only used each other for one thing. If she was jealous then that was her problem. Seth never said that he wanted to rekindle anything with her.

"Ahh. The stripper." Paige laughed as she laid back on her bed, exposing her breasts for Seth. "Be sure to tell her that you're having sexual thoughts about your best mate while you're inside of her, yeah?" Paige laughed deviously when Seth's eyes went wide.

"You... how did you.." Seth was in shock.

Paige got up and ruffled Seth's hair, grabbing a towel, "You moaned out Dean's name while you were sleeping." She winked at him then left the room in a towel. "Ooh Dean..." Paige's laugh traveled out the room with her.

"I'm totally fucked." Seth grumbled as he grabbed his satchel and walked out right after.

* * *

Dean got home late after classes. He was supposed to skype with Roman but he decided to take a walk to clear his head first. After he had punched Dolph in the nose he was pretty sure the entire campus knew he was seeing Roman by now. Whatever, Dean thought. It's not exactly how he envisioned coming out to his friends, but he was sorta glad he didn't have to hide anymore. It meant that he could hold Roman's hand around campus, they could kiss in public and go where ever they wanted to go together. And if anyone had a problem with it, they could take it up with Dean, and he would glady explain to them that he likes dick while then punching them in the face.

The circumstances weren't the best. Dean realized that a lot of assumptions will be made about him now. But at least he didn't have to hide the one guy he loved anymore. That was the best part, _being with Roman_. Roman was going to be happy for him, and if Dean knew him well, which he did he was also gonna be pissed that Dean was outed.

Speaking of his sexy man..

Dean sat against the wall on his bed and opened up his laptop. He picked up his phone and made sure he was looking good before he called Roman. His hair was the right amount of fluffy and he didn't have anything on his face. Dean sucked his teeth, clicking on the video. It was 8:30 now, so Roman should be home and waiting for his call. The application rung for an insanely long time, before Roman finally answered.

"Hey Dean, sorry i was finishing up an essay for school." Roman waved at him and Dean could automatically sense his mood. His hair was super fluffy like he hasn't washed it, which was unusual for Roman since his boyfriend loved to manscape. Roman never went anywhere without looking his best. Even at home, when Dean would come over his hair was perfectly blow dried. What was worse was that he had bags under his eyes and they looked red and puffy like he had been crying. Dean knew something had to be wrong. Roman looked weary and sad. No matter what front he put on for Dean, the blue eyed artist knew better. "How was your day?" Roman asked.

"Babe, why do you look like you've been crying?" Dean wondered as he saw Roman try to hide a sniffle.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not, talk to me?" Dean pleaded with his boyfriend to tell him what was wrong. He could see the trepitdation in Roman's face, like he was scared to tell him what was going on. It worried Dean, what could possibly happen that made Roman afraid to tell him anything?

"If i tell you, you have to promise to not get upset and do anything crazy." Roman warned him. "Promise me, Dean."

That did nothing but worry Dean even more. "Okay, fine. I promise." Dean lied, ".. Just tell me."

"Last night i... i got home from the airport and Sami was there waiting. I thought it was cute because he probably missed me a lot but..." Roman turned away from the camera. He didn't want Dean to worry but they agreed, no secrets. Roman had to be honest about what happened.

"Ro?" Dean found himself touching the screen. What was wrong with his baby?

"He was so angry at me for going there to see you. He called me an idiot, called you names then he grabbed my wrists and he pushed me against the wall. He stuck his tongue down my throat. I didn't kiss him back, i slapped him as hard as possible and told him to get the fuck out but he wasn't listening. He stalked me into the bedroom..." Roman's voice was straining, this was hard to talk about, especially considering how much Sami and Dean dislike each other already.

Dean could feel the fear in Roman's voice. Roman was a strong guy, he worked out about four times a week. But when it came to someone he cared about he was like a teddy bear. He once told Dean that he couldn't imagine hurting someone he loved. That's probably why he didn't fight Sami back. He was supposed to be Roman's best friend, how could he do this to him? Dean suddenly couldn't feel his hands as they were scrunched up in a fist. He couldn't breathe. He swore if Sami put his hands on Roman in a way Roman didn't want, that redheaded dickface was a dead man. "Ro... answer me honestly... Did he rape you?" Dean asked seriously.

"No." Roman answered quickly as he sniffled, "He just held me on the bed and told me he loved me. The next thing i knew he was running out of my apartment. I was so scared, Dean." Roman cried freely now, just like he did last night after Sami left, and this morning after classes. "He's my best friend... I..."

"He's dead." Is all Dean had to say back. No one hurts the people Dean loves, that shit just does not happen. Sami put his hands on the wrong guy.

"Dean... stop, you promised me." Roman whined.

"He's fucking dead, Ro." Dean said again. "Nobody hurts you and gets away with that shit. No one you hear me?" Dean was livid. "When i get to New York, Zayn is gonna wish he never met you, because i'm gonna cut his dick off and shove it down his throat. I'm gonna draw and quarter that motherfucker for putting his hands on-"

"I don't need a savior, Dean!" Roman spat back, cutting Dean off mid tirade. It actually a bit hurt that Dean thought that he needed someone to fix his problems. "What i need is my boyfriend to just listen to me vent. I'm fine, okay? He didn't hurt me. I'm a man. I can fucking take care of myself."

"But Ro.." Dean's face softened at that, he understood he was being a little superheroish right about now. It was a little over the top he had to admit. Plus, Roman was a guy too and no guy likes to hear that they need saving. He knew Roman wasn't a damsel, it was just that, hearing and seeing how broken up Roman was by this whole ordeal makes Dean regret not being there with him all the time. It was making him regret not living in New York with Roman. No way this would've happened if Dean lived with him.

"But nothing. I'm okay, I'm mad at myself for not fighting back but.. I'm okay. Sami is officially blacklisted from my life. If he ever shows his face around here again, i'll be the one dealing with him, not you. Got it?" Roman's tone underlined a seriousness and Dean knew not to argue when Roman got like that.

"Yes sir." Dean smiled then realized maybe Roman would benefit from a change of topic, "Hey, I still wanna come this weekend and take care of you." Dean proffered low, biting his lip. "I can be your male nurse." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Roman smile for the first time since he left Ohio.

"You know you want to come to do more than just take care of me, you perv." Roman accused him with a soft fluff of his long black hair. His smile widened to where it crinkled his eyes and made Dean's heart do little back flips in his chest. He was so perfect sometimes Dean didn't think he deserved him.

"Craving your cock makes me a pervert?" Dean held his hands to his heart, faking hurt. "Come on babe, that hurts, all i wanted was to suck you off until you felt better." Dean's lips formed a hearty smile that bared his dimples. He saw Roman biting his lip and he knew he was doing good at distracting him from thinking about what had happened yesterday night.

"God, i love you so much." Roman laughed when he said that, touching his screen with his two fingers.

"I love you even more." Dean said back, copying Roman so that his fingers were touching it too.

Dean was starting to realize how hard this long distance thing was. He couldn't touch Roman when he wanted, he could kiss him when he wanted. He sighed, about to say something about what happened to him today when he heard Roman's doorbell ring. "Ugh. I gotta get that. It's probably Nikki. I love you babe okay? I'll see you on Friday night... Oh and rest up because you're not getting any sleep that night." Roman winked and ended the call before Dean could say anything else. Dean closed his laptop and laid down on his bed wondering how the hell he was going to survive long distance.

xxx

Roman ran to the door, hoping that Nikki finally trotted her ass from downtown. He forgot to check the peekhole and opened it, seeing Sami there looking distraught and disheveled. Roman almost automatically closed the door back, leaning against it so that Sami couldn't force his way in. "Go away Sami!" Roman yelled through the door.

"Roman please, i promise i won't hurt you. I fucked up. I know i did and i snapped but i just want you to know that i would never hurt you. Never. Let me in please?" Sami sounded desperate. But Roman couldn't... he couldn't let him in, he just... couldn't.

"I can't do that, Sami. Please just go away." Roman hoped that was enough.

"I understand." Sami said sadly, "I guess i'll just have to say my piece out here. Umm.. What i did was wrong. It was stupid and i wasn't thinking. I'm just so in love with you. I don't think i ever stopped you know? I married Brie and.. i thought i was happy but you were always on my mind. I called out your name more than once when we had sex and Brie told me that she couldn't do it anymore. The hamptons was her final straw. So i came to New York and.. i hoped and prayed that the one guy i really loved, loved me back but it was stupid of me to think that we could just rekindle that high school romance. I... i think i'm gay, Roman and i love you. I love you like crazy. I'm sorry i hurt you. Never in my life i ever thought i'd hurt you. But i..." Roman could hear Sami start to cry through the door, "I have nowhere to go and i'm asking you please... to save me. I need your help Ro, please... you're my only real friend and i'm begging you... please save me?"

Roman could hear Sami sniffling through the door, and as badly as he wanted to help he just didn't think right now was the best time. Sami had hurt him. His best friend hurt him to the point of where his presence scared Roman. And as much as Sami needed him, Roman couldn't get past that. He couldn't.. he just couldn't.

"I.. can't, Sami." Roman stuttered through the door. "I'm sorry."

"I... love you, Roman." Was the last thing Roman heard Sami say.

Roman heard footsteps after that and they seem to fade away. His heart raced as he opened the door, seeing Sami gone from the hallway and possibly gone from his life. He just turned his best friend away when he needed him the most. No matter what happened between them, Roman shouldn't have done that. Sami begged Roman to save him from himself and Roman couldn't do it out of fear he would just get hurt again. What would happen to Sami now, no matter what, was going to be Roman's fault.

He slumped down near his door, crying in hope that one day Sami would be okay.

* * *

A/N: I let Dean's lunatic out for this chapter, sowwy Ziggy, you just don't go around telling Ambrose's business. Say bye to Alicia for now, but it's okay because Sethie seems to want to take her place. Aww poor Sami, do you think he's gonna end up doing something wreckless now that he knows Roman can't save him?

Also i'm on the fence and i needs your help, Team Neth Bellins or Team Ambrollins, it'll make sense in upcoming chapters, i promise! (And not to steal from my new favorite author **Idabrat** but: the best way to thank a writer is to leave a review!) - Melle


	18. Chapter 18

Nikki came over that same night and found Roman crying on the floor. She helped him up and took care of him for the next couple of days. She was pratically living with Roman by the time Friday rolled around. Roman had been through so much trauma (with Sami) in so little time that Nikki thought that it would be best if she stayed until he was okay.

Even though Roman kept telling her he was fine.

"Nikki don't you have a flight to catch?" Roman asked as he looked up from his laptop. He and Nikki were on the couch together. Roman was catching up on his homework while Nikki was watching some romantic comedy on HBO.

"Is that your way of kicking me out?" Nikki smiled as she turned off the tv. "Or do you just wanna make sure your house is Nikki free by the time your boyfriend gets here?" The brunette teased him.

Roman blushed, "A bit of both actually." He admitted with a smirk.

Nikki pushed him playfully and got up off his couch, popping on her pumps. "You're an ass." Nikki joked, putting on her right heel, "Normally, i would've beaten you up for a comment like that, but you're getting a pass this time because you've been through enough... and _Dean's_ coming over and he's like the only real reason you smile anymore."

Roman looked away, smiling as he thought about Dean. Nikki was right. He was the only reason he smiled these days. Losing Sami was a low blow. Roman couldn't stop thinking about him, or wondering if his best friend was okay. Was he eating? Was he hurt? Roman started to sigh.

Nikki went into the room to grab her suitcase. She decided to leave it at Roman's yesterday, since it was easier catching a cab to the airport in Manhattan. When she came back she noticed Roman staring off into space, most likely deep in thought. Nikki kicked his leg, quietly asking if he was okay. "Rom, you alright babe?"

"How do you think Sami is?" Roman asked reluctantly, "Do you think he's okay?" Nikki could hear the fear in his voice. Not for himself, but for his friend who he still worried about, despite Roman hurting, because of him.

"Roman we talked about this." Nikki sat on his lap, and put her hand on his chest, "It's not your job to worry about Sami. And it wasn't your job to save him. He's a grown man who needs to find his own way, okay? I get it, he's your friend, who probably has no idea what to do with his newly found queerness, but he's not what you need to focus on. Dean's coming over, focus on him. The guy you really love. Alright?"

Roman just nodded. "I get it, yeah." He held her at her waist, and looked up into her eyes, "Thanks Nik, not just for the wake up call, but for everything you did for me this week. You really are something amazing." Nikki smiled and she and Roman shared a peck on the lips.

"Don't mention it babe." Nikki said getting off of him. "Now, how do i look?" She stood up proud and did a funny pose for Roman, which made him crack a smile.

"You look like Seth doesn't deserve you." Roman laughed, then closed his laptop.

"That's the look i'm going for." She grabbed her suitcase. "See ya later babes. Have fun with your much younger boy toy."

"Hey! He's only two years younger than me!" Roman defended as watched her open his door.

"Two year age difference still counts!" Nikki laughed as she exited his apartment.

As soon as she left, Roman figured that he might as well get up and start cleaning around his house. Dean was gonna be there soon enough, and he wanted the place looking nice and sparkling for him. It was a funny thought, trying to actually make his place look spotless for his boyfriend who too often wore a shirt that said "Kum and Go." But nevertheless, it was something Roman took pride in. He liked a clean home. Even if Dean didn't care about it.

After he got done cleaning he went to go take a shower. He wanted to wash the day away and smell good for his boyfriend. A fresh strawberry scent wafted around the shower as Roman soaped himself up. He immediately thought about Dean, and all they were going to do tonight. He hasn't had him in almost a week, no kisses, no sex. Yeah they talked everyday, but Roman missed him.. physically. He missed holding him, touching that amazing body... being in that tight heat. Gray eyes closed as Roman started thinking about their last encounter in Dean's studio. They had sex everywhere. Literally. In the shower, on the wall of the bathroom, on the sink, on the floor, on Dean's couch. And finally the bedroom. Fuck. Roman opened his eyes and looked down at his current predicament. He was rock hard thinking about Dean, and he was horny as fuck. He didn't wanna jerk off though, because that would just ruin the night he was planning to have with Dean. He staring thinking about dead puppies, maggots, and all the gross things he could think of before finally, he was down to at least semi erect.

Roman got out of the shower and was trying to decide what to put on when the doorbell rang. He put on some gray sweats then ran over to the door, swinging it open. "BABE!" Roman yells, smiling from ear to ear as he sees Dean.

"Hey sexy." Dean immediately dropped his bags and pulled Roman in by the bottom of his shirt for a series of kisses. Roman fell towards him, wrapping Dean in his arms as they made out in his doorway. It felt like forever since he kissed Dean instead of just a week. He missed him so much and was pouring all of his want and desire into their kiss. Roman's tongue slipped into his warm mouth and Dean moaned against his lips. He loved it when Dean was this reponsive. His hands ran down to cup his ass and squeeze causing another breathy moan from Dean.

"Fuck babe, let's not wait... I need you to fuck me now." Dean nipped at Roman's ear and that was all he needed to hear. He picked up Dean's bags and brought it in, and without wasting another minute, Dean was on him, kissing Roman towards his bedroom. Their clothes were flying off, leaving a trail on the floor near the bedroom. Once they got into the room itself they were nude. Dean and Roman fell backwards on his bed, lips still latched as they moved up it together so that they were in the middle.

"Mm. I can't wait to be inside of you." Roman whispered in Dean's ear, letting his lips ghost over the shell, then down towards his neck and collar bone. Dean's whole body was on fire. He needed Roman and he needed him now. Dean grabbed Roman's asscheeks, squeezing as he started grinding his hips against Roman's. Their cocks brushing lightly making the blue eyed boy hiss at the contact.

Roman kept kissing him, even when he went to go look for the lube in his dresser drawer. He opened it, taking out the condom box and the bottle, placing them on the bed. He released Dean's lips and opened his eyes to find the lube bottle completely empty, along with the condoms all gone.

"Fuck." Roman said as he sat up.

"What? What happened?" Dean sat up too and saw Roman holding the empty toiletries in his hand.

"I'm out of lube and condoms." Roman blew out a frustrated breath then rolled over on the bed.

"How is that even possible?" Dean laughed as he turned to his side, laying on Roman's chest.

"Well i haven't replaced my condoms in a while and well.. i use the lube to... you know.. when i... you know... think about you." Roman started covering his face, embarassed.

"Hey, stop it." Dean removed Roman's hands. "I jerk off thinking of you too, dude. It's chill. We can always use like... salivia or something?" Dean offered his assistance.

"No. We don't need to use saliva when there's a 24 hour Duane Reade down the block. C'mon, put on your clothes. We're going to the store."

"Really?" Dean said as he got up and started putting on his clothes.

"Really."

xxx

"Dean! Put that down. The last thing you need is a perm." Roman took the "just for me" perm box out of Dean's hands and then walked further up the aisle.

"Don't you think i would look cute though? Like Annie, but hotter?" Dean caught up to his boyfriend and took his hand as they walked through Duane Reade together. It was 12 am and they were walking through a store looking for lubricant and condoms.

"I don't want to date a hot Annie. I want you. Plus your hair is already curly enough. So no." Roman squeezed Dean's hand as they finally made it to the proverbial safe sex aisle. Roman was looking at which lube would be best, while Dean kept ruffling through the condoms. Their hands disconnected for a second as they got lost in the sea of safe sex items.

"Hey babe. How about these?" Dean picked up some trojan fire and ice condoms and showed them to Roman. "It says that it gives you a warm and cooling sensation while you're inside of me." Dean said, reading the back label.

"No Dean. Trust me, you don't want those." Roman came over after he found the lube he was looking for and he picked up two boxes of magnums. "I tried them with Randy once, it was like rubbing my dick down with Icy-hot." He took them out of Dean's hand and put it back.

"I don't know what's worse, the image of your cock buring because of the condom or the image of you and Randy having sex." Dean scrunched his face and Roman started laughing.

"You're ridiculous." Roman lips twitched as he laughed.

"I'm being serious!" Dean laughed too as he was pulled towards the register.

After they paid for their stuff, Roman and Dean decided to stroll back to his apartment. There was no rush, they had all night. They were holding hands and talking about random funny things that was making them both laugh. Once they were back in front of Roman's brownstone, he stopped Dean before they reached the steps and gave him a soft kiss. Dean was surprised but he still held onto Roman's face as he kissed him back.

"I missed you so much." Roman panted as they broke away. "Did i mention that to you?" He smiled.

"No but for what it's worth, i missed you too." Dean kissed him again then pulled back, grabbing Roman's shirt. "Now let's go, i want you to fuck me already."

Roman had no problem with that sentence.

They kissed their way to the bedroom again, but this time they took their clothes off in the bedroom instead of all over Roman's home. Roman tugged on Dean's shirt and Dean lifted his arms so Roman could take it off completely. He removed Roman's tank top, and then his sweats. He wasn't wearing any underwear. Just the way Dean liked it. Roman tried to unbutton Dean's jeans but he stopped him. Dean looked up at Roman as he dropped to his knees in front of him and started licking the tip of his dick.

"Dean.. oh my god." Roman looked down and saw his boyfriend's tongue swirl around the tip, then he licked the soft underside of Roman's cock and he let out a howl at the feeling. He grabbed onto the back of Dean's head and watched as he took more of him in, suck and slurping up precum like it was his day job. "You look so hot right now.. fuck babe.. suck that dick."

Dean was surprised how turned on he was by the dirty talk, it only made him want to please Roman even more. He started bobbing his head up and down his shaft, creating a natural rhythm that Roman seemed to like. He was moaning for him, and every now and again he would grab Dean's hair extra tight, and control his movements.

"Fuck babe i'm gonna come." Roman could barely get that out since Dean was sucking his dick so good. He felt Dean going faster then he stopped right before Roman could blow. His lips left his cock and Dean stood up wearing a mischievous smile.

"Get on the bed." Came the command from Dean. Roman did as he was told, and laid back on the bed, naked and needy. His cock was glistening with precum and salvia from Dean's mouth.

"Ro baby... i wanna ride you." Dean stood next to the bed and started taking off his jeans. He slipped them off along with his underwear then he got on the bed. Roman licked his lips at the sight of Dean's red, pulsating member, wanting so badly for it to be in his mouth. But apparently, Dean had other ideas. Dean reached over and took out the newly brought condoms and lube and started putting both on Roman. Once he was done Roman sat up and gave him a appreciative kiss on the lips. Dean was so distracted by Roman's tongue that he didn't even notice Roman popping lube on his fingers. He jumped up slightly at the warm feel of two fingers deep in his ass but it didn't stop him from moving against them while he and Roman made out.

"I want you to ride this cock right baby." Roman said, letting his lips move towards his ear. He licked the shell then sucked on it, causing Dean to moan on top of him. Dean started throwing his ass back against Roman, turning to see Roman's fingers go in and out of him. Watching himself take it like a needy slut.

"M-more." Dean begged, and more is what he got when Roman entered a third finger popping it inside of Dean, stretching his tight hole obscenely wide. He heard Dean whimper his name and that's when Roman knew he was ready.

He pulled his fingers out of Dean and laid back against the pillows. "Ride me baby." He told Dean.

Dean got on top of him, and seated himself perfectly on Roman's hips. He stroked Roman a bit, and added more lube to the condom covered erection, before he sunk down easily onto his thick cock. They moaned at the same time, both feeling the same amazing pleasure of their bodies colliding. Dean started to move, rolling his hips in a circular motion, riding Roman's dick like he was a wild stallion that needed to be tamed. Roman had the perfect view right now, the hottest guy on planet earth was hopping up and down on his dick, hands were firmly pressed to his chest and moans were filling the room. "That feel good?" Dean asked as his tongue hung out of his mouth with a smile. He arched his back and looked up at the ceiling as his hips gyrated on top of Roman.

"Fucking shit! Dean! Fuck!" Roman's hands held onto Dean's hips as he moved in time with Dean's thrust. He moaned his name until his throat ached and even then, Dean wasn't finished. He scratched down Roman's chest drawing small droplets of blood. Roman slapped his ass in response, then squeezed telling Dean he better not quit on him. Roman grabbed Dean's pecs and started puffing up his nipples then he grabbed Dean's neglected cock and started stroking in time with his thrust.

"Fuck me... Ro I'm gonna come!" Dean screamed out. He looked down at Roman and they locked eyes as Dean started coming all over his hand and chest. Roman didn't last much longer and after five or six hard thrust he was coming in the crazy fast into the condom. Dean fell on top of him exhaustively and started breathing deep against Roman's chest.

Roman pulled his head up to meet Dean's in a bunch of lazy kisses then he let Dean fall back onto his chest. He held him tight, smearing cum over both of their bodies. "I needed that." He smiled, "That was so good."

"Mm. Yeah." Dean kissed over Roman's nipple then looked up into gray eyes that held nothing but love for him. "I told you i would take care of you." He slowly felt Roman pulling out of him then Dean got up to go get something to clean off their bodies. He cleaned them both off then laid back down on Roman's chest.

"Dean?" Roman said after a little bit of silence.

"Yeah?" Dean replied back.

"I love you." Roman looked down at him with a smile then pulled his comforter over their bodies.

"I love you too, Ro."

* * *

Three rapts on the door and still Nikki was nervous. She hasn't seen Seth in such a long time she was thinking that maybe he kinda forgot about her. She missed him a lot. More than she wanted to admit this past month. Even so, she hoped that they could turn over a new leaf now. They started out as two drunk people fucking and over the summer they created something deeper. Nikki wouldn't admit that it was love, but she missed that connection more than anything.

"NIK!" Seth's excited scream made Nikki smile and her heart jumped for joy. He grabbed her up and scooped her in his arms, hugging the young stripper tight. Her body fit next to his like a glove and her pumps fell off her feet as she dangled mid-air from the hug.

"Hey you." Nikki giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck absentmindedly. Seth slowly put her down but chocolate eyes latched onto each other and all of a sudden, they couldn't seem to look away. His hand held her at the base of her back, and it slid to the curve of her ass. Nikki didn't want to admit it, but she missed his touch and wished that hand would go just a little bit lower.

"I've missed you." Seth's lips moved to the shell of her ear, and he whispered it light and fleetingly, his voice carried like a mewl in the wind. She smiled against his cheek, and softly caressed it, feeling his beard underneath her perfectly manicured nails.

"I missed you too-" Before Nikki got a chance to finish her sentence, a soft kiss was found on her lips. Seth's hands were placed on either side of her face as he kissed her gently. She was shocked, not knowing that this was going to happen, but couldn't ignore the way her heart pounded heavy in her chest. She kissed him back, opening her mouth to let him in, his velvet tongue teasing hers and bringing it out of captivity. Breaths and pants are released as they lock lips over and over. Seth sucked on her tongue then released, he nipped on her bottom lip, then captured both one last time before he pulled away, with a sudden excessive need to breathe.

"Seth..." Her eyes barely opened from the kiss. She was in a post kiss daze that had her feeling like she was floating. Fuck, he was such a great kisser.

"Don't say anything." Seth said, as his thumb slowly caressed her kiss swollen bottom lip. "Just let me have that one, okay?"

Nikki nodded. It was more than okay. She thought as he pulled back. His warm hands fell off of her and the tight embrace ended. She could finally open her eyes and didn't miss the longing look Seth held in his. It was a look she still couldn't admit she was ready for. He picked up her bag and she followed him inside.

"So... first i want us to go to Bryan's bar and grill. I really want you to meet my friends." Seth put her bag near his bed, and Nikki unknowingly sat on Dean's so she could pop her pumps back on.

"Oh I'm so excited to meet your friends. I bet they're all just like you." She laughed and grabbed her purse.

"Hey i resent that. They're all awesome but, there is only one me." Seth noticed the smile on her face. He extended his hand to help her up and she took it.

"You're right." Nikki said as she and Seth left the room. "Besides there can be only one true twink, and that's you." She pointed to him and giggled.

"Hey!" Seth laughed as he caught her finger then laced her hand with his own. "I'm NOT a twink."

xxx

Not ten minutes later did the "non couple." make it to Bryan's bar. The whole squad was there, drinking and playing pool with the rest of the college patrons. "Hey guys!" Seth yelled and all his friends seem to turn around at the same time.

"Hey!" Wade was the first to say hello to Seth. "I was wondering when we were gonna see your ugly mug again." Wade smiled and threw his arm over Seth's shoulder. He looked at Nikki up and down and then looked back at Seth, "Is this her?" Seth nodded. His british accent was more prominent since he was drunk. "Wow i apologize if this is a bit forward, but you are absolutely beautiful."

Nikki blushed slightly, "Thank you. I really like your accent." She licked on her bottom lip as Wade held her gaze. Nikki then noticed Seth squeeze her hand once then let go, she turned to him and reattached herself in a reassuring manner. Seth took her by the hand then lead Nikki to the pool table, where the rest of his friends were.

"Nik, this is Dolph, AJ, Bray, Big E, and somewhere around here is Cody." Nikki waved at them all and they all waved back. "Yo Dolph, i got next round." Seth told Dolph as his hands disconnected with Nikki's again but this time he hugged her waist, keeping his hands there.

"No problem bro." Dolph said, picking up his mug of beer. He was careful not to put it near his nose though, since it was broken. Aj sat near Dolph, but her eyes never left Nikki as soon as the brunette walked in.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks, vodka cranberry right?" Seth asked and Nikki nodded then watched as Seth caught up to Bray, draping an arm over his shoulder as they walked away.

"So you're beautiful." AJ says outta literally nowhere, sliding over to Nikki once Seth leaves. Nikki gives her a confused smile.

"Thanks i guess?" She laughed nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous. I mean i get it, he's introducing you to his meat head friends. But trust me, we're a chill bunch. They all just basically think you're gorgeous and way too good for a idiot like Seth." AJ smiled, picking up her rum and coke.

"I don't think he is an idiot." Nikki laughed playfully, "But yeah he can be stupid sometimes." She looked at AJ, then back at the rest of the group. "So are you like one of the guys or?" Nikki asked curiously.

"Nope. Well not really. Me and Dolph kinda go out. But yeah, all the guys like me. I guess you can say they consider me one of them." AJ shrugged, not truly understanding the question.

"Ahh okay. It's just that you're the only girl here so i had to ask." Nikki didn't want to sound territorial. Seth wasn't even hers, that didn't mean she didn't feel like writing "mine" across his chest in red lipstick though.

AJ actually laughed, shaking her head. "Oh that." Aj noticed Nikki's tone, "Don't worry, it's not me you should be worried about." AJ sipped her drink like she had a secret she shouldn't be spilling right now. But a little liquid courage and AJ would tell government secrets if she had too.

"Then who do i have to worry about?" Nikki asked curiously.

"Paige." AJ replied nonchalantly.

xxx

Over at the bar, Seth got him and Nikki drinks and was waiting for them with Bray when they started talking. "Your girl man, you said she was hot but i didn't know that she was out of your league hot." Bray laughed.

Seth turned around and could see Nikki now talking to AJ. He bit his lip, "You really think she's outta my league?" Seth asked, now looking at Bray.

"Yeah. Completely." Bray's deep chuckle sounded like it was caught in his throat, he sipped his beer slowly. "But she seems sweet so i get it. Just do something for me?"

"What?" Seth asked, after Bryan handed him his drinks.

"Don't fuck it up, man." Bray walked ahead of him laughing.

"I already did." Seth whispered under his breath, shaking his head.

They both came back moments later and Seth saw Nikki and AJ chatting it up. He slid over to her and handed her the drink. Nikki had this look on her face, like she wasn't happy at all about something and Seth wondered what could've happened in the span of five minutes that made Nikki go from happy to... her resting bitch face.

"Well this is where i exit." AJ said, surveying the two lovers before skipping over to Dolph, not completely realizing the trouble she just caused.

"You okay?" Seth asked as he took AJ's vacant seat.

"Yeah." Nikki nodded, sipping her drink once. "So.. who's Paige?" Her hazel eyes narrowed and it was that moment Seth knew... he fucked up.

"That would be me." A voice from behind both of them said. They both turned around and saw Paige standing there with a smile on her face.

"Fuck." Seth said to himself.

* * *

Roman and Dean were making out in in the morning, in his bed, with Roman partially on top of Dean. They were naked under the covers and their legs were entwined. Roman's lips nipped across Dean's collar bone, causing Dean to laugh. "Ro!" Dean giggled, picking up Roman's face to bring him in for more kisses when Roman's phone rung.

"Ugh." Roman grumbled, reaching on his desk to try and find his cellphone. "Who could it be interrupting us now hmm?" Roman sighed.

"Maybe it's your card company calling to ask why you charged lube and condoms last night." Dean said with a laugh.

"Real funny." Roman deadpaned kissing Dean's lips then looked at the call waiting. Fuck. It was his dad. He blew out a breath then answered it. "Hey father."

"Roman. Son. How are you?" His father Sika asked with not a drip of real concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, father." Roman looked down at Dean who was currently teasing his nipples with the tip of his pink tongue. Roman bit his lip, watching him. "Is there something you need, father? Because if not I'm pretty busy." Busy yes, busy about to screw his boyfriend into oblivion.

"Ahh. I see you're entertaining again." Sika's voice rumbled with disappointment. Roman would've cared if Dean wasn't sucking on his nipples right now. Roman held back a hiss and a giggle, trying to get Dean to stop. "I just called because I'm fully expecting to see you at the garden party today. I will be there, and your mother. Dress accordingly please."

"Dad actually i was gonna go-"

"No." Roman was cut off with a harsh snap from his father. "I expect to see you today. At 12. Sharp. Am i clear?"

Roman pulled away from Dean to sigh into his phone. "Crystal." He replied curtly.

His father then hung up and Roman released a deep sigh, falling back against his pillows.

"You okay?" Dean asked, sensing his mood. He moved to lay on his chest, smiling up at him. Their hands connected, and Dean brought them in for a chaste kiss.

"Yeah." Roman said sadly. He just looked at Dean for a few small moments then smiled once he got a wicked idea.

"Come on babe, we're going shopping." Roman pulled Dean up then went over to closet.

"Why?" Dean asked, following him to his walk in closet, without any clothes on.

"Because... I want to introduce you to my father."

* * *

A/N: Well well.. Look who hopped back on the smut express? I may or may not have been listening to Pony while writing that bit, which is probably why it came out the way it did oops. (Neth Bellins won the poll!) Seth's in trouble, but with who is the question, Nikki or Paige? Sika is gonna make his first appearance next chapter yay. And so will my favorite jerk Randy. And of course Cena. And soon we will find out the fate of Sami. Any guesses what happened to our favorite ginger? - Melle

Oi, yeah, the best way to thank a writer is to leave a review!


	19. Chapter 19

"Dean? Come on out, babe. We're gonna be late!" Roman called to him from the dressing room. Dean's been in there for over thirty minutes now, trying on all the clothes Roman had picked out for him. They were supposed to be shopping for the garden party, since Dean didn't really have the 'appropriate' clothes to meet his father. Conveniently though, Dean seemed to hate everything that Roman handed him. He was a t-shirt and jeans kinda guy, and he didn't do formal wear well, but Roman really wanted Dean to look his best when he met his father.

Mostly because his father never approved of anyone he ever dated. He wouldn't call Roman's boyfriend's by their names on purpose, and showed no respect to any of them in the slightest. The only one he seemed to remotely like was Randy, because Bob and Sika had a great relationship to begin with. It was actually funny, considering Sika was the one who introduced Roman and Randy when they were only 17 years old. Roman was still dating Sami at the time, but with some shit stroke of bad luck, he and Randy became friends because of their similarities in lifestyles. It was when Roman turned 20 that Randy asked him out. Roman said yes against his better judgment, and things weren't ever the same again. He thought they were happy for a long time, but.. Randy proved him wrong.

Roman hated that Sika held Randy in such high regard, still, even after he broke his heart. But he knew it was only because Randy came from money and privilege and that's the kinda thing his father latched onto.

"Okay okay." Dean opened the curtain and stood there, trying his best not to get his sweaty palms on the very expensive clothes, "So umm.. how do i look?"

Roman smiled as his eyes took in a sight. Dean in a Fred Perry polo shirt, black cuffed Ralph Lauren slacks, and some black and white Toms to finish off the formal look. He looked so handsome and yet classically sexy. He bit his lip, heat warming his cheeks as he looked him up and down. "Damn. You look hot. Babe honestly, You need to wear this to the party." Roman laced his hand with Dean's pulling him towards the counter.

"You really think i look hot?" Dean asked as he and Roman made it to the counter.

"Let's put it this way.." Roman leaned in to whisper in Dean's ear, "If we didn't have anywhere to go, i'd buy you this anyway. To fulfill a certain fantasy of mine." Roman cracked a mischievous smile, it caused Dean to blush. Damn his boyfriend was a freak. Luckily, Dean loved that side of him.

As they were waiting in line, Dean remembered that he left his old clothes back in the dressing room. "Wait, Ro, what about my jeans and my shirt? I need to go get them!" Dean tried to pull away from Roman to go and get his shirt. That was literally his favorite flash tee. No way was he leaving it in this snobby ass store. They'd probably burn it. He tried to get away but was stopped by Roman's tight hold on his wrist.

"Relax. The sales girl is folding your clothes and bagging them as we speak. She'll bring em' to you at the counter." Dean seemed to relax at that information. Even though he still wasn't completely comfortable in this whole get up, he had to admit he did look good. Now only if he could afford all of this...

Speaking of which, Roman and Dean finally made it to the register and Roman smiled at the sales girl and she smiled back, with a subtle bite of her bottom lip. Roman didn't catch it, but it didn't go unnoticed by Dean who was starting to wonder if she even knew Roman was gay or not from the way 'Cashier Barbie' was staring at his man.

"Hi Summer. We'll be taking what he's wearing, plus the cream i talked to the sales woman about?"

"Of course Mr. Reigns, everything is all ready and taken care of for you, like always." The girl smiled, flipping her hair to her right side. She had a name tag and it said "Summer Rae." of course her name was Summer. Dean thought. What a ray of annoying bottled-blonde sunshine she was.

Puke.

"Thanks Summer you always take care of me." Roman smiled, and then he and Summer started chatting about random things that Dean had no real interest in. She kept tossing her weave back and forth, laughing at whatever he said like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Dean thought it was harmless until she put her hand on Roman's hand and that was when Dean started hear kill bill sirens.

Oh no, this bitch did not just put her hands on his man.

"Babe, can you hurry up? This is taking forever, and i really want to make out with you in the car." Dean said unexpectedly. It was a low move, to go all teenage wasteland on her but Dean somehow needed this girl to hear who Roman belonged with. It didn't stop there either, Dean kissed the side of Roman's face, and wrapped his arms around him from the side. Roman looked back at Dean completely embarrassed, but blushing obliviously at his boyfriends public display of affection. Dean looks towards Summer who's mouth was hanging open a bit in shock, and that's when Roman swiped his card. It charged everything then the sales girl came out with their bags.

"C'mon babe, let's go." Roman takes Dean's hand as they walked out together. "Bye Summer." Roman waved, holding Dean at the waist.

"Yeah... bye Summer." Dean gives her a fake wave but not before mouthing,_ "Mine."_ to her, then leaving the store with Roman.

xxx

In the car, Roman looks over Dean who was looking out the window, seemingly deep in thought. He nudges him with his free hand but still keeps his eyes on the road. "I'm sorry about dragging you with me today." Roman said genuinely. "My father can be an asshole sometimes, but you don't really need to be caught in my mess."

Dean snorted, looking at Roman now, "Are you kidding? I've been waiting to meet your douchebag daddy since the Hamptons. I mean yeah. I would rather us go biking through Central Park like we planned but there's always other times. It's not like you're getting rid of me anytime soon, Reigns." Dean picks up Roman's free hand and kisses the palm, then caresses it softly. Roman smiled, linking their fingers together as he got onto the highway.

"Like i would ever want to get rid of you. You're too cute and i'd miss you too damn much." He couldn't see Dean blushing since he was driving. But a firm squeeze of his hand from Dean and he knew his blue eyed boyfriend liked what he had just said.

"So you're not looking to trade me for a bleached blonde shop girl named Summer?" Dean teased, laughing as he looked out the window once again.

"Oh shut up." Roman chuckled, letting go of Dean's hand to swerve into the parking lot. Apparently they were here. The Balor estate. It was huge as fuck and completely gorgeous. Dean's mouth hung open as his blue eyes took in a mansion bigger than every house on his block back in Ohio and.. probably the entire state.

"Woah." He said as Roman parked. "You told me we'd be going to a mansion. Not it's own fucking island."

"Yeah it is pretty big isn't it?" Roman's eyes followed Dean's, "The Balors are sweet too. Very humble despite their wealth and stature. Their son, Finn, however, is a pansexual nightmare." Roman looked away, biting his lip as he started thinking about great memories between him and Finn Balor.

"What?" Dean said curiously.

"What? Oh nevermind." Roman cleared his throat and focused.

"Okay so let's go over some rules. First here." Roman handed Dean some type of cream from the bags. "Put that in your hair, and just slick back. It'll give you more of a refinded look." Dean scooped some out and started putting it in his hair, slicking it back. Roman nodded acceptingly. "Next. Do not, i repeat do not tell my dad how old you are. He thinks i have a thing for younger guys and hello? I don't okay, they have a thing for me. Oh and don't correct him if he says your name wrong? He does it on purpose. He likes to get under my skin and will probably try to get under yours. He'll refer to us making love as "entertaining" and he'll make sure to say that repeatedly too. Avoid talking politics, he's a conservative republican and hates that I'm liberal. Oh for some reason, he hates strawberries so don't offer to get him anything. The only key to you have to getting him to give you any type of chance is to go through my mom. Patrica. Call her Mrs. Reigns. Dad has been.. unfaithful in recent years and mom's in denial so i need you to make sure you're calling her that so she can feel respected..." Roman took a deep breath, "Fuck what am i missing?"

Roman was scrambling to find out what he was missing but Dean just put his hand on his thigh then leaned forward and gave him a kiss. It stilled Roman and he smiled against Dean's lips, forgetting all his nerves. Roman caressed the side of his face, then pulled back, biting his lip. "Thank you. I needed that."

"I'm always here to help." Dean winked, cleaning off his hand with a wipe. "So i got all the info. Are we good to go?"

"Yep just one last thing." Roman opened the car door and got out, going over to help Dean out of the car.

"What is it?" Dean said, hopping out of the car and walking towards the estate with Roman.

"Please, avoid Randy at all cost."

* * *

The event was barely getting started out back in the garden. Roman and Dean held hands as they went to go look for Roman's mother. Patricia usually helped out the Balor's every year with the cooking. And this year was no different. Roman found her in the kitchen, finishing up some pies.

"Mama!" Roman said, smiling as she saw him. He let go of Dean's hand to give his mom a tight hug, then kissed her cheek.

"Baby. I'm glad you're okay. I was talking to Nikki the other day and she said you weren't feeling well." His mom held her hand to his cheek. "I should come over one of these days, you won't be sick for the rest of the year if i do."

"I'm fine mom. I told Nicole to not tell you again-" Roman was cut off by his mom's scoff.

"Please. That girl calls me every single day. You of all people should know that. She calls me more than you do." Roman couldn't argue with that. Nikki was like family, even if he didn't want to admit it. They were like brother and sister.

Dean stood there as Roman talked to his mother. At first he was thinking about how much they looked alike, then his eyes transferred to the pies that were cooling on the counter and now he realized how hungry he was. He only ate a damn fruit cup and sparking water at that boutique. He needed something like... now.

"Umm.. Mama, i wanna introduce you to my boyfriend, Dean." Roman pulled Dean away from the pies long enough to shake hands with his mother. "Dean this is my mom, Patricia."

"Mrs Reigns. It's nice to meet you." Dean smiled genuinely and Patricia seemed to like it that he addressed her as Mrs Reigns. Roman was right. Yes! Score one for Ambrose.

"It's nice to meet you too. It's so refreshing to see Roman date a well mannered boy." She smiled as Roman rolled his eyes, mumbling something unintelligible. "But honey you look hungry." Mama Reigns pointed out. "Am i correct?"

Dean nodded overly excitedly. "Starving ma'am." She took him over to the fridge and started handing him some hor d'oeuvres. Dean started eating them happily as he and Mrs Reigns got to talking.

"So i don't get any food?" Roman stood there against the counter, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Roman hush. Can't you see we're talking?" Patricia slapped his arms, causing Roman to sigh over dramatically.

"Yeah, Ro. We're talking. Don't be so rude." Dean said with a smile. He popped a quiche in his mouth and went back talking with Patricia. Roman narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend and mom and realized he had been dismissed already. He huffed again, deciding to walk out to go find his father.

"So how did you and my son meet?" Patricia asked as she started cutting up the pies into small pieces.

"Well i was in New York on vacation and we met in a bar. He made me laugh. Like really laugh. And we started just talking and hanging out. After awhile i couldn't deny my feelings for him any longer. He really is a something special, Mrs Reigns and.. i love him." Dean took a sip of lemonade Mrs Reigns made and he was in heaven. Oh wow can this woman cook.

"You love my son?" Patricia asked, with a small smile. She knew they were dating but she didn't know they were this serious. Roman honestly never told her anything.

"With all my heart, ma'am." For some reason Patricia could tell that his words was sincere. She reached up and put her hands on his face, smiling as she wiped some crumbs from the corner of his mouth.

"And he loves you?"

"With all his heart." Dean blushed while looking down. Roman really did love him with everything in him. Dean felt it every single day.

"Then you guys have something special. But you better treat him right, understand me?"

"I understand Mrs. Reigns. I will treat him right." Dean smiled down at her, then watched her pull back.

"Good." Patricia pulled back and cut Dean a hearty slice, "Want some cherry pie, Dean?"

"God yes, Please."

xxx

Roman was walking around, saying hello and showing his face so that if his no good father didn't show up, people would at least admit to seeing him there. He was talking to Finn Balor's mom when he noticed his father was actually there. Talking to Randy Orton of all people. They were deep in conversation, and then they shook hands. Roman did not like that they just shook hands. Nothing good could come out of that. Eh, it was probably nothing. He straightened up as he walked over to his father.

"Roman." Randy said with a smirk as he walked pass Roman.

"Randall." Roman replied nonchalantly.

Roman was trying to figure out why the hell Randy was smiling at him when...

"Roman! Son." Sika opened his arms and tried to hug his son but Roman just stood there as Sika patted him on the back.

"Hello, father." Roman said pushing back from him, "It's good to see you umm..." Roman cleared his throat, "So.. i came. This is what you wanted right? For me to show up, and show my face. So here it is." Roman's attitude was showing a little too much for his father's liking.

"I asked you to come because these are the types of people you're going to need in your life to be a successful lawyer. Networking, son. It's the way i did it, and the way you should start too. You don't have much longer now before you take the bar."

Roman groaned as he walked along with his father. It was almost like he wasn't ever listening when he told him things. He wanted to go into civil law. Not be some expensive lawyer douchebag on retainer at rich people's behest. His father knew this, but still tried to decide Roman's future for him. He hated that sometimes.

"Father, you know i don't want to do criminal law. That's just not me. I can't see myself defending some rich asshole who just murdered his entire family without breaking everything in my moral code."

"Roman, yet another thing you can't seem to grasp." Sika smiled at people as he walked pass, picking up some champagne from the trays going around. "This is your life, whether you like it or not, you are apart of the elite. You spent three thousand dollars on clothes today, and did that affect your moral code?" He handed a champagne to Roman, who took it unwillingly.

"Dad i..." Fuck, he still checked his credit cards.

"It didn't did it? Because you're used to the money i pump into your account every month. You're used to eating at Patis for lunch, buying clothes from Ralph Lauren and going into Gucci for something as simple as a wallet." Sika stopped them at the glass door that connects to the kitchen. He put his hand on Roman's shoulder, smiling at him. "You'll get used to defending someone who killed his entire family. Just like you got used to being rich. Why? It's apart of who you are. Whether you like it.. Or not."

Sika gave him a cold smile then opened the sliding glass door. He entered it and Roman followed, with his head down. When Sika and Roman came into the kitchen, they saw Roman's mom and Dean eating cherry pie together and laughing about something. Roman finally was able to smile. Dean looked like he was having such a good time with his mom and Patricia seemed to be enjoying Dean's company.

Just like Roman had hoped.

"Patti. What's goin on in here?" Sika asked, moving to kiss his wife on the cheek. His eyes then went to Dean who had cherry flavoring all over his mouth.

"Hi, Mr. Reigns. It's nice to formally meet you. I'm Dean. Roman's boyfriend." Dean said with a cherry filled smile. He held out his hand for Sika to shake but the hand was just stared at it like it was a foreign object. Dean looked at Roman who for some reason had his head down.

"Ahh. So you're the one my son entertains often, hmm?" Sika said dryly, opening the fridge to take out a bottle of water.

Dean's face tightened, he knew Roman said not to let his dad get to him, but he was kind of a really huge asshole. "Umm.. you can say that? But mostly we just hang out. Your son is an amazing man, Mr Reigns." Dean once again looked to Roman for help but Roman's eyes stayed on the ground. Like he was powerless or something.

"I already know my son is amazing. I raised him after all, Dan." Sika snipped, sipping from his water bottle.

"It's Dean." The moment Dean corrected his father, Roman knew, Dean was about to blow a casket. He was already letting Sika get to him. Fuck, he needed to do something fast.

But what could he do?

"I heard your name." Sika smirked, "Tell me, Daniel. What is it that you do?"

"It's Dean, and I'm a full time student." Dean said back, feeling a certain tension flow through him. This fucker was calling him different names on purpose.

"Dean... Maybe we should just go?" Roman finally interjected, moving to take Dean by the hand.

"A student." Sika started laughing, much to Patrica's disappointment. She frowned, knowing exactly where her husband was about to take this. "Let me guess, you're some sort of theater major? Connecting with your inner self through the art of expression. Or whatever liberal bullshit they're spewing out in those obama care college's these days."

"Sika! Enough." Patrica's tone was serious. Dean was a good boy that Sika was looking to break. He did it with so many of Roman's boyfriends and Patricia let it happen too often. Dean loved her son, she could see it in his eyes. She wasn't about to let her husband tear him down like this. "Stop this, now." she warned.

"I'm actually an art major." Dean interjects, not really meaning to cut Patricia off, "...And yeah i do express myself through my art. In fact, just last weekend me and your son created art togeth-" Before Dean could finish Roman squeezed his hand hard, pulling on it. Blue eyes looked into gray and they said 'stop it' without words.

"My son entertaining young men isn't anything new to me, David." Sika laughed at how easy this was, he decided to go for the jugular, "How old are you? Nineteen?"

"My name is Dean!" Dean scrunched up his fist in Roman's hand and Roman could feel the tension rising in the room. "And your son doesn't entertain me, he makes love to me. We make love all the time you ignorant prick!"

And there is was. The lid on Dean's anger, exploding. And all Sika had to do was push the right buttons.

"Dean!" Roman yelled, "Please, let's just go." he whispered, turning Dean away to walk out.

"Make sure to say hello to Picasso for me Dylan!" Sika laughed as they exited. Patricia had her arms crossed and a disappointed look on her face as she looked at Sika. "What?" Sika laughed, "C'mon. I was just having fun with him!"

Patrica's jaw tightened. "You were belittling a good boy. He loves our son!"

Sika laughed into his water bottle, "And he'll be gone by tonight. Just like the rest of them. No one is good enough for our boy, Patti."

"Sika what do you have planned?" Patricia was starting to worry.

"Don't worry honey. I've got things covered." With that, Sika left the kitchen. Once he was away from Patricia he sent Randy a text.

**Sika:** It's a go.

xxx

Roman brought Dean up to the bathroom then slammed the door shut, pacing back and forth. "What is the one thing i told you not to do?" Roman yelled at him.

"Don't let Sika get to me." Dean said it all too quietly.

"DON'T FUCKING LET SIKA GET TO YOU." Roman repeated as he screamed, watching Dean sit down on the toilet. "Damnit Dean you had one job, one! All you had to do was smile at him and say hello. THAT'S IT. I honestly can't believe you! We made a plan.. jesus fucking christ-"

"I'm sorry, alright? I know. I fucked up." Dean said as he stood up and went to the door. "I'm am an idiot."

"Dean where are you going?" Roman asked. "I still wanna talk about this!"

"I just need... air." Is all Dean replied before he left Roman in the bathroom alone.

xxx

Dean never smoked a day in his life, but he certainly could use a Newport or something right now. It wouldn't stop him from thinking about how he fucked up with Roman's dad, but maybe it would take away the embarrassment and pain he felt for letting Roman down. It was more painfully clear than ever before that he and Roman's worlds were completely different. Roman was rich, he wore expensive clothes daily, and charged lube on his credit card. Dean was this blue collar wannabe artist from Ohio who had to sell paintings just to keep up with his college tuition. This wasn't his world. He didn't belong here.

"You don't belong here you know." A voice from behind him says, causing Dean to turn around. It was Randy, Roman's ex. Dean hasn't seen him since that day at the restaurant. Roman told Dean to avoid him, but Dean knew this showdown was bound to happen sooner or later.

"What?" Dean asked, turning around to face him.

"I said you don't belong here. This world? Isn't for people like you." Randy approached him slowly, "You can't even keep it together for one meeting with his father. How do you expect to be with him in the long run?" Dean's eyes were flickering, trying to figure out how Randy knew all of this. "Oh yeah. I saw your little breakdown in the kitchen in front of Roman's parents. How embarrassing are you?" He laughed at Dean, "Calling the man who raised him an ignorant prick?"

Dean gulped, trying not to let what Randy was saying get to him. "I... didn't mean that." he spoke softly.

"I bet you don't mean a lot of things. Yet you say them anyway. That's the thing about people like you. You want what we have but when you get a taste of it you act like idiots." Randy's words were stinging him like daggers straight to the chest. "Do you really love Roman?" He asked seriously.

"Fuck you." Dean spat. What a ridiculous question. Of course he loved Roman. What was Randy getting at? "I love him more than you ever could."

"No. You don't. You know how i know you don't love him?"

"How?" Dean's lip quivered.

"Because if you did, you'd know that you're no good for him. Do you know how selfish you're being by keeping Roman all to yourself? A guy like _Roman_? Handsome, rich, smart. Look down deep, Dean. You know that you don't deserve him. You let yourself fall for a man completely out of your league."

Dean shook his head in disbelief, turning away from Randy. Fuck. He was getting in his head. "Fuck off, Orton." Dean bellowed, willing himself not to cry.

"If you loved him, truly, you would break up with him and let Roman be with a real man. Someone his father approves of."

"You mean someone like you?" Dean asked out of spite. His eyes were glassy now as he stared at Randy.

"Yes. Me. You see, Dean, i can take care of him. His family already loves me, and it'll be good for him in the long run."

"Shut up!" Dean cried. "I'm.. good for him." he pathetically said back.

"Are you?" Randy asked honestly. "Did you know that Sika is thinking of disowning him? All because of you?" Randy taunted him, "He'll have to drop out of law school and will probably end up homeless. Is that what you want?"

"No. I don't want him to get disowned but.. Roman he... he loves-" Dean stammered.

"You?" Randy started laughing as he cut him off. "He'll get over it. He'll get over you. You know yon't belong here Dean. You know don't belong in our world. Do the right thing for Roman. For yourself too. Break it off."

Dean couldn't fight it anymore, a tear rolled down his cheek at Randy's words. In the back of his mind he was right. He didn't belong here. He looked down at the clothes Roman brought him and it just made things more evidently clear that he wouldn't ever fit in Roman's world. As much as he wanted too.

"And if i don't?" Dean asked, sniffling.

"I think we both know the answer to that." Randy cautioned, watching Dean cry.

"Randy, babe?" John came around the corner and saw Randy talking to Roman's boyfriend. The young boy looked like he was crying. John came closer, and hugged Randy's waist from behind.

"Hey, are you okay?" John asked Dean. But he got no answer as Dean and Randy stared each other down.

"Do the right thing, Dean." Randy said softly.

Dean choked up then nodded, taking off towards the house.

"What was that about?" John turned to Randy, looking into his warm blue eyes.

"He didn't know how to handle the truth." Randy shrugged, then smiled, pulling John in by the back of his head to kiss him softly. "I bet that you came to find me because Finn is looking for me, right?"

"Correct." John smiled, "He keeps saying that he misses your flat arse." John chuckled, "C'mon, lunch is getting cold."

Randy and John hold hands as they walk back inside.

* * *

Roman waited for Dean near the car. He didn't want to be here any longer. He screamed at Dean for no reason and he just wanted to apologize and go home with him. He looked at his watch beginning to get worried about Dean when he saw him walking towards him slowly. "Dean. Hey! I was starting to worry."

"Sorry i just needed some air." Roman moved forward a bit to wrap Dean in his arms, but felt Dean go stiff as he held him. Roman thought that maybe it was because Dean was still angry with him for yelling. He needed to apologize.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you. You were right, my dad is an ignorant prick. I just put up with it because without him, i can't finish law school." Roman held Dean's chin so that their gazes met and he could see sadness in Dean's eyes. He started to wonder of it was all because of him. "I really am sorry you know?"

"I know, Ro." Dean pulled away from Roman slowly, and went over to the car, getting in. Roman wondered if Dean was truly okay when he hopped in the passengers seat, and gave Dean the key.

Dean said nothing to him as he drove off out of the parking lot and onto the highway. In the car Roman was trying his best to get Dean out of whatever funk he was in, but no matter what, the brunette just wouldn't budge. The car was dead silent by the time they gotten back to Manhattan. Dean parked on the street in front of Roman's house and then shut the car off.

They made it back into the apartment and Dean retreated to Roman's bedroom. Roman followed quickly, seeing Dean in there packing his stuff.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked as his heart started beating fast in worry.

"I'm leaving. I'm gonna catch the red eye back to Ohio." Dean almost violently took off his newly brought Polo shirt and exchanged it for a Captain America one. He was shoving clothes back into his bag when he felt Roman stop him, grab him by the wrist and spin him around.

"I thought we were going to spend the weekend together?" Roman's tone matched the sadness Dean felt inside.

Why the fuck was Dean leaving?

"I just remembered i have a ton of stuff to do." Dean pulled back from him and continued to pack.

"That's bullshit." Roman spat.

"It's not bullshit."

"It's complete bullshit."

"Roman, stop saying bullshit."

"Then stop giving me bullshit and i will!"

"Ro just.. let this go. I'm leaving okay?" Dean told him as he picked up his bag and walked out the room. Roman was hot on his heel, running to catch up with him.

"Dean i already said i was sorry about screaming. You don't have to leave because of something stupid happened today... Hey!" Roman stopped him before he got to the door and noticed Dean's eyes watering. Dean tried to look away, but Roman held his face, pulling him in. "Dean.. talk to me? What is this? Why are you crying?"

"I.. I need space." Dean said reluctantly, trying his best to not bawl in front of the man he loved the most.

"Space? Like.. Space from me?" Roman asked him sadly, feeling his heart rate slow down. It was one beat at a time as he tried to figure out why Dean was hurting him all of a sudden.

"No. Space from... us." This isn't what Dean wanted. But this is what needed to happen. If Dean didn't let him go, Roman would end up homeless or disowned, all for loving him. He had to leave. He had to get away. He didn't deserve Roman just like Randy said. "I'm sorry, Ro. I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you anymore."

Dean turned away as a tear ran down Roman's cheek. He moved to the door and opened it. "Dean please. Don't go. Please.. don't break my heart like this." Roman let out a pathetic whimper as Dean reached the door. He was breaking Roman's heart and for what? Because Randy won. That's why.

"I'm sorry Ro." Dean cried as he exited the apartment.

* * *

A/N: Randy Orton and his power of persuasion. What's hotter? Centon or Ambreigns? Haha. I'm sorry for the lack of neth bellins but they'll be back in chapter 20! And we finally finally find out what happened to Sami. No one guessed before so i guess you guys will find out soon enough! - Melle


	20. Chapter 20

Seth and Nikki were walking back to his dorm in silence. Fall was creeping in, quickly fading away Summer so the night air was certainly colder. Seth wanted so bad to put his arms around Nikki for warmth and tell her that everything was going to be okay but after the bar fiasco with Paige, he doubted that Nikki liked him very much right now. His mind floated back to Paige and Nikki's conversation back at the bar.

"_Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting." Paige smiled and moved to sit near Seth and Nikki._

_"Umm. You're definitely interrupting. We were having a private conversation?" Nikki didn't want to sound so snappy but she already didn't like Paige from everything the very drunk AJ kept telling her._

_"Well i heard my name so i thought i could pop in and speak for myself." Paige said back._

_"Okay then." Nikki turned to her, tongue caught in her cheek as she clasped her hand in front of her dress. "You wanna explain why you've been fucking my man?"_

_Both Paige and Seth's eyebrows raised. Paige's in pure disbelief and Seth's in shock. Did Nikki just describe him as... her man?_

_"If he's yours why did he crawl into bed with me as soon as he came back to Ohio?" Paige laughed, "Unless you two have some sort of weird open relationship."_

_"Our relationship is none of your business." Nikki started to get up and that's when Seth feared for Paige's entire existence. She got into Paige's face and the two women stood toe to toe with each other. "From here on out. You keep your pale, ghostly hands off of my man. Even when I'm not here, he's mine. Are we clear?"_

_"Crystal." Paige said, not backing down. "But maybe instead of us getting catty and the end result being a match between us wwe style... We should be angry at that arsehole who has been playing both of us?"_

_Nikki then looked at Seth. There was sadness filled in her brown eyes. Paige was right. Nikki had no reason to be jealous. Seth probably told Paige that he was single and technically he was. Her heart ached. She's never been more embarrassed in her life. "You're right." Nikki said sadly. She pushed back from Paige and grabbed her bag, running out of the bar._

_"How could you not tell her about me?" Paige looked at him disgusted. "You're a real arse, Seth." She picked up the rest of Nikki's drink and then tossed it on Seth before sauntering away._

_xxx_

Seth opened his door quietly and watched Nikki pile in. She started taking off her heels then unclipped her hair, letting the rest of the curls fall. Seth realized he probably should take off his wet shirt so he tore it off his shoulders and tossed it in his hamper. When he was about to take off his jeans, Nikki called to him.

"Can you umm.. unzip me?" Nikki asked quietly.

Seth nodded then walked over to her. He slowly unzipped her dress, letting her perfect back come into full view. Seth sighed as he took the dress off her shoulders, and let it fall to her waist. A certain tension filled the air and Seth breathed deep through his nose. He contemplated for a moment, then said fuck it. He touched her shoulders softly. Nikki shivered but didn't pull away from him. He laid a quick kiss to Nikki's shoulder blade then brought her in to lay against his front. "Nik, I'm sorry." Seth said against her neck. She gasped when he laid a soft kiss there.

"It's fine. We weren't even together. I have no real reason to be mad. I guess I'm just.." Nikki whispered softly. She turned her head to look at him, and their eyes connected slowly. "I'm just ... jealous." She admitted all too quietly.

It wasn't soon before long that Seth captured her lips into his own, bringing down the rest of her dress so that Nikki was in nothing but panties. Seth grabbed at her thigh and squeezed, leaving his hand print all over her glorious skin. She turned around fully and jumped on him, wrapping her arms securely around his neck, and Seth held on, carrying her over to his bed. He laid Nikki down softly, pressing himself into her. Nikki bit her lip as her eyes flicker at him. Seth's hands moved up the contour of her body, towards her breasts. He cupped the side of it and then leaned in to take a beautifully puffy nipple in his mouth. Nikki moaned out his name, squirming under him as he sucked and took a nibble of it, getting her panties extremely wet.

Seth pressed his erection against her underwear, letting her feel exactly what she's been missing. Soft licks down the center of her body were felt until he reached in between her legs. His tongue sucked in her juices through her panties. Nikki moaned out and looked down at him.

"Seth.. You don't have to do this.." Nikki pleaded.

"Shh." Came Seth's reply. "I want too."

xxx

In the morning, Seth got up first. He sat up and put on his boxers, looking back down to see Nikki sleeping softly against his pillow. He smiled and stretched, wondering what to get her to eat for breakfast. He was gonna go with pancakes when he noticed that Dean was there, asleep in his own bed in the corner. Seth was confused because Dean told him he was spending the weekend with Roman. He told him he wasn't going to be back until at least Monday.

Worried that something might be wrong, Seth went over to Dean's bed and shook him awake. "Dean?" He said as ruffled Dean's hair. "Dean, wake up man."

"Yeah dude, what happened?" Dean asked. His voice was deep with sleep.

"Hey, man." Seth smiled at his friend, "I thought you were spending the weekend with Roman? Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Dean stated quickly before he turned away, trying to go back to sleep. Seth turned him back around to face him, and Dean looked annoyed.. and also kinda sad. But Seth could tell he was trying to mask it.

"Dean, come on. Talk to me? What happened?" Seth was starting to worry. "Did you and Roman have a fight?" Seth swore that if Roman hurt Dean again he would fly to New York his damn self and pummel that fucker.

Dean shook his head. "No, we didn't fight. Can i go back to sleep now?"

"No!" Seth said sternly, "Not until you tell me what happened!"

"For fucksakes, Seth fine!" Dean sat up angrily, "I broke up with him. Okay? We broke up. I fucking broke his heart. Is that what you wanna hear?"

"Wait... what?" Seth asked, "You broke up with him?" Seth was confused, "Dean, i thought you loved him?"

"I.." Dean looked at Seth trying to choke back tears. "I'm no good for him, okay? We're no good for each other. It's over, Seth. The man i love..." Seth could see that Dean was on the verge of crying, he held onto Dean's hand, and squeezed. "I can't love him anymore."

Seth tried to speak but Dean just turned back around towards his bed. He heard Dean whimper and then a strangled cry. Fuck, Dean was hurting. He needed him. He needed his superman. Seth took a deep breath then got in Dean's bed, quickly wrapping himself in Dean's arms. "It's gonna be okay, Dean." Seth said softly. Dean turned around in his arms and cried against him, finally letting it all out.

Nikki woke up not soon after Seth and she saw the personal embrace between friends. Seth was holding Dean like he was holding her last night, cuddling him, running his fingers through Dean's hair and kissing his forehead. Not only did Nikki overhear their entire conversation but she realized as she looked at them..

There was something more going on between them.

Nikki cleared her throat to get their attention and that's where Seth and Dean parted. Seth turned towards her and smiled, moving across beds to kiss her lips. Nikki accepted the kiss but she noticed Dean watching them. She pushed Seth back then looked up into his eyes. "Seth can we.. talk.. outside?"

Nikki put on Seth's shirt and walked out the door without an answer from Seth. He looked at Dean apologetically then walked out to talk to Nikki.

"Hey babe you good? Is this about last night?" Seth moved to hold her at the waist but Nikki stopped him and moved back two steps.

"No. This isn't about last night. This is about you and Dean." Nikki replied crossing her arms.

"Me and Dean are best friends. What do you mean?"

"Best friends don't hold each other like that. Best friends don't cuddle like that. You were holding him like you were holding me last night, Seth. It's obvious... you have feelings for Dean."

"What?" Seth scoffed with a laugh, "That's ridiculous. Nik, Dean and Roman just broke up. I was just trying to consul him!"

"Yeah i heard everything. I also saw you looking at him like he was the only person in the entire world. Like... you love him. My best friend is gay Seth, i know exactly how two guys look when they have feelings for each other!" Nikki screamed almost loud so the whole dorm could hear.

"Nik i..." What could Seth say but the truth?

"No. Don't Nik me. Look, I'm all for free love. I believe in equality and letting people love who they want. But if you have feelings for Dean, you need to let me know. I don't want to start something with you if you're harboring feelings for your best friend. So just.. tell me the truth, Seth. Do you.. love Dean?"

Seth looked down slowly and nodded. He wasn't going to lie to her. Nikki made a noise of disappointment with her mouth then moved to go back inside. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her before she reached the door. "I do love him. But i'm not in love with him. I'm in love with you." Seth pleaded with Nikki.

"Seth, can you honestly sit there and tell me that if Dean wanted you... you wouldn't give him a chance? That you would push him away all for me?" Nikki's eyes were filled with tears.

"I... don't know." Seth answered.

"Well when you know, you give me a fucking call." Nikki pushed away from him harshly then went inside. She took out some sweats from her bag and popped them on along with some sneakers. Once she was done packing she walked to the door.

"Nik, come on, don't do this!" Seth called out.

Nikki didn't respond as she opened the door and left.

Seth fell into his pillow and started screaming into it. He couldn't believe he just lost Nikki again, all because of his own stupid honesty. God he was such an idiot. He turned to look at Dean who was looking back at him with his mouth open in shock.

"Seth.. do you have feelings for me?"

_***A few months later***_

"Randy i don't want to be here." Roman told Randy. They were in a gay strip club for Randy's birthday. About two months after Roman and Dean broke up, Randy showed up at his doorstep. He said he heard it through the grape vine that Dean hurt him and figured Roman could use a friend. They bonded over the fact that John broke up with him too and Roman slowly but surely let Randy back into his life. He didn't know if it was because he was lonely without Dean but Randy was a good substitute... for now.

"Rome calm down. This is fun. Look at all the hot guys. Let's get you a lap dance." Randy looked around for someone hot to loosen Roman up a bit but no one seemed to catch his eye. Roman's eyes wandered too and he came across this blue eyed brunette with dimples that reminded him of Dean. His heart panged in his chest as he watched the guy with the washboard abs and gold shorts flirt with a bachelor party. He didn't smile like Dean smiled but the resemblance was something that had Roman licking his lips. He started thinking about Dean now, and where he might be. He often wondered if he was okay, even though Dean broke his heart it didn't mean Roman stopped caring.

He couldn't ever stop.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Roman said sadly to Randy. He got up before Randy could reply and walked off to where the music wasn't blaring in his ear. He started to wonder how Nikki did this. Four nights a week she would come and shake her thing over loud overbearing music for almost a thousand a night. Roman laughed as he realized he answered his own question.

When he made it into the bathroom he washed his hands and looked in the mirror. He had to sleep more often, honestly. He was way too handsome to have bags under his eyes. Roman sighed. He got a paper towel and went to dry off when..

"I fucking told you, you give the costumers what they want. You understand me?" Roman heard a guy yelling through the bathroom door. He opened it just a crack to try and see if he could figure out what's going on. "If they want you to suck their dick, next time..." He squeezed the guys face and Roman could make out a thick red beard. "You better fucking do it. You heard me?"

He didn't know what came over him. But Roman felt drawn to the situation. He pushed open the bathroom door hard and the two men jumped at his presence. Roman locked eyes with the victim of torment and in the moment he realized..

_He just found Sami._

"Sam?" Roman said in shock. His heart was pounding. What the fuck was Sami doing in a strip club being man handled?

"Umm.. I don't know who that is." Sami answered with fear laced in his voice.

Roman could tell that Sami was afraid of what might happen, not only to him but to Roman in that moment. Roman scrambled in his pockets and pulled out 300 dollars. "I want a private session with your redhead. Right now." He held up the money for the guy in the suit then watched his eyes glisten with excitement.

"Private session for 30 minutes is 300." The guy replied. "Any longer you gotta pay a little bit more than that, pretty boy."

"How about..." Roman opened his wallet, revealing his black card that was only allowed to use on specific special occasions. "All night long?"

The guy nodded excitedly then pushed Sami into Roman. "Here. He's yours. Pay at the front." The suit went up to Sami and grabbed him again, "They'll give you my card at the front. Let me know if this one doesn't behave." He pushed Sami hard then left them alone.

"C'mon." Roman took Sami's hand a dragged him to the cashier. He paid 1500 dollars for him then took him out of the club towards his car. Randy would just have to find his own way home tonight.

Roman drove quickly back to his brownstone then brought Sami up the stairs. He entered his apartment then took Sami to his bedroom, closing the door.

"Okay. Spill it Sam, where have you been all this time? Working at a strip club? Honestly selling your body to nasty old men?" Roman was furious.

"Can i take a shower?" Sami's answered sadly, his eyes were red and watering, "I haven't had one in two days."

Roman looks at him, he looked broken, dirty and defeated. Roman nodded then took his hand, leading Sami to the bathroom. He closes the door and then starts to take off Sami's clothes. He tossed the fishnet shirt they made him wear, then the tight rainbow shorts. Roman noticed he had bruises on the back of his thighs and arms. He said nothing though as he helped Sami into the shower. He closed the shower curtain then exited the bathroom.

While getting undressed in bed, Roman could hear Sami crying from the bathroom. He winced at Sami's sad whimper, trying his best not to let guilt eat him alive. He was in his sleep shirt, which happened to be Dean's old shirt he left there and his pyjamas when Sami came out in nothing but a towel.

"Stuff to wear is in the dresser drawer." He told Sami softly. The red head nodded then went to open the drawer, taking out some sweat pants. He put them on, then crawled into bed with Roman.

Silence crept between them, and Sami came closer. Roman opened his arms and Sami entered them, wrapping himself in Roman.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Roman asked, his hands running through Sami's wet red hair.

"In the morning, please." Sami whispered, leaning up to look at Roman.

They caught eyes and then slowly Sami kissed him. It was out of need, Sami's desperate attempt at telling Roman thank you. Roman surprisingly kissed Sami back, right before holding him close and going to sleep.

* * *

Sami woke up alone in bed. He looked around for Roman and then smelled sausage in the faint distance. He got up to find Roman when he heard him arguing with someone over the phone.

"No I'm not sorry for leaving i had something to do... yeah well it's your fault for trying to drag me to a damn strip club anyway... Yeah? Fuck you too Randy how's that?" He hung up and violently slammed his phone down, moving to put the breakfast on plates. Sami came in not soon after and smiled when Roman noticed him.

"Hey. I made your favorite. Waffles, turkey sausage and eggs over easy." He sat down at the table with Sami and poured them both some orange juice.

Sami took a sip and then started to eat like he hasn't eaten in days. Roman looked at him oddly, then realized that Sami probably hasn't eaten in days. He was skinner, his ribs were showing and he had bruises everywhere. Roman really needed to know what happened to him. "Sam.. Can we please talk now?"

Sami looked up from his almost done plate and nodded as he chewed. He put his fork down and sipped the rest of his juice. "What do you wanna know?"

"Everything." Roman said. "Start from where we left off."

Sami gulped, then looked down, nodding. "Well.. As you know, i had nowhere to go. I thought about just doing the homeless thing after you told me you couldn't help. But as i was walking out of your building i saw Kevin Owens. Your neighbor."

"My neighbor did this to you?" Roman's first thought was to call the police but Sami cut him off.

"No. He didn't. He actually let me stay there rent free. I stayed there for a month. We created this.. weird bond. He was sweet to me and the night i left he kissed me and told me I'd always have a place to stay with him. Me still being hung up on you, i decided that living down the hall, and seeing Dean come over on weekends and you two kissing outside of the building meant that this wasn't a very good place for me right now. I left to fend for myself but i didn't have much money. I was sleeping in one of those bus depots when a guy offered me a job at a gay strip club. I thought it was okay because Nikki does it and honestly she seems happy. But it wasn't like her job at all. After about a month.. He was pimping me out to the costumers. Letting them do what they wanted with me for money. I never saw profit. He kept me in a room above the strip club with just a bed. They... raped me constantly. One beat me so bad i couldn't walk for a week." Sami had tears in his eyes. "At first i thought, this is what i deserve for hurting Ro, you know? But then.. I just stopped laying down and taking it. I started fighting back. That's why you saw him trying to whip me back into shape back there. I started to become defiant. If you didn't find me Ro, i don't know what i would've done." Sami started choking up and that's when Roman came over to hug him tight. He held onto him as Sami cried, letting all his emotions out.

"Sami I'm so sorry." Roman cried out, sniffling with him. He couldn't believe Sami went through so much. And all because of him. He felt so much guilt that he wanted to do anything to appease for it. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I fucked up first. I never meant to hurt you Ro. I'm sorry." He held onto his face and they looked at each other for awhile. Sami breathed out deeply then pulled back, wiping his tears.

"I forgive you. Okay? And you're never going back to that strip club. Ever. I give you my word. You're safe now Sam. And you can stay here as long as you like." Roman smiled then got up to put his own plate in the sink.

"You sure Dean wouldn't mind?" Sami sniffles. "I don't want to come between you too again."

Roman stiffened as he washed his plate. "Umm, Dean actually broke up with me a couple of months ago." He didn't want Sami to see his face. "So i highly doubt he cares who's in my bed anymore."

Sami could tell by Roman's tone that Roman wasn't over him. No matter what Dean did Roman would always love him. He saw him scrubbing the dish a little too hard and that's when Sami got up and moved behind him. "Roman."

"Yeah?"

"Roman look at me." Sami demands.

Roman turned around and looked at Sami, his eyes watering again this time for a completely different reason. A lost love. "When's the last time you heard from him?"

"A couple of months ago. He called to ask if he had left his flash shirt here and i told him no." Sami looked down and noticed Roman happened to be wearing a flash tee. He smiled at his friend.

"Do you miss him?"

"Every single day, heh." Roman's lip quivered, and he ran his hands through his hair. "But he doesn't miss me. I guess i just gotta get over him." Roman turned back around to finish the dishes.

"Why don't you try.. calling him?" Sami asked, sitting back down to finish his plate. "I bet he's thinking about you right now."

"Ha. No. Dean never wanted me to begin with. Apparently i was only a fantasy. You were right, Sam. You were right all along."

Sami shook his head, "I don't believe that. As much as i don't like the guy, i think that you're giving up way too easy. What happened to true love, Ro?"

"It doesn't exist." Roman said coldy. "Now finish up and meet me in the gym room. First thing we're gonna do, is get you healthy again."

"Coming!" Sami smiled.

* * *

_***A week later***_

Dean was miserable. It's been months and he still couldn't get over Roman. Some nights he wanted to call him so bad and tell him how much he missed him. Other nights he knew he'd get nothing back from Roman. Truly he hurt him way too much to even think about getting anything from him. He let Randy get into his head and make him believe that Roman was too good for him. Everything he was feeling that day was getting to him but he shouldn't of ended it like that. He shouldn't of let Roman go at all.

Seth's been good to him. Really good actually. Apparently Seth revealed what Dean already knew, there were some lingering feelings between them still from high school. They talked about it, and even tried making out a bit but it sorta felt like kissing his baby brother. Seth told him he just wanted to see if there was anything there and Dean agreed it was good to get it out of their systems, but Seth was in love with Nikki. They made up about three months ago and were full fledged dating now, doing the back and forth long distance thing.

Dean tried dating, the girls were okay, but the guys he tried it with just didn't compare to Roman. Maybe because Roman was his first, but when another guy sucked him off it didn't feel... good. It felt wrong and it was wrong. He couldn't jump into something with someone else when he knew that he still had feelings for the guy he broke up with. It was just too messy.

He tried calling Roman one day, pretending to ask about a stupid flash tee. Roman said he didn't have it and even though Dean knew he was lying it was good to hear his sexy voice. Dean picked up his drawing pad and started finishing up his drawing of him and Roman when Seth walked in.

"Hey so, I'm going to New York for the weekend. Nikki invited me to hang out with her since we have a long ass weekend. I figured you should come, we could all have fun."

"And be your third wheel?" Dean laughed as he kept drawing. "No thanks."

"Come on. She finally saved up enough to buy her own apartment and pay off her student loans. It's her house warming. You should definitely come." Seth picked up his drawing pad, and Dean yelled at him.

"Give it back!" Dean warned, but Seth shook his head, flipping through an entire sketchpad of Roman drawings.

"Roman will be there you know." Seth said, looking at all the drawings before tossing it back at him. "Maybe seeing him will give you some kind of closure?"

Dean put his pad away then sat up, looking up at Seth. "I'm pretty sure Roman doesn't want to see me." He said quietly.

"Probably not." Seth replied honestly. "But i don't think either of you are over each other. You should talk to him. At least one last time."

Dean fell back on his bed, shaking his head. "I dunno, Seth."

Seth sighed then suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head. He went over to his camera then looked through it until he found the picture he was looking for. "Here." He tossed it at Dean and it hit him in the stomach. Dean yelped then picked it up, looking at a picture of him and Roman sleeping peacefully in his bed. He smiled, and rubbed his thumb across the screen. "Real love exists, dude. And you had it. All you have to do, is find it again."

Dean's smiled again, looking up at Seth, "Sometimes i miss him so much i ache." Dean said, exhaling. "Do you think he'll be happy to see me?"

Seth nodded, "Honestly? I think he'll be overjoyed."

* * *

Dean was nervous. This was going to be the first time he physically saw Roman in months. He bet that he still looked great, after all these months. He wondered if Roman knew he was coming, or if he thought about him at all these past couple months. Dean missed him so much sometimes, he just wanted to know if Roman felt the same? He was starting to realize that he was over thinking. No matter what happened tonight, he was just gonna go with the flow. Dean promised himself to stay calm, cool and collected.

Yeah right.

Seth knocked on the door and once Nikki opened it, he automatically picked Nikki up off her feet to give her a kiss. The love birds made out for a while then Nikki pulled away to hug Dean.

"Hey you two. I'm glad you guys could make it!" She opened the door for them and they came in. A bunch of people were there. It was kinda like a party. Nikki's new house was huge and Dean could tell she worked her ass off to get it. He followed Seth and Nikki around like a puppy dog and decided to stay close to them. He didn't see Roman yet so his only other saving grace was to be the third wheel. They sat on the couch together, with Nikki in Seth's lap and Dean on the other of side of them. Nikki and Seth couldn't resist the PDA in front of Dean and honestly it was making Dean sick.

Gross.

"Hey, Dean uhh.. Me and Nik are gonna check out the bedroom for a sec. We'll be back." As Seth trotted away with Nikki, Dean decided to go to the kitchen to get something to drink.

He walked in immediately reaching for the tequila. He poured it into a shot glass and drunk it quick. He was on his second when he heard a familiar voice in his background.

"You and tequila were always inseparable." Dean's whole body went numb when he heard Roman from behind him. He took a deep breath then turned around, his blue eyes taking in a sight.

Roman. God. He looked so damn handsome. Could his shirt get any tighter? Or his jeans, damn he could wear a pair of jeans. Ugh, he was gorgeous. Dean didn't really know what to say. He thought that he wasn't going to lose his shit when he saw him again, but goddamn was he losing his shit inside.

At least he wasn't showing it though.

"Tequila is my one true love." Dean smiled, his eyes capturing Roman's.

"Yeah. There was never any room for anyone else." Roman shrugged went to take a soda out of the fridge. "How have you been, Dean? You look.. great."

Dean tried to pretend that he didn't die inside from Roman's compliment. "I've been good. Doing my best at school and you know.. just getting by."

"Have you been... seeing anyone?" Roman had to ask. Even though the thought of anyone touching Dean the way he used to made his skin crawl. Dean wasn't his, not anymore.

"I actually have been, yeah." Dean scratched the back of his head, looking anywhere but Roman's eyes. "H-have you?"

"Yeah. I have.. just a couple of guys." Roman told him honestly.

"Yeah umm, me too. Actually dating guys is kinda weird. Like i wanna do it but..."

"You're scared too right?" Roman laughed, "That was me, freshman year. I was so scared. Then i started seeing different guys, and all my nerves just faded away."

Dean nodded, "Yeah but the experience is different. Like i was trying to date this guy and he just really wanted to fuck so..."

"You had sex with other guys?" The fear in Roman's voice was not lost on Dean.

"Ro... I.." Dean started to say. He didn't know how to tell him. He wanted so badly just to tell Roman the truth, that even though he's been on dates and shit nothing compares to him. That no one compares to Roman.

"Don't worry, Dean." Roman faked a smile, "It was only a question. It's not like i'm jealous. You're allowed to do what you want. I just hope whoever the guy is, he's making you happy." Roman turned away from Dean to put his soda over some ice on the counter and then started drinking it.

Dean was seeing someone. Roman had to laugh to keep from crying. The one guy he truly thought that loved him, moved on. How fucking ironic. He had no right to be jealous, since he was seeing people too but damnit, Dean was.. he was his. Roman felt like crying.

"Tell me something?" Roman turned his head to look at Dean, who surprisingly never left the kitchen.

"Anything." Dean said hopefully.

"This guy... was he... better than me?" Roman's lips were parted and he looked at Dean expectantly.

"I dunno, we didn't get far. He.. sucked me off that's all. I umm.. i couldn't go through with it." Dean shook his head while looking down.

"Why not?" Roman asked, this time turning fully to face him.

"I think you know why, Ro." Dean's voice was soft, "I think we both know why."

"Yeah, i do." Roman blushed, "But you could at least spell it out for me? Just for old times sake."

Dean smiled looking away, "Because he wasn't you, okay?" Blue eyes looked deep into gray. "He wasn't you."

"Well..." Roman was grinning, "Not to brag but i have heard that i'm pretty damn good in the sack. Your guy couldn't compare to me if he wanted too."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I don't have a guy. It was a failed one time hookup. There's only been one guy i ever truly wanted and i fucked it up with him."

Roman's smile left him as he heard Dean. He sucked in his lips and nodded, "Yeah. Maybe next time don't break his heart when he's totally and completely in love with you. Just a thought."

Dean was gonna say something back but Roman was already leaving the kitchen. He grabbed him, and pulled Roman back into him. Their chest thumped against each other's and Roman let out a unexpected moan. "How does he feel about me.. right now?" Dean asked. His hands were gripping Roman's sides tight and Roman's hands were inching closer and closer to Dean's ass.

"He's still attracted to you. And still wants you to fuck him." Roman whispered, licking his bottom lip. "But he's afraid you're gonna get what you want and then hurt him again." Roman's gray eyes were filled with worry. Dean had him in a trance. He wanted him so badly but he was afraid that Dean would just hurt him again.

"He wants you to know that he'll never hurt you again if you let him explain and give him another chance." Dean bit his lip, and let one hand drop from his waist. It cascaded up his side then cupped Roman's jaw.

"I don't know, Dean i.." Roman didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Dean was already kissing him. Roman kissed him back, sloppily filled with lust and need. They both walked back until they reached Nikki's counter. Dean was pushed away from Roman hard against the counter and then Roman smiled as he kissed him again.

"Hey, Roman? I think i'm gonna head home-" Sami said as he walked in the kitchen. His eyes widened as he saw Roman and Dean making out and groping each other against the counter. Sami slowly exited the kitchen without either of them seeing him and then went to go get his coat.

"My place is on the other side of town." Roman said regrettably as he stroked Dean's erection through his pants.

"Fuck." Dean could hardly think. "How about a cab?" He asked as he grabbed Roman's ass and squeezed.

Roman pulled back after a soft suck of Dean's bottom lip. "Yeah, let's get a cab."

* * *

A/N: Think Roman forgave him too easily? (There's a reason for the long waits in chapters.) -Melle


	21. Chapter 21

"Taxi!" Roman called for one on the street, and just as quick as he called for one, he got it. The boys piled in and Roman told the cab driver where to go.

Sweaty palms.

That's all Dean could feel as he sat directly next to Roman. He was nervous. Probably as nervous as he was when Roman took his virginity. It's been months since he's seen him, touched him. And now? Everything was about to happen at once. He looked out the window as they passed 20th street and gulped. Was this smart? Dean had to ask himself.

The answer was found when Roman squeezed his thigh. Blue eyes captured gray and a soft sigh escaped Roman's lips. That same needy hand ghosted underneath his shirt. Dean could feel Roman's warmth as he squeezed his sides, and up those tight abs, cupping a pec. Roman's lips formed into a smile as the hand now moved inbetween his legs, squeezing his strained erection through his jeans. Dean bit down hard on his lip, taking a good look at Roman who had now started to stroke it.

"You're not playing fair." Dean whispered, licking on his bottom lip. Roman, that beautiful asshole just shrugged then unzipped Dean's pants. Slowly he moved his hand inside, taking hold of Dean's hard cock. It flopped out half way, red, hard, pulsating. Desire heated Roman's eyes, flaring up a new found confidence in the samoan man. Roman stroked and pumped painfully slow, watching Dean's lips part and head fall back into the seat as he fell victim to the pleasure of Roman's hand.

"Ever had a blow job in a cab before?" Roman asked him with a smirk. His grin turned sinister when he leaned over to kiss at Dean's neck. Right in that sweet spot that Dean loved, where the shoulder and neck collided.

"Ro- you're not seriously thinking about doing that here are you-fuck!" Dean's sentence finished with Roman pulling out Dean's erection then lowering his mouth onto Dean's cock. He sucked in the head, keeping his mouth around it as his tongue made laps around it's sensitive core. Roman nipped his way up taking more of him in, making soft moaning noises as he almost fit in the back of his mouth. Dean kept biting his lip, doing his best to supress any moans Roman was eliciting out of him. Fuck, he looked so hot with his lips wrapped around his cock. Dean thought he'd never feel this type of pleasure again. It was overwhelming, encapsulating, exciting.

The cab driver looked through his mirror and saw Dean trying his best to keep quiet but he knew very well what was happening already. He said nothing and focused back on driving. Roman kept moaning around Dean's cock, letting the vibration help with sucking. He unlocked his jaw a bit and was now deep throating Dean at a steady rhythm. Fuck, it was so good.

"Ro.. fuck." Dean grabbed onto Roman's hair and kept him there a bit forcefully pulling his lips over his cock. "Yeah just like that baby." Dean said, completely forgetting that they were in a cab right about now.

"Uhh... we're here." The cab driver blurted, coming to a full stop. Dean looked at Roman then slowly Roman's lips left his cock and he sat up, pulling out a napkin to take Dean's precum off his lips.

"How much?" Dean asked completely embarrassed. Once Roman was completely off of him, he out his saliva riddled cock back in his jeans and zipped it up hurriedly.

"35.80" The driver replied.

Dean was about to take out his cash but Roman just pressed credit on the back screen and swiped his card. He gave him a big tip too. "Thank you, sir." Roman said, taking Dean's hand and opening the door.

"No problem. Have a great night you two." The driver winked at them then sped off once they were out of the car.

They stood in front of Roman's apartment now, and Dean couldn't help but put his hands in front of his face. "Oh my god. Ro you know you just fucking blew me in front of a cab driver." Dean muffled, shaking his head.

"Yes. I did and I'm not ashamed of it. You shouldn't be either." Roman moved Dean's hands from in front of his face, then pulled him in. "Besides, he seemed into it. Probably was jacking off to the sounds of my lips on your fat cock." Roman whispered that into Dean's ear and suddenly Dean could feel his cock sing in his jeans. Sometimes Roman was too fucking honest. And he knew just what to say to get him going.

"Admit it. You liked it." Roman said, reaching around to cup Dean's ass shamelessly on the street corner. A straight couple passed them and the women whispered something under her breath as she passed them. Roman nor Dean didn't hear since they were a little too busy caught up in the moment between them.

"I liked it." Dean answered honestly, "It was fucking hot." He bit his lip, wrapping his arms around Roman's neck, locking his fingers together against Roman's nape.

"Yeah? Well it's about to get ten times hotter." Roman walked them up the stairs to his brownstone and then unlocked the door, leaning against it.

"Get that sweet ass in here, Ambrose." Dean blushed as he obeyed Roman, walking into the apartment.

Roman followed with a hard slap of Dean's ass. "Oh yeah." He whispered to himself, "Definitely missed that."

xxx

They walked into his apartment slowly holding hands. Roman put his fingers to his lips telling Dean to be quiet as they crept towards his bedroom. "Why do we have to be quiet?" Dean asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Because Sami lives with me now, until he gets on his feet." Dean was generally surprised by Roman's confession. For all he knew, Sami was out of the picture long ago. He wanted to be jealous about the fact that Sami somehow wormed his way back into Roman's life, but he decided to give Roman a chance to explain. "It's a long story for another time. But anyway, he lives with me and i made him a little promise that if i have guys over, I'll be quiet as possible."

Dean nodded accepting his answer. He went to sit down on Roman's bed while Roman started to undress. Dean watched from the corner of his eye, his ass came into full view when he took of his jeans. Dean took a full lick of his lips and bit down, watching him. Roman turned around to look at Dean with a smile and Dean lost himself in his eyes. He took his shirt off and folded it before putting it in his hamper.

"Are you just gonna sit there and stare at me or are you gonna take off your clothes too?" Roman asked as he took his hair out of his ponytail. It fell to his shoulders in loose waves as he put the hairtie around his wrist. Dean watched him walk over to his dresser and he put his iPhone on a speaker dock, and then clicked play. Bruno Mars'_ "It Will Rain."_ played through the speakers softly as Roman walked towards Dean.

"I rather you completely naked while I'm fully clothed. There's something strangely hot about that, actually." Dean laughed, then suddenly he started to hear the music play. "What's with the Top 40?" He asked Roman, who was now towering over him in nothing but his boxer-briefs.

"You get loud and Sami has nightmares. The music is just to drown you out." Roman lowered himself on top of Dean for the very first time. He wasn't a completely comfortable fit, because he was bigger than him in every which way but damn his body felt good next to Dean's.

"I only get loud because you like me loud." Dean whispered, gripping the ends of Roman's briefs. He looked up at Roman, letting his hands snake underneath them so he could grasp his thick thighs. "Or am i remembering that wrong?" He smirked, but his smirk was wiped off with a searing kiss from the man on top of him. The man he'd been missing as the months went by. The man he still loved. With all his heart.

"_Just like the clouds, _

_my eyes will do the same, _

_if you walk away.. _

_everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain."_

The music blasted as they kissed, inciting a new, needier mood. Dean reached around Roman's waist and cupped his ass with both hands. Roman moaned, gray clouds turned darker as he pushed Dean back on the bed, then pressed himself on top of him. Roman held his gaze as he grinded against Dean's jean covered erection, and the younger man, held onto his ass, pulling Roman's briefs down half way so he could feel it in his hands. His thumbs pressed into Roman's back and he kissed him again, sucking in his lips like sweet nectar from a flower.

"Mm.. Dean?" Roman said through kisses.

"Yeah?" Dean asked back, grabbing onto Roman's pecs as they made out.

"I need you to get naked.. Now."

* * *

Sami got home a little later than Roman. He had to take the subway from Nikki's because a cab was just too much money. Even though Roman was helping him out with a place to live, Sami was still pretty much broke. His wife froze all his accounts and he had little to nothing now. Roman hooked him up with an interview at an ad agency next week and Sami just hoped he got it so he could start his life over and finally.. live it. He was coming up the stairs when Kevin Owens, Roman's neighbor was coming out of his apartment.

"Sami! Hey!" Kevin smiled at Sami. "I haven't seen you in.. a long time!" Kevin sounded way too excited to see Sami. It almost made Sami smile.

"Yeah i uhh... after i left you.. I got into some trouble. And did a few things I'm not proud of, but Roman forgave me so.. I'm back now." Sami looked down. "I asked around for you when i got back, but you weren't home."

"Yeah sorry i umm.. Travel a lot. I just got back from Mexico. La Paz, actually. It's really beautiful this time of year." Kevin moved a few paces towards Sami, "I.. umm.. Glad you're back man. I.." It was Kevin's turn to look down. "I sorta missed you."

When he looked back up, Sami's eyes captured his and they stared at each other. Sami blushed slightly at Kevin's confession, giving him a wry grin in return. "I missed you too. I'm sorry about the way i left i just.. wasn't in the right place to start something with anyone. i hope i didn't hurt you with the way i just.. you know."

"Don't worry about it." Kevin shook his head, "I understand completely. it's hard to try with someone new when you're not over someone else."

"Yeah, it is." Sami agreed, nodding as he looked away. Silence crept between the two men, and Sami jingled his keys. "Well I'll umm, I'm about to head to bed. I'll see you around Kevin." Sami smiled walking up the stairs.

"Yeah hey.. umm.. Would it be okay if you know.. we got coffee sometime? Just you and me? It doesn't have to be like a date if you don't want it to be.." Sami could tell Kevin was nervous it was sweet.

"I want it to be." Sami could see that Kevin liked his confidence, " And yeah. I'd like that. Very much. Call me. We'll set something up." Sami bit his lip then waved Kevin goodbye. He could feel Owen's eyes on him as he walked away. He opened the door to the apartment then exhaled with a smile. He'd probably never get over Roman but he could tell where Roman's heart was. He wanted Dean and Sami wasn't going to interfere in that anymore. Besides, things were finally looking up for him.

He was happy.

Speaking of happy, Sami heard music coming from Roman's room. He smiled caused he realized Roman was in there with Dean, probably making up for lost time. Sami decided to mind his own business for once and retire to his room for the night.

"Go get em, Ro." Sami laughed as he closed his room door.

* * *

_"I'll never be your mother's favorite, _

_your daddy can't even look me in the eye, _

_ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing, _

_sayin' 'there goes my little girl, walkin' with that troublesome guy.."_

"Ro.." Dean's voice was barely above a whisper as he felt Roman enter him again for the first time in months. He felt him seated fully inside, then quickly pull out, leaving only the tip in, then thrusting hard back inside and Dean let out a howl at the feeling. He forgot how good it felt to be intimate with Roman.

The samoan lifted Dean's leg and hooked it around his waist, lowering himself more onto Dean. Gray eyes examined him for just a second before more hard thrusts were felt inside of him. Dean's hands cupped both sides of Roman's face then he kissed him. He kissed him with such passion and love so Roman wouldn't ever forget it again.

Just how much he fucking loved him.

Lips left each other sloppily and parted as they fucked. It was slow at first, then Roman quickened the pace, fucking Dean fast, only to slow it down again when he was on the brink. He pulled out, then picked Dean up, only to lower him back down onto his cock. Dean whimpered but started moving, riding Roman's big dick into oblivion. He grabbed Roman's hair as Roman undulated his hips, rolling them like he was some sort of stripper. It was sexy as fuck and felt like his cock had an express ticket to his prostate. Dean panted and moaned against him, so close to that sweet release.

And again, Roman pulls out, this time telling Dean to lay with his head in the pillow and him ass in the air. It was obvious that Roman was fucking some sense back into him and Dean had absolutely no problem with that. He did as he was told, and at this new angle he was completely exposed. Roman stuck two fingers deep inside of him, causing Dean to jolt up. Roman pushed him back down, and had Dean crying out in pleasure as his fingers replaced his dick for a few minutes.

"Fuck, Roman you're teasing me!" Dean whined from the pillow, thrusting against Roman's fingers like a needy slut.

"Beg for it baby. Beg for it the way i know you can." Roman slapped his ass then cupped it, squeezing both cheeks together, then releasing.

"Please Ro... baby.. Fuck me please?" Dean whimpered and soon Roman's fingers were gone, and replaced with Roman's dick. Dean ate the pillow as Roman pounded into him. Panting softly against his ear. Dean reached down and tried stroking his own cock but he was just getting too good from Roman. Fuck. He was gonna be sore tomorrow.

Roman pulled out and then turned Dean to face him. "Tired yet?" Roman taunted, his wet hair obscuring his vision. He thrusted right back into Dean and Dean gritted his teeth with a smile.

"Fuck no. Keep... going... Ugh fuck!" Roman was pushing Dean's knees up to his chest as he pounded in and out of his tight heat. He leaned down started to stroke Dean and that's when Dean realized he was at his breaking point. He ejaculated into Roman's hand, screaming Roman's name. Roman followed soon after, thrusting hard in Dean about five more times before he spilled into the condom.

"Fucking hell." Dean panted as Roman fell on top of him. "That was amazing." He picked Roman's head up and then kissed his forehead.

"Yeah it was." Roman took his time gaining his breath back. He looked deep into those baby blues and gave Dean's cheek a soft kiss. "Can you stay the night? Or if you have something to do that's okay i just wish you would.."

"Shh." Dean laughed, kissing Roman softly. "I'm staying."

Roman smiled after the kiss. "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

Roman breathed in deep when he woke up in the morning. His rubbed his eyes and turned to the left, seeing Dean there sleeping. So it wasn't a dream. Dean was there. They really did have awesome make up sex and then Dean stayed. He actually stayed with him. He spent months missing him, wondering why Dean was hurting him all that time. He wanted answers but he also really enjoyed watching Dean sleep.

Roman played with soft brown hair on top of Dean's head, and smiled, twirling bits around his finger. He swore he was gonna shave those horrible side burns that Dean decided to grow out in his absence soon if Dean didn't. But everything else about this man was perfect. At least to Roman. Being away from him was torture. He didn't want that to happen ever again.

"Ro?" Dean woke up with a jolt, looking around for Roman. He saw Roman smiling looking at him and that's when Dean smiled too. "Oh thank god. I thought it was a-"

"Dream?" Roman asked cutting him off.

Dean nodded.

"So did i. I thought i was gonna wake up and you would be gone." Roman pulled Dean back down in the bed and gave him a soft kiss.

"Me too. But thank god. You're here." Dean kissed him again. All you could hear was their lips smacking together in the room. "Mm. You're really here." He cupped Roman's face as he kissed him once more, letting his tongue come into play. Roman pulled back for a second, looking at Dean expectantly.

"Dean, before we go any further i think i deserve to know the reason you left. Don't you think?" Roman sighed as he sat up, looking at his hands. "Why did you hurt me? I thought we were so in love then.."

Dean breathed deep through his nose. It was time to fess up. "That day we- I ended it.. I already made a fool of myself in front of your father. I tried to going outside to clear my head of all those bad thoughts but then Randy came and found me." Roman gave him a look. "Don't give me that look! I know i wasn't supposed to talk to him but... He basically played on my insecurities. About us, your wealth, my lack of wealth. He said your father was gonna disown you if i stayed and i couldn't let that happen. I loved you too much to see you lose everything because of me. So i ended it. Stupidly breaking your heart and mine at the same time."

Roman sat back shocked by what he heard. Randall Orton. That fucker was the reason Dean ended it. No doubt Randy was working with Sika to try and take complete control of Roman's life again. His own father orchestrating a scheme to break off him and the love of his life?

Well two could fucking play it that game.

"I'm so sorry they brought you into their schemes, Dean. This isn't the first time Father's tried to break me and i guy i loved up. I just wish you would've told me what was going on. I would've listened ya know? We could've talked about it? Instead you kinda just broke my heart and that wasn't okay with me. I hurt everyday you were gone. I couldn't even bring myself to fuck other guys because I'm still so in love with you. And that's so unlike me."

Dean laughed at the last part, "Are you saying when I'm not around you're a total slut?"

"Well yeah." Roman smirked. "I'm hot, Dean. Until you started popping up in my life. I was promiscuous. I'm not ashamed to say i slept around after Randy. It's my body and sex can be fun. But when you came along, it was like everything changed. You became everything good in my life. That's why when you hurt me i was so devastated. Because there's no other guy i wanna be with, Dean. I only want you."

"I only want you too Roman." Dean leaned in and kissed him happily.

Roman accepted the kiss for just a moment, smiling against his lips before pulling back, "You need to promise me, that we'll make it work. If we do this again, Dean. You gotta promise that you'll talk to me before you decide big things like breaking up, and you'll tell me about these insecurities and fears. So we can work it out together?"

Dean nodded, "I promise." He smiled softly.

"Good. Now get your cute ass up." Roman said getting out of bed, pulling Dean up with him.

"Hey why?" Dean asked trailing behind Roman towards the bathroom.

"Did you really think we were done with the make up sex?" Roman asked with a smirk.

"I was hoping we weren't." Dean replied, jumping on Roman's back as they entered the bathroom together. Roman giggled and held on to Dean's legs, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Fuck Ro!" Dean stammered as Roman had him up against the wall of the shower, fucking his brains out. He was grunting and moaning Roman's name, watching Roman as he pounded up into him without a condom. He was so sore, but the pleasure and pain melted into each other, creating pure bliss.

They were both on the brink of another spectacular orgasm when Sami came knocking on the door.

"Hey umm Ro? Uhh Randy's here to see you." Sami said from the bathroom door.

Roman stopped moving inside of Dean and listened through the door. He shook his head, looking into Dean's eyes. "I'm coming, thanks Sam." Roman yelled back, hearing Sami's feet start to fade away.

"Please tell me you're not fucking Orton." Dean waited for Roman to pull out of him so his feet could touch the floor of the bathtub.

"Dean." Roman pulled back, opening the shower curtain. "I didn't know he was the reason we broke up. I haven't fucked him. But yes, we've done... stuff." Roman wasn't proud of it. But he was lonely and Randy was there. He didn't want to go out looking for guys when he knew where his heart was. Randy was the easiest option In Dean's absence.

"I can't believe you let his cock anywhere near you after he broke your heart Ro." Dean followed him out of the shower. "I thought you said you wouldn't ever forgive him!"

"Yeah well i often forgive the men that hurt me the most." Roman spat, turning away from Dean to put his towel around him.

Dean frowned, he deserved that comeback. And now he felt like an asshole for judging Roman for sleeping with Randy. He tried to appease himself by coming up behind him and softly kissing Roman's back.

"I'm sorry." Dean said, understanding Roman's predicament. "I'm being an ass. I guess I'm just jealous that you and Randy..."

Dean was cut off with a kiss. Roman turned his head and their lips met in a safe secure lock. He moaned against Dean's mouth and then pulled away after a peck. "I like you jealous." Roman smiled, looking down at him. "But, for what it's worth, he doesn't compare to you. And his cock is very skinny."

Dean laughed at that, turning Roman around and walking them both back into his room, naked. "You sure know how to make a guy feel special Ro." Dean laughed, bringing him in for more kisses.

"It's my speciality." Roman answered right before his tongue met Dean's.

xxx

"Do you know what's taking him so long?" Randy looked down at his watch. He was supposed to meet John soon. Juggling two guys at once was getting harder and harder. He loved John, but Roman was his endgame. He was set to marry him in the near future, thanks to Bob and Sika and Randy didn't mind. Roman would make a fine husband, once he started to become more obedient. Randy could tame him, given the chance. Now that Dean was out of the picture, this should be pretty easy.

Or so he thought.

"Nope." Sami lied with a mouth full of cereal. "He's probably getting dressed or something."

"Well if he doesn't hurry up we'll miss our lunch date." Randy groaned frustratedly. "How are you though, ginger stripper? Getting your health back up i see?"

Sami made a face at him. "I'm fine. My health is great.. And ya know what? I bet Roman is really great right about now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy asked confused, narrowing his eyes at Sami.

Before Sami could answer Roman came sauntering out of the room with a smile.

"Hey boys, did i miss anything?"

* * *

A/N: Scheming Orton, you've been seent Randy. But it seems like Roman is that much the wiser now thanks to Dean's return. Any guesses on what Roman's got planned for the viper? -Melle

Song of the chapter: It Will Rain - Bruno Mars.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey boys, did i miss anything?" Roman voice was so light and overly friendly. Randy was glad that Roman finally woke up on the right side of the bed for once. Usually, he had an attitude when it came to seeing Randy in the morning, afternoon or night. Randy was doing his best to get him out of it though.

"Our lunch date." Randy replied dryly. "We missed our reservation at Butter. What were you doing in there? Taking the marathon shower or something?"

Roman smirked at him as he walked to the fridge. He took out some orange juice and reached up to the cupboard and got a glass. He poured a full cup and started to drink it. "Or something." He said back, with a smile.

"Well fine. Let's just go somewhere else then. I have an hour. We can do whatever you want. Just me and you." Randy started to walk over to him to give Roman a kiss but Roman quickly jerked his head to the side, and Randy missed, hitting his cheek instead.

"Sorry can't. I have something important to do today. I should've called and cancelled but.. I got tied up and after a while, things started to get really.. hard."

Sami almost snorted out milk at Roman's innuendo. Roman laughed too, licking his lips before drinking more juice.

"What the hell is so funny?" Randy asked confusedly. He didn't get the joke at all.

"Nothing it's just that Roman really took a pounding last night." Sami giggled and started sipping his milk from his bowl. Roman cracked another smile as he sat down with Sami at the table.

"Look i don't have time for whatever you two are getting at." Randy said obliviously. He looked down at his rolex, sighing,"I have an important meeting after this.."

"Oh you mean with John?" Roman voice raised, and Randy immediately tensed up at the mention of John's name. He showed no visible emotions but internally he was beginning to freak out. As far as Roman knew, he and John broke up. What was he getting at?

"What?"

"Your so called meeting, with the guy you cheated on me with, then presumably dumped again for me. That's who your meeting is with right?" Roman sipped more juice, finishing off his glass.

"Roman.. I..." Randy stuttered.

"Before you try to think of a lie to hook me in with, i called John in the room. He says you guys never broke up. Imagine my surprise to hear that you're actually moving in with him... all the while, still trying to get into my pants?" Roman laughed humorlessly. Sami sat back, sipping milk looking at Randy.

He was definitely going down now.

'Let me explain.." Randy came over to Roman, kneeling in front of him, his blue eyes filled with worry, but was met with a hand in his face.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. You should be explaining this to John. Because after our little talk, in the background i thought i heard things smashing and clothes being ripped to shreds.. But hey.. He could've just been gardening or something right?" Randy's eyes dilated and he couldn't control his anger anymore. Roman had told John everything. He couldn't breathe. The thought of losing John was making Randy rage.

"Fuck! Roman what did you tell him? HUH? I swear to god if you told John ANYTHING about you and me i swear I'll.."

At that, Roman got up. Him and Randy stood face to face and Randy's jaw started to clench. "You'll what Randy?" Roman's voice lowered an octave. He had this smirk on his face that was like a smirk-snarl combination. Randy cracked his knuckles and Sami sat back, wondering if he should get into it when..

"I'd like to know what he would do as well."

Everyone's head turned to the direction of Dean's voice. Randy released a slight gasp at Dean's sudden presence. Things were starting to make sense. Ambrose some how weasled his way back into Roman's life, giving Roman a new confidence. Fuck. Randy was livid. Dean started to walk over to them, and stood beside Roman.

"I thought i got rid of you." Randy narrowed his eyes on Dean.

"Getting rid of me isn't that easy."

"It was easy for five long months, Ambrose. I bet you still feel it don't you? That insecurity seeping into your pores.. those thoughts of not being good enough for Roman." Randy cracked a smile, "Not that you ever were in the first place."

Dean tried to reach Randy but Roman held him back, and steps in front of them. "He's better for me than you ever were or will ever be. You lied to the guy you love just to please our fathers. And now you have nothing. John is gonna dump your ass and you're gonna be seen as nothing but a disappointment to Sika and Bob. Face it, Randy you're nothing but a lying piece of sh-"

Before Roman got a chance to finish, Randy was lifting his fist to punch Roman but was caught off guard by Dean punching him straight in the jaw. Randy fell back on his ass, hitting the chair awkwardly on his way down. He groaned and held his jaw, looking up at Dean and Roman, holding an envious stare. "Now get the fuck out Randy. And if you ever try to get in between me and Dean again, I'll kick your ass myself." Roman smiled triumphantly.

Randy crawled to the door, he embarrassingly got up, scuffing his shoes as he left.

"Damn Ro.. you were more vicious then i thought you'd be." Dean gave him a high five then pulled him in for a soft kiss.

"Well you know, i had to let him know." Roman shrugged with a smile playing on his lips, "You promised you weren't gonna punch him." Roman whined against his lips, kissing Dean again.

"I lied. But.. If there's some type of punishment you wanna give me.. I'm willing to accept it baby." Roman giggled at Dean, reaching around him to cup his ass through his sweats. "Mr. Reigns." Dean whispered, biting softly on Roman's bottom lip.

They were standing there, making out without a care in the world. Sami watched for a second then cleared his throat. It only caused Dean to deepen the kiss, popping his silk tongue in Roman's mouth.

"Okay honestly you two are gross." Sami tossed his bowl into the sink, "You don't see me standing right fucking here?" He grumbled then walked off.

Roman laughed against Dean's lips, pulling back slightly so he could look into his eyes. "We scared Sami." His hands were squeezing Dean's ass, and Dean's were cupping him through his sweatpants, he took hold of Roman's semi erect cock and started pumping slowly.

"He's gay but can't handle two guys kissing in a kitchen?" Dean took a sweet suck of Roman's lips. "I'm calling bullshit babe."

"You're talking too much." Roman nibbled at Dean's lips, pushing him back towards the counter. His shirt came up over his head, and was tossed to the floor. "Mmm.. If i didn't have to go see my father today, i'd have you bent over this table in seconds, screaming my name." Roman's lips left a wet trail, from Dean's cheek to his neck which only made Dean stroke faster, eliciting moans from his boyfriend.

"Fuck, Dean. We gotta stop. I gotta go." Roman's head fell to Dean's shoulder as Dean kept going. His hand slipped pass the waistband of Roman's sweats and he stuck his hands inside, gripping Roman's naked cock now. Roman moaned out, but stopped Dean's hand from doing anything else. "I have to talk to my dad." He pulled Dean's hand up towards his mouth and started sucking off his own precum. "But when i get back, you can have me how you want, anyway you want." Dean bit his bottom lip as Roman mocked how he would suck his cock on his finger. Roman released the finger with a pop then left to go change.

Dean stood there, smirking. He was about to leave when he saw Sami staring at him.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"You look like a man in love." Sami smiled. "Just... don't hurt him again okay?"

Dean smiled back, Sami wasn't being the rude dickhead he usually was. Roman was right. He changed a lot. Dean really wondered what happened to the guy. It wasn't his business, honestly. But whatever it was.. humbled him.

"I'm gonna do my best not too. I promise." Dean nodded at him.

"Great. Now that that's outta the way.. Wanna play Call of Duty?"

"Bro.." Dean smiled, "You didn't even have to ask."

* * *

Roman walked into the Johnson, Fatu and Reigns corporate office later that day. He took elevator up to the top floor then walked towards the desk secretary. A sweet, quirky brunette named Bayley. "Mr. Reigns hi!" Bayley said excitedly. "I don't have you on the schedule today. Is everything alright? Are you looking for more internship hours?"

"Hey Bales. I'm great, and no." Roman shook his head and took off his ray bans. "I'm actually here to see my father. Is he in?"

"Yeah he is." Bayley smiled, "But unfortunately he's in a meeting so i can't let you in.."

"Aww Bales come on, it's me.. his prodigal son! I just want to peep in and say hello." Roman leaned forward, lowering his voice, "I'll even tell him that i snuck in so you don't get into trouble."

"Well.." Bayley took one look into the stormy grays and got lost in them. Leave it to her to have a crush on a gay guy. "Well okay. Go on in."

"You're a life saver Bales." Roman kissed her cheek then winked, leaving Bayley there in a blushing mess.

He made it pass the door he walked all the way down to the conference room. Confidence flowed through him as his clogs clacked against the marble tile. He stopped abruptly, standing in front of the conference room. Roman blew out a breath then swished the door open with both hands.

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE." Roman screamed. Causing everyone in the room to turn and look at him. Sika stood there, embarrassed and tense at Roman''s sudden outburst. He looked around the room and everyone's eyes kept shifting from Sika to Roman.

"Son!" Sika tried to play it off. "You're early..." He stuttered, "I thought i told you our lunch date was later!?

"We don't have a lunch date you bastard!" Everyone in the conference room gasped at the same time, embarrassing Sika more. His cheeks went red and he stomped over to Roman, grabbing him by the arm.

"James, take over. I'm gonna have a little talk with your cousin." Jimmy nodded and then Sika pushed Roman through the doors and held onto him till they reached his office.

He pushed Roman inside then slammed the double doors, locking them.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Interrupting an important meeting with international investors? Are you dense?" Sika was livid.

"No. I came here to prove a point." Roman snapped back, looking at his father.

"And the point would be?"

"I know you tried to break me and Dean up. Just like you did with me and Finn, and Sami, and Brad. But i'm done with you, dad. Done! I don't want your money, i don't want your house, your fucking car, ANY of it. I'm tired of your bullshit. If being homeless and broke means I'm free of you.. then here." Roman took out his wallet and let all the cards fall out. "Have every single one because i don't give a fuck anymore. I'm gonna be with Dean and there's NOTHING you can do to stop me!"

Roman moved to the door, but Sika's voice stopped him. "Are you honestly gonna give up everything, your family... your future.. for the love of one guy?" His father tempted him. "A guy who so easily broke your heart without a single care in the world?"

Roman stilled by the door to think about it for a second. Sika was playing mind games now. His head turned slightly so that he could see Sika's face. "That insecure reverse psychology bullshit won't work on me. This isn't about Dean. I'm giving up everything for me. Not for Dean. I wanna be able to live my life. Choose who i get to love with you taking them away. So the answer to your question... dad, is yes. I would."

Roman put his hand on the door, unlocking it. "Roman." His dad said softly. He stopped once more, this time turning fully so they were again face to face.

"Here." His father picked up all his credit cards and handed them back at him. "I will still support you financially until you're out of law school with a job. I want you succeed in life, son. I really do. But if you decide to leave right now, and be with that boy, you will no longer be apart of this family."

Roman's eyes brimmed with tears now. Sika hit him where it hurt the most. His family meant everything to him. His mom, his cousins, uncles, nieces.. all gone if he left. His mom was his heart. His cousins were like brothers. He didn't know what to do.

"You'd really do that? Knowing how much i love my family? Mom.. would never agree to this..." Roman tried to say. Even though it came out very insecure. "She loves me.."

"You're turning your back on your family for a white man who not only broke your heart once, and will do it again. You think you're in love? That this is some fairytale? You think he's gonna be able to support you on an art salary?" Sika laughed, "Until you get a grip, Roman you're no longer apart of our family and you're no longer my son. So choose wisely. Us.. or him?"

Sika laid down the law for him, not only giving Roman a reality check, but making him cry. The money meant nothing to Roman without the love of his family... His mom.

Was Dean worth it?

"I'm sorry father. If being apart of our family means being the son you want.. this heartless, manipulative asshole that you've become? I think my choice is abundantly clear." He sniffles, "I love you dad." Roman said softly, "But i love me more."

Roman walked out after that and the moment he did was the moment he finally felt.. free.

* * *

Dean hadn't heard from Roman since he left to go talk to his father. He presumed that it ended badly, since Roman didn't call him first thing. He was ready to call him and see if he was okay when he got a phone call. It buzzed in his pocket and when Dean reached in to answer it, Sami killed him with a grenade.

"Fuck Sami, I'm on your team!" Dean facepalmed.

"Sorry! Roman's been teaching me how to play-" Sami tried to apologize but Dean was looking at his phone. He swiped the screen and saw that it was Seth calling.. not Roman. Dean sighed and answered it anyway.

"Hey dude. How goes it in love land with Roman?" Seth asked, as his sheets fumbled in the background.

"It's going great. Except he's not here. Went to go talk to his father." Dean said back, killing everyone in sight without Sami's help since he was circling around in the corner.

"Ooh shit. So he went and did that whole confrontation thing huh.. Fuck!" In the background Dean could hear Nikki giggle and Seth panting. He surmised what exactly was going on between them right now and he was honestly... disgusted.

"Dude please tell me you're not on the phone with me while Nikki is giving you a blow job?"

"Okay i promise it didn't start out that way but goddamn she's a minx, bro. A true minx!" Dean's made a face and then shook his head, hanging up on Seth. He rather play 100 rounds of COD with Sami circling a corner than listen to his best friend fuck over the phone.

Seriously what type of kinky shit was that?

Seth tried calling back but this time he was ignored. Dean had given up on Sami ever getting it together and decided to go shower then lay in Roman's bed until Roman got home.

"Hey I'm going out. Tell Ro i left okay?" Sami said as he read a text message he just got with a smile. Dean rose an eyebrow but didn't question it. Sami popped on a leather jacket then headed out the door leaving Dean in the apartment alone.

* * *

He went to go shower and when he came out he saw Roman sitting on the bed, eyes trained on the floor.

"Ro hey!" Dean pushed a towel through his wet mop and dried off his hair. "I was starting to worry. How did it go?" He asked, waiting for Roman to answer.

"My dad didn't cut me off." Roman finally looked up at him, "He disowned me as apart of the family. I'm disgraced." Roman began to cry and that's when Dean dropped everything to kneel in front of him. "My mom wouldn't even take my calls." Roman whimpered pathetically, and Dean reached for Roman's hand and he held it. He brought it to his lips as Roman cried and then held their entwined fingers on his heart.

"I'm so sorry Ro." Dean said apologetically. "If this is because of me..."

"No Dean.. this isn't about you." Roman breathed, wiping a tear. "This is my father trying to teach me one last lesson. He thinks I'll come crawling back. Fuck him." Roman lips twitched angrily, he pulled away from Dean so he could stand up. "I'm just gonna shower and then sleep." Dean could tell that Roman was exhausted. His eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying for hours. Roman helped Dean to his feet then gave him a kiss. He softly caressed Dean's jaw, looking into his eyes for just a second before walking to his bathroom sadly.

Dean decided to do something special for Roman since he was feeling down. His big man was a wreck, being emotionally disowned by his family was something that mattered to Roman. And if it mattered to him, it was important to Dean. He got up and then walked into Roman's kitchen. Dean looked through Roman's cabinets, taking out some fettucine noodles, sauce, chicken and a bottle of merlot Roman had in his fridge.

Dean took out a pan and a pot, and added some water. After it got broiling he was ready to add the noodles, once they were done it was time to prep the chicken. He started seasoning it and soon, it was in the pan, cooking evenly.

Next Dean had to set the mood. He crept back to Roman's room and stole his IPhone and his dock. He placed it near the dining table, pressing play on Roman's _Pandora_, then ran out the door, downstairs to the community garden. He tiptoes around the fresh herbs and things, only to pull out two roses from it's root, and run back upstairs.

He got back quick enough to finish cooking the chicken, then diced it into pieces. Once he was done, Dean drained the water from the noodles and started adding chicken and the alfredo sauce. He stirred then let it shimmer on low heat, going over to set the table.

He placed the stolen roses in one of Roman's vases, put them in the middle of the table. After he was done he took out two plates and two wine glasses, popping a cork on the merlot, filling it up half way. His last thing to do was plate the food and as he was putting his finishing touches on it, Dean heard Roman call to him from his room.

"Babe?" Roman says, turning his head out of the room to find Dean. "Why does it smell so good in here-" Roman came out in sweats and Dean's old flash tee which brought a smile to Dean's face. He saw the table all done up, with roses in the middle and Dean holding two plates of food in his hands.

"I know you were feeling sad about being disowned and i wanted to feel useful." Dean smiled, putting the plates down on either side of the table. "Also i got to thinking how we never officially had a first date. Since i was denying my attraction to the same sex, and you were well... dead set on us just being friends. So you get a two for one. I call it the "the first date pick me up."

A huge smile cracked on Roman's face as he moved closer. Sometimes he really was glad he met Dean. He wasn't like other guys. He was sweet, mature and caring. It was refreshing to have someone left in his life he truly loved him.

"Baby you're so sweet-" Roman was about to kiss him when he noticed the flowers, "Wait- where did you get those flowers?" Roman asked curiously.

"Community garden downstairs."

"You stole flowers from the garden.. in your boxers?"

"Yep."

Roman laughed, he pulled Dean in and gave him a hard kiss filled with giggles and smiles. Dean was the first to pull away, but not before he kissed Roman yet again. "C'mon.. Let's eat."

They both started eating and Dean watched as Roman took a mouthful, licking his lips at the taste. "Oh my god. Babe this is so good!" Roman ate some more of it, chomping down, "I didn't know you cook?"

"Yeah, I've been on my own for as long as i can remember. So i learned a few tricks of the food trade." Dean replied, popping a loose chicken in his mouth.

"Wait.. You said this was like our unofficial first date right?" Roman remembered Dean saying something about them never having a real first date.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because i think we should treat it like one. Like a real blind first date. You in?" Roman asked with a smirk.

"Bring it." Dean challenged him.

"So what's your name, handsome?" Roman wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Okay ew. You look creepy when you do that, and my name is Dean." He tried to hide his blush but it was for naught because Roman was a punk who had him reeling, with his huge smile and faint blush on his tanned cheeks.

"Dean. I like that. Sounds like the name of a frat boy who secretly likes cock." Roman teased him making Dean's jaw drop slightly in laughter.

"You're a punk, Ro. Serious! You're not taking our first date seriously at all." Dean laughed.

"Okay sorry sorry." Roman apologized, sipping on some wine. "Go ahead ask me anything."

"I heard you're in college.." Dean started to say, "Tell me.. what's your major?"

"Actually I'm in law school. I wanna be a lawyer. Follow in my dad's footsteps." Roman looked down. "I just want to be half as good. All i ever wanted was someone to be proud of me." Roman's fork twiddled around in his plate as he became sad again. Dean frowned because he was doing so well, but he knew how much this was hurting Roman.

Dean got up, and walked over to Roman. He sat in his lap, surprising his boyfriend. "Hey.." Dean lifted Roman's chin up so that they were eye to eye. "I'm proud of you." Dean saw Roman's lips form into a smile and that's when he kissed him. Lips smacked together gently before Roman cupped Dean's face, slipping his tongue inside of Dean's mouth. It was generously accepted by the art major, who's own hands were fisted in Roman's wet locks. For the second time today, Dean was there for him. Despite just getting back together yesterday. Dean was the only constant thing in Roman's life and he was more than okay with that.

As they pulled away for breath and their foreheads touched gently, Roman knew then.. that Dean was the guy he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Forever and Always.

"Roman." Dean whispered.

"Dean?"

"I didn't know you kissed on the first date." Dean said, pecking his lips slowly.

"Usually i don't. But i often make exceptions for guys i meet in bars with deep blue eyes and cute dimples." Roman lifted them both up from a seated position, swooping Dean in his arms. Dean laughed and tried to get down but Roman lifted him over his shoulder, and started to walk towards the bedroom.

"Babe put me down!" Dean giggled,

"Not a chance." Roman said back, and with a healthy slap of Dean's ass he carried him off to his room.

* * *

A/N: Well Roman's taking life into his own hands, and it seems that Dean will be there for him through anything. I'm actually thinking about putting once on hiatus guys. Work is about to get hectic, and i dunno if people still like it. Anyway, love you. -Melle


	23. Chapter 23

_***A Couple Of Weeks Later***_

Dean strolled into his classroom, apparently he was early for once. He sat down middle back, and took his computer out. He had a missed video call from Roman but he'd just reply to that later. Speaking of Roman, Dean smiled at the background of his computer. He and Roman in bed together. Roman's bright smile, and Dean hiding his face in Roman's neck as he snapped it was everything and more. He bit his lip and sent Roman an I-message telling him how much he missed him. Roman automatically replied and told him he missed him just as much.

Gosh they were two absolutely fools in love.

It's been a few weeks since Roman's father cut him off and honestly, they've been happier than ever. For once the long distance thing was working. They didn't visit each other every weekend but they did it every other weekend and when they did, not only would they screw like rabbits but they went on dates, early morning runs, biking, even went to a matinee last weekend in New York. Dean was experiencing healthy love for the first time in his life and he was so happy.

Roman texted him and told him he couldn't wait to come to Ohio for the weekend. He asked him if Dean was planning on taking him anywhere special and Dean told him it was a surprise. Not everyone in school knew, but most of them figured it out from rumors that Dean liked guys. He was scared at first, but ultimately he didn't care. He was in love and if that meant some people weren't okay with that? Then fine. Anyway he wanted Roman to meet his friends. All of his friends. Even Dolph, who he managed to still talk too after he got over the whole broken nose thing. He was finally ready to share his romantic life with his friends. He just hoped they would accept Roman and love him as much as he did.

He got another text from Roman, but before Dean could answer it, a boy came up behind him. "Oh that picture it's really cute." He pointed towards Dean's screen. "You two make such a cute couple." Dean turned to the guy, and gave him the once over. Short blonde hair, his eyes were a very deep blue, chisled chest, muscles (almost) as big as Roman's. He looked like Captain America's stunt double to be honest.

"Uhh.. Thank you?" Dean said it like a question even though it really wasn't one.

"You're welcome. I'm Elias by the way." He held out his hand for Dean to shake and Dean looked at the hand for a second before shaking it firmly.

"Hey, I'm Dean." Dean offered nothing back by a two finger salute and then he was back in his phone, texting Roman.

"So I'm pretty new here.." Dean looked up from his phone and noticed the guy still there and has decided to sit next to him. He blinked at him a couple of times before Elias continued, "I heard rumors of the hot guy who also happens to like guys at this school but.. the rumors definitely don't do you justice."

At that, Dean looked up from his phone completely now. Was this guy flirting with him? He smiled and clicked his phone off, turning towards the guy. "Are you trying to flirt with me?" Dean started to laugh lightly. "I didn't know you were.."

"Gay?" Elias finished his sentence for his, gazing into Dean's blue eyes. "Yeah i am. 100% actually. How about you?"

"I'm uhh.." Dean didn't know how to answer that. He'd been struggling with what to call himself as of late. He was leaning towards bi-sexual, but Roman told him not to rush it or put a label on himself too quickly. When he knows... Roman said he'll know.

"You're cute." Elias smiled with a very subtle bite of his bottom lip when Dean didn't answer right away.

"I'm also taken." Dean immediately said back. Letting Elias know that it didn't matter how cute he thought he was. He had someone and he wasn't ever gonna screw that up. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"It's okay." Elias got up, he held this smug ass smile that Dean was starting to loathe, "I like a challenge." The taunt from Elias coursed throughout Dean's entire body. He was making him angry. He wasn't some fucking prize to be won. Who the hell did this douche think he was?

Roman texted him again when Dean didn't answer him and eventually Dean's focus was back on his phone. He texted Roman that he was so looking forward to seeing him. His eyes shifted to Elias again who waited for Dean's gaze so he could give Dean a wink. Ugh. What a cocky bastard.

"Asshole." Dean mouthed to him, before the teacher came in and the class began.

* * *

Roman got home after classes and after a quick shower he began to pack. He was gonna stay at Dean's for the weekend and he was overly excited. Dean wanted to surprise him with something and although Roman didn't really like surprises, he did like the paint studio surprise Dean did for him so he wasn't really worried about what the surprise would be.

He was folding his clothes when he heard his phone go off. Thinking it was Dean, Roman ran quick to get it. But the number wasn't one saved in his phone or that he rremembered. Curiosity got the best of him and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Roman it's me. It's mamma." Roman's heart sunk when he heard his mom's voice over the phone. His mom. A woman who had been ostracizing him along with the rest of his family for weeks. Roman didn't know what you say.

"Mom.." His voice was squeaky in disbelief. "W-why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to see how you were baby. I miss you so much." His mom sounded like she was whispering, "I'm using Naomi's phone."

"You miss me, yet you don't talk to me for weeks because he says so right?" Roman was doing his best not to cry. But the sound of his mom's voice was giving him nostalgia, a sense of safety he hasn't had in weeks. Also, anger. He was so angry that she could just toss him away because Sika told her too. In fact, anger isn't even the right word to describe how he was feeling.

"Please baby... let's not fight okay? I love you so much." His mom pleaded with him to talk to her, just let her know how he's been.. but Roman wasn't having it.

"It's too late for that, ma. You chose him over me. A man who has been unfaithful to you repeatedly. And who's the only one who's ever been there to pick up the pieces. Not Rosy.. ME!" Roman was livid. He didn't have the patience for no secret phone calls. Not today, satan. "Don't pretend you miss me, yet you're using Naomi's phone to call me, Jimmy's fucking wife out of all people, and whispering over that phone because, he's there and you don't want him to know we're talking."

"Roman. Listen to me-" His mom started to say.

"No! I won't. Wanna know how i am? Happy. I'm so fucking happy and the guy you and Sika thought would abandon me if i was disowned has been here for me. When you've ignored my calls pleading for you to talk to me. When you made me cry. Dean's been here. I'm happier without you. We're happier without him. Now don't ever call me again, mom. I won't answer."

"Roman!-" Patrica didn't have a chance to finish because Roman hung up on her. He groaned loudly and tossed his phone on the bed in anger.

Sami got home little bit after Roman got out of school. He came in, hearing Roman screaming from his room. Sami ran towards the screams, trying to make sure Roman was okay. When he got in the room, Roman was just sitting there, looking down at his carpeting.

"Rome?" Sami said in his doorway. Roman looked up at Sami and waved, then looked back down to the floor. He walked over to him and sat on his bed, sitting directly next to Roman.

"Are you okay?" Sami asked, putting his hands on Roman's thigh for comfort.

"Yeah... Just some stuff with my parents. No big deal." Roman smiled, and tried to shake the weary feeling away.

Sami laid back on Roman's bed, getting comfy. Roman of course didn't mind as he laid back with him. The phone was placed on Roman's dresser and they both looked up at the ceiling. Sami could hear Roman sadly sigh. He knew something was wrong. "I take it things didn't go well with Sika huh?" Sami asked softly. "Did he call you or something?"

"Actually, my mom called me. Pretending like she gives a shit about me." Roman turned to look at Sami laying his head on Sami's chest. "She hasn't spoken to me in weeks and now she wants to talk? Please. They just want to control my life more and I'm sick of it. He doesn't want me to be happy unless the person I'm with is preapproved by him and i just.. I hate that i can't live my life the way i want." Roman inhaled then exhaled deeply, his eyes started to close as he listened to Sami's heart beat.

"Hmm.. well if there is one thing i know Ro, it's that you can't change your family. But.. you are allowed however, to make a new one yourself with the people around you. Me, Nikki and Dean aren't going anywhere. You got them and me for as long as you want.. you understand me?" Sami rubbed Roman's back and softly caressed his black locks.

"Yeah, i understand." Roman responded quietly. Sami fit more into his best friends embrace then closed his eyes completely. "You're my real family." Roman whispered. It made Sami smile.

"Ro?" Sami looked down, "I wanna tell you something.." Sami''s been putting it off but he really wanted to tell Roman about Kevin, about how they were seeing each other. It's been weeks now and Sami and Kevin were getting serious. Before he went any further though, Roman had to know. It was like in the best friend code of conduct or something.

"Mmm?" Came Roman's very sleepy reply.

"I'm seeing someone." Roman's eyes immediately popped open after Sami spoke. Did he just say what he thought he just said?

"You're what?"

"Seeing someone."

"You're seeing someone?"

"Yep. A guy. Actually your neighbor... Kevin."

Roman's brow raised inquisitively, and his mouth formed a cute side smile. "Sami oh my god!" He sat up and Sami followed, crossing his legs to sit Indian style. A playful push from Roman came which made Sami blush. "I can't believe you're seeing Kevin. He's so sweet. But not really my type. How long have you've guys been seeing each other?"

"A couple of weeks umm.. actually he took me out on a date a few weeks ago and i guess we lost track of time because before i knew it was the morning. So we walked down Central Park together and then.." Sami stopped to smile and Roman could see the redness on Sami's cheeks. "Umm he kissed me." His lashes lowered against his cheeks and Sami chuckled nervously. "We kissed for a long time, actually."

"Oh my god, Sami that is so cute." Roman eyes glimmered in excitement for his friend. Sami was so hung up on him for the longest time he often worried that he'd never be able to move on but now, hearing that he had a date and a great time at that, was giving Roman hope that Sami was finally ready to be happy. "I didn't peg you as the type to go after bears, but I'm happy that at least you're having good time." Roman snickered.

"Huh? What's a bear?" Sami questioned.

"Oh It's a term for like.. a bigger gay guy. Not necessarily fat but just a bigger build, lots of facial hair, that sorta thing." Roman shrugged.

"Oh, so what does that make me.. his cub?" They both laughed at the same time and Roman nodded with a smile.

"I guess. Ha." Roman laid back against his pillows, biting his lip. "I'm so happy you're happy Sam. You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"I just wanna thank you, Ro. I hurt you in the worst way and-" Roman stopped him from finishing his sentence. He pulled him by his arm so Sami could lay on him. The redhead fit perfectly between Roman's legs.

"No need for thanks. Like you said.. we're family." Roman kissed his forehead. "Now help me pack. So i can see my man this weekend."

Sami got up with Roman and chuckled, "You got it."

* * *

Roman stood outside of Dean's door and knocked a couple of times. He wasn't at all nervous, but he did miss him lots. Once Dean opened the door he smiled, letting Roman in.

"Hey how was the flight?" Dean asked. Of course he wasn't wearing a shirt. Of course he was in those sweats that framed his ass just the way Roman liked. Of course he was teasing Roman already, even though he just gotten there.

"It was good. They were playing Guardians of the Galaxy as the in flight movie." Roman put his stuff where he usually does, then grabbed at Dean from behind. Dean smiled, turning his head a bit so he could kiss him. Their lips met in a slow kiss, mouth moving in tandem. Dean's lips were soft and super inviting. Perfect pink clouds that Roman sucked on, taking every last drop with him. They pulled back only slightly to breathe before kissing again. Lips smacked against each other as Roman's hands moved up those flat abs, towards his pecs. He squeezed them, making Dean moan. After a bit of play, Roman moved to tweak his nipples to their full hardness. In return Dean rutted his ass against Roman's jeans, making Roman hard in his process.

"Mm. I want you." Roman told him. His hand moved pass the waistband of Dean's sweats and inside he found a hard, uncovered cock. "You always walk around with no underwear on?" Roman smirked.

Dean laughed as Roman started to stroke him. "I took them off when you landed...fuck babe.. that feels so good." Roman wasn't taking no prisoners with his cock, and to be honest, Dean wanted him just as much but he really needed to stop this. They had to go meet his friends.

He stopped Roman's hand pulling it out of his sweats. "We can make love later. I really want to take you somewhere... now." Roman gave him a pout and of course Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on. After we get back, I'll do that thing that you've been wanting to do for so long.."

"You're really gonna top?" Roman lit up. Dean didn't top often. He just perferred not too. When he was inside of Roman, he couldn't control his orgasm. It felt so damn good that he barely lasted five minutes. When Roman was in him however... They went all night.

Broke day once, too.

"Yeah. I'll top. And I'll last longer this time." He pulled Roman towards him, and Roman laughed, kissing his forehead.

"In your dreams, pretty boy." He kissed near Dean's dimple, making his blue eyed counterpart flutter. Damn. He loved him so much.

"Alright. Let's get dressed. Where are we going?" Roman asked as he took off his shirt to change it.

"To meet my friends."

"Wait- all of your friends?"

"Yeah. I want them to meet you."

"Dean.." Roman could stop smiling. This was a big step for them. He was dying to meet his friends since they started dating. "I don't know what to say.."

"Don't say anything. Get dressed." Dean winked at him.

"Fine." Roman mumbled, sticking his tongue out.

xxx

Dean and Roman held hands as they walked into Bryan's B&amp;G. Dean swung the door open then everyone looked at he and Roman, raising curious eyebrows. Roman was about to let go of Dean's hand but Dean only held it tighter, dragging Roman towards his friends booth.

"Hey guys..." Dean waved with his free hand and the guys all just stared back at him. "This is... Roman. My.. boyfriend."

Bray and Wade both looked at each other, then looked at Dolph and Cody. They all looked at Seth who was sitting there with AJ smiling. Seth mouthed a quick "I'm proud of you." to his best friend. And he was proud. This was a big step for both of them.

"It's nice to meet everyone." Roman started to say. "Can i take a guess who is who?"

"Go ahead." Seth answered for the table with a smile.

"Seth, Dean's best friend, you're AJ the firecracker, you're Wade the intelligent Brit, Dolph, the guy who's roots need a touch up.. sorry." Dolph touched his head and Wade laughed at him, "Bray the guy who Dean describes as the most level headed person in your group, and of course Cody.. the CC. How did i do?"

They all gave each other looks of agreement except Cody who was confused by his.

"Wait... what's a CC?" Cody asked curiously.

"Oh it's closet.." Roman was cut off by Dean squeezing his hand.

"Obviously it means cool cat. Duh, Cody." Dean playfully punched his arm and Cody smiled obliviously.

"So you know all about us... but we know nothing about you. How about you change that?" Bray patted the seat next to him and for a brief moment Roman's smile was as bright as all the lights in the entire establishment. Roman sat down while Dean fit in next to Seth and Roman started talking to his friends like they all knew each other for years.

It was perfect. Everything was completely.. perfect.

After about 30 minutes of getting to know yous, his friends scattered all around the bar and Roman and Bray decided to play pool. Dean hung out with them, sipping on beer as they all talked. When it was Bray's turn, Roman paused to give Dean a kiss, and Dolph and Cody watched on.

"You know they're kinda cute.." Cody admitted, smiling as he watched them.

"Bro.. that is so gay." Dolph looked at him, shaking his head as he walked away.

"Wait.. how is it?" Cody's voice trailed off as he ran after Dolph.

"I want you to take me home." Dean whispered in Roman's ear. He was happy that Roman was connecting with his friends but he wanted a little one on one time. Roman saw the look Dean was giving him out of the corner of his eye; he knew what that meant. His heart raced in anticipation, the last bits of beers slithered down his throat as he cued the eight ball, winning the game.

"Sorry Bray." Roman winked, watching the bigger man gasp. "I'm just that good." He put his beer down then took Dean by the hand.

"Hey guys we're leaving." Dean told everyone. Their was a collective sigh as they headed towards the door.

"It was nice to meet you Roman!" AJ waved at him with a pout.

"It was nice to meet you too AJ." Roman and Dean left together, deciding to take a walk back to Dean's dorm. Roman kissed the inside of Dean's palm as they walked, making Dean blush.

"They loved you." Dean told him.

"You think?"

"Yeah dude you were like the highlight of the night."

Dean stopped them in front of his dorm hall. He stepped into Roman's bubble and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "You.." kiss "were" kiss "so" kiss "amazing."

Roman laughed against his lips, walking backwards with Dean into his dorm. "Does this mean i get my prize now?" Roman smirked as he was pushed onto Dean's bed.

"That and then some." Dean responded, taking out a condom.

xxx

Seth gave them two hours to themselves as he crashed at Dolph and Cody's. But now he was tired and just wanted his bed and sleep. He dragged his half drunk, half tired feet towards his dorm and came in. When he got inside, he saw the covers over them both and a lot of movement.

"Fuck.. Dean you're so big." Seth heard Roman cry out in presumably pleasure. He cringed, and got into his bed, trying to search for his noise cancelling headphones.

"Fuck... go deeper.. just like that.." Oh god. Seth was about to punch something. Who knew Roman was so chatty during sex. And also.. who knew he was a bottom?

"Turn over, I'll come behind you." Wait what the fuck was going on? Seth gave up and looked towards them, seeing them shift underneath the covers. It sounded, wet, and slippery as his best friend pounded into his boyfriend. Fucking hell.. Seth needed to call Nikki.. this was kinda hot.

"Mine." He heard Dean growl, and then Seth guessed he slapped Roman's ass too from the hard smack he heard. "Say it, tell me you're mine."

"Mmm.. All yours baby. Harder!" Roman cried out for him, and just like that Seth heard Dean pound harder into him. Fucking hell. He wondered what gay sex looked like without the covers. Seth got up and decided one peek wouldn't hurt anyone. He lifted the sheet a bit to see and Dean automatically looked up at him, startled, confused and angry.

"Seth what the fuck are you doing?" Dean stilled his movements looking up at Seth expectantly.

"Sorry i just thought i.."

"Dean can you pull out babe?" Roman asked, looking up at Dean.

"Babe wait I'm talking to Seth." Dean said back, looking down at him.

"I would rather you talk to Seth without being inside of me."

"Seth doesn't care. We used to watch gay porn together in high school."

"You guys did what?"

"Dean!"

"Seth"

"Pull out!"

"Roman!"

After they calmed down a bit, Dean started laughing. "Ya know we're a hot mess." Dean said pulling out of Roman, finally.

"We are." Seth and Roman said together at the same time.

* * *

A/N: A wild Elias appears. And he seems like trouble. I was planning on putting Sami Callahan but i already have a Sami in this story and i didn't want it to be confusing. Anyway I'm still here for now. Hopefully you guys are still with me. -Melle


	24. Chapter 24

"Your campus is really huge." Roman laughed as he and Dean walked around Ohio university together. They were holding hands as Dean gave him an impromptu tour. He showed him all around and then his favorite spots. The quad, Bryan's and of course a bakery off campus for all Dean's late night cookie needs.

"Yeah but i mostly just stay in my favorite spots. That or my dorm... ya know drawing." Roman squeezed his hand as they walked up the stairs and over a small bridge under a hidden path. It was such a romantic scene that Roman stopped both of them, pulling Dean in for a short kiss.

Dean smiled against his lips before kissing him back. Cool spring air whisked around them as they made out underneath the bridge. Dean's hands wrapped around Roman's neck, and held on as he sucked on Roman's soft lips, giving his bottom one light nibbles and pecks before pulling away. Their eyes were still closed as they held each other impossibly still. The water from the creak next to them made soft sounds around them. Slowly Dean's eyes opened and he saw Roman already looking back at him with the same expression. Fleeting, light, yet heavy, a tight air of romance.

Love.

"We should go back to my dorm now." Dean's hands started to slide down softly from Roman's neck towards his tight gray tee, his fingerprints landed on Roman's upper-chest and they stayed there as blue eyes caught gray once again.

Roman could almost read Dean's mind. They both were feeling it, have been for awhile. Something deeper was happening to them. More than fondness. More than... love. Roman didn't know what it was yet. But he knew both him and Dean were feeling the same.

"Maybe we should go eat first? Unless you want to just go back to your dorm and-" Roman was cut off by Dean shaking his head.

"Nope. We can eat. Besides, i'd go anywhere with you." Suddenly a radiation of warmth pooled in Roman's belly. Heart panged deep in his chest and he started to realize more and more what these deeper feelings meant.

Roman smiled, pecked his lips then they resumed holding hands. They walked all the way until the got to a nice restaurant called "_A__moureux."_ They both got in and took a seat near the window. It was a quaint restaurant, small, dimly lit but with a certain elegance to it. Perfect for date night. And way better than getting a greasy cheeseburger from Bryan's any day.

"Mm." Roman picked up the menu and scanned it with a smile. "Everything sounds great. Let's buy it all." He smiled at his boyfriend, and Dean smiled back, softly kicking his leg underneath the table.

"No can do. We agreed. I pay for us while we're here. So you'll get the cheapest thing on the menu and you'll like it." Dean stuck his tongue out at him and Roman laughed, nodding.

"Fine. I'll look again." Roman winked.

"Thank you."

As they were looking at the menus and laughing, the waiter started to come. He smiled at both of them obliviously, thinking that they were such a cute couple. It was only when Dean put his menu down and shown his face that the waiter realized who he was. "Dean?" The waiter said, with a small smile.

Dean looked up, "David" His eyebrows furrowed, "Umm hey."

Well... this was awkward.

"Wow hi. I haven't seen you since our last date." David the waiter said. He looked towards Roman then back at Dean. "I guess now i know why you never called me back."

Roman sat back and watched the exchange. David, the waiter was more than just that obviously. He was almost popping out of that tight white button up that he had to wear. Short brown hair, clean face. A bright veneer like smile. He said nothing as he watched Dean gulp and sweat as he and David talked.

"Sorry i never called umm.. uhh.. Sorry. This is my umm.. my Roman. I mean.." Dean stuttered for a moment, "This is my boyfriend, Roman. Roman this is David uhh.. a friend." Dean said, anxiously rubbing at his nape.

"A friend?" David laughed a bit, ".. I don't think friends kiss the way we used to." As David spilled the tea, Roman could feel his anger rising. Dean kissing other guys the way he used to kiss him? Fucking hell. The green eyed monster was slowly seeping through Roman's blood, making him rage... internally.

"David can we just.. get some water please?" Dean asked him, hoping he would go away.

"Oh sure. Sorry. Nice to meet you.. umm Roman. Hey Dean, call me sometime?" David winked at him then left. Leaving Roman and Dean to sit there in very awkward silence. Dean waited until David was far away so he could talk to Roman.

"Ro... I know what you're thinking but.. please don't be mad. We weren't together at the time. I was trying to get over you. All we did was kiss i promise." Dean reached his hand forward to put on top of Roman's but Roman jerked back, looking down.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Roman said softly, like he was heartbroken. He picked his menu back up and pretended to look at again.

"Ro-" Dean was going to try to console him but his phone blazed to life. He looked down at it and saw it was a text from Seth.

**Seth:**_ Bro. Sorority party tonight at the Zeta sorority house. Nikki's already on her way. We can have fun! Ask Roman if he's down._

"Umm.." Dean looked up and noticed Roman looking at his menu still. He couldn't do anything but frown. "There's a party tonight. If you uhh wanted to go i think it could be fun for us."

"That's fine. I'm not hungry anymore, anyway." Roman said nothing else as he got up and started walking out. Dean ran after him and caught up, grabbing Roman's by the wrist and spinning him around.

"Ro stop! Talk to me. Are you okay with everything that happened here?" Dean had to ask.

"Yea. It's whatever. It's not like i own you. You can do whatever you want. Kiss twink waiters, suck their dicks.. fuck them." Roman pulled away from his arm harshly. "What the fuck do i care? " He paused breathing deep, "Do what you want."

"Ro!" Dean called to him, but Roman just rolled his eyes and then left off into the night.

* * *

Dean got to the party by himself and saw Seth and Nikki already there. She was sitting in his lap and he was drinking a beer. Dean walk towards them and sighed, giving them a pathetic wave.

"Hey D. We were wondering if you'd show up!" Seth smiled at him and Nikki took his drink, sipping it before placing it back in Seth's hand. "Where's the boyfriend?"

"I actually don't know." Dean said as he sighed again. "We kinda got into this fight and-"

"Oh there he is. Talking to Frank. The new linebacker." Dean's sentence got cut off as he looked over at Roman. He was laughing with this guy, touching his arm every so often as they talked. Dean's jaw clenched as his blue eyes watched the scene before him.

"I'm umm.. going to get a beer." Dean's words came out icy. He watched Seth kiss Nikki and he then stomped off towards the keg.

After he came back with his drink; Dean, Seth and Nikki all took a sip from their solo red cups at the same time as they watched the new linebacker talk to Roman, offer him drinks and to dance. "Brah seriously? Roman's gay and he still gets all the attention at this party. Look even the girls are starting to crowd around him!" Seth shook his head.

"What I'm not enough for you?" Nikki asked, raising her perfectly threaded eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Not at all what I'm saying babe. I'm saying that Roman could be from another planet, green, and have six eyes and still... people would flock to him like candy. Or whatever." Seth knew he probably wasn't making much sense but fuck it didn't matter. Nikki and Dean probably got his point anyway. "Dean aren't you gonna go over there and claim your man? Frank's been talking to him for a long time..."

"Nope." Dean said back quickly as his eyes stayed on Roman. He drank down the rest of his drink then got some more beer from the keg. "Roman knows where i am, he saw me walk to the keg. He's just.. being a jealous asshole." He drank down his beer extra fast this time then placed his cup under the keg yet again, slurping down beer like soda. Seth noticed Dean harping on the beer so he took away Dean's cup so that his best friend could cool down a tad.

"Dean calm down. Roman's gay. Frank is straight. He's with you, he loves you." Seth tried to reason with him, pushing Dean when he tried to grab his cup back from Seth.

"Yeah, Rom is all about you Dean. He's totally in love with you. No one can even compare." Nikki added in.

"Yeah well he could've fucking fooled me." Dean waved them off, staring at Roman intensely. "He gets all pissed at me for trying to date other people but when he's being all flirty and 'Mr. Popular' do i say shit?" Dean grumbled, "Give me back my fucking beer Seth!"

"No!" Seth said tossing the beer into the grass. Nikki turned towards Dean confusedly, "Dean what happened? Are you two fighting or something?" She asked cautiously.

"Like you give a shit." Dean griped, crossing his arms, "When Mr. Hypocrite gets done tell him i'm in the house. I can't deal with this anymore." Dean waved them off then walked out towards the sorority house. When he left Seth and Nikki gave each other knowing looks. It was going to be up to them to fix this mess.

"I'll get Roman away from Thor's body double, you go talk with Dean?" Nikki said, as she watched Dean leave.

"Sounds like a plan." Seth and Nikki kissed and with a laugh she wiped some lipstick off of his lips. "Hey..." Seth stopped from walking away with a pull of her hand causing Nikki to look back at him. "I... Umm.. I.." Seth looked down, he didn't want to say the L word again and freak Nikki out. "I think you look great tonight." Nice save, Rollins.

"Shut up." Nikki blushed pushing him away. Her heels grit against the grass as she began to walk towards Roman. A look back at Seth and she smiled as soft honey brown hair floated in the night breeze. "You look great too." She winked before walking away.

xxx

In the kitchen, Seth found Dean downing a shot of tequila. He sighed and took the small glass, prying it out of Dean's hand before he slammed it on the counter, forcibly turning Dean around. "Dean, why are acting like this?" Seth asked him as he watched Dean look down.

"Fuck off Rollins." Dean pushed Seth back hard, making him backpedal a few steps.

"Okay look." Seth blew out an annoyed breath as he walked back up to his friend. "Roman's a good looking guy. People will flock to him. But you wanna know something?" He stopped Dean from taking another drink, grabbing a hold of his face so he could look him in the eye. "It could be a million guys or girls out there, just waiting for him to notice them and he would still be looking right at you. Because somehow, somewhere down the line... he fell in love with you. And i've seen you two up close and personal and yes, it's disgusting but also cute. He's in love with you Dean. No one else."

"I'm scared okay." Dean mumbled back, bottom lip dropping slightly in dismay. "I'm scared that one day he's gonna wake up and realize he made a mistake for me. That I'm not worth all this love he had to give. One day Seth, he's gonna see the truth. That I'm worthless and he deserves so much more." Dean shook his head, willing himself not to cry. His saddened blue eyes stared at his best friend for a moment before he hurrried away into the crowd.

xxx

"Hello." Nikki comes up to Roman while he was talking to the footballer. "Sorry to interrupt but I'm just gonna grab him for a second." Nikki scrunched her nose up at him then grabbed Roman by the arm, pulling him away towards the house.

"Nikki.. what are you doing I was having a conversation!" Roman pulled away from her, causing Nikki to turn around.

"Roman are you an idiot?" Nikki asked seriously.

"No? What the fuck are you calling me that for?"

"You must be an idiot." Nikki spat back. "If you weren't you'd know that Dean is at this party too? That he's been watching you flirting with that guy for almost an hour and now he's a drunken mess because he thinks you're mad at him and he deserves it." Nikki crossed her arms in a huff, looking at her best friend warily.

"I..." fuck. Roman felt like shit. He was mad at Dean for not telling him about David the waiter dick face, but he didn't want to make Dean feel worthless. Fuck. He fucked up. "I'll talk to him. Do you know where he is?"

"He's in the house with Seth. Come I'll walk you there-" Roman cut Nikki off with a shake of his head.

"No it's fine. I'll find him myself. Hey, thanks Nik for letting me know." Roman gave her a quick hug. "I gotta go talk to my man now." His voice carried as he ran away, leaving Nikki there smiling and shaking her head.

* * *

"Hey you." Dean was standing by jello shots table, looking toward the stairs when he heard a familiar voice. It was Elias, the guy he met the other day in class. Dean frowned as his eyes found his. Elias was smiling, already making the drunken Dean uncomfortable, "What are you doing out here all by your handsome lonesome?"

"Fuck off Eli." Dean warned him with a soft slur of his words. Damn, he knew he shouldn't of had so much tequila. His vision hazed and he blinked rapidly, trying to keep himself together.

"I thought i saw you with your boy toy earlier but it looks like he's left you all alone." Elias came straight up to him, closing the space between he and Dean. "You like being alone, Dean?" Elias asks, as both of his hands imprison Dean from moving.

"N-no..." Dean said as he gulped, looking at Elias through hazed, glossy eyes. "I don't." Dean admitted drunkenly. He looked down and saw Elias grab onto his hip and pull him close so that their bodies were flush against each other's. Dean didn't fully register what was happening when Elias reached around and touched near the curve of Dean's ass.

"You're gonna come dance with me." It wasn't a question. Elias already had his hooks in Dean, making it almost impossible for Dean's brain to fully comprehend what was going on right now. Dean was confused but he still nodded, letting Elias take him towards the dancefloor.

xxx

Roman looked all around the stupid mansion for Dean but couldn't find him anywhere. He came back down the stairs and smiled when he saw Nikki and Seth slow dancing. They were so cute. Roman reasoned to himself. That same smile he had shortly disappeared once he saw Dean dancing with some guy.

Elias had Dean flush against his body, grinding up against his ass. Dean's eyes looked glossed over, and this guys hands were all over him. Roman didn't wait, he walked over to them and pushed the guy away hard, straight to the floor, making Dean fall into his arms. "Stay the fuck away from him!" Roman screamed at the guy, causing everyone inside to stop what they were doing to look at the scene.

Elias fell back onto the floor and Roman placed Dean on the couch, then stalked towards him. Elias raised both hands in surrender. "Hey we were just dancing. That's it. I promise."

Roman's jaw set and he looked down at Elias. "Doesn't matter what you were doing. Don't you ever put your hands on him again. you got it?" Roman turned to pick Dean back up but was stopped by Elias' voice.

"I got it, i won't put my hands on him." Elias said softly, "Unless he wants me too." He smiled smugly to their audience and before he knew it, Roman had turned around and gave Elias a hard punch to his jaw. Elias fell straight down, knocked out cold. Everyone in the house let out an audible "OHHHHH!" as Elias fell, and didn't get back up.

The entire sorority house was looking at Roman. He stood there embarrassingly; cheeks flushed red. Seth and Nikki stood there with shocked expressions and Roman breathed deep, exhaling before he helped Dean to his feet and got out of there.

* * *

Back at the dorms, Roman stood near the shower door as Dean took one. It was a good way of getting his bearings back. His arms were crossed and his chest heaved in and out as he waited for Dean. He heard the faucet turn, and then he handed Dean a towel. After he dried himself off the walked back to his dorm, in total and complete silence.

Roman took off his shoes as Dean started to get dressed. It was so quiet in the room you could hear a pen drop from China. Dean's underwear was pulled up, then he sat on the bed, watching Roman.

"Are you ever gonna speak to me?" He tried to ask. Roman didn't even look back at him. He just took off his shirt and then started on his pants. "Please, Roman say something."

The silence was killing him. Dean crawled over to the man he loved the most and kissed his cheek. "Baby, i'm sorry." He whispered near the stiff samoans ear. "Please don't be mad at me." Dean crawled into his lap, forcefully pulling Roman's arms around him. "I didn't know what i was doing i.."

"Dean." Roman ended up looking back at him, gripping his hips a bit hard. Not that Dean didn't like the pressure. Things between them were super tense right now. "I should be the one apologizing to you." Roman shook his head, "I was so jealous about that David guy and then that dickhead i had to punch... thinking about another guy touching you drives me wild. But you were right we weren't together. I shouldn't of gotten mad. I'm sorry."

Their foreheads pressed together softly. Roman breathed out a sigh when Dean touched his upper body gently, pulling him impossibly close. "It's me who should apologize. I didn't tell you about David and then.. Elias that asshole. He capitalized on me being drunk and i couldn't think. The next thing i know he's all over me. But i swear, i never did anything with either of them i.. i love you and if that means you need space I'll give you that but.. I won't let you go Ro- I'll just fucking fight for you all over again." His fingers forced their way through Roman's hair, gripping the dark locks. "I love you Ro, i just don't want you to leave... I'm afraid you'll leave."

Roman's hands carelessly flowed down to hold Dean at the back. He felt Dean's tight grip in his hair and in return he held him extra tight, letting him know without words that he loved him and he wasn't going anywhere. "I won't leave. I'm sorry baby. I promise i won't leave you. You're mine as much as I'm yours. For as long as you want. I'm here. Understand me?"

Dean closed his eyes and nodded. He didn't have another second to breathe before Roman captured his lips with his own. Nails dug into his back, fingers stuck in Roman's hair as he kissed him hard, letting their passion overtake him. He moaned against Roman's mouth, letting that pink velvet tongue slip and slide against his own. Mmm. His tongue tasted like vodka, coors light and of course him. That uniqueness that didn't compare to anyone else. Dean's tongue fought against Roman's for dominance, then pulled back, only to be lifted up off of Roman's lap.

Roman pulled Dean's underwear down harsh and quick, taking the rest of his anger out on his underwear. Then he tugged on his own before he placed Dean back in his lap, this time straight down on his cock. Dean moaned out at the pain that surged through him. "Fuck Roman!" He whined yet didn't stop from moving up and down on his dick, as Roman held him close.

"You're fucking mine. You hear me?" Roman gritted through his teeth, reaching back to slap Dean's ass as he rode him. It made Dean cry out but he didn't stop, not that Roman would let him. He was going hard and fast, pounding up into him harshly. Dean's face fell to his shoulder, then slowly he kissed up Roman's neck towards his ear, biting the shell.

"I'm all yours baby." He whispered in Roman's ear, before slicking his tongue in it softly. Roman let out a breathy chuckle, grabbing Dean's face to give him another kiss.

He picked Dean up from a sitting position on the bed, still inside of him. They fell back against the pillows, and Roman threw Dean's leg over his shoulder, resuming his thrusts inside of him. He made Dean howl his name out over and over, as his dick assaulted his prostate.

"Fuck baby!" Dean screamed out. "I love you."

"I love you too Dean so much." Roman panted.

"Move in with me."

* * *

A/N: Who knew baby Ro had it in him. Boom down goes Elias lol. But i don't think Elias will give up baby Dean quickly. How cute are Neth Bellins! Seth's caught the lovebug but he's too afraid to let Nikki hear it again. What do you think Dean's reply will be?

Also a lot of people are reading my fics and either leaving negative reviews and or not reviewing at all, It's not cool guys and i put once on hiatus because of it. If you don't want to read it, then don't, But do not tell me how to write my stories. If you got a problem with them there are tons of other stories out there, pretty much way better than mine. You can read theirs and be merry. But i won't take anymore negativity or disrespect to my writing. I've been quiet about it for too long. Lastly please don't forget to review, you are under no obligation to and are free to do read what you will but it does motivate writers when they see reviews on their updates. They don't shape my stories in any way, but positive reinforcement is a good practice everyone should preach. I'm not a popular writer on here and don't intend to be, but it would help alot if you guys gave me feedback and constructive* criticism. Please do this. Not just for me. ANY writer. Who knows. You just might brighten someone's day! - Melle.


	25. Chapter 25

"Move in with you?" Sweat wiped from Dean's brow as he looked up at his boyfriend. Holy fuck. Roman just asked him to move in. Dean's heart started racing about a million miles per minute. He heard that correctly right? Roman had asked him to live with him. It wasn't just some sexed up fantasy Dean conjured up in his mind as Roman made love to him..

This couldn't be real.. was it?

"Yeah. Move in with me." Roman smiled as he looked down at him, his body laid firm on top of his boyfriends, and his hands fell to either side, framing Dean's face. Dean's hair was dripping wet with sweat, and his eyes were bright as the night sky as he looked back at him. Roman couldn't resist cupping his face, caressing Dean's cheek in the most gentle way he could muster. Dean's worried eyes softened at Roman's touch, but still, the anxiety he felt right now was exploding somewhere deep inside of his belly. Thinking about moving in with Roman.. Dean didn't know if that would be a smart decision seeing as he hasn't finished college.

"Ro.." Dean pressed his hand to Roman's shoulder, silently telling his boyfriend to pull out. Roman got the hint then slowly ejected himself from inside of Dean, hearing a soft whimper from him as he did. He was still hard as a rock but his question superseded his erection right now. Roman turned over on the bed then sat up waiting for Dean to answer.

He was met with nevous look by Dean and his eyes held the same story. His silence said it all. He didn't want to move in. Roman felt like such a jackass. He was probably moving too fast for Dean. Why would he ask him to move in when he knew that Dean had everything here. His home he owned, his studio, Seth was here too. Not to mention Dean still had a couple more months of college left. Roman was regretting his word vomit even more now. He scrubbed his face with a sigh, then bounced towards the end of the bed.

"Ro, where are you going?" Dean finally spoke up when he noticed Roman begin to put his pants on without underwear.

"Just.. for a walk." Roman's reply was lined with sadness. He put on one of Dean's tee shirts and then started on his own shoes.

"I.." Dean tried to think of words to say because he didn't want Roman to go. But he also didn't know-how to respond to Roman's question. He was so nervous, and he didn't want to fight with him considering the fact that they just made up a couple of hours ago. Fighting against his inner strife, Dean got up off the bed, standing naked in front of the man he loved. "Ro. Please, don't go. I just need time to process this.. you asked me to_ move in_ babe. This is not like.. asking me to go to the movies with you or something. You're essentially asking me to uproot my entire life, to accommodate yours."

"I know!" Roman slapped his hands against his jeans almost exhaustively. "I know it's big okay. I'm sorry." Roman felt stupid. So stupid that he couldn't even meet Dean's eyes. "It was stupid to ask. I know you're trying to finish college here and I'm trying to finish law school in NYC. I just.." Roman finally looked up at him. Fuck. Those eyes. Those cerulean blue eyes that held so much love for him. Yet so much worry, anxiety, and nerves. Roman hated how he was making Dean feel right now.

"It's just what Ro?" Dean moved closer to him, grabbing the ends of Roman's shirt to pull him close. Roman sighed, yet again looking down at his brown prada loafers.

"I'm tired of not waking up next to you every morning, okay?" Roman gritted out, looking up at Dean. And as soon as he did, Dean saw every emotion displayed on the older man's face. "I'm tired of the distance." He exhaled slowly, "Look at it from my perspective, I have this guy and i love him and i _know_ he loves me too. But, we can't see each other unless it's for the weekend. Do you know how badly i wish i could just... come home and see you there?" Roman's eyes turned glassy as he tried to continue, "... All i want is stability in our relationship. I just want you for always babe, and me asking you to stupidly move in with me was a reaction to that. I wasn't thinking about the circumstances when i asked. But we can just.. forget it, okay?"

Roman tried to pull away from Dean but the brunette held on, pulling him back in by his tee shirt. "Let me go Dean. Please?" Roman pleaded. If only because he needed air. He couldn't breathe right now and hearing Dean tell him "no" wouldn't make this situation any better.

"Roman. Stop look at me." Dean demanded and he did, slowly but surely. "... You know i want that too." Dean said back with a growing smile, "I want to be with you always too. I want to move in with you too."

"You.. want to move in with me?" Roman's eyebrow shot up curiously and he cracked a small side smile.

"Yes i do. Believe it or not, I think about it all the time. I want what you want babe. I want you and us forever. Of course I'll move in with you." Dean only grabbed him tighter, letting their foreheads bump against each other. Roman lips formed a full smile now and he waste time in bringing Dean in for small kisses. Dean kissed him back, smiling against his boyfriend's lips. "I finish college in about three months. Around the same time you take the bar. Right after i get that degree, and you pass the bar with flying colors, I'm packing my shit and moving in." Dean kissed him again, sucking softly on Roman's bottom lip for just a second before he released it, "All you have to do is hold on for three more months. Think you can wait that long baby?"

Roman grabbed Dean by his naked thighs and picked him up. One of these days Dean is gonna stop liking being carried by Roman, but today is not that day. He slings easily into Roman's big arms and they kiss again, they kiss like there's no tomorrow. "I can wait." Roman said it with a smile. His hands move under Dean's plump ass and he carries him back to bed. Dean smiled as Roman laid him against his pillows. His legs opened so Roman could see his erection and entrance still very hard and prepped, waiting for him.

"Now.. where were we?" Roman asked as he stood above Dean, taking off clothes again.

Dean giggled and bit his lip as he watched his man undress again. "Umm we were right.."

Dean's jaw dropped slightly when Roman took his underwear off, revealing a still hard and thick cock. Roman got back in bed, turning Dean around so he faced the pillows. With his ass high in the air Roman entered him again, letting nothing but Dean's moans fill the dorm room.

* * *

_***Monday afternoon***_

"Yeah i just got home." Roman turned the key into the door of his apartment and he walked in. He was on the phone with Dean for over an hour now. Dean called him as soon as he landed back in NYC on Monday and the lovebirds proceeded to talk about everything and nothing at once. Going straight to his room, Roman put his bag down and tossed his house keys into his bowl.

"Ooh i can't wait to take up half of your bed when i move in." Dean giggled over the phone.

Roman scoffed, laughing lightly at his boyfriend. "Babe you act like you don't do that already." Roman laughed back at Dean then took off his shirt and jeans and exchanged them for sweats only. "I think I'm gonna eat a banana then work out before class. Wanna video chat from your computer so you can watch me?"

Roman could hear Dean laugh loudly. He loved his laugh. It was sweet and light but also deep and distinguished. Was there anything about Dean that Roman didn't like? The answer was absolutely not. "I would love to watch you work out babe, unfortunately i have a paper due on corrupt companies in today's society. Know anything about Coca Cola water poisoning in India?" Dean asked, in the background Roman could hear him typing on his computer, most likely writing his paper while talking to him at the same time.

It was Roman's turn to laugh as he exited his room. "I can't say that i do. I can tell you about the purposes and methods of comparative law though."

Both boyfriends laughed. Roman walked to the kitchen without a shirt on, hoping that Sami didn't eat up all his bananas when..

"Fuck!" Sami was bent over his counter, getting fucked from behind by Kevin Owens. Roman's neighbor and Sami's boyfriend. Gray eyes widened as he watched Sami toss his ass back against Owens, letting him completely take him... in Roman's kitchen.

"SAMI OH MY GOD!" Roman screamed, causing both men to scramble back, hurriedly fixing their clothes and positions. Sami was red in the face, and Kevin was pratically a vine tomato. They buttoned back up, and then Sami held out his hand, stalling Roman from coming any further.

"Wait... what's happening?" Dean heard Roman scream over the phone, and it worried the brunette.

"It's not what it looks like Ro i promise!" Sami exclaimed worriedly.

"Really? Because it looks like you two were just fucking in my damn kitchen." Roman said back, face scrunched in disgust.

"SAMI'S WHAT?" It was Dean's turn to scream and Roman winced pulling his ear away from his iphone.

"Dean! My fucking ear." Roman said back, putting Dean on speaker phone.

"Sorry." Dean apologized.

"..Okay so maybe this it's exactly what it looks like." Owens added in. That statement wasn't well received though, since Roman was now giving Kevin the 'i will definitely cut you' glare.

"Okay someone better explain because.. really Sam? The kitchen? Your fucking room is right there!" Roman yelled, arms pointing out towards Sami's room.

"Roman calm down." Dean interjected.

"Stay out of this Dean!" Roman yelled back into the phone.

"DON'T give me that shit Roman! You and Dean have fucked all over this apartment. Two weeks ago i came in and you guys were going at it on the couch. Letting him ride you, then what? Oh yeah it was the floor.. the coffee table... THAT wall." Sami pointed to the wall where Roman was standing and Roman looked back at it embarrassingly. He cleared his throat and scratched near his nape.

"Umm.." Dean really couldn't argue with that. "He saw us fucking on the coffee table?"

"DEAN!" Roman screamed at him again.

"It was your idea!" Dean yelled back.

"He's got a great point man. Sometimes Sami comes over to stay at my house cause you and your boy toy and fucking all over this apartment. It's really not fair to be mad at him when you basically do the same thing." Kevin again, added his unnecessary commentary.

"Stay out of this Kevin!" Roman warned.

"Hey don't be mean to my boyfriend! He's just telling the truth. You're a hypocrite. You weren't even here. I'm not near the stove or pans, and i wasn't touching anything but the countertop. Me and Kev just wanted to try something different. And it was good too until you came and ruined it." Sami huffed, crossing his arms. Roman looked between the two men and realized Sami was right. He and Dean pretty much had sex all over the apartment. Sami was living with him, and happened to be dating someone too. If was unfair of him to be mad when he basically did the same thing.

"They've got a point babe." Dean added, sighing into the phone.

"Dean. Shh. I got this." Roman exhaled then looked directly at Sami.

"You guys are right. Sami this is your home too and even though that isn't anything i wanted to walk in on.. you should be allowed to do what you want. Within reason." Roman smiled at them both and Sami smiled back, accepting his answer. "I didn't mean to come across as rude i umm.. was just surprised. I'm sorry." Roman said to both of them.

"It's okay Ro. We're sorry too. And next time i promise.. no more kitchen quickies... when you're here." Sami smirked.

"Or when I'm there either please. I don't need to see that." Roman shook his head at Dean and chuckled lightly. "Babe i gotta go. Late class. Tell Sami i said _i don't see nothing wronggg with a little bump and grinddd."_ Dean sang and everyone in the house laughed. "Love you babe."

"Love you too." Roman hung up then looked between both men.

"So.."

"So?" Sami asked like a question.

"You know umm... before whatever this is happened i was gonna ask you guys later if we could go on a double or maybe a triple date this weekend with Dean and i and Seth and Nikki. Potentially i think that would be great for us... umm.. right?" Roman said, trying to make this situation less awkward.

"Umm yeah. That sounds great, right Kevin?" Sami looked back at his boyfriend and Kevin rose a curious eyebrow.

"Sure but umm.. just one question.."Kevin looked at Roman as he asked, "Who the fuck are Seth and Nikki?"

* * *

Dean was walking into class as Elias watched from around the corner. Dean couldn't see him but Elias had a good view of the young artist as he walked by. He was wearing his tight jeans today that framed his plump ass. Elias could tell though, that the shirt he was wearing wasn't his. It was almost a full size bigger than Dean and instinctively Elias knew it belonged to his fucking boyfriend Roman Reigns. He scrubbed his eye, touching it to feel the bruise that formed right under it, almost down his cheek. The bluish-purple shiner was courtesy of that hot head. Elias wanted so bad to get him back but he had a mission. To woo Dean Ambrose. He couldn't put his hands on Roman even if he wanted too. But he was going to hurt him in the worst possible way.

He was gonna take Dean away from him for good.

Speaking of mission, the same moment Dean walked into class, Elias got a phone call. "Yes sir?" He answered, stoically.

"How's it going?" The voice said back over the phone.

"Reigns punched me out yesterday for touching Ambrose. It's hard to break their bond sir. But I'm trying. All i need is to-" He was cut off by a disappointed sigh from the other end of the line.

"I ask you to do one thing. Break my son away from that liberal art idiot and force him to come back to his true family. I don't need excuses Elias. I need results. I hired you because they said you were the best. Now can you do this or not?"

Of course it was Sika on the line. Of course he was still trying to control Roman's life. Roman didn't want to listen to reason, and Randy interfering wasn't enough. He needed someone cute enough, smart and efficient enough to break them up so Roman could come back home. That's where Elias came in. Sika had hired him as his plan B. He always knew Roman wouldn't stay with Randy for long, so he had a back up plan just in case. Sika needed Roman home. Not with some art major idiot who would do nothing but ruin his life. Roman wasn't seeing reason, so like always Sika had to force his hand.

"I can do it sir. I promise. Ambrose will be gone from Roman's life in no time. Just like you wanted." Elias promised his boss he'd do whatever it took and he always kept his promises.

"Good. Remember what we talked about? Nothing stupid or sloppy. No drastic measures either. If you hurt him, Roman will never come home. Keep it simple, don't over think it, let him fall for you the way he fell for Roman. Accidentally. Understand?"

Elias nodded like Sika was watching him and exhaled sharply, "I understand sir."

"Good. I expect another progress update soon." After Sika hung up, Elias slowly walked into class. He saw Dean sitting there, using his computer as usual. Elias walked until he was next to him and sat down, opening his satchel. Dean looked up from his computer and saw Elias sitting next to him and his whole body went stiff.

"Leave me alone Elias i swear or I'll..." Dean began to say under his breath.

Elias cut him off. "I promise you Dean, I'm not here to bother you. And what i did at the party the other night wasn't okay. I'm here to apologize for being an asshole. You made it clear that you have someone you love and i tried to get in the middle of that. I deserved the punch honestly."

Dean took a second to look at his eye. His face softened with empathy as he overlooked it. Roman really did a number on him. Not like he didn't deserve it though. "Yeah. You did." He said with a shrug.

Elias smiled softly. "I really did. But i want you to know that it was never my intention to hurt you or force myself on you. I just think you're really cute and i don't know anyone here. I just wanted a friend that's all." He licked on his bottom lip and then looked down. "I know i ruined all possibilities of a friendship between you and i and i respect your decision to stay away from me. Just know how sorry i am and if you could ever forgive me one day, i really hope we can be friends."

Elias got up and walked over to the other side of the room without even letting Dean reply. He took out his computer and started it up quietly. Dean looked at him and Elias looked back, giving Dean a warm smile. Dean didn't know why, but he felt sorry for Elias now. Having no friends at college sucked, even worse when you're gay and no one noticed or cared. Elias gave him a small wave and Dean smiled genuinely, giving the blond one back.

Elias smirked as he got Dean to wave back at him. Oh yes. He had him in his hooks now. Sika was right. He didn't need to over complicate things. Dean would be putty in his hands soon enough. All he had to do was wait it out and then make sure Roman saw the evidence. Perpetually destroying their happy relationship within. It was the perfect plan.

Elias picked up his phone and sent Sika a text. _"He'll be out of Roman's life by next week."_ He promised with a smirk. Sika texted back a few words of encouragement and of course the account number to which Elias would find his money in.

Elias smiled at his phone then finally looked up to see Dean staring a him again with the most empathic smile.

_"Oh you silly putty."_ Elias thought as he gave Dean a another wave then pretended to focus on class.

* * *

A/N: Dean moving in with Roman and me having the pleasure of writing it will be so much fun. Triple dates will be even more fun. I'm really disappointed that nobody called Elias being apart of Sika's grand scheme but maybe I'm just not a very good writer lol. Also to the anon who said my plots are predictable, i have a few more to get through before the end of Once. I hope you're still in for the ride! If it's too predictable for anyone though, i suggest you don't read. I don't want to spoil your mind reading capabilities. As for everyone else i have a few more plots to get through before the end of Once, hopefully you guys stick around to read them! -Melle


	26. Chapter 26

_"Hey babe. I just landed. It's raining and so so late. I'm sorry i didn't get here sooner. You're probably sleeping so i'll just use the spare key to get in. Love you."_ Dean hung up his cell and put it back in his pocket. He was supposed to make it to New York by 12 am but he was finishing up his art pieces for the local museum back in Ohio and lost track of time. It was now breaching three am and Dean was standing out in the cold New York city rain with his suitcase and duffell bag. Trying to hail a cab.

There was none to be found and Dean thought about just giving up and calling Uber when he heard a car beep near him. Dean turned towards the noise and couldn't fight the smile forming on his face as he saw the familiar black vehicle. It was Roman's land rover. He got out the car and ran over to Dean smiling at him. His gray shirt was soaked but Dean didn't care, he dropped everything and jumped on his boyfriend, wrapping his arms and legs around Roman before giving him a slow, passionate kiss.

The wet kiss was returned by Roman with a smile, right before he put Dean down back to his feet and gave him a hug. "You waited up for me?" Dean asked, as blue stared deep into gray.

"Yeah. I got your message that you were boarding late and the one you just sent. But, by the time i received your voicemail i was almost already here. Besides, i wouldn't ever leave you out in the rain." Roman pecked his lips once again then picked up Dean's bags. Dean watched as Roman popped his trunk, not even caring how wet he was getting.. all for him. He blushed, walking over to the car and opening the drivers side to get in. Roman slipped into the passengers seat, wetting up his daddy's expensive leather in the process. No fucks were given though as he ran a soft finger through Dean's wet brown locks.

"Rest baby, I'll get us there in no time." Dean said softly, smiling a bit as he watched Roman watch him.

"Okay i will. Just make sure to turn on the GPS so you know where you're going okay?" Roman gave him a soft kiss and Dean could taste the sweet rain on his lips as he kissed him back.

"I will. Now rest." Dean winked and pushed the car into reverse, before driving off to Roman's house.

He got there in about 30 minutes. Traffic is thankfully very minimal at 3 am. The rain was down to light drizzle now so when Dean got out of the car and took his stuff he didn't get soaked. He carried his own stuff upstairs then came back down to get Roman. Dean opened the passengers side door and gave his boyfriend a soft kiss, automatically waking Roman up. He smiled through hooded eyes and Dean helped him out, locking all the doors and turning the car off as well.

They made it to Roman's apartment and once inside, Dean stripped himself and Roman of all clothes. He laid his boyfriend on the couch then put the wet clothes in Roman's dryer. After he was done he scooped Roman up and carried him to his bedroom. Roman was completely asleep again so he missed Dean's show of strength as he walked them both inside and placed Roman down in bed. The comforter was put over him then Dean crawled in front of Roman, feeling the young law student immediately wrapped him in his arms.

Dean smiled to himself, thinking that no one loved him more than Roman did. And no one ever would. He kissed the side of Roman's forehead then closed his eyes, finally falling asleep.

xxx

Roman woke up first, looking down to see Dean sleeping in his arms. He smiled and planted a soft kiss to his neck. Dean had known last night that Roman was dead tired and honestly he was. He had finals coming soon and Roman was studying hard so that he'd be ready for his bar exam. Dean knowing this information, decided to take care of him. He was so sweet and compassionate. Roman twirled a sweet curl of Dean's hair around his finger and kissed him one more time in the same spot. That spot he knew would instantly turn Dean on. His morning erection pressed gently against Dean's ass and he could hear the younger artist giggle in his sleep.

"Ro put that thing away. I'm tired." Dean mumbled in his pillow. Roman nodded behind him, but still grabbed onto Dean's hip, pressed even harder against Dean's glorious asscheeks.

"Mm. How about a quickie babe? I can do all of the work. You don't have to do anything. Just let me have you?" Roman pleaded.

"Mm fine. Get lube though so i can still rest." Dean barely moved as Roman got the lube and started slicking it up and down his erection. After he was done he lined himself up with Dean's entrance and slowly pushed in. He held onto Dean's hip as he started a slow pace, hearing nothing but small moans from Dean's tired figure. Roman released a curse as he went deeper, his lips moving as he leaned down to kiss at Dean's neck. Dean let out a soft whimper and when Roman pressed him firm against his front, and Dean knew by now that his sleep time was pretty much over with. Roman sucked on his neck, giving him a hickey in the process. He was so close, so very close until Dean's phone started ringing.

"Fuck babe. It must be Seth. Grab it so i can answer?" Roman thrusted hard inside of him then groaned, reaching back for Dean's phone. He grabbed it, ready to tell Seth to fuck off when he looked at the phone screen. It said "_Elias Clifford."_ Roman stalled, and then handed the phone to Dean, trying to figure out how he remembered that name. Dean paused as he looked at the caller ID, trying to figure out how Elias got his phone number.

Roman pulled out and Dean felt it, he didn't want him to stop but he knew Roman probably was mad at him for actually answering the phone call. "Elias?" Dean said softly, "Hey. How did you get this number?"

"Your friend Alicia gave it to me." Elias lied with a smile. "Dean please i need your help. Are you at your dorm? Can i come and see you please?" Elias played up the fright in his voice, sure to get Dean going.

Dean looked back at Roman who was watching him. He gulped before he answered, "I'm actually in New York with my boyfriend right now. Elias what's wrong?"

New York. Ugh. Elias figured he would be. He had to make this sound believable. "A bunch of guys off campus cornered me and.. and they.." he pretended to choke up, "They hurt me bad Dean. I'm on my way to the hospital now."

Roman could see the genuine worry in Dean's eyes for this Elias guy. Suddenly it hit him. Elias. The same dude from the sorority party last weekend. The guy he had to fucking punch for being too hands-on with his boyfriend. Roman could feel his anger rising. So Dean was befriending guys like Elias in his spare time? Cool. Roman got up, absolutely livid with Dean at the moment. He walked into his bathroom and slammed the door. Dean watched it slam with a wince and then tried to focus back on Elias.

"Elias i can't come back there now. My ticket isn't booked until Sunday night. I'll check on you then okay? But right now i gotta go. I'm so sorry about what happened to you." Dean hung up and Elias grunted angrily. This was gonna be harder than he thought.

"Ro?" Dean turned the knob only to feel that Roman had locked it. He knocked on the door then waited for Roman to answer. After about five minutes Dean heard the shower. What the fuck? So Roman was purposely ignoring him now? Fuck that shit. Dean banged on the door screaming at Roman to come out.

Sami and Kevin woke up at the sound of screaming. He looked at Kevin apologetically then got up and put on a shirt. Sami walked into Roman's room. He saw Dean banging on Roman's bathroom door. "Dean? What's going on?"

"Roman's fucking mad at me because I answered a phone call while we were having sex!" Dean screamed into the door.

"That's not why I'm mad Dean now fuck off!" Roman yelled back.

"Fuck you! How's that?" Dean yelled back.

"Don't you mean fuck _Elias_?" Roman's spat through the door. Dean mouth hung open in shock that Roman would go there. Anger boiled inside of him as he furiously started pounding on the bathroom door, banging rapidly. Sami tried to control him but he physically couldn't contain the wild Dean. Kevin heard the commotion so he ran into Roman's room and picked Dean up with ease, lifting him up and away from the door.

"Take a walk bro.. now." Kevin told him sternly, pushing Dean away from the bathroom. Roman came out of the bathroom after a few moments and he and Dean shared this intense stare. Filled with anger and hurt. Dean pushed Kevin away from him and started to put on Roman's clothes since his wasn't unpacked yet. Roman watched him then after Dean put on his sneakers, he grabbed his phone and wallet and left out the door.

"Roman what happened?" Sami asked, putting his hand on Roman's shoulder. He noticed Roman watching the door to see if Dean was gonna come back, even though he never did. Roman sighed and shook his head, pushing Sami back gently.

"Nothing happened." He tried not to sound hurt. "I have errands to run. I'll see you guys tonight at dinner okay?" Roman didn't wait to leave the room. If only because he didn't want Sami and Kevin to see the tears filling up in his eyes.

* * *

Dean called Seth and asked him if he landed yet. Seth said yes and told Dean he was at Nikki's. So he decided to take the train uptown and got there in about 45 minutes. Dean knocked on the door and Nikki opened it with a smile.

"Hey D. Where's Rom?" The mere mention of his name had Dean feeling like he wanted to punch a wall. He looked down, avoiding Roman's best friends eyes.

"Umm.. I really don't know. Can i... come in? I told Seth i was coming.." Nikki noticed Dean not able to look at her and she sorta realized that he was going through something. She nodded and let him in. They walked to the living room where Seth was in his underwear, playing videogames.

"Dean bro!" He smiled and tossed a controller at him. "Wanna play?"

Dean caught the controller easily but still set it down on the coffee table. Seth frowned because he could almost automatically tell that Dean wasn't feeling like himself. His friend moved to sit next to him and Seth paused his game, hazel eyes looked towards him and saw Dean fiddling with his fingertips. Mm. Something was definitely wrong. He completely turned off his game and turned to Dean. "What's wrong?"

Dean looked up and noticed Nikki still there. She looked like she wanted to know what was wrong too. But Dean didn't really want to talk to Seth about Roman around Roman's best friend. "We can talk about it later." Dean said shyly.

Seth looked at Nikki and gave her a look that Nikki automatically got. "I'm actually gonna go take a long shower. I'll see you boys later okay?" Nikki winked at Seth and he smirked, watching her ass as she walked away. God he loved her. Once he saw the door slam behind him, his focus was back on Dean.

"Okay she's gone. Spill. What's going on?" Seth said calmly.

"Ro and i had a stupid fight. We were having sex this morning and my phone rang. I thought it was you so i picked it up but it wasn't you it was Elias..." Dean readied himself for the verbal smackdown Seth was about to lay on him at the mention of Elias' name.

"Elias? That fuckboy who keeps trying to get into your pants?" Seth shook his head, not understanding, "Dean please tell me that you.. you're not.. cheating on Roman... are you?"

Dean gave Seth a glare, "I would never cheat on Roman." He tone was laced with disbelief that Seth would ever make that conclusion. "Ever."

"Then why is he calling you?" Seth asked confused.

"I dunno. I don't even have his number so i don't know how he got mine. He called and sounded so distraught Seth. A couple of jerks beat him up and he needs me." Dean hated how pathetic he sounded, "He has no other friends."

"So you decided to befriend a guy who has tried to get in your pants many times without letting Roman know? Sorry D, but i can kinda see why he's furious. Roman punched this guy clean out, totally out of character for him by the way, all because he was trying to take advantage of you. Roman loves you D. Even i can admit that." Seth starts to say.

"I know he loves me-" Dean replies meekly.

Seth moved closer and put his hand on Dean's leg, cutting him off. "I'm gonna give it to you straight D. Unless you want to lose Roman, i don't think you should persue this friendship with this Elias guy any further."

Dean looked down at Roman's jeans that he was wearing and he realized Seth was right. Even if Elias didn't have any friends, it wasn't Dean's job to take him in. He's a proven jerk who tried to take advantage of Dean once and Dean shouldn't of forgiven him so easily. "You're right. I can't lose Ro. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Seth smiled at that, tossing an arm around Dean's shoulders. "And you're the best thing that's ever happened to him." He nudged him gently and it made Dean smile. "Now go home, and go get your man."

"What if he's still mad though?" Dean asked, pushing some of Seth's curls behind his ear. Seth smiled, and held onto Dean tighter. "What if i made a big mistake i can't fix?"

"Well first.." Seth ran some fingers through Dean's hair and smiled, "You should apologize. And second if that doesn't work.. you should use the one thing we both know that Roman can't resist." Seth responded simply.

"What's that?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Seth smirked and rolled his eyes at his oblivious love sick friend. "It's you, Dean. You."

* * *

Roman got back from running errands around 6pm. It was almost time for the triple date and he needed another shower. He walked in, going to Sami's room but the door was locked. He could hear something going on in there but he didn't want to interrupt so he just decided to go to his room to change. He walked to his closet and pulled out something casual for tonight's dinner when he heard Dean's voice from behind him.

"Hey." Dean said softly.

"Hey." Roman responded, unwilling to look Dean in the eye. He wasn't really mad anymore just upset that Dean never came back home. But he also knew they needed to talk soon enough, and stop this avoidance game they were currently playing.

"Ro, can we talk please?" Dean pleaded from behind him.

Roman sighed, "Dean i don't know-"

When he finally turned to look back at Dean, Roman lost his train of thought completely as he took in what Dean was wearing. Dean was wearing absolutely nothing but his old soccer jersey from his high school days. He forced himself not to bite his lip as he looked at him, Roman's mouth going almost completely dry as Dean gave him a soft, inviting smile.

"Can we talk please?" Dean asked again, watching Roman's eyes rake every inch of his body up.. and down.

"Y- yeah we can." Roman was finally able to stutter out some words. He sat on the edge of the bed and Dean stood right in front of him. "Where did you find that jersey?" Roman asked, involuntarily licking his lip.

"Deep in your closet. You like?" Dean smiled, a soft blush staining his cheeks as he watched Roman hungrily scan his body up and down again. The older man's hands were clenching, like he was trying to force himself to behave. Dean smirked, because Seth was right. He liked having this kind of power.

"It looks good on you." Roman whispered, his eyes now on the fact that everytime Dean rose his hands it showed that he had on what looked like.. a thong. _Fuck_. It was Roman's favorite color too. Blue.

"Ro, i didn't know Elias would call me. I don't even know how he got my number. I tried to be nice to him but i realized i was just being stupid. He's a jerk, i should've went with my instincts. I promise, there will be no more Elias in our lives. I'm sorry i didn't tell you. And to apologize i wanted to offer you something.." Dean took off Roman's jersey slowly, lifting it up and over his chest then tossed it to the floor. Yep. He was definitely wearing a thong.

"Dean my god where did you find a blue thong?" Roman clenched his fingers even harder, trying to let Dean control the pace of the conversation. He was barely listening because Dean was fully erect almost popping out of the flimsy underwear and the thong looked like it was doing wonders for his booty.

"Store." Dean simply replied. "So.. do you forgive me baby?" He didn't give Roman time to answer the question. Dean smirked then pushed Roman back on the bed and climbed on top of him. In no time at all they were making out and Roman had handfuls of that glorious ass of Dean's, alternating between squeezing and slapping it. Dean moaned in his mouth as he grinded against the erection in Roman's jeans, causing sweet friction.

They were in the middle of such an intense makeout session that they didn't even realize Sami and Kevin were standing there.

"They're kinda hot." Kevin added raising an eyebrow with smile.

"Shut up babe." Sami laughed, knocking lightly on the door. "Ro, sweetie umm... you guys do know that the door is wide open, right?"

Roman and Dean stilled and Roman sat them up, covering Dean with his sheet. Dean embarrassingly laughed into Roman's neck. "Sorry guys, umm i forgot to lock the door."

"That's okay but umm, you guys know we have reservations at 7:30? It's 20 minutes until then. Seth and Nikki are on their way there now."

"Okay got it. Thanks Sam. Can you umm close the door?" Sami laughed and nodded, closing the door behind him.

"Wanna continue this later?" Dean asked as he kissed the side of Roman's neck softly.

"You know i do. But i need you to do one thing for me." Roman said grabbing his ass once more, grinding Dean against his erection. Dean wrapped an arm around Roman's shoulder and held on, looking deep into Roman's eyes.

"Anything baby." He panted softly.

"I need you to wear this thong to dinner." He said holding handfuls of Dean's ass.

Dean smirked and nodded, "For you? Of course i will."

* * *

Eventually they got there on time and the hostess sat them down at their table. Seth looked down towards Dean and Roman who were smiling at each other and he figured that Dean took his advice. He even had Dean looking sharp in his black leather jacket and tight shirt and jeans. Nikki grabbed Seth's hand and he kissed it with a smile, causing a blush from his girlfriend. She quickly got a text though and smiled as she let go of Seth's hand. He looked at Sami instead now and the red head and Kevin were laughing about something together and everything seemed to be so perfect. Like absolutely nothing could go wrong now.

Right?

"... So i see him in front of Roman's apartment looking all sad and i just thought he was the cutest thing. He asked where Roman was and i kinda knew that he and Roman were probably more than friends but i didn't push. I just told him what i knew and he smiled at me. The rest is kinda history. Anyway that's how we met." Kevin said sipping on some wine.

"Mmm." Is all Nikki said as he looked down at her salad. Seth started to wonder why her sudden change of mood but he figured it had to do with Nikki checking her phone every five seconds.

"Wait, Roman how did you guys meet?" Kevin asked them looking between Dean and Roman.

"In a bar actually. There was some girl there trying to hit it off with Dean but he just brushed her off. I thought he was cute smartass honestly, and i convinced him to leave the bar with me instead of that girl and after we just walked around Manhattan together, talking. We had a lot in common. I really thought we hit it off so mistakenly... i kissed him at the end of the night." Roman looked at Dean who was blushing now.

"Despite everything.. It was a pretty good kiss." Dean said back looking at Roman. He put his hands on Dean's thigh underneath the table, and slowly he moved it up until it landed right near Dean's dick. He softly cupped it and Dean giggled nervously as he tried to focus on what Sami was saying.

"You guys are so cute. Roman actually gave me the strength to come out and be happy with Kev." Sami kissed Kevin on the cheek and that's when Nikki made another noise with her mouth, like she was disgusted by Sami. The whole table looked towards her and Seth put his hands on her arm.

"You okay babe?" Seth asked gently in Nikki's ear.

"I'm fine." She said sipping some more wine before she finished off her glass. "I was actually just texting Brie. Sami.. you remember Brie right? My twin sister... your wife?"

Sami stiffened as Nikki brought up Brie. He hasn't thought about her in awhile actually. Kevin turned to Sami confusedly. "Your what?"

"His wife. He didn't tell you that he was married?" Nikki slurred her words but still poured more wine. Seth tried to take the glass from her but she was quick and finished it off.

"You're married?" Kevin said it in disbelief.

"I..." Sami didn't know what to say right about now. He was so embarrassed. He was planning on telling Kevin about Brie after this stupid divorce battle was over.

"You disgust me Sami. You're here parading around with a dude but refuse to sign the divorce papers? Brie told me everything just now. How you left her, saying that you needed to 'find yourself' she's a mess because of you and i wish i checked in with her sooner to tell her what scum you are!"

The whole table went quiet and Roman and Seth caught eyes, giving each other a knowing look. "Babe maybe we should go..." Seth tried to stand up but Nikki pulled him back down.

"We're not going anywhere. It's you that should leave!" She pointed to Sami, "How could you hurt her like this? She loved you!"

"Nikki calm down." Roman told her seriously, "You don't know the full story." He tried to defend Sami.

"I actually don't really feel like finishing dinner now." Kevin got up and threw some money on the table before he walked off angrily.

"Kevin wait!" Sami ran after him, leaving Dean and Roman, Seth and Nikki at the table.

"I can't believe you did that Nik! Especially without hearing Sami's side." Roman was disgusted with Nikki's behavior. His hands left Dean's thigh and he got up off the table, put money down and took Dean's hand. "Let's go babe please."

Dean looked at Seth apologetically then left with Roman, leaving Seth and the drunken Nikki there alone.

xxx

They drove home in silence and once they got there, they walked into Roman's room quietly and began to undress for bed.

"Brie was probably texting Nikki at dinner. Plus the alcohol which was making her upset. She'll probably wake up tomorrow and regret everything babe." Dean walked over to Roman and hugged him from behind. Roman smiled and turned around, giving Dean a soft kiss to his lips.

"I just wish she knew everything. Brie isn't innocent in this and Sami's been hurt a lot. He was finally starting to be comfortable in his own skin and now i think he's gonna regress a bit." Roman sighed. "I just hope they can work it out you know?"

"I know babe." Dean turned Roman back around and walked him into the wall. Roman hit the wall gently, cracking a small smile. "How about we forget about them tonight and you let me make you feel good?" He smiled as he unbuckled Roman's pants and let them fall. Dean created a soft bite on Roman's shoulders as he cupped him through his underwear. Roman moaned out softly and soon Dean had his hands above his head on the wall and he locked it with his one of own as he started to stroke him through his underwear with the other. Roman whispered his name, looking back at Dean with the most appreciative expression he could muster.

Hands tore off his underwear and soon they were both naked. Dean pushed Roman onto the bed and after some lube he lined himself up with Roman's entrance and pushed in. Roman moaned loudly as Dean filled him up, tossing his leg over his shoulder and started to thrust deep inside of him.

As they were making love Dean's phone blazed to life with 10 missing calls, all from Elias.

_"Hey Dean it's me again, I'm just thinking about you. They have me on so many drugs at the hospital because of my injuries. I was just thinking about you. I think i just repeated myself (giggles) I hope you come see me when you get back. I can't wait to see you. Anyway, bye."_

When Dean woke up in the morning, surrounded by Roman all he could think about was how happy he was. He kissed his boyfriend and pushed some of his hair out of his face. His phone buzzed on the dresser so he picked it up and noticed all the missing calls from Elias. Dean turned to see if Roman was sleeping and sighed as he got up and went into the bathroom to go listen to them.

He closed the door then put it on speaker so he could hear properly. Roman woke up not soon after Dean left and wondered where his man was. He walked to the bathroom and cracked it open, hearing Dean listen to Elias' voicemails.

_"Just thinking about you.."_ Elias said over the phone.

Fear struck in Roman's heart. Dean promised that he would stop talking to this guy but there he was. Sitting there listening to his voicemails. Roman gulped then went back to bed. He laid down, sadly looking out towards his window. When Dean came back and wrapped his arms around him, Roman felt confused and a little betrayed.

"I love you." Dean said to him in a whisper and for the first time in a long time..

Roman didn't believe it.

* * *

A/N: Someone who reviews my fics said that Ambreigns would survive anything. I wonder if this chapter changed their mind? Brie gave Nikki the tea and a drunken Nikki spilled it quicker than Boston brah. It's safe to say some angst has returned in Once. Bye bye fluff I'll miss you.

Oh yeah about I'm Fine: I got some pretty nasty reviews from guests to the point of where i had to moderate guest reviews now. If you don't trust me as a writer then kindly unfollow. I've been way too nice and I'm constantly getting negativity and there's absolutely no room in my life for that. Negative reviews without any constructive criticism behind them will be deleted, period. For the rest of you i want to thank you for getting my fic to 400 reviews! It's my very first fic at 400 and i didn't realize i was breaching 500 until the other day! It means a lot to me as I'm still growing as a writer. So thank you. For all your reviews, favorites and follows. You mean more to me than you know. I love you all! #Melleto500! - Melle


	27. Chapter 27

"Dean! Hey. I see you finally made it home. How was the rest of your weekend with Roman?"

Seth asked as Dean came in with his bags. He put them near his bed then began to take off his clothes... well Roman's clothes. They were just so much more comfortable than his own and they smelled like Roman, which was a very big plus for the young artist. He probably owned just as many of Roman's clothes as Roman did. Luckily, his boyfriend didn't seem to mind... that much.

"It was great. We ended up going to the movies and walking through central park together." Dean exchanged Roman's jeans for some shorts but no shirt and he laid down on his bed. "Something weird was happening with Ro though.."

"Weird how?" Seth looked over at him from his pillow confused.

"Everytime i would say i love you to him he would just.. change the subject. Or say 'you too' and that's so unlike Roman. He always says i love you. Usually he's the one who says it first. I felt awkward and so i confronted him about it. He got mad, i got mad so we ended up arguing in the car when he took me to the airport. After a ton of uncomfortable silence, he told me to be safe when i went home. I don't even know what that means. I screamed at him and asked him to tell me what was really wrong with him and he just gave me a look. He touched my face and it looked like he was so sad. Like he was losing me or something. I told him i loved him again and he finally said it back. We ended up kissing for over thirty minutes and then he watched me go. I think he thinks something is going on here.. between me and Elias." Dean sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "He thinks I'm cheating on him or something."

Seth blew out a breath and shook his head. "Does he have a reason to believe that you are?"

"What?" Dean spat angrily, "I told you i would never cheat on Ro. I love him. Why would i ever give up a good thing for a quick thing?"

Seth shrugged, "I dunno. Some people like the thrill of sneaking around. Not saying you do, it's just that... Roman's a good guy, Dean. Who's totally in love with you, and from what you told me he's been cheated on in the past. Maybe he's just in his feelings right now. He doesn't want to lose you."

"He fucking won't lose me. I don't cheat. That's NOT who i am. And fuck you for thinking that it is." Dean got up and put on one of his deadpool shirts and some converse, tieing them angrily.

"Dean, come on, that's not what i meant. I'm just saying that if you keep bothering with this guy, and keep this 'friendship' you got with him going, you'll lose Roman in the process. Is that what you want?" Seth pleaded with him to understand.

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG OKAY!" Dean shouted at him. "I wouldn't do that. Fuck you AND Roman if either of you think that i would hurt the man i love for some dick. I'm going to class." Dean grabbed his bag and then quickly left the dorm, slamming it behind him.

* * *

"Roman?" Nikki snapped her manicured fingers in front of him, trying to get her best friends attention. He was looking idly out the gym window staring blankly into space. He called her to hang out but Nikki knew something was wrong as soon as she got there. She could always tell when Roman was at his lowest. Her fingers kept snapping until Roman focused back, looking at her sadly. "Ro you're on a treadmill, not even using it. What's going on with you?"

"Dean didn't call me to tell me his plane landed or if he's okay. And he always calls me." Roman got off the treadmill and took his phone, looking to see if there were any miss calls from Dean. None. Not even an i love you text.

Nikki shook her head and stopped her machine, getting off so she could take Roman's phone away. "Maybe he's in class. He'll probably write you tonight." Roman simply nodded at her sentence, not looking up. "Rom, i know this is more than about a silly phone call. What's truly going on between you two?"

Roman gulped, embarrassment flown through him as he had to admit to Nikki what he thought was true. "I think Dean's cheating on me Nik. With the guy i punched out at the party. He got up yesterday morning just to check voicemails from him and then had the nerve to say he loved me." Roman looked down and sighed heavily, "I can't get it off my mind. Dean might be.. cheating."

"Oh my god-" Before Nikki got a chance to finish her sentence Sami popped up from around the corner. Nikki's whole body went stiff as he waved at Roman and came walking over to them.

"Hey Ro. You said meet you at the gym.." Sami looked at Nikki who was looking back at him the same way. Roman's mind was so focused on Dean that he forgot that he was playing his two best friends parent trap style to get them talking to each other. And now all three friends stood there in a very awkward silence.

"Hey umm.. Nikki." Sami said, giving her a small wave.

"Umm, hey Sam." Nikki ran a finger through her hair and then fluffed it, looking away. Sami could tell she was uncomfortable, he didn't want to make her feel that way. After the dinner party, Sami told Kevin everything and Kevin said he needed space which was totally warranted. Sami missed him but he missed Nikki too. He had a lot to tell her. Starting with him finally talking to Brie and actually signing his divorce papers.

"Nik i didn't know you would be here. If you're uncomfortable I can go.. sorry." Sami turned to walk away but Nikki stopped him, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Actually i want you to stay." Nikki said with a smile. "I was hoping we could talk?" She saw Sami smile at her and nod. Nikki was grateful he was giving her the time of day after her little tirade. She always figured it was Roman's way of making them talk it out and get over it. And Nikki was thankful for that.

"Let's go talk in the member lounge." Sami suggested, "Roman.. you coming?"

Roman shook his head, not that he didn't want to join but he just wasn't at the place he needed to be emotionally right now to deal with Sami and Nikki's mess. "Unfortunately i have to study. I'll catch up with you guys later okay?"

Sami nodded, "Okay. We'll see you later." He held the door open for Nikki. "After you, m'lady." Sami said with a smile.

Nikki stalled watching Roman walk away. "Go on Sam. I'll be right there." Nikki then ran after Roman and stopped him before he reached the exit. "ROM!" she screamed and caused Roman to turn around. He stopped, looking at Nikki with a confused expression. Nikki hurried over to her best friend and gave him a big hug. Roman didn't ask why or fight it. He just ended up hugging her back very tightly.

"Don't give up on Dean. He loves you." Nikki whispered in his ear. She hugged his neck and then gave him a soft kiss there. "Promise me you'll work it out?" Nikki had pulled away to look into those sad gray eyes. She pushed his hair back and Roman smiled genuinely at the care she had for him.

"I promise."

* * *

Dean was heading back to his dorm after his late class. His whole day was miserable. He felt an emptiness inside when he didn't talk to Roman. How he could even think Dean would even consider cheating on him was crazy. He loved Roman so much. Yes, he was being stupid about this Elias thing but he was just being friendly. He didn't want Elias. He had everything he wanted in Roman. Dean sighed and pulled out his phone, ready to call Roman to clear the air. Nervously, his thumb pressed call under Roman's name and he waited and waited and finally.. Roman answered.

"Hey." The sweet sound of his voice caused Dean to crack a smile. He missed him so much already even though he was with him a couple of hours ago.

"Hey." Dean said back.

"I think we should talk." Roman told him honestly.

"I think so too."

"But not over the phone. I'm coming over. I need to see you."

Dean's heart did a little flip in his chest. Roman was coming all the way to Ohio just do they could talk. He loved him that much. "You're coming here? But what about classes tomorrow?"

"I only have two classes tomorrow and it's nothing i don't know by now. Besides... you're more important babe. I'll be there soon." Roman hung up and Dean held a smile all the way to his dorm. Roman was coming, and they would talk, and get their relationship out of limbo and back to the honeymoon phase. He was so happy.

After they hung up, Dean was ready to text Seth an i'm sorry and tell him he needed their dorm all night when..

"Dean. Hey."

Elias was just sitting there, in front of his door. He wasn't kidding when he said he got beaten up pretty bad. The boy had bruises up and down his face and arms. Even though Dean felt so bad for him, he didn't understand what Elias was doing there. The blonde stood up slowly and leaned against his door. "Can i come in?"

"Hey Elias." Dean greeted him, "I don't really have time to talk right now.." He sure didn't. Roman would be over soon and it would be hard to explain Elias in the dorm to an already insecure Roman.

"It'll only be for a second i promise." Elias faked a smile but on the inside he was becoming frustrated with Dean's avoidance techniques. He needed to get this shit over with already so the big payout from Sika could come tumbling into his account.

"Okay but just for a minute." Dean stupidly agreed. Elias followed him in then closed the door behind him. He had already texted Sika that he would be getting results tonight and Sika happily cheered him on through the phone, and now?

It was time to deliver.

"So you wanted to talk? Can you make it quick because i really gotta go shower and stuff." Dean said as nice as possible. "Roman's coming over so.."

"Did you get my voicemails? I was high on morphine but still able to write you." Elias smiled, completely ignoring everything Dean just said. He started moving closer to the young artist, but Dean backed away slowly and sat on his bed.

"Yes i got your voicemails. Did you get my mine?"

Elias shook his head, "Nope i didn't,." he lied, "What did it say?"

"Umm... I told you that even though i feel bad about what happened to you Eli.. I can't take this friendship.." he used that term loosely, "Any further. I'm sorry. I hope the best for you but my boyfriend doesn't approve, my best friend doesn't approve and they're both absolutely right. You're a sweet guy but the way we started off has me thinking you have some ulterior motives.." Dean watched as Elias sat next to him on his bed and he could feel the tension rising now in the dorm. He knew he shouldn't of let Elias in.

"What ulterior motives would that be?" Elias moved impossibly close to Dean, getting in his space kinda like he did at the party. But Dean wasn't drunk this time around. He pushed Elias back then got up off the bed and onto Seth's. Elias laughed as he watched Dean move away. "Dean, what's wrong? You seem scared." Elias chuckled.

"Get out, Elias now, before i call dorm security." Dean warned.

Elias was growing frustrated. Dean kept fucking dodging him, flying off to New York, avoiding him. He didn't have time for this anymore. Sika told him not to do it his way, but Elias couldn't resist. He was gonna have Dean's ass now. And deal with the consequences later.

"You're gonna call campus security on me? I thought we were friends Dean?" he faked hurt and got up, pulling on Dean's arm. Dean tugged away but still got pulled to his feet by the blonde. "You can't just throw me away, Dean. It doesn't work that way." Dean struggled against his hold, trying to release his right arm. He couldn't get out of Elias' tight grip so he used his southpaw to punch him in the nose. Elias winced in pain, releasing Dean in the process.

"I said get the fuck out now. That was your final warning." Dean was serious now. Seth had been right about Elias all along. He was an asshole who didn't know boundaries. Dean should've listened to him.

Elias touched his nose and noticed little droplets of blood dripping out of them. He wiped it with his forearm and laughed as he turned towards Dean. "At least your bitch of a boyfriend hits harder."

"Fuck you." Dean spat back.

"Ya know Dean.. that sounds like a great idea." Elias didn't wait, he charged at Dean, both men falling back on Dean's bed. He was quick to grab both of Dean's hands and he pinned them above his head, causing Dean to squirm under him. "Look at you, so gorgeous. I wonder if you're ready for my big cock Dean... hmm?" Elias leaned down and kissed the shell of Dean's ear. Which made Dean scream. He sat back up and laughed and that's when Dean spit right in his face.

"Your dirty dick is going nowhere near my ass you bastard!" Dean kneed him in the gut hoping that would get Elias off of him but instead it only made him laugh harder. He sat up, holding both of Dean's hands in a grip and pulled out something from his pocket.

"Since you won't play nice Dean.. I was thinking we could have some fun." Elias took out some handcuffs and trapped Dean's hands to his bed. Dean fought against them but soon they were locked and he was at the mercy of a man he shouldn't of befriended in the first place.

"I can tell you're wearing his shirt." Elias said looking down at the gray tee Dean was wearing. It was Roman's, and Dean's favorite shirt of Roman's to wear. Elias pulled on the shirt and ripped it open, making Dean groan angrily in the process. "Oh I'm sorry... did i do that?" He laughed and licked his lips at Dean's abs. Mmm. He was gorgeous. "I can't wait to stuff my cock down your throat, Dean. Are you gonna take this cock like a man?" Dean noticed Elias trying to pull down his pants. His feet weren't tied so he kicked Elias in his nose, causing it to bleed even more.

"The day i fuck you is the day i die." Dean watched Elias' smile turn sinister as he sat on top of him.

"That can be arranged." Elias laughed then punched Dean straight in the face. He knocked Dean out cold. Good, Elias thought. He was doing too much talking anyway. He finished taking off Dean's pants and noticed he wasn't even a little bit hard. Elias had to change that.

It was time to get to work.

xxx

Roman couldn't wait to see his boyfriend. The way they left things in New York is not how he wanted it to go. Yes, he was mad about the voicemails but he wanted to give Dean a chance to explain himself before he jumped to conclusions. Roman was so glad he didn't pack anything but the essentials. He wanted to get there quickly without having to wait at baggage claim.

Roman got a cab to the university and walked to Dean's dorm. His heart pounded as he was let inside by the security guard and then he walked all the way around the corner to reach Dean's room. He thought about knocking but that wouldn't be much of a surprise, so.. turned the knob and came in quietly, making sure to tip toe in. Once he came in though.. Roman's eyes flashed in disbelief.

Elias had Dean handcuffed to the bed and Dean was out cold. Dean's cock was flacid, hanging out of his boxers and this fucker was kissing up Dean's legs, towards his limp dick. A tidal wave of anger and adrenaline surged through Roman as he picked Elias up by his neck and tossed him across the room. Elias smashed into Dean's dresser hard, then fell out. He quickly ran over to Dean to make sure he was okay. He had a growing bruise under his eye and his hands were bruised up too, probably from trying to fight against the handcuffs. Roman looked around for the key desperately, but he couldn't find it. Elias was knocked out from the hard throw so Roman left Dean to look through his pockets. He found the key and then released his boyfriend, letting him rest against the pillows.

Elias started to stir and that's when Roman turned around and he could swear in the background he heard kill bill sirens. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST HURT MY BOYFRIEND?" Roman was raging. He picked Elias up and held him against the wall. One hard punch to his face, another to his ribs, more and more. Roman saw red as he punched him over and over. Elias could barely see and that's when Dean ran over and stopped Roman's now bloody hand from connecting again.

"Rome stop. He's not worth it! Please stop." Dean held onto him and Roman listened, he let Elias go and held Dean tightly. Dean clung to him desperately, and the two men held on, never once letting go.

"I should've gotten here sooner. Dean i'm so sorry." Roman held on, rubbing his back. Dean didn't want to tell him the truth. That he was used to this kinda thing as a kid so instead he just held on, giving the shell of Roman's neck a soft kiss.

"I'll call the police." And with that, Roman pulled away and took out his phone to call the authorities.

xxx

After Dean got checked out of the hospital, he and Roman took a shower together because Roman refused to let him out of his sight. Dean was essentially getting babied by his boyfriend and even though he didn't necessarily care to be coddled, having Roman there was making everything so much better. Dean had some truths to tell him but he just didn't know how without Roman looking at him differently. No one knew, except Seth. Dean thought it was in his past until today and he didn't know how to explain to Roman that he's been damaged goods from the start.

"Dean.." Roman softly cupped his non bruised side of his face and gave him a soft kiss. "I'm so sorry. I was mad at you over something stupid and you almost got hurt because of me and my stupidity. I love you. I wish you would come live with me for a couple of days." He pulled Dean in and Dean smiled against his chest, giving it a small kiss.

"Ro.. i can't. You know finals is coming up soon. I'm not hurt, and Elias is in jail. I'm fine. Everything is okay." Dean closed his eyes as he listened to Roman's heart beat.

"Yeah but things like that don't just happen every day, Dean. This was serious. I think you might need grief counseling or something. I don't want you going through it alone, I'll be there through everything until you're okay again.." Roman softly ran his finger through Dean's hair. "Whatever it takes to help you."

"Ro, trust me. I had enough therapy to last a billion lifetimes. I'm fine." Dean didn't mean to spit that part out, but it was the only way for Roman to drop the subject of therapy and slide into the subject he never liked talking about...

His mom.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked, "You've been to therapy before?" He was confused.

Dean sighed then looked up gently into Roman's eyes. "Ro there's something i wanna tell you but i don't know how you're gonna take it. I know you're gonna look at me differently and i'm not prepared for it but.. i want you to understand why i don't need therapy."

"Okay gorgeous." Roman smiled as he and Dean locked eyes, "You can tell me anything you know that right?" Dean nodded, "So what is it?"

"I never told you the story.. about my mom."

* * *

A/N: Whew. That chapter was intense. I almost took out the Elias/Dean part but ya know a girl had to do it to y'all. Nikki gets best friend award hands down. Seth gets the award for brutal honesty. Any guesses on what happened to Dean's mom? - Melle


	28. Chapter 28

"About your mom?" Roman eyebrows raised in curiosity. "The sweet old lady who retired to Florida?" As far as Roman knew Dean and his mom we're tight, and thick as theives. Dean never had a bad word to say about her.

"Umm no. Actually.." Dean sat up, pushing some of his messy brown hair back with his fingertips. "I never told you this Ro but uh.. that woman who i talk about all the time? She's my step mom. The person who raised me until I was about 13, is my _real_ mom. She umm.. she wasn't a very nice person." Dean looked down and picked at the bedsheets, he honestly didn't want to continue. He didn't want Roman to know what used to happen to him only because he knew that it would cause Roman to look at him differently. He didn't want that for their relationship, but he needed Roman to understand why he couldn't go through therapy again and most importantly, he wanted Roman to know all of him. He couldn't keep this from him any longer.

"Dean.." Roman sat up too now and took Dean's hands in his own. "If this is hard for you to talk about.. you know you don't have to continue if you don't want too.."

"No. I want too. Trust me. I love you Ro, and I want you to know all of me. Even the bad parts." Dean lifted their connected hands to his chest and kept them there. "Just.. (he paused) bare with me okay? Some things i blocked out on purpose. My therapist used to tell me i blocked them out because of the pain." Dean exhaled heavily, then softly he looked into Roman's eyes and found the strength to continue.

"I used to think my mom loved me. She used to tell me everyday ya know? Up until i was about seven i had this great life. My mom was this big time accountant, and we had a great home. My dad was shit and bailed before i was born but it didn't matter because i had Ma. It wasn't until I got older that our lives became a real problem. My mom's best friend Janine used to visit her all the time. They used to play cards together, drink, laugh and I used to be able to play with them, they taught me some tricks of the trade, poker, blackjack and all the important street smarts i needed. They were fun. I really looked up to my mom. I admired her strength as single parent raising me. When i was ten, my mom lost her job and found out that we were in danger of losing the house, and that's when things turned... sour. We thought we were gonna be homeless within the next month... but Janine came to our rescue." Dean made a face as he mentioned this Janine woman. It was almost like... there was fear in his eyes, just talking about her. "She gave my mom everything she needed in exchange for one thing... the sexual services of her 10 year old son."

"Dean, oh my god.." Roman held his hand tighter and Dean gripped it, not letting go.

"I told my mom no, I didn't want to. I wasn't even a man in any way, shape or form, i don't know how I could possibly be attractive to an old woman; but my mom threatened to kick me out if i didn't do it. So at 10, i was forced into a non consensual sexual relationship with a 35 year old woman." Dean's voice cracked a bit as he spoke. "My mom used to fucking pimp me out for money for the mortgage. The things that woman made me do.." Dean forced his eyes closed and shook his head as he fought the bad memories, "She waited until I was thirteen to take my virginity. It didn't feel right. It hurt actually, because she wanted it so rough. I hated my mom after that. I hated that once I hit puberty i started to cum when she raped me. I was so broken i didn't know what love or sex was anymore. I became complacent. Her sex slave. I let her do it, and lost myself in the process. I hated myself and slowly but surely... I became nothing." Dean started to shed a single tear and that's when Roman decided to bring him closer. He held him in his arms so tight so Dean couldn't pull away. Luckily, Dean didn't want too. He wrapped his arms around his neck and held on to the one person he knew loved him unconditionally.

"How did you get away?" Roman felt compelled to ask. He had to know how Dean survived, how he became the strong person he was today.

"I went to school one day and my guidance counselor asked to speak with me. She said she noticed how my demeanor was always changing. I had these fits of anger where I would start fights at school randomly, and moments of pure depression and cuff marks from when she used to chain me to the bed to ride me. I told her nothing was wrong but she could see through my lies. She could just.. tell. She got to know me and when my walls came down i told her everything." Dean laughed humorlessly, "I fucking asked her if it was normal to sleep with someone older at 10, Ro." He shook his head, "I asked her if any of it was normal. She held my hand and simply told me no. I was in her office when she made the call and then ACS came.. I told them where Janine kept the pictures she used to take of me nude, showed them where she raped me and they took me out of the home immediately. Janine got arrested, but my mom packed up and ran that same day. They never caught her. I went to live with in foster care for a little bit, got therapy twice a week until i was 16, and eventually- _luckily_ this old couple adopted me and gave me a better life."

Roman held Dean and caressed his back softly as he thought over this overload of information. He didn't know how to tell Dean that it was gonna be okay, or how to comfort him through the pain of reliving something very traumatic. All he knew how to do was give him this, his real love he had to offer and it seemed as though that was enough with the way Dean clung to him with his eyes closed.

"Can we lay like this?" Dean pleaded with his boyfriend and Roman nods, gently he fell back against Dean's pillows with the younger man on top of him. Silence crept in the dorm room and all you could hear was Roman breathing quite heavily.

"Ro?" Dean whispered.  
"Yeah?" Roman said back, kissing Dean's forehead.

"You don't see me any differently now, do you?" The question scared Dean because he's never told anyone about his past outside of Seth before. Telling Roman all of this was a big step for Dean. It meant that he was ready for this man to be the one, not that he didn't feel like that already. But the question was.. did Roman?

"You've been through so much Dean. You're stronger than you know. I love you no matter what happened in your past and i don't see you any different, and i never will." Dean smiled and looked up into perfect gray eyes. He ran his fingers through Roman's dark tresses and then gave him a soft kiss to his lips. Roman wrapped Dean up in his arms and kissed him back softly. "I still want you to come stay with me, just for a couple of days.." Roman begged once again, as he pulled away, holding onto Dean for dear life. "Just to clear your head. I think it will be good for you babe and honestly i think the school will understand-"

"I will." Dean said softly, smiling at Roman as he cut him off.

"Wait- really BABE!" Roman was smiling from ear to ear. Dean had just agreed to stay with him in NYC? He was so excited. This is all he's wanted for so long and honestly Roman thought it would be good for Dean. He needed to be somewhere safe right now where Roman could protect him. And the best place for that to happen would be with him in nyc.

"Yes. I will. I.. want to be where you are right now." Dean decided that was the best decision. He needed peace of mind and the only person that offered that right now was the man he loved so so much.

"Yes!" Roman fist pumped the air. "You know i love you right?" He asked as he leaned down so that their lips were almost touching.

"I know Ro.." Dean said with a smile, "And i love you."

After the final I love you, Roman kissed whatever doubts or insecurities Dean had away, and left him feeling nothing but his pure, unfiltered love.

* * *

_**A week later**_

"Dean? Baby i'm home!" Roman said it so obnoxiously as he came home from classes that day. He was so happy that Dean decided to take a week off from school and was now sorta staying there, that he didn't even realize that Dean wasn't physically in the living room to hear him say the words. Roman grabbed an apple then read Sami's note telling him he was over at Nikki's and they would be over later for a small get together. Roman would just text him later. As he walked into his room, eating his red apple he heard the shower running.

"Dean?" Roman smiled softly then put his bag carefully in his closet. He walked in the bathroom afterwards and Dean was there, casually soaping up. Roman could tell the water was sorching hot from the steam that was filling up the bathroom. The best thing though, was that Dean didn't even notice Roman as he just stood and watched the suds seep down Dean's beautiful abs, his thick thighs, straight towards his glorious dick, where droplets bounced off the head of that perfect cock to the drain. Roman bit his lip, getting lost in the view of his hot and sexy man until Dean noticed him there. He watched Roman watch him with the biggest smirk on his face.

"You like what you see?" Dean asked, bringing Roman's attention back from his dick to his face.

"Mmm." Roman nodded, then softly licked his lip. Dean was so hot regularly, but there was just something about him hot and wet that was turning him on to no end. But there was also something in the back of Roman's mind telling him to behave. Dean didn't need sex right now. He needed comfort, and that's all Roman was going to offer him. "Sorry to interrupt, i was just coming in to say i was home. That's all."

Roman turned to leave but as the door knob turned, Dean pushed the shower curtain back and laughed at his boyfriend, causing Roman to turn around, "Ro, where are you going? Take off your clothes and just get in. The water is nice and hot." The taunt in Dean's voice was not missed by Roman, neither was Dean biting down on his lip looking at Roman and letting the soap wash over his body.

Roman looked at him and almost let out the most pathetic whimper. Truth be told they haven't had sex since the morning before the Elias incident and after what Dean told him about his mother, Roman didn't know if he should break that barrier with Dean again. He was strong, a true survivor and Roman didn't want Dean to think he was taking advantage of him. He loved him enough to give up sex for a million lifetimes.

"I can't. Gotta study." Roman lied so easily and he could see the disappointment riddled all over Dean's face. But he had to understand, he was doing it for him. He was giving Dean time to heal emotionally before he opened that door of romantic intimacy again.

"Umm.. okay." Dean said sadly. He turned away from Roman and continued to shower. Roman watched for a few more seconds before he walked back out with his head hanging low. Roman stood by the bathroom door for just a second, before he decided to turn away and actually go do some homework. Maybe later he could help Dean understand why he thought having sex in the shower was a bad idea.

Maybe.

xxx

When Dean got out of the shower, he expected Roman to be in his bed with his laptop doing homework. But Roman was nowhere in sight. Dean ran a towel through his dark short hair then put on Roman's shirt and his boxers. As he was getting dressed he kept thinking about how Roman turned him down in the shower. That was the first time in a long time that Roman turned down making love with Dean. His insecurities rose as he thought back to his mom and the stories that he told. Maybe Roman thought he was damaged goods? Maybe the thought of being with Dean like that disgusted him now? Dean didn't want to think like that. _No._ Roman loved him. He did.. everything was supposed to be okay..

Wasn't it?

Dean walked into the living room and saw Roman in the kitchen making something for dinner. Despite his confusion and insecurities, Dean walked into the kitchen and slowly he wrapped his arms around Roman from behind. "Hey." Dean spoke softly, kissing his boyfriend's shoulder blade. Roman smiled and turned his head to give Dean a chaste kiss. Dean kissed him back and tried to let their lips linger a little longer but Roman had already pulled away to continue cooking.

"You smell so good babe." Roman said as Dean held onto him, watching him cook.

"I used whatever was in there." Dean responded, in the same breath he kissed Roman's back again and watched as Roman suppressed a moan with a bite to his lip. Dean could tell he wanted him, but for some reason Roman was holding back. So slyly, Dean put his warm hand up under Roman's shirt and caressed his abs softly while kissing his neck. "Mm. You taste good." Dean took small nibbles of Roman's skin, sending shivers down Roman's spine.

"Dean.." The breathless pant from Roman came out desperately, "Stop it. Sami and Nikki are coming over so I need to finish dinner." Roman removed his hand from underneath his shirt then he continued to make dinner.

"Fine." Dean said back frustratedly, before turning to walk away. As he was walking away though, something told him to stop, turn around and confront this ugly elephant in the room. And Dean being Dean.. did exactly that. "Actually it's not fine." He came up to the stove and turned it off, watching Roman's face change from calm to confused. "How come everytime i try to get intimate or close to you, you fucking pull away?"

"Dean." Roman rolled his eyes and turned the stove back on. "You're being delusional." The samoan man started stirring his homemade sauce again and this time Dean grabbed the ladle and slammed it into the sink. Some sauce got on Roman's new Tom Ford tee and he was absolutely livid. "What the fuck! What's your problem? THIS SHIRT COST ME 300 DOLLARS!" Roman screamed as he took it off and huffed towards his washer, tossing it in with some Tide pods.

"And what does your fucking ATTENTION cost?" Dean yelled back following him. "Fuck Roman we haven't had sex in a week and a half and i want you! I want us to be close and intimate. But everytime i get close you pull away or lie and say you have to study. If you don't want me because you think I'm damaged goods or something that has to do with my past, then just fucking say so!"

Once Roman heard that, he knew he had fucked up. Honestly he thought that sex right now would do more hurt than good but he was so fucking wrong. Dean was thinking that because of what he told Roman about his mom, Roman didn't want to sleep with him, but the opposite was actually happening. It was all a big misunderstanding.

"Dean it's not that. I definitely want you." Roman reassured him, moving closer to his boyfriend. "I just thought that since you were almost.. raped... that you wouldn't want sex for a long while. You're everything to me. Whether we make love or not I'm gonna be here for you." Roman held that sweet softening face of Dean's in his hands and then kissed him oh so softly. Their lips smacked against each other's and then Roman pulled away, just to look at him. "I'm sorry I made you think i didn't want you. Trust me I do. I saw you in the shower and all i could think about was your legs wrapped around me.."

"Yeah?" Dean kissed him again.

"... and my lips on your skin." Another peck from Roman.

"Mm. Keep going." Dean said as he slowly walked them to the couch.

"My hard dick buried deep in that tight ass." Roman picked Dean up off his feet, and Dean's arms so easily went around him. They kissed their way to the couch and then fell on top of it, Roman's tongue found its way inside of Dean's mouth and the younger man moaned as he slowly kissed him back. They haven't kissed this heavy in such a long time that Dean almost forgot that Roman was the best at giving it as good as he got it. His big hands lifted Dean's shirt above his head and it fell onto the floor. "You gotta stop stealing my clothes." Roman commented, grabbing at Dean's thigh, and tossing it over his waist so his erection could grind hard against Dean's.

"How about you punish me for wearing them.. daddy." Dean knew Roman had a bit of a kink for being called that and when his man bit his lip at his words and turned Dean over on his stomach fast, he knew he did very well with the name dropping.

"Mm. I love it when you call me that." Roman smirked and slowly he tore Dean's boxers off. Watching Dean's plump ass come into Roman's perfect view. Dean was now naked, on his couch begging to be fucked and Roman was ready to give him all he needed.

He stood up and took off his sweats as Dean watched, his blue eyes turned a shade darker as Roman's beautiful penis shined bright for his baby blues. He got back on top of him and then slapped Dean's ass, watching it jiggle just for him. "I love your ass baby." Roman gave it an appreciative massage and Dean moaned softly. His erection pressed between Dean's asscheeks as he laid his body on top of Dean's. He gave him a soft kiss and as his hand moved down the side of Dean's body..

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK.

"Fuck." Roman stopped kissing Dean immediately and got up, tossing Dean his clothes. "I totally forgot about our friends!" He laughed popping on his sweats. "Sorry babe. Continue later?"

"Oh we are definitely continuing later." Dean laughed too, giving Roman a light kiss. "Go finish dinner. I got the door."

Roman smiled happily, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"So did you and Sami ever talk it out?" Dean asked Nikki as he sat in Roman's lap. They all had eaten and now Sami, Nikki and Seth were talking in Roman's living room. Sami and Nikki looked at each other and then smiled, nodding simultaneously.

"Yeah we did actually. " Nikki spoke up, "He explained everything to me and my sister told me everything too. She was hurting because she still loves Sami but, she's ok with it now, she's moving on. Apparently there is someone new she met online. His name is Daniel. And they're both like hippie trash together. He owns his own Bar and everything." Nikki shrugged. "It all worked out."

"Hey that's weird, our friend back in Ohio owns a bar, he's all about the environment too. His name is Daniel. Dean... you think it's the same one?" Seth asked his best friend.

Dean just shrugged, "Could be. Small world huh." Dean turned to Sami, "Have you spoken to Kevin since?"

"Unfortunately no." Sami looked down "He said he needed space so that's what I'm giving him. I miss him a lot though, the lie was just too big i guess." Sami tried not to let it bother him, but as he saw Dean kiss Roman he felt.. empty without Kevin in his life.

"He'll come around Sam. Don't worry." Roman put his hand on Sami's and the ginger was thankful in that moment for his best friend.

"Hey! Enough of the sad shit. Have you guys forgot why we're here?" Nikki raised her glass, "We are supposed to be celebrating Sami's new job as the head of advertising at B.C.K!" Sami smiled and everyone raised their glass toasting to him.

"Oh and one more thing.." Sami said softly, pulling everyone's attention in. "Ro, with this new job comes a new car and a great salary so.. I'm moving out officially next month!"

"Really? That's amazing Sam." Roman was proud of his best friend.

"Ro, that means we get to fuck in his room." Dean said it and it caused everyone to laugh.

As people were laughing Sami got a text from Kevin and it said to come outside. "I'll be right back guys." Sami said to the group, and then he exited the apartment. Kevin was there, waiting for him. Sami wanted to smile but he told himself not too. This could be Kevin officially breaking up with him. "Hey." Sami said softly. "You wanted to talk?"

Kevin shook his head no, then looked into Sami's beautiful eyes. "I don't want to talk." Kevin simply responded, taking Sami's hands in his. He pulled Sami in, then gave him a soft passionate kiss. Sami finally smiled against his lips, kissing him back with just as much passion as he was getting.

The group wanted to see what was taking Sami so long, they all got up and when they opened the door they all saw Sami kissing Kevin quite passionately as Kevin squeezed his ass generously in his hands.

"Oh shit!" Nikki screamed with a smile

"Get it Sam!" Roman added on, laughing with Nikki. Sami stuck up his middle finger at them while he kissed Kevin then Kevin pulled back, blushing.

"If you guys don't mind.. I wanna celebrate with Sami on my own now.." Kevin grabbed Sami's hands and pulled him towards his apartment. The group catcalls them both and Sami smirked before the door was closed in their faces.

xxx

Later that night, Roman and Dean were kissing in bed, trying to be quiet because Seth and Nikki took Sami's room. They were completely naked underneath the covers, and Roman had both of their dicks in his hands, stroking them to orgasm. Dean couldn't stop moaning in his mouth, or calling out Roman's name as he felt Roman bring him to the brink then stop. "I want you inside of me. No condom, just you. " Dean panted softly.

Roman smirked then leaned over to grab the lube, and as he was reaching for it, Dean's phone rang. Roman looked at the number, but he didn't recognize it. He handed it to Dean and Dean look at it in confusion before answering, "Hello?" Dean panted softly, watching Roman lube up. "Who is this?"

The voice breathed once, twice then a third time before it spoke, "Baby? Is that you?"

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. It had to be a dream. He hasn't heard this voice in over 10 years. The woman who gave him up for money to a child abuser, the woman he was supposed to love him more than anyone else.

... "Mom?"

* * *

A/N: I haven't updated in a long time. If you call 22 days a long time that is. The reason is alot of things. The most important reason being how i got a private message from someone on here (no i wont say their penname) saying a bunch of mean things to me to the point where i considered never coming back again. I don't know why this person decided to send me this very long, nasty message but it's made me reevaluate my time writing for ambreigns. I don't want to get into it, but my precious friend/cinnamon roll tokkida was the one who help me find my center and come back because i really wasn't planning on it. So thanks chica.

Anyway, wasn't that chapter so emotional?. It was hard getting through the beginning of the chapter because of how emotionally charged it is, but yeah I got through it. Don't worry we still got a few more to go. I honestly love you guys, truly. -Melle


	29. Chapter 29

_Breathe in.._  
Breathe out.  
_Breathe in.._  
Breathe...

"Mom?" Dean whispered her name, almost in disbelief. This.. couldn't be real. It had to be some sort of sick, twisted nightmare. "Mom?" He said again, this time with more desperation in his voice. Could it be her? Was it the woman who left him emotionally scarred at a young age? The same woman who he hasn't seen or spoken to in ten years. Was it really.. his mom? Dean could hear soft pants coming from the other line, and then a light cough before the woman answered.

"Baby? It's me. It's momma." Suddenly, Dean couldn't breathe. Just like before, she called him baby and all the oxygen Dean had in his body cut off, his heart pounded and he felt as if the entire world was crashing down around him. He quickly looked at Roman who was looking back at him, very concerned. He mouthed something to Dean, asking if he was okay and Dean just nodded his head yes, then turned away from his boyfriend, to focus on his.. mom.

"Mom.." A short breath was released from Dean lips, the air around him was so thick he could taste it on his tongue. He could barely muster out words, his voice was a bit shaky as he continued, "H-how did you get this number?" He asked, as one of his fingers tapped nervously on Roman's bedsheets.

"I may have left you bean.." She had the nerve to call Dean by his nickname too, "But i never stopped watching over you. You're _my_ son." Her voice was hoarse, like she'd been smoking 3 packs a day for the past ten years, and Dean figured she probably had been. She was never really good at taking care of herself. Dean still had bad memories of the many nights he found her asleep in her own mess on the floor.

"I'm _not_ your son." Dean got up off Roman's bed now and walked towards the bathroom. He could hear his boyfriend in the background asking if everything was okay once again, but right now Dean was ignoring him. He sat his naked ass down on Roman's overly clean white toilet seat, mentally seething inside at her having the nerve to call him her son. "You gave up any right to call me your son after what you did. You fucking let a woman.. your friend.. molest me. You and i, Denise.. We're nothing. You're nothing to me." Dean choked up a bit, but wiped his tears away. He didn't want her to know that she had any effect on him at all anymore.

"You think that was easy for me?" His mom cried to him over the phone, "IT WASN'T EASY. You are my son, Dean. I had no power over what she was gonna do! I just wanted a better life for us. A better life for YOU!" His mom ending up coughing right after she finished. Dean could hear her wheezing and although it was cold, he didn't feel one ounce of empathy for her.

"You think her hurting me gave me a better fucking life? Are you fucking KIDDING ME?" Dean got up as he shouted, "That woman raped me five days a week, she would cuff me to her bed and rape me repeatedly. You let someone hurt me FOR YEARS and you think i should..what? Say thank you? Thank you for letting her hurt me? For making me grow up faster than i was supposed too? NO! FUCK YOU MOM." Dean screamed, and didn't notice Roman standing in the doorway watching everything.

"Dean i know! I made mistakes. I made so many mistakes but just listen please.. i'm.." More coughing on his mom's end but this time Dean cut her off.

"MISTAKES? MISTAKES? You were my _mother_!" Dean gritted through his teeth, "You were supposed to LOVE ME." Dean cried as he looked into the mirror at his own reflection. "You were supposed to keep me SAFE. YOU USED ME AND LET HER USE ME AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU HEAR ME YOU BITCH-" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs, "NEVER." He ended the phone call right after that, slamming his phone onto the floor in the process.

Dean started going crazy; crashing all of his and Roman's bathroom supplies on the floor in anger. Everything from soap to shaving cream got knocked down, causing Dean to hit his hand on the sink in the process. He was planning on destroying the entire bathroom when he felt Roman's strong arms grab him from behind. "Babe! Calm down! It's gonna be alright." He heard Roman say in his ear.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Dean screamed and pulled on Roman's hands to pry them off of him but Roman wouldn't let go. He grabbed onto Dean's arm and put him over his shoulder, letting Dean's feet dangle as he carried him into the bedroom. Dean went kicking and screaming but he couldn't get out of Roman's hold. He dropped Dean onto the bed, and Roman warned him to stay put as he went back in the bathroom. Roman opened the mirror and took out his first aid kit, along with Dean's phone. It was cracked all the way, but still useable. He came back out and saw his boyfriend sitting on the end of the bed, holding his injured hand.

Roman put Dean's phone down on his mantle then crouched down in front of him. "Let me see it." Roman demanded and Dean reluctantly stuck his hand out, letting Roman examine it.

"I just hurt the bone, no need to baby me. I'm fine Ro- OW!" Roman tried moving the fingers and Dean cried out suddenly. "It's tender babe, don't move it."

"Well if you weren't being reckless it wouldn't be. God, Dean what were you thinking? That sink is pure marble. You could've broken your hand." Roman held onto one of his fingers and applied a band-aid to where it was bleeding.

Dean looked down at him as Roman was finishing up with his hand, and suddenly he started crying again. "I don't know what i was thinking Ro. She just..." Dean's eyes began to fill up with tears, "She has no right to call me. She had no fucking right to call me." Roman watched Dean break down and he just couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, then sat down next to his boyfriend, opening his arms. Dean sniffled, but still fell onto him, and Roman held on. Nevermind the fact that Roman was still completely naked throughout this entire ordeal. Dean needed him right now and that's all that mattered.

"I'm sorry Ro.." Dean said as he sobbed into his shoulder. "I'll clean the bathroom..."

"Shh.. don't worry about that right now babe.. just... let it all out." And so he did.

In fact, Dean cried all night long.

* * *

**_*The Next Day*_**

"I'm worried about him Nik." Roman and Nikki slipped away from their boyfriend's long enough to go to the gym. They decided to take up some strength training today, and Nikki was spotting her bestie when Roman brought up Dean and what had happened last night. "He wouldn't even eat the breakfast i made for him this morning. I got him to shower but after he just crawled back into bed." Roman sighed, "He's already been through so much with Elias, and now.. with that one phone call, his mom fucking got to him. He's depressed, and don't know how to get him out of this.. funk."

Nikki picked up the bar and put it back in place for Roman and then sat down on the mat next to him. "Well why does he hate his mom? You won't tell me anything so I can't help." Nikki responded, before she put herself in position to do some lunges.

"That's Dean's business. I can't and won't share my boyfriend's personal life with you. All I know is, that for the first time in the whole span of our relationship.. i feel.. helpless." Roman frowned, then fell down onto Nikki's mat, a little dramatically. Nikki laughed and laid down with him, putting her head on Roman's shoulder. They were getting a few looks from people around the gym now, but in that moment neither of them actually cared.

"I think all you can do for him right now.. is be there for him. Ya know.. Don't ignore when he's going through, just validate his emotions and give him tons of hugs.." She smiled up at him, "And sex works too. Lots and lots of sex." Nikki nudged him playfully and wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively.

Roman laughed, rolling his eyes at his best friend. "I don't think he'll be up for sex right now.. We haven't been intimate in a while.." Roman started thinking about the last time they had sex, but nothing was coming to mind. He sighed, slowly rubbing his facial hair, "A very long while.. but anyway, since we're talking about great sex.. how are you and Seth?"

Nikki got quiet when Roman mentioned Seth. She didn't know how to say what she needed to say without sounding like.. an idiot. "Don't judge me okay?" She looked at Roman seriously, her hazel eyes asking him for a promise not to ridicule her for what she was about to say.

"You know i wont. Spill, what's wrong?" Roman nudged her playfully, trying to coax the answer out of his bestie.

"I think.. I kinda... I wanna break up with him." Nikki said the last part very fast so Roman couldn't hear it too well. She looked down at her mat and started picking at it, hoping that Roman didn't ask her why she was planning on ending things with Seth.

"Really?" Roman's eyebrows raised in curiosity, "I thought you two were going great. What changed?"

Nikki eyes shifted from the mat to Roman now. She didn't know how to tell her best friend what she was about to tell him. She knew Roman would try to talk her out of it, and apart of her didn't wanna to be talked out of it, but she also didn't want to keep this from Roman either. "I don't fall in love. You know that about me. I just.. can't afford too right now. I want to be a successful journalist and I can't do that if I'm.. in love with Seth. And.. I love him Rom. I fell in love with him somewhere down the line and honestly? It scares me. I never had a guy who loves me the way he does. He comes with no pressure, no baggage except for the fact that he's waiting for me to love him back. He has my heart and that clouds my judgment. So I have to let him go."

In all the years Roman knew Nikki, never has she ever admitted to loving a guy. Not in high school, college or ever before. He went years hearing about Nikki's boyfriend's, how they were great but not husband material. She was independent and strong, and seeing her like this now.. crazy and truly in love with a guy.. made Roman smile. A big smile that Nikki caught quickly and gave him a push so he would stop- kinda smile. "Nikki. Oh my god, this is so big babe. You_ love_ someone. You're in loveeee." Nikki blushed and hid her face in her arm as Roman teased her. "I love that you are scared, Nik. It means you actually care about him. And hey.." Roman moved her head out of her arm so she was forced to look at him. "Love is supposed to be scary. Love is not easy and it clouds your judgement too. But also? It's rewarding to find someone who completes you. Someone who cares about you the way you care about them. I know it's easier to run away from how you feel about him, but you gotta ask yourself... Do you really want to give up a good thing, just because it scares you?"

Nikki looked into Roman's gray eyes and shook her head no quickly. Roman was right. If she did give up Seth, it could be the biggest mistake she ever made. But she also didn't want to lose herself because she loved him. That was her only fear, but Seth allowed Nikki to still be hersef, while they were together and Nikki figured that's a guy you want to keep around. "Oh god.. I'm in love with Seth." She said it again, like she was coming to awesome realizations.. "How do you think he'll take the news?" Nikki asked Roman.

"I don't know." Roman answered honestly. "But please, please record it when you tell him and send it to me?"

"Oh shut up!" Nikki giggled and pulled Roman up, holding onto her best friend as they walked to the locker room together.

* * *

Seth woke up midday in Roman's guestroom. He rubbed his tired eyes and checked his phone. He had a text from Nikki telling him that she was at the gym and suggesting he go talk to Dean since he wasn't feeling well. He got up and pulled his hair into a discreet man-bun, then walked over to Roman's door.

He knocked, and no answer. So he knocked again and.. still no answer. Seth felt the door knob and realized it was open so he just walked on in. "Dean? Hey. You okay?"

Dean wasn't asleep. In fact he was laying in Roman's bed wide awake, sheets half off of his naked body as he stared idly out of Roman's window. Seth walked in, and closed the door behind him. He crept towards the bed and then without much warning he got in, and automatically spooned his best friend. Dean didn't push him away either. He let Seth's arms go around him, and felt him breathing near his neck.

"I still remember that time we almost kissed." Seth began to say. "Like usual, we were doing what we weren't supposed to be doing, watching porn back in my crappy basement, drinking super cheap beer and then you laid a bomb on me. You remember what you told me?" Seth asked, tightening his hold on Dean.

Dean's only response was to lace their fingers together.

"You told me someone was hurting you. But you played it off like you liked it. Because guys don't cry when shit like that happens to them. We're supposed to like being violated by women. We're supposed to consider it a privilege. But I saw through your cocky smile, and all your bravado, and then you cried. You cried on me Dean because everything wasn't okay. Everything wasn't great. And I held you, kinda like I'm holding you now and I told you that it was okay. That I'd take care of you. And do you remember what you asked me?"

Dean hesitated for a second.. "I said.. can i kiss you." He stuttered out, embarrassingly.

"And what did I say?"

Dean turned around in his arms at that moment and looked in Seth's eyes. "You said yes." Dean cried out, looking down. "You said i could do whatever I wanted and you wouldn't be mad. You told me to.. share the burden." He sniffled, shaking his head.

Seth nodded, wiping away Dean's falling tears with his thumbs. He held Dean's face in his hands and then kissed him on the forehead softly. "I don't know what's bothering you, and I don't care about how deep it is, or how awful, I just want you to understand that you're not alone. You've never been. All you have to do is share the burden."

He held onto Dean and let him cry, kinda like Roman did the night prior. Seth has been there for him for years, and he happened to be right. Dean wasn't alone. His mom was an evil, vindictive bitch and he couldn't let her win. Dean was surrounded by people who truly loved him. One man in particular that he owed an apology too. Roman. He was cold to him this morning and Dean needed to make things right.

But for now..

He was gonna share the burden.

"Thank you Seth.. for everything." Dean mumbled into his chest.

"Don't mention it." Seth smiled at him, "And don't try to kiss me either. That moments wayy gone."

Dean laughed, "Duly noted."

* * *

After the gym with Nikki, Roman still had classes to take. He wanted to go home and check on Dean, but Nikki promised him he was gonna be okay with Seth. He was currently on his computer, not really listening to his professor. Instead, he was just looking through his and Dean's photo album. It was so hard to get Dean to take a picture. He would always either hide his beautiful face, make a silly one or kiss Roman's cheek/lips in each pic. But still Roman cherished every single one of them. Dean's favorite was the one he kept on his own laptop back in Ohio with them in bed together. But Roman's was the one he had of just Dean. He took it late at night after they had gone to the movies. Roman got Dean to smile, a genuine smile and after he snapped it Dean actually admitted "I look good." Roman was so caught up in thinking about Dean that he didn't realize his phone was ringing..

in the middle of class.

"Mr Reigns, care to answer your phone?" Fuck. Roman snapped out of it and then apologized to his professor. He looked down at the phone and noticed Dean was calling him. Roman excused himself and pressed answer when he got into the hallway.

"Hey baby." Roman was smiling even though Dean hadn't said anything yet. "Are you okay?"

"Hey babe." Dean said softly, "I'm okay umm.. are you coming home soon?"

"I'm stuck in class." Roman replied, with a heavy sigh. "I miss you." He whispered it in his little baby voice, the one he knew Dean liked to hear when he was feeling down.

"I miss you more. I actually have something for you when you get home. It's my way of saying... i'm sorry and.. to thank you." There was a hint of something else in Dean's voice. Something Roman couldn't put his finger on. He bit his lip, and looked back into the room where his professor rapidly tapped on his watch, signaling Roman to come back inside.

"Ugh, I gotta go babe. I can't wait for my surprise. I love you." Roman said softly before hanging up the phone.

Dean smiled, and clapped his hands excitedly.

It was time to get to work.

xxx

When Roman entered his apartment building, he didn't know what to expect. Dean said he had something for him, and he didn't go into detail. Little to no details made Roman nervous. That nervousness turned into anxiety as he put the key in the lock then turned the knob, walking inside the apartment. "Dean?" The entire house was pitch black. Roman turned the kitchen lights on and then saw a note left for him on the counter

_Put everything down, pour yourself a drink, then sit in the chair I left for you in the middle of the living room and hold tight. _

_I love you- Dean._

Roman read the note and shrugged, deciding to do as asked. He dropped everything right there in the kitchen, then opened his cabinets, took a cup down and poured some whiskey in it from his bar, then put a couple of ice cubes in. Roman took a nervous sip then began to walk to where Dean wanted him. Like Dean had said there was a chair placed right in the center of the living room. Roman sat down in it with his legs wide open, waiting for whatever was supposed to happen next.

_ ...You make it look like it's magic, cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you, i'm never confused... hey hey.._

_ I'm so used to being used..._

Roman hears the music playing from his speakers and suddenly out of the shadows Dean appears in front of his room. He wasn't wearing much, except for a fedora, a bow tie and the tight black boxers briefs that framed his ass so well. Dean smiled, then walked slowly over to Roman, his hips sways in time with the beat of the music.. he stops right in front of him then drops down.. crawling over to his boyfriend slowly.

_You're always worth it, and you deserve it, the way you work it. Cause girl you earned it... (shit)_

_ Girl.. you earned it. (yeah)_

Dean crawled up his legs and Roman couldn't stop his smile if he wanted too. Dean sat on him, ass first and started slowly grinding against Roman's jeans. Roman grabbed his hips and Dean leaned back on him, smiling when Roman started controlling his movements. "Fuck Dean." Roman whispered in his ear. He was giving him such wood right now, Roman couldn't remember the last time he was this hard. Dean rolled his head back on his partner then tossed his cap, turning his head so Roman could give him a needy kiss. He felt the young lawyer's big hands caress his abs as they slowly made out.

_Cause girl you're perfect, you're always worth it, and you deserve it, the way you work it..._  
_Cause girl you earned it... (shit)_

_Girl you earned it._

Dean turned himself around in Roman's lap then sat himself back down, sitting comfortably on top of Roman's erection. He hooked an arm around Roman and then started to grind their hard cocks together. Dean moaned near Roman's mouth, then kissed him when Roman grabbed his ass and squeezed. Their lips smacked against each other until the kiss became wild. Emotionally charged with tongues and teeth all over each man. Roman pulled away to breathe and that's when Dean stood up, and slowly took off him underwear. His cock stood up nice and proud and that's when Roman decided he had enough teasing. He picked Dean up straight off his feet and carried him to the bedroom. They kissed their way there, with Dean's arms and legs securely around him as Roman closed the door.

Roman tossed him on the bed, and Dean laid back against the pillows, stroking his hard cock as he watches Roman get undressed. Roman joined him on the bed, this time replacing Dean hands with his talented mouth. He sucked in the head and as soon as he did, a moan was released from Dean's mouth. Roman's head bobbed up... and down in a repeated motion, his lips were obscenely stretched as he pushed him towards the back of his throat. Dean quickly grabbed onto Roman's hair, fisting those thick black locks to keep Roman in place for just a second. "Fuck babe!" Dean whispered out, releasing some of Roman's hair so he could come up for air. Roman licked his lips and then went to his dresser to take out some lube. He squirted gel on his fingers and then kissed Dean, as his cool fingers rimmed around his pucker.

Two fingers went deep inside of Dean with little resistance, and Roman watched his expression change with every single thrust inside of his tight little hole. "You're so wet baby. I can't wait to be inside of you." Roman whispered it right near his ear, and then palmed his ass with his other hand, only letting his fingers dive in deeper.

"Fuck!" Dean couldn't take much more. He started riding his fingers, tossing his head back in pleasure as he met Roman thrust for thrust. "Ro.. fuck baby I need.." Dean didn't want to beg but it has already been long enough since they made love. He needed him now.

Roman kissed him and pulled out at the same time. He turned over on the bed then laid back against the pillows. "Show me that beautiful ass, and ride me baby." It sounded more like a command and Dean was happy to oblige. He crawled on top of Roman and then turned around, baring down on his fat lubed up cock ass-first. Roman moaned out as he watched Dean's ass take him all in, and then slowly Dean started move his hips up and down on his dick. Roman was moaning something about how gorgeous Dean's ass looked hopping up and down on his cock, then there was a hard slap to his ass making it jiggle just for him. Dean moaned and stroked himself as he got fucked by Roman. The sensation was pleasure and pain from the angle and Roman's hard slaps but Dean loved every bit of it.

"Look at me baby." Roman said it all sweet. "Let me see your beautiful face." Dean gives him what he wants and their eyes connect as Roman starts controlling his movements. Dean can barely hold on and their was a shared look in their eye that told them both they were on the brink. Roman spread Dean's cheeks and watched his dick burrow in and out of him faster and faster. Dean's hand on his own dick speeded up too and without much warning he started to cum all over his hand and Roman's lower body. Roman thrusted deep in him two more times before spurts of thick white cum sprayed hot inside of Dean. He fell back against the pillows and Dean followed, falling right on top of him.

"Babe?" Roman panted, running a lubed finger down Dean's sweaty abs.

"Yeah?" Dean managed to say back, with his eyes half closed.

"That was a hell of a way to apologize." Roman licked his suddenly dry lips and then slowly pulled out of Dean. He rolled over to his side of bed, curling up on Roman's chest, sighing as he played with his chest hair.

"Mm. I love you Ro." Dean's voice was full of sleep and if Roman were being honest.. he was pretty tired too. He got up real quick, leaving Dean on the bed to go clean up in the bathroom. Once he got back he cleaned off Dean as well, then he hopped back in the bed with him. Dean snuggled up to his side, making himself the smaller spoon. Roman gladly wrapped him in his arms, pulled the sheet over them and kissed the side of Dean's neck.

"I love you too." Roman said before they both drifted off to sleep.

In the kitchen, Roman's house phone started ringing off the hook. The lovers were worn out and sound asleep so the voicemail had to pick up the message.

_"Hey, it's Roman i'm not home, obviously so leave a message."_

_"Roman! Hey, it's momma. Listen I need you to call me. It's urgent. Sika bailed out some young boy named Elias last night from Ohio County jail. I over heard him speaking. They were saying something about Dean. i think he's up to something big. I can feel it. Please... call me back. I love you baby."_

* * *

A/N: I listened to your messages and reviews and you guys were right. I can't constantly let negativity get to me and i try not too. I'm still trying. I'm Fine is still on permanent hiatus but I figured I give you guys some good news. One I'm back in school, and two Once is coming to an end soon. I don't know how many chapters more yet but I already have the final plots and stuff. So show it some love pleasee? Your support is what motivates me. I don't know what I'd do without you guise.

I left at least two easter eggs in this chapter for two future plots. One involved Dean's mom. Anyone know the other? It looks like Elias is back for one last round. Will ambreigns prevail with momma reigns help or will Sika finally win? Hmm. -Melle

Song of the chapter: Earned It - The Weeknd.


	30. Chapter 30

"You smell like peaches." Dean smiled as he kissed around one of Roman's nipples. His perfect pink lips brushed softly against the beauty that was Roman's tan skin. He sniffed all over his boyfriend's chest, smirking as their eyes connected. "Why do you smell like peaches?" Dean laughed when he noticed Roman's smile. That sweet smile that caused his eyes to crinkle, and his cheekbones to rise.

"I dunno. Maybe you're just smelling things." Roman replied, running his fingers through the dryness of Dean's brown hair. Dean kissed up Roman's body until they were face to face, then he laid on top of Roman comfortably, and left a small peck on his lips. Roman returned the kiss and held Dean's clean shaven face in his hands as it got deeper. Dean was the first to pull away, with a blush and a kiss to Roman's palm.

"Maybe... you used some of my peach yogurt body wash and didn't tell me?" Dean licked his lips, as he looked down at his boyfriend. Roman blushed in return, wrapping his arms around Dean's naked waist. "Oh my god you did use it!" Dean giggled as he watched Roman look back at him with the most guilty expression. "Ro that wasn't even open! You can't buy me expensive things and then use em for yourself!" Dean whined, playfully hitting Roman in the chest.

"I'm sorry baby." Roman pouted at him. His hands moved down Dean's back towards his ass where he gently squeezed the bare cheeks. Dean kept his eyes on Roman's as his boyfriend started playing with the juicy mounds in his large hands. "Want me to make it up to you?" Roman's tongue flickered against Dean's lips and the younger man let out a pathetic whimper at his teasing. One of Roman's fingers slipped his own grasp and slid in between Dean's asscheeks. Roman's lips curved into a mischievous smirk as he rimmed Dean's pucker. The younger man gasped and bit his lip, spreading his cheeks wider for Roman. A slow finger went inside of Dean, and the moan released from his lips that followed was exactly what Roman was waiting to hear. He started thrusting in and out of that tight little hole, and Dean desperately kissed his lips, moaning curse words and Roman's name in his mouth. Their tongues lapped against each other when Roman took his finger in deeper, reaching his prostate. Dean let out a howl as Roman played with it, grazing and stabbing at it repeatedly. Dean's head fell to Roman's shoulder as he started to thrust back against his finger.

"Fuck..." Dean was breathless, he could barely get out words. It just felt so good. He never thought that sex with a person could be meaningful until he met Roman.

"Get up gorgeous." Roman whispered in his ear, "I want you to ride me."

xxx

Sami came in Roman's apartment after spending two days locked up in Kevin's bedroom with him, having a fuck-fest. They weren't lying when they said that makeup sex was the best kind. Sami really wasn't looking for Roman when he walked in, he just needed to get a few clothes and his tooth brush then it was back to Kevin's. Sami's stomach grumbled a bit, he hasn't eaten since yesterday. He decided to get something quick so he walked into the kitchen to get a banana and as soon as he did he heard..

_"Roman! Oh my god.. YES!"_ Sami's eyes darted towards the noise and of course it was Dean's voice. He was a noisy one. But then again Sami did remember how damn good Roman's dick felt. So he wasn't mad at him. Sami decided to mind his own business-he grabbed a banana from the kitchen table and then turned to see the house phone was blinking and of course that signified that Roman had a message. Sami peeled his banana and pressed the voicemail button, listening to the message.

_"Roman! Hey, it's momma. Listen I need you to call me. It's urgent. Sika bailed out some young boy named Elias last night from Ohio County jail. I over heard him speaking. They were saying something about Dean. i think he's up to something big. I can feel it. Please... call me back. I love you baby_."

Sami stopped eating his banana mid way as he heard Roman's mom sound distraught over the voicemail. He knew that Roman's family wanted nothing to do with him but, his mom said it had something do with Dean, so the ginger figured Roman definitely wanted to hear this message. There was silence coming from Roman's room now, it sounded like they were done with whatever kinky shit they were up too, so Sami thought it was the perfect time to go in...

Oh how wrong he was.

Sami knocked first, but he was ignored so he decided to just turn the knob and let himself in. And when he did, he found Dean and Roman in the middle of the bed, in an overly intense lip lock. Roman was thrusting his hips up, while Dean was in his lap which could only mean one thing.. they were fucking.. still. Or at least coming down from a seriously intense orgasm.

"Ahem.." Sami cleared his throat, trying to get their attention. But it was no use. Dean and Roman's eyes were locked on each other, no one else mattered at the moment. Dean was grabbing onto the back of Roman's black locks and Roman held the side of Dean's waist as he pounded up into him slowly. Like he wanted it to last. Dean was moaning like it was the best fuck he ever had. It was so fucking intense.. Sami was actually getting a little hard just looking at them. He had to adjust himself and then he just cleared his throat again.. this time getting the attention of Roman himself.

"SAM?" Roman stopped his movements inside of Dean immediately, scurrying to cover them both in a sheet. "Sami what the fuck are you doing in here? GET OUT!" Roman screamed, while Dean blushed and buried his head to Roman's shoulder.

"Sorry I tried to get your attention earlier but.." Sami complained..

"Get... Out." Roman said again this time more seriously.

"Roman. You know i wouldn't of interrupted if it wasn't important." Sami said as he turned around with his hands in the air, to give them some privacy.

"Just let him speak babe." Dean whispered to him, without looking up. Roman noticed how embarrassed Dean was, so he decided to just agree. "What do you want Sam?"

"I just wanted to let you know that i checked the voicemail and one was from your mom." Roman groaned, but Sami still continued, "C'mon Ro, don't be like that. She said something about your dad bailing out some dude named Elias and how they were making plans about Dean." Sami slowly turned around with his hand over his eyes. "I thought you guys were finished when I walked in- Dean I'm sorry.."

"It's fine dude." Dean answered him. "But umm... can you uh.. ya know go? No offense but Roman's dick in me is not exactly comfortable..."

Sami laughed.. "Yeah I'll go. See you guys later." Sami left and closed the door behind him, leaving Roman and Dean to their own devices.

"_MY_ fucking dad bailed out Elias? Why would he do that? How does he even know him?" Roman yelled as he slowly pulled out of Dean. He whimpered at the loss of Roman and then rolled over on the bed, laying flat out on it.

"Isn't it obvious Ro?" Dean exhaled, looking up at the ceiling. "Elias was sent by your father to try and come between us. I always thought it was strange since there's not a lot of gay guys at Ohio University, but he just sorta popped up outta nowhere. The very first day he I met him, he made it clear he wanted me. Then he tried to get me while drunk, that didn't work, so he played with my emotions to the point where i was feeling sorry for him. But he still couldn't break us up, so he tried to use drastic measures to get what he wanted out of me. This was all your father's doing, Ro. He planted Elias there to try and break us up. Because he couldn't do it himself anymore." Dean laughed a bit, "Gotta admit, your father is kind of an evil genius."

Roman smiled and laid next to him, flat on his bed, staring at the ceiling just like Dean. "So what do you wanna do now? Elias is dangerous Dean, I don't want him anywhere near you." Roman was worried. Dean was due back in Ohio in two days. He couldn't protect him from far away. And with Elias out and lurking around, Roman's stress level was going to be at an 1000, worrying about Dean everyday.

Suddenly, a little smile formed on Dean's face. He turned to the man he loved so much and then kissed his cheek. "What if.. we beat them at their own game?"

Roman looked at Dean curiously, "Beat them at their own game? How do we do that?" He asked, while wrapping Dean up in his arms.

"We both know that Sika loves to play games when it comes to you, and he always has back-up plans. But what if we cut him off before he can do anything else? What if we out-smarted the man who always thinks he has everything under control?" Dean's smile grew, it was like a light bulb went off in his head. "Babe. Call your mom back. I think it have a plan."

"I don't know what you have planned, but i do know that smirk on your face. So whatever it is.. i'm down." Taking his iPhone off the charger, Roman started dialing his mom's number and then pressed call. His mom picked up almost immediately.

"Hey momma?" Roman said while looking at Dean. "I got your message. Can.. we talk?"

* * *

"New York is so beautiful." Seth said as he and Nikki took an afternoon stroll through the park. They held hands and every now and again Seth would squeeze her sides, making Nikki blush. The light breeze of Spring circled around both of them, the pollen was fresh in the air and the trees sing their own song with the sway of the wind. Nikki wanted to stop for ice cream so they both did. There was a little Ben and Jerry's kiosk right in the middle of the park; Nikki got Cherry Garcia, a favorite of her and Roman's and Seth decided on a classic, Chunky Monkey.

"Wanna try some?" Nikki asked with a smile. Seth nodded and soon a spoonful of cherry ice cream delighted his throat. He smiled at the taste of cherry mixed with chocolate chips. Some of it got on his lips and instead of telling him, Nikki just swipes it away with her thumb. Their hazel eyes meet and Seth gives her a sweet kiss, which was returned by Nikki. His strong arms wrap around her slim waist and hers around his neck as their kiss deepens. Nikki's gut felt like it was permanently full whenever they kissed. Their was a strange flutter in her heart, it sang when their tongues met. It danced when he pulled her in closer. She was so in love with him it was crazy; she's never been in love with anyone the way she loved Seth. She had to tell him, Nikki just didn't know when it would be the right time.

"Mm. I love your cherry kisses." Seth said against her lips. They pecked against Nikki's then Seth pulled away. He grabbed onto her hand and entwined their fingers then they both started to walk down the park again. The sunlight reflects perfectly off Nikki's skin, her glow illuminated Seth's eyes everytime he looked at her. She'd blush when he was caught staring, those sticky sweet honey eyes of hers shined for him, a certain gleam that was for him and him alone. Seth knew since he met Nikki that he loved her, and he loved her still even though she didn't want to love him back. He hoped that one day she got over her fears and told him that she loved him too.

Seth had said something funny in Nikki's ear as they walked, and it made her laugh even though it wasn't at all funny. His brown hair whisked around his nape as he walked, and his eyes would crinkle when he said something he thought was hilarious. He had a little ice cream in his beard, and looking at it then just made Nikki's heart beat faster. She stopped him and wiped it out with a tissue and a permanent smile on her face.

"You know it would've been better if you just left it there, and let little kids laugh at me." Seth joked as Nikki cleaned him up.

"You're so ridiculous." Nikki giggled. "I love you." The words just came out so easily; and like that.. there was a weightlifted off her shoulders. She looked into the iris of Seth's hazel eyes and waited for him to react.

"You.. what?" Seth questioned. His face remained despondent as he stared at her. "Nik.. did you just say that..."

"That I love you?" Nikki let out a nervous laugh then a nod. "I do, Seth. I love you." She gulped slowly, "I know it's taken me a long time to say it, but I think I felt it ever since I came to your dorm that night. Jealous over girls wanting you. I didn't know how to express it until now.. and I never told a guy i loved him before and I'm really freaking out so if you could just say something to help me here.."

Seth dropped his ice cream and picked Nikki off her feet. She laughed when Seth spun her around right in the middle of the park. He let her down after a few seconds and then gave Nikki the most passionate kiss. She smiled against his sweet ice cream lips happily kissing her boyfriend back.

"I fucking love you too." Seth said as he pulled away. "And now that I know you do for sure. I'm never letting you go." He smiled when Nikki smiled. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and Seth held her securely.

"You better not." She whispered against his lips. "Cause I'll beat your ass myself if you break my heart."

"Wow already with the threats. I'm surprised you didn't say Roman would beat my ass." Seth laughed.

"Oh don't worry. He'll be next in line, after me."

* * *

Three knocks on the door and then Dean and Roman played the waiting game. Roman hasn't been allowed home since before his father made the family disown him. His hands were clammy and his breath was short because of how nervous he was just to see his mom again. Dean noticed Roman was a little jittery, so he takes his hand and laced their fingers together. Roman looked down at their connected hands then smiled at Dean appreciatively.

"It's gonna be okay baby." Dean whispered into his ear. He gave Roman a quick peck on the cheek, while caressing his thumb over Roman's hand. The samoan man appreciated Dean's care for him. He was leaning down to give Dean a chaste kiss in return when the door finally opened.

"Baby!" His mom shouted at Roman, then launched herself into his arms. Roman quickly wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he took in her scent and her embrace.

"Hey momma." Roman spoke into her neck. "I missed you." Roman's voice was full of emotion as he kissed her cheek then pulled away. His mom's eyes were filled to the brim with tears. She waited for this day to come so many times over after Sika banished Roman and now that he was physically there in front of her... she couldn't stop crying.

"Mom.. please stop crying." Roman laughed while wiping every single tear on his mom's face. "You're embarrassing me in front of Dean."

"Hey! No she's not. Don't lie to her." Dean shoved Roman out of the way to give his mom a hug. She hugged him back tightly and Roman watched with a permanent smile on his face. "It's good to see you, Mrs. Reigns. I'm sorry that the last time we saw each other ended on such a sour note."

Momma Reigns smiled, softly cupping the side of Dean's face. "You are so sweet." She says to Dean, "So kind too. Roman you have such a good guy here." She let go of Dean and then clapped her hands excitedly. "How about we go to the kitchen and eat something. I made some Keke Fa'i!"

"What the hell is that?" Dean whispered as he and Roman followed Mrs. Reigns into the kitchen, holding hands.

"It's my favorite. Banana cake. Trust me.. you'll love it." Roman gave Dean a quick kiss then they parted, sitting down on either side of the table. Mrs. Reigns cut all three of them a slice, then gave Roman and Dean some coconut milk to wash it down with. Roman dug in to the delectable dessert quickly, while Dean just kinda stared at it before taking his fork and placing just a little bit in his mouth.

"Oh. My. God." Dean moaned, as he ate the cake. "This is what heaven would taste like if heaven existed.. this is better than listening to your favorite song on a loop.. it's better than sex." Dean quickly scooped more up, tossing it in his mouth. Roman watched him eat more cake with a goofy smile on his face.

"I told you it's good." Roman assured him, before looking at his mom. "Fair warning ma, he's probably gonna need about three more pieces."

"Better! Than! Sex!" Dean shouted, now scraping up nothing but crumbs off of his plate.

"Better than having sex with me?" Roman asked his boyfriend, completely forgetting that his mom was in the room with them for a second.

"Babe.. you know nothing is better than that." Dean teased back, with a soft bite of his lip.

"Ahem.." Momma Reigns cleared her throat, causing both Dean and Roman to look at her embarrassingly.

"Sorry mom." Roman apologized, tossing more cake into his mouth. "Got a little carried away."

"Got a lot carried away." Momma Reigns teased him. Dean started laughing at Roman but his mom just gave Dean one look and when she did.. Dean put his head down. "So boys.." His mom began to get back on topic. "This plan you told me about on the phone.. you think it'll work?"

Dean and Roman shared a look then they nodded at the same time. "We hope so. It's the only plan we've got." Dean said, with a sigh. "I just want all of this to be over with and for that to happen.."

"My husband needs to be stopped I get it." Mrs. Reigns nodded then looked at Roman. "You sure blackmailing your father is the best idea?" His mom asked him seriously.

"No." Roman shook his head. "But Sika's always wanted me to be just like him so.." Roman paused for a second..

"That's exactly what he's gonna get."

* * *

They were parked in front of Sika's office building. Roman had rolled up their windows then turned off the engine. Dean could tell he was nervous by the soft exhales that kept coming out of Roman's mouth. He held his hand softly and that's when Roman seemed to calm down. Dean just had that affect on him.

"Did your mom get all the info we need?" Dean asked him.

"Yep. She did. Apparently, Elias is supposed to be meeting my dad here right now." Roman let out a short humorless laugh. "You know I can't believe that he actually had the nerve to bail him out of jail, fly him to New York then meet with him right under my nose."

"I can." Dean replied with a shrug, "Not to be mean Ro.. but your father isn't very smart. He really thought that you'd give me up that easily." Dean blushed, then looked down. "I guess he doesn't know you at all does he?"

Roman's bottom lip got sucked in between his teeth and then there was a smile on his face. "Not at all. He's spent so many years ignoring that I was gay when I was younger. Then once I got older and started kissing boys he couldn't ignore it anymore so he tried to get rid of every guy i happened to have feelings for. Now.. he's trying to get rid of you because I'm in love with you and that scares him. I love you more than money, and my dad can't handle that fact."

Dean's heart still skipped a beat everytime Roman told him he loved him. "I love you too." He said honestly. Dean unbuckled his seat belt then reached over to give Roman a short but passionate kiss. "You ready to do this?" Dean asked, caressing Roman's lip with his thumb.

"Yeah." Roman smiled, "I'm ready."

They got out of the car together and walked into the corporate office holding hands. Bayley, the receptionist smiled as soon as she saw Roman. "Mr. Reigns hi!" She waved at him excitedly. "Haven't seen you in awhile, how have you been?"

"Hey Bales." Roman smiled back at the bubbly brunette. "I've been great. Umm.. this is Dean, my boyfriend."

"Oh." Bayley said looking at Dean quite inquisitively. "I guess you're the reason Roman never asked me out." She smiled at Dean. "I get it though.. cause you're like.. really cute."

Dean blushed at the compliment, "Thank you.. you're a cutie as well. I'm sure if Roman wasn't gay he'd be all over you." Dean laughed while teasing his boyfriend.

Roman gave Dean a look. Dean knew all about Bayley's crush on him, and him teasing her or giving the poor girl false hopes was just cruel. Roman was gonna get him for that later. "Anyway, Bales I know you're a busy bee..but I just wanted to see my father real quick? Dean and I have something very important to tell him." Roman held Dean at the waist then smiled, "Something important and private. If you catch my drift."

"Oh!" Bayley didn't really get what Roman was saying but she was about to be on her lunch break and Roman was Sika's son so she really didn't think anything could go wrong. "Okay well I guess since it's important you can go on in but.."

"Thanks Bales!" Roman said cutting Bayley off and ushering Dean through the doors. They walked all the way to the end of the long hall. That's where Sika's office was. Roman and Dean stood in front of the double doors and they both exhaled before pushing them open together.

"I can't believe you went rouge!" Sika was yelling at Elias, who was sitting in the chair across from him. "You went against everything we planned! And if my son finds out..."

"Actually." Roman spoke up, cutting him off. Sika looked up and suddenly his face went white as he saw Roman and Dean standing before him. "Your son already knows everything."

Elias turned around at the sound of Roman's voice. His heart pratically stopped as both Dean and Roman stood before him. "Surprise motherfucker." Dean spat at him before picking him up out of the chair by his collar.

"Roman!" Sika yelled at his son. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Please don't hurt me!" Elias pleaded with Dean. "I was just following orders!"

"Fuck you and you orders you son of a bitch. How's this for an order?" Dean then kneed Elias right in the dick. Elias dropped down to the floor, audibly groaning in pain.

"That was for trying to rape me." Dean said, with a hard kick to his chest. Elias coughed harshly, but Dean didn't stop. "This is for trying to get me drunk." Dean kicked him right in the chest again, making him wheeze now. "And this you cock sucker is for Roman." He pulled on Elias shirt then knocked him clean out.

"Wow babe. A little vicious." Roman smirked. "I like this side of you."

"Well you know i can get rough when I wanna be." Dean teased him.

"Roman." His father called to him. He was absolutely disgusted by Dean and Roman's exchange. "What are you doing?"

Roman smiled at the question. "What am I doing? The question dad, should be what do you think you're doing?" Roman took the file out of his bag and then tossed it on Sika's desk. "That's part one. Elias' rap sheet. It's a mile long, and it took me awhile to find it. Fortunately, his records are very, very public." Sika picked up the file and started reading it. Roman was right.. Elias criminal record was at least four pages long. From aggravated assault to rape. It read super scary. "He's wanted in three states for raping 30 men. And you bailed him out."

Sika tried to pretend like he wasn't phased by the file. "And what's part two?" He asked, dropping the file back down on his desk.

"Part two is me giving you this one chance to be a father." Roman walked towards him slowly. "Either you leave me and Dean alone for good, or I'm going to take your entire life from under you."

Sika started laughing. "Are you actually... threatening me? Ha. That's rich son."

"It would only be a threat, if i wasn't dead serious." Roman took out another file, this time handing it to his father. "Those are profit margins for this year. 15 cases that were supposed to go to court but you bullied the clients into settling for less than they were owed. We're talking million dollar payouts that turned into nothing but.. 5,000, or even three thousand measly settlements. All because you tried to bend the law. I have signed affidavits from other attorneys willing to go to bat for me to try you and this company in a real court of law. You'd be broke within two years."

Sika's jaw clenched as he flipped through all the information in the file. He cleared his throat and then looked up between Dean and Roman. "How did you get this information?"

"Mom gave it to me. Or did you forget that she has shares in this company as well?" Roman smiled, "Looks like her love for me superceded her want to spend her life with a lying, cheating, crazy, sick bastard."

"Fine." Sika tossed the file down on his desk then crossed his arms. "What do you want, Roman?"

"A chance." Roman said back."I want to live my life without you interfering. That means no hiring guys to rape Dean or try and break us up. No more criminal acts. No more telling me what to do with my money... just be my fucking father for once. This is all I want dad. Give me this.. and you get to stay rich, and be a free man. Or I ruin you. Your choice."

Sika and Roman had this intense stares down for a few moments. Dean noticed Roman standing his ground, not once looking away and that made him smile.

"Fine. You get what you want." Sika nodded at him. "Now get the hell out of my office."

Roman nodded then took Dean's hand. They stepped over Elias lifeless body then walked to the door. Roman pulled on the handle and was about to exit with Dean whenever he heard his father call his name.

"Roman.." Sika said, getting Roman to turn around and look at him. "For what it's worth.. I'm sorry."

Roman just look at him and shook his head, "I'm sorry too Dad. I'm sorry that you'll know the real me." Roman and Dean walked out after that and they didn't turn back. He closed a chapter with his father for good today, while starting a new one with Dean and his mom. It wasn't everything Roman had wanted.. but for now..

It was all he needed.

* * *

A/N: Fucking long ass chapter bruh. I'm not even sure if i like it 100% so I apologize in advance. My baby is ending so soon.. We have about two more plots before we say goodbye to them for good. -Melle.


	31. Chapter 31

A few weeks later.

"Hey babe!"

It's been a few weeks since Roman and Dean finally freed themselves from his father, and things between them were going very smoothly. They haven't seen each other much in a couple of weeks cause Dean was behind on his studies. But, they video chatted almost every night and talked on the phone before class everyday. Dean was waving to him through the computer screen and Roman waved back, giving his boyfriend a big smile.

"Hey, how's classes going babe?" Roman asked as he made himself comfortable in his own bed.

"I'm getting back into the groove well. I just gotta pass one more class and then I finally get my degree." Dean was so excited to say that. He's worked so hard for so long and was about to get the ultimate reward. "And.. after that I get to move in with my sexy ass boyfriend.. so things are pretty damn good right now if you ask me."

"You're moving in with your boyfriend huh? Gosh, I hope he's hot at least?" Roman teased, laying back against his pillows, propping one of his large hands behind his head.

"Mm." Dean smiled, baring his dimple. "He's very hot actually and.. I happen to love him so much." It always turned Roman into goop whenever Dean got all lovey dovey. They barely saw each other as is because they were both so far away. So just hearing how much Dean loved him was enough to get Roman through the day.

"I love you too." Roman admitted with a blush. "I can't wait to see you this weekend."

"I can't wait either!" Dean loudly exclaimed, "I mean, it is your BIRTHDAY after all!"

Roman smile grew wider as he saw how excited Dean was for his birthday. They've been planning what to do for weeks now; Dean wanted to do something special and so did Nikki. Sick of the two most important people in his life arguing, Roman finally just said he wanted a party. They agreed to have it at his house, Nikki was in charge of the invite list and within days she had invited all their friends. Plus, Dean was going to be there so it was already everything Roman could possibly want.

"The only thing I really want for my birthday is you, in the middle of my bed, naked and begging." Roman stated with a soft bite to his lip.

"Your wish is my command.. daddy." Whenever Dean said that word it turned Roman on instantly. His boyfriend held a blush and those damn dimples were on display for Roman. It really wasn't fair that Dean was miles away right now so Roman couldn't act on his growing erection anytime soon. He looked into the blue of Dean's eyes and Dean back into his and the moment was becoming increasingly intense... laced with a very thick sexual tension.

"You should call me that again, but with your shirt off and your hands on your cock." Roman's words were giving Dean some serious wood. He looked down and noticed how he was already at half mass in his gym shorts. Dean tugged lips between his teeth and gladly took off his shirt for him, just like Roman wanted. He saw his boyfriend lick his lips at his body. Fuck that was hot. Everytime Roman looked at him like he was looking at him right now, Dean would get this weird confidence. He never really thought he was sexy until he met Roman. It was such a rewarding feeling to have someone love you the way Roman loved Dean.

"Daddy." Dean said it again with a smile. Before Roman got a chance to respond though, Seth woke up and tossed a pillow at Dean from across their dorm room.

"Dean can you please not cam-fuck your boyfriend right now? I'm trying to fucking sleep!" Roman heard Seth's voice off camera and he figured that watching Dean jerk off was going to be out of the question tonight since Seth was there. He was the main reason Dean and Roman had to wait to see each other physically to have sex. Dean yelled back at Seth to mind his own business then he looked at Roman apologetically.

"Sorry babe. Looks like I gotta go. Grumpy's up and he doesn't take too kindly to seeing me masturbate for you. I love you and will see you on the weekend okay?" Dean kissed his fingers then held them to the screen.

Roman did the same thing, except with a heavy sigh. "I love you too. See you soon." He said it back sadly. Not long after Dean ended the video call, Roman laid down in bed and looked at the picture frame of them two together. It's almost been a year with Dean.. He couldn't believe it. Roman grazed over the picture of them kissing and smiled to himself.

"I miss you." He said to the frame. Roman kissed his fingers to the frame then laid his head down into his pillows. He was about to close his eyes, but not before his phone beeped with a new message.

Dean: We'll pick up exactly where we left off on friday night! I love you, have sweet dreams. Goodnight. ❤

* * *

Thursday Night

"Seth you're leaving with Dean tomorrow right? If not you're not gonna get to New York in time for the party!" Seth was on the phone with Nikki while he was on his way to meet the squad at Bryan's bar. They were trying to get in as much time as they could before school ended officially for some of them. While Seth was on his way, Nikki called him and after they greeted each other it was back to business for Nikki the impromptu party planner.

"Dean always leaves right after classes so he can see his precious boyfriend as soon as possible." Seth replied in protest. "I don't wanna leave with him then be stuck at Roman's while he and Dean fuck their brains out. They haven't seen each other in awhile so they'll probably go all night long."

Nikki scrunched up her nose in disgust at the thought of Dean and Roman having sex. "I didn't really need that image? But anyway, you'll have to catch the next flight out then because I haven't seen you in awhile either and I want some loving too."

Now that was something Seth could smile at, "Baby girl, I'll be there don't worry. You know I need to be between those thighs to live." He heard Nikki giggle flirtatiously and it gave Seth a confidence boost.

"I haven't given you a blow job in awhile... If you make it to NYC on time tomorrow, I'll give you the best damn blow job of your life. How's that sound?" As Nikki teased him over the phone, Seth had entered Bryan's and his reply to Nikki was cut short by a parade of "HEY'S" in her ear. "Seth?" Nikki shouted over the phone, "Where are you?"

"Sorry babe, I forgot to tell you that I'm at Bryan's. The guys wanted to see me and hang out so that's why I came." Seth told her while waving to his friends.

"Oi!" Wade shouted at Seth, "Rollins get over here, your beer is getting cold mate."

"Give it to me!" Paige was the next one to shout. "I'll drink it." At the sound of her voice, Nikki automatically felt her jealousy beginning to rise. Seth promised her that he would keep his distance from Paige. Nikki knows that they are friends but they also used to have casual sex and that made her uneasy since she and Seth were so far away.

"Paige is there?" Nikki asked through the phone. "I thought you said you didn't hang out with her anymore? I thought it was just the guys?" She didn't want to sound jealous but truth was.. she was getting really jealous. Nikki definitely didn't want to be the jealous girlfriend, it was just hard to not be when you barely saw your boyfriend who happened to live in another state.

"Give my beer away Wade, I'll be back." Seth's crowd of friends booed him as he walked to the back near the bathroom stalls so he could hear Nikki better. "I didn't know she was gonna be here babe, I promise. I can't just tell her to leave... we run in the same circles."

"I don't care if she runs in the same circles as you or not! I don't want you around someone you used to have sex with. That's not that big of a request is it?" Nikki huffed.

"Well I'm not gonna ignore my friends cause you're jealous!" Seth fired back.

"Jealous?" Nikki was livid. "Did you just say that I was jealous? Have you seen me? I'm gorgeous there is nothing to be jealous of!"

"Then what's this about if you're not jealous? Why are you so worried about her when you know the only girl I want and love is you?" Seth's question hung in the air for Nikki. She hated how she was acting. But.. apart of her felt it was warranted? She didn't know how to give Seth the right answer. She was mad at him for being right, and mad at herself for being super jealous over absolutely nothing. "Nik?" Seth called to her after she didn't answer for awhile. "You okay?"

Nikki was so pissed off at herself. Ever since she met Seth, all her brick walls were replaced with melted butter. She never gotten jealous before this with a guy, she never even let a guy get this close to her. When she let Seth in, she made herself vulnerable. When she told him she loved him, she left her heart the same way. "I'm fine." She exhaled, "I have to go. I still have tons of stuff to do for the party."

"Okay." Seth sighed, "Nikki you know I love you right?"

_I love you too._ Nikki wanted to say back so badly. But something inside of her just wouldn't let her. "I know." She said instead. "See you soon." Nikki hung up right after, and shook her head. She felt like such an idiot and really wished she wasn't as jealous as she was, and that she told him.. that she loved him too.

* * *

Friday night.

It was kind of late. Around 11pm actually, but Dean couldn't wait to see his boyfriend. Weeks away from Roman felt like years and if he was being honest, he was ready to just leave Ohio and move in with him already. Sure, he had his parents house there that he owned, and his art hung up in some museums over there, but his heart was in nyc. There was so many opportunities there, way more than Ohio. And.. Roman was there. Dean didn't want to admit it but he changed from this sarcastic, heartless, asshole in relationships to a fucking sap who thought about Roman all damn day long. His voice was Dean's symphony, his smile was in everything Dean saw. Even worse, Roman became his muse. Besides random things, Dean only draws Roman now, getting A's in all in classes for the accuracy of each Roman picture he hands in. He honestly never thought he'd get a real chance at love or that it would be with someone of the same sex, but he doesn't regret taking that leap of faith after he met Roman. He'll never regret it.

He didn't even knock like he usually does; Dean just grabbed the key from under the welcome mat and let himself into Roman's apartment. He took off his skippy's at the door then walked his way to Roman's room. Roman was sleeping in bed, with his face buried deep into a study book. Dean smiled and placed his suitcase in the closet then took off his sweater, jeans, and shirt. He crawled into bed with the sleeping Roman and placed his study book on the dresser next to the bed. Roman only stirred a little bit, enough to roll over; kind of like he knew he had to make room for someone. Dean smiled, opting out of laying next to him so he could sit on top of Roman. He leaned down and placed a kiss to the center of Roman's neck, then casually licked the spot he kissed.

"Mm Dean." Roman said, even though he was still obviously sleeping. It made Dean smile once more. Roman knew his touch even when he's unconscious. Incredible. "Baby?" Dean kissed down his neck more, feather light kisses laid across the top of his neck to his collar bone. "Babe, wake up." Dean whispered it right in his ear while slowly grinding his erection on top of Roman's. Roman let out a sleepy exhale then slowly he opened his eyes and saw Dean sitting on top of him.

"Dean?" Roman smiled immediately, looking up at his half naked boyfriend. "You're really here?" Roman had to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah, I'm here." Dean smirked, baring only one of his dimples. "And I told you, we'd pick up right where we left off... remember?"

Roman sat up with Dean still in his lap, "Fuck yeah I remember but aren't you tired?" He looked at the clock "It's kind of late.."

Dean shrugged at that, "I'm never tired enough to fuck you babe." He pushed Roman back down in the bed with both hands, then slowly smoothed them down his thick upper body. "Now... what did you say you wanted for your birthday? Me on your bed, with my legs spread, naked.. and begging?" Roman didn't even have a verbal response to that, he just nodded his head and palmed Dean's ass in both of his large hands. "Like I said the other day babe. Your wish is my command."

"Dean.. what do you have in mind?" As Roman asked the question Dean got up off of him. He walked over to his bag then took out a couple of things. He smiled then held them up for Roman to see. It was blindfold and something that looked like a very long... scarf? "What's all this?" Roman was curious.

"I wanted to do something special for your birthday so.. I want you to blindfold me and tie me to your bed, and have your way with me." As soon as the words came out of Dean's mouth, Roman was hesitant. Although it sounded potentially fun, given Dean's past... Roman didn't know if Dean was really up for that kind of thing or if Dean was just doing it to please him.

"Dean.." Roman said as he got off the bed to come towards him.. "This is.." He didn't know what to say. "I don't think this is a good idea you know.. with all you told me about your mom and what happened with Elias.." Roman shook his head, "I was just kidding the other day, we don't have to do anything that you wouldn't be comfortable with.. for me." He brought Dean in and wrapped him up in his arms, "You understand that right?"

Dean smiled at Roman's care for him, "I've been living with the demons of my past for my entire life, Ro. I've been closed off in every relationship possible until I met you. I don't wanna be ruled by what's been done to me anymore. And besides that.." Dean moved closer to Roman, looking him straight in the eye. "I trust you."

That one final sentence was the reason Roman kissed Dean right then and there. Dean trusted him enough to not hurt him, he trusted him enough to love him completely and that meant so much to Roman. He picked Dean off of his feet and carried him to bed. Where he usually tosses Dean, this time Roman laid him down gently. Their kiss broke and Roman stood over him, watching Dean's eyes rake him in. He took off the younger man's boxers and then carefully placed Dean's legs up on the bed. Roman took off his shirt, then his pj's and boxers. Roman's big dick was the last thing Dean saw before Roman carefully put the blindfold on him.

"I'm uhh.. gonna tie you up now. If it hurts.. or I'm doing it too hard, let me know and I'll stop okay?" Dean happily nodded his head in agreement and that's when Roman started tying Dean to his headboard. He looked down to see if Dean was scared, anxious or otherwise but he seemed okay. Once he was done, Roman moved down to the foot of the bed. "Bend your legs for me." He asked Dean gently. His boyfriend obliged and now Roman had a full view of Dean's cock, balls and his beautiful puckered entrance. He licked his lips greedily, honestly he didn't know where to start. Roman softly caressed up Dean's leg, the feeling of brownish-red hair was light under his fingertips. He saw Dean jump excitedly at the unexpected touch, and it made Roman smile. Dean was fully erect, standing at attention for Roman's eyes only. He wanted so bad to put Dean's gorgeous dick in his mouth, but he wanted to play with Dean first.

Roman started laying perfect warm kisses on his legs, licking and sucking at every inch of Dean's body. His boyfriend was so responsive, moaning softly at each kiss. Roman reached his inner thighs and instead of kissing them, he took a playful bite, causing Dean to jolt up in bed. Dean let out a whimper, but he still kept his legs wide open for Roman. The Samoan smiled, then sat right in the middle of Dean's legs. His hand wrapped around Dean's cock and he started to stroke painfully slow. Dean was moaning out like crazy now, panting and breathing out Roman's name. Roman held his cock at the base then carefully he nipped around the head, then slowly he sucked it into his mouth. "Fuck Roman! My god!" Dean hasn't had a proper blow job in a couple of weeks and the way Roman was deep throating him he was ready to come right then and there. "Please baby.." Dean begged.

"What do you want baby.. tell me." Roman asked him as he pulled his mouth off of Dean's cock for a second.

"I wanna.. taste you.. please." The needy tone of Dean's voice was something Roman couldn't ignore. He crawled up Dean's body and held his cock to his lips. Roman smeared precum all over those perfect pink clouds, and Dean lapped it up greedily. "Suck." Roman commanded and that's exactly what Dean did. He pressed his cock into Dean's mouth and watching as his blindfolded boyfriend started to suck his cock. Roman moaned out loud and grunted while watching Dean take as much of him in as possible, it kept falling out out his mouth, but Dean would happily suck it back in every single time. Roman almost came from that sight alone, but as his thick erection started to twitch in Dean's mouth, he knew he had to pull away. He pulled out of Dean's mouth, and watched as Dean smiled while licking cum off of his lips.

"Babe I'm about to burst.. I wanna cum in you." Roman told him sweetly.

"Fucking do it Ro, I'm so fucking hard I'm gonna cum soon too." Roman took that as the green light. He came back down Dean's body, then lifted Dean's legs over his shoulder. Roman aligned himself with Dean's slicked up entrance then carefully slid into him. Dean cried out in pleasure as Roman started thrusting in and out as soon as he was deep enough; he fucked Dean fast hard and quick while stroking his dick to orgasm. Dean let out a deep howl as he came all over Roman's hand and Roman came right after, coming deep inside of Dean, feeling his seed spray in Dean's inner walls. Roman's sweaty body fell right on top of Dean while still inside of him. They both panted and then started laughing when Roman removed Dean's blindfold. Roman eventually pulled out then untied Dean from his headboard.

"Happy birthday Ro." Dean laughed as he and Roman kissed in the middle of the bed, filled with their cum all over the sheets.

"Mmm. Thanks babe. For trusting me." Roman said back appreciatively.

"Always. Now let's clean up and cuddle while we watch Scandal." Dean made Roman get up and Roman watched confidently as Dean limped towards the bathroom.

"Oh god you and that show!" Roman laughed while getting up to follow his boyfriend.

* * *

Roman's Birthday

The drinks were plenty and everyone was packed into Roman's house to the brim for his birthday. Roman looked good, deciding to wear his hair out for once was the right thing to do because Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of him. The whole scene of people dancing and Seth and Nikki in the corner drinking and arguing was giving Dean memories of last summer where Roman invited him over for a party at his house and Dean got super drunk because he was jealous and didn't want to admit it. That was the first time he woke up in Roman's bed, and fortunately for Dean wouldn't be the last. Roman was his now and no one would be taking him away. Not Randy, not Elias, not his father, not even his original nemesis for Roman's affection. What was his name again?

"Ian?" Dean heard the name being yelled by Roman himself. His blue eyes looked across the room and he saw him. Ian. That tall twink bitch that once tried to take Roman off the market. "Oh my god! Ian it's been so long!: Roman walked straight over to Ian and gave him a big hug. Ian hugged Roman back with a smile then kissed his cheek. "I've missed you."

Dean watched in trepidation as his boyfriend and Ian were immensed in some seriously deep conversation for what seemed like ever. Ian was monopolizing his boyfriend's time and Dean wasn't having it. He let Ian have Roman once, he'd never make that mistake again. Dean refilled his cup of beer and got one for Roman too then walked over to Ian and Roman. "Hey Ro.. here, thought you were thirsty." Roman smiled at his boyfriend and took the cup happily, giving Dean a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks babe. Umm, Ian not sure if you remember but this is Dean, my boyfriend." Ian looked Dean up and down after Roman admitted they were dating. His lips pursed and he faked a smile as he shook hands with Dean.

"It's nice to see you again Dean." Ian was lying through his perfect teeth. "I actually didn't think you and Roman would make it past anything but friends. Congratulations on scoring a great guy. Roman doesn't usually go after.. your kind but hey who am I to judge right?" Ian laughed while sipping some punch.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked as he moved to stand in front of Roman now.

"Oh nothing sweetie." Ian held this condescending tone. "Guys like Roman never really take in what we like to call strays. You know the lost kind of gay guy? One who dresses like you do, trashy, nerdy. That wasn't Roman's type before... that's all."

"You think I'm trash?" Dean's retort was laced with anger.

"Dean stop this.." Roman whispered to him. "You're embarrassing me."

"Shut up Ro." Dean spat with his eyes still on Ian. "Answer the question bitch." Dean said to Ian almost violently. "Do you think I'm trash?"

"I never said you were trash I said you dress like trash. Get it right honey." Ian laughed at Dean's anger. "Are you like mad or something?" Ian looked at Roman now, "Roman honey is this really who you're dating?" He chuckled, "This man child?"

"Ian I think it's time for you to leave now-" Before Roman could finish his sentence off Dean had cock his fist back and punched Ian straight in the mouth. Ian fell back onto the floor from the velocity of the punch. Dean had hit him so hard he was bleeding from his mouth.

"Who's trash now BITCH?" Dean yelled back in triumph.

"Dean!" Roman had this look of utter disappointment in his eyes. "HOW COULD YOU?" He quickly kneeled down and helped Ian to his feet. Roman gave Ian some napkins then walked with him towards his bathroom. "Babe?" Roman heard Dean yell to him but it was already too late. Roman had gone off with Ian. Dean stood there watching his boyfriend walk away with another man. His heart started to sink. He looked around and noticed everyone at the party was looking at him now. Even Seth and Nikki who stopped arguing just to stare at Dean now. Dean breathed out heavily then exited the apartment, sad, angry and heartbroken.

He was outside of the building now, his breath was short and his jealousy was rising. Roman didn't even defend him. He just let those lies come out of Ian's mouth, then went off with him. Leaving Dean there by his lonesome. Dean actually felt like crying. He held it all in though, deciding to just talk to Roman later about it. Dean gathered up his feelings and was ready to go back in when his phone rung in his pocket. Dean looked at the number; it was one he didn't recognize. He didn't want anymore surprises tonight but he decided to just answer it if only to tell the person to fuck off.

"Hello?" Dean answered, "Who's this?"

"Hi, this is Chelsea from Greenacres Hospice. We're looking to contact the direct family member of Denise Ambrose?"

Dean tensed at the mention of that bitches name. Oh fuck no, he was not dealing with her tonight. Not after everything that happened with Roman and Ian. "Tell that bitch to stop trying to reach me. I told her to never call me again."

"No.. Mr Ambrose you have it all wrong, you see you're listed as the next of kin for Mrs. Ambrose. She specifically asked for you to be contacted in case of emergencies."

"Emergency?" Dean asked more seriously now. "W-what happened to my mother?"

"Mr Ambrose.." Dean could hear the nurse sigh, "Unfortunately last night, your mother passed away."

* * *

A/N: I guess we now realize why Denise tried to contact Dean. :( The final plot is coming, and we have maybe 3 chapters left. Does that make everyone happy or sad? -Melle


	32. Chapter 32

He hasn't spoken to him in three days.

Roman counted, it's been three days, seven hours, and a whole shitload of minutes since he's spoken to Dean. After the party Dean had come back upstairs. Roman told him that he ended up cursing Ian out in the bathroom for disrespecting him, and he tried to apologize for not automatically taking his side but Dean was being so... despondent. He barely looked Roman in the eye before he managed to tell Roman he had to go; and the next thing Roman knew, he was packing his shit and on the next flight back to Ohio. He didn't mean to fuck up with Dean this badly. Not after Dean had given Roman all his trust and his love... Roman sighed. He looked out his bedroom window and could hear the busy New York street below. The sound of ruckus and ambulances rushing towards their destinations were his only saving grace now. His head plopped down onto the pillow and his fingers itched around his IPhone for the millionth time since he got home.

"Please pick up." Roman begged to no one as he speed dialed Dean's number yet again, hoping that the 100th time would be the charm.

"Hello?" When Roman actually heard a voice on the other line he got excited. Dean finally picked up, maybe this meant they could actually have a conversation and talk our whatever issues that were going on between them?

"Dean? Baby?" Roman sat up immediately and smiled. His prayers have been answered. "Babe... please... talk to me?"

"Oh hey Roman, uhh... it's actually... Seth." The smile on Roman's face faded almost instantly as Seth let Roman know it wasn't Dean. "Dean's sleeping but this is like the twentieth time you've called so I figured I'd give you some peace of mind." Roman nodded; he was thankful for at least that.

"Oh. Thank you Seth." A permanent frown was now placed on the lawyer to be's face. "Can you umm... at least tell Dean to call me? I wanna know how he is and I want to hear his voice. If he needs space I'll give him that, I just can't take the silence." Roman ran a nervous finger through his hair and exhaled, "Please?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line for a little while. Roman couldn't take the silence for much longer. "Okay, I'll make sure he calls you and tells you everything. " Seth reassured him, "I'm gonna hang up now... bye Roman."

"Bye Seth." Roman hung up right after that then laid his head back down. He seriously hoped that Dean would just call him back, even if it was to break up with him. At least he wouldn't be in the dark anymore. Roman let out a deep sigh then buried his head into his pillow, forcing himself to fall asleep.

xxx

_"How did she die?" Dean asked the nurse over the phone. There wasn't a hint of sadness in Dean's tone either. His mother was living in a retirement home in Florida. Denise gave up any rights to call herself a mother the very moment she let someone hurt him. As far as Dean was concerned, Denise Ambrose died when he was 10 years old._

_"She had incurable ovarian cancer. Her time was very limited. She knew that. That's why she tried to contact you..." The nurse began to reply. "Her body, along with her belongings are all here, waiting for you to claim." _

_"Burn her, then send her shit to goodwill. I want nothing to do with her. At all." Dean said back. There was no way he was giving her a funeral. She didn't even deserve one. As Dean was talking to the nurse saw Ian leave Roman's apartment building in tears. They caught eyes for just a second and then Ian just looked away, walking fast up the block. _

_"Mr. Ambrose will all due respect... She may not have been the best person in the world but she was your mother..."_

_Dean laughed at that, "The fuck she was." He spat back at the nurse. "Like I said... Burn her then send her shit to goodwill. And don't EVER call me again." Dean screamed at the lady, then hung up on her. He looked around into the night and suddenly he could feel the sting of tears in his eyes... she was gone. His mom was gone. Dean didn't even know why he was crying. He hated her, he hated her with everything in him. But it just... hurt so fucking bad. He choked up, violently wiping tears away that force themselves out of his eyes. Fucking hell, why was he crying? Dean looked up at the window to Roman's apartment. The party was pretty much still going. He didn't want to go back in so Dean walked..._

_And kept walking until it didn't hurt anymore._

".. Okay that is the very last time I'm lying for you!" Seth yelled at his best friend who wasn't asleep at all. Dean happened to be wide wake, with his drawing pad on hand. "Dude... Roman sounded... God he sounded awful, like he was hurting just because you weren't speaking to him." He tossed Dean's phone at him then laid down next to him in his bed. "When are you gonna call him?"

"I don't know." Came the contrite response from Dean who was spending his time coloring in an old drawing he did of Roman when they first started dating. Dean drew it after their first time. Roman was in bed in the drawing, covers half off of him, his beautiful upper body exposed; sleeping with a smile on his face. Dean remembered it like it was yesterday, he stayed all night, and it reaffirmed everything Dean already knew. One, he was really into guys, and two... he was madly in love with Roman.

"Okay..." Seth sighed, "When are you going to tell him that you found out your mom died then? Or that in her will... she left you 20 grand? Or that you had her cremated her and gave her shit to goodwill because you hated her that much?"

"I don't know." Dean said again as he picked up his colored pencils and started to draw Roman's lips in color.

"Dean!" Seth grabbed his drawing pad and abruptly he tossed it across their dorm room. Dean's pencils spilled on the floor as well, making a mess in front of his bed. "I understand you shut down whenever things get tough. Trust me, I do. But you gotta start dealing with your problems head on bro. You're mad at Roman? Fucking tell him. Call him out on that shit then work it out. You're mad about your mom? Say it! Yell, scream, bitch, moan. I'll be here to listen to it all and care for you after it all. But DON'T treat the guy you love like shit because of a mistake, DON'T bottle up your anger until it explodes and you take it out on me or our friends. You gotta deal with your shit dude! SERIOUSLY."

Seth kicked the blanket off of him then got up and walked out of their dorm room angrily. Dean watched him go; and as the door slammed he began picking up his art supplies off the floor. As he picked up pencil after pencil Dean started to break down. There he was; in tears over a woman who never truly loved him. He sniffled and finally he picked up his drawing pad and placed it back on his bed. Seth got overly angry, but he was still right, about everything. He needed to start dealing with with his issues. Starting with being honest with his boyfriend. Dean picked up his phone and dialed Roman's number. He nervously waited as the phone rang. But Roman didn't pick up. So Dean had to leave a voicemail. When the voicemail message popped up Dean started to smile; Roman hadn't changed his cell phone voicemail from the last time Dean was there. They were playing around in bed and Dean took Roman's phone and ended up recording his new message.

_"This phone and the man carrying it around are property of Dean Ambrose. If you want to leave a message please do so at the tone, Roman will get back to you whenever he can thanks!"_

"Oh god babe... change that voicemail message." Dean said after the beep. "Actually umm... don't it's cute. Umm, I know you're sleeping but I just called to tell you I'm coming to NYC. Tonight. There is something that happened that I thought I didn't care about but I kind of did? And it sorta fucked me up a bit? But umm... I'll explain more when I get there. We can talk more in depth about it and stuff. I umm I love you. See you soon."

Dean hung up after that, then got up to start packing. He needed Roman right now, more than ever and he was a fool to just leave without talking it out with him and telling him what's wrong. He'd get there in the morning since he had to take the bus this late at night but it didn't matter. Throughout the year he knew Roman one thing was crystal clear...

He was worth it.

* * *

Seth was typing up one of his final assignments when his phone rang. It was Nikki calling. They had been fighting ever since Roman's party and have yet to stop. Nikki kept saying she wasn't jealous but she kept bringing up Paige every single chance she got. Seth didn't want to be one of those couples who always fought all the time over small stuff, but that's what they were turning into. He knew that the root of this was more than Paige, and more than jealousy, he just wished that Nikki would be honest with him for once and let all those walls she had up protecting her heart down a little bit more. He picked up his phone, sighing before he answered. "Hey Nik." Seth greeted his girlfriend, "What's up?'

"I wanna apologize…" Nikki began to say. "I was being such an asshole last night, and I know you probably went to bed mad at me." Seth could hear the pout in her voice. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I was kind of pissed." Seth admits with a laugh. "I think I actually took some of that anger out on Dean." Seth stopped typing for a second so he could focus on his and Nikki's phone call. "Nik I don't like fighting with you…"

"I don't like fighting with you either." Nikki interrupted.

"Then why are we doing this?" Seth asked softly. "Why do you keep starting things with me? You know I'm not cheating, and you know I'm crazy about you. What's going on Nik? Tell me honestly?"

"Honestly?" Nikki sighed. They have been fighting for a week now and even though Nikki didn't want to admit it, it was mostly because of her own insecurities. But she loved Seth and as much as that scared her, losing him over petty arguments scared her even more. So it was time, for Nikki to be honest and for her to finally let her walls come down. "I think it's because this is my first real relationship. I mean, I've met guys who have offered to wine and dine me, give me jewelry, take me to Paris or Italy. But none of them ever cared about me the way you do. You scare me because even though I'm fully capable of doing everything by myself… I always end up wanting to do them with you. You make me happy and when you're around I feel so in love. I've never had that before. I've never needing anyone the way I need you. And even though I love you, I'm scared that the closer we get, the more I'll lose myself."

Seth was really caught off guard by Nikki's confession. He really thought that they would just end up fighting again but she actually opened up to him and expressed her worries and insecurities about their relationship. It opened Seth's eyes to a lot of things. He already knew she had commitment issues but to know that she loved him enough to worry about losing her own independence gave Seth a clear idea as to why she was always jealous and angry. She was ready to give him everything… that the expense of losing herself. "Nik…" Seth breathed out softly, "I understand that you're afraid of us, I am too a little bit. But you got to understand that you're not the only one who's falling here. I love you just as much as you love me and if you ever get insecure, or worried I'll be there. If you get sad, or feeling like you're slipping away, I'll be there too. I love you Nikki Bella, and I want you to know that I'm in this for the long haul. You can lean on me whenever you need too, and I'll be there to stand by your side. Okay?"

Nikki nodded. Even though she couldn't physically see Seth at the moment and Seth couldn't see her, Nikki was smiling. She had opened up to him and Seth didn't turn her away or make her feel stupid about her insecurities. He promised to be there, even if things got tough and Nikki was thankful for that. Seth honestly loved her and even though it still scared to dive in completely, Nikki felt as though she was almost half way there. "Thank you, Seth." Nikki said with a smile. "For everything."

"There's no need to thank me…" Seth told her. "That's what people do for each other when they are in love. They care about each other."

"I love you." Nikki said it with more confidence now. "You know that right?"

Seth smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know." He said softly, "I love you too."

* * *

Roman woke up in the morning and turned to his left side. He yawned and without rubbing his eyes he walked stoically towards his bathroom. Roman looked in the mirror at his reflection as he urinated. His black hair was messy falling all over his face and his beard was in desperate need of a trim. Roman sighed, then washed his hands and walked back to bed. He got in and once he did, someone tried to put their head on his chest. Roman snuggled into them for a second then started to realize... he wasn't sleeping alone. He looked down and noticed that it was Dean who was actually sleeping on him. He was in one of Roman's shirts and his boxers, sleeping on top of the covers. The AC was on, so Roman knew Dean was probably freezing. Roman adjusted Dean until he was underneath the covers, snuggled up and warm. He knew Dean probably came to talk things out and Roman wanted to do that too, but first... he was going to let Dean sleep. Roman quickly made his boyfriend the small spoon then closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

The lovebirds both woke up about three hours later. Dean's eyes were the first to open. When he got in last night, he was so tired and so worried that he ruined their relationship that he didn't even sleep under the covers. But now, waking up in Roman's arms proved that all Dean's worries were just that... worries. He caressed Roman's arm softly, effectively waking his boyfriend up from his slumber. "Dean..." Roman's voice was still full of sleep. "Hey baby." He kissed into Dean's neck, and that one small kiss sent shivers all over Dean's body. He loved it when Roman was affectionate with him. "Wanna talk?" Roman whispered, turning so that he was laying on Dean now, instead of behind him.

"Yeah..." Dean smiled while looking into Roman's eyes. He pushed some of his unruly hair out of his face, and softly caressed his fuller beard as he continued, "I'm sorry for leaving the way I did... especially on your birthday. I should've spoken to you first but I was so fucking hurt that night... I just had to get out of there." Roman shifted to in-between Dean's legs, so he could fit more comfortably. "Seth said I run away when things get complicated..."

"Ha, that's an understatement." Roman added, cutting him off.

"Shut up." Dean rolled his eyes with a smile, "Regardless of how true that is, I still wanted to come and see you and say I'm sorry for everything that went down that night." He casually ran his fingers through Roman's hair, smiling when Roman bit his lip at the caress.

"I'm sorry too." Roman apologized, "I realized that I should've been defending you instead of trying to keep the peace... so I cursed Ian out in the bathroom. I told him that he's never to come around again unless he can accept you for me... always."

Dean blushed at that, "Yeah?" His fingers brushed against Roman's bottom lip softly. Dean's baby blues bore into gray and within a few seconds... they were kissing. Roman couldn't resist those perfect pink lips of Dean's and even though they both pretty much tasted like sleep still, it didn't matter. The only thing that was important right now was this. Their connection, their hearts beating for each other... in love. Roman's tongue found its way inside of Dean's mouth and his boyfriend happily accepted it, letting it entangle with his own. Dean's arms draped easily over Roman's shoulders as they made out in bed. It was intense and heavy like always, filled with desire, lust and very deep affection for one another. Roman pulled away after a minute, looking down at Dean's beautifully kiss swollen lips. He smiled when Dean smiled, then they laughed while looking at each other. It took less than a minute for Roman to lay his head on Dean's chest, and even fewer seconds for Dean to hold his boyfriend in his arms.

They laid together for a while, just enjoying the feel and warmth of their bodies entwined. Dean had his hands in Roman's hair, playing with a few strands when he decided that it was time to tell Roman everything. "My mom died." Dean blurted out as he curled a strand of hair around his finger. "She died the day of your party." Dean sighed, "They called me from whatever hospice the bitch was staying at and told me she finally kicked the bucket. I told them to cremate her and give shit to goodwill. After that they tried to send me her ashes but I told them I didn't want it. Then to put the final nail in the coffin... her lawyer based in Ohio contacts me just yesterday. I go in the office and it turns out... she left me 20 thousand dollars. The check is just sitting in my drawer. I don't even know what to do with it."

Roman listened to Dean speak and could hear his heart beating extra fast as he spoke of his mom. He knew Dean hated Denise and he had every right to want no part of her death. But Roman also knew that Dean was internalizing it, and as much as he probably wanted to just move on... he couldn't. After all, it's hard to separate yourself from the person who gave you life. No matter how shitty they are. "I'm so sorry baby." Roman told him while he looked up into his eyes. "I wish you would've told me. I would've been there for you."

"I know you would have." Dean said back, smiling at Roman. "That's kind of the reason why I didn't want you to be." Roman was confused but he still let Dean continue. "I never truly got over what she done to me. Or how she was supposed to love me but never really did. And finding out one of the main causes of my pain died... it was shocking. I needed... I needed time to process it. If I came to you, you would've did everything in your power to make me feel okay again immediately. Although I need that now... I guess what I'm trying to say is... I needed the pain. I wanted to cry and get angry and after all the resentment was over... all I wanted was you." Dean saw Roman blush, he smiled and cupped his boyfriend's face. "I'm sorry I always run away with things get hard. I promise, I'll try not too anymore."

"Pfft." Roman scoffed with a laugh, "Who are you kidding? You're gonna wanna run away again... but it's okay because this time..." Roman immediately sat up in bed, and pulled Dean into his arms. Dean smiled while straddling his boyfriend, feeling Roman hold him by his waist, "This time I'm not going to let you. You have me Dean. You're not alone anymore okay? I'm here for you always. No matter what babe." Dean nodded his answer then gave Roman yet another passionate kiss. Roman growled near Dean's lips then kissed him back softly. They made out in the middle of the bed for at least ten minutes before Dean pulled away, love dazed and nursing a very hard erection.

"Name a place we haven't had sex in this house..." Dean whispered against Roman's lips.

"Mmm... I think, my laundry room... and the kitchen counter." Roman replied, "Why?"

"Because... I'm moving in here in a couple of weeks... and I want every single place in this apartment to be christened by our sex before I do." Dean licked his lips then got up off of the bed, pulling Roman up with him.

"I can't wait for you to move in baby." Roman said that as he grabbed Dean from behind, and pressed his erection into his ass. Dean moaned when Roman kissed at his neck. Roman knew all his spots so well by now. He turned around with lust filled eyes and gave his boyfriend a smile.

"I can't wait either." Dean said honestly. "Now come on... I want your neighbors to hear how good you fuck me."

* * *

A/N: What a good sentence ender no? Lol My friends... two more chapters then we say goodbye, Once my baby… I'll miss you. *tears up a bit* - Melle


	33. Chapter 33

When Dean got home on Monday and he couldn't stop smiling. Spending a long weekend with Roman was exactly what he needed. He was happy, refreshed and crazy in love. He'd try his best not to fuck it up again. He walked into his dorm after he received his good morning text from Roman and he closed the door. Seth was reading a book on his own bed when Dean walked in. Dean dropped his duffel bag in the corner then laid out on his bed with a huge smile on his face.

"Quit cheesing you dork." Seth said as he looked up at his friend. Dean was laying in his bed, deep in his phone, most likely texting Roman. Seth tossed a pillow at him from his side. "Someone must've had a really great time with Roman last weekend if it's Monday and you're still smiling from ear to ear."

"Sorry i was just texting Ro." Dean caught the pillow with one hand and put it under his head so he could lay on it. "He was just telling me good morning and.. you know other stuff." Dean smiled again, this time with a blush.

"My god, the dick game must be proper if you are cheesing like a kid who just got his training wheels off for the first time." Seth got up and moved to lay with Dean. He pushed him over and they both laid in Dean's bed smiling. "I'm glad you guys worked everything out." Seth told him honestly.

"I'm glad too." Dean nodded, looking into Seth's eyes, "You don't understand how he makes me feel bro.." The iris of Dean's eyes widened when he spoke of Roman. The small winkles near his eyes disappeared and left nothing but a fresh faced, happy Dean. "I've never been happier than when I'm with him and he loves me despite everything." Dean was really cheesing now. It was almost sickening how in love he looked. "We stayed in bed all Saturday, only getting up to shower and eat. Then on Sunday we brought some Citi-bikes and rode to Brooklyn together. Came home and fucked for hours. It was the best weekend of my life."

Seth could tell Dean was truly happy. His face glowed, his teeth bared over and over again. He really was a guy in love. He was happy for Dean. Seth's known him since he was young; he's seen Dean at his lowest and through many rocky relationships. But none which made him smile the way he smiles when Roman is around. Seth watched Dean grow up before his eyes and that made him happy too. "Hey.." Seth touched the side of Dean's face softly, "What happened to your sideburns?" Seth touched the barely there sideburns, admiring the precise tamed lines.

"Roman said I looked like i drove a pick up truck." Dean laughed, "So he did em for me. Looks good right?" Seth nodded, touching the sideburns again for a second before pulling away. They looked really good. Perks of being with another guy, you get free grooming. Seth laughed to himself.

"Looks great. Hey can i ask you a question?" Seth hazel eyes turned serious and Dean nodded his head as his answer. "You don't have to respond if it makes you uncomfortable but umm... ya know when you and Roman do the gay sex thing.."

"The gay sex thing?" Dean chuckled deep. "Do you mean when we fuck?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"Shut up. Bro you know what i mean.. when you two.. do the sex stuff.." Seth stuttered a bit, "Do you pitch or do you catch?"

"That's what you wanted to ask me?" Dean turned over on his stomach because he was laughing so much. It was a very random question but Dean had known Seth all his life and he was full of random questions so it didn't really bother Dean. "Well.. to answer your question, I do both." Dean responded honestly.

"Huh." Seth perked up inquisitively. "And does it feel... good?"

"Yeah it feels really good." Dean propped his head up against his hand.. "Why are you asking?"

"I dunno... You never like.. miss having sex with women?" Seth had to ask.

"Not really. I mean i definitely still love women. But when I'm with Ro, I'm happy." Dean sort of shrugged. "You know?"

Seth understood that. "I'm really happy for you, Dean." He nudged him, then got up. Dean smiled at his best friend then laid his head in his pillow and went back to texting Roman. "Oh by the way. you got a package bro." Seth said as he got his stuff together for a shower. "The TA left in front of our door this morning." Seth picked up the big envelope and tossed it at Dean. "It's something in French. I didn't open it." Seth shrugged, "See you in a few man." He told Dean before leaving out the door.

As Seth left the room, Dean sat up, looking at the envelope. On the front of the manila colored envelope was the name: ** _École des Beaux-Arts_.** It was a nice art school based in Paris. Curiously, Dean ripped open the package and first took out a letter from the head master addressed to Dean himself.

_To: Mister Dean Ambrose,_

_You have been accepted to join us at the école nationale supérieure des Beaux-Arts in Paris, France for the spring semester!_

Dean's heart stopped when he finished reading the letter. He applied to Beaux-Arts a long time ago, right after he broke up with Roman. But he never thought he would ever get in. It was one of the best art schools in the world and they wanted Dean. He actually got in! Dean wanted to fist pump the air in excitement as he started to read the brochure they sent. It had pictures of their campus, and classes Dean would be taking. Dean was smiling from ear to ear while going through everything but suddenly.. a feeling of dread started to come over him.

_Roman_.

Dean only applied when he thought that it was really over between them. He had no idea that they were gonna get back together. Dean adams apple bobbed up and down slowly. If he decided to leave for Paris, this could mean expanding his knowledge and getting the experience he needed to make it as a real artist. But if he went... It meant even farther distance between him and Roman. They were about to move in together... Roman loved him. Dean couldn't sacrifice their relationship to go overseas. No. Dean told himself. Roman loved him. Forget school. Dean had everything he wanted here and now. He started to put everything back in the manila envelope and then subsequently tossed it in the trash. If it came down to choosing love or academics...

Dean would choose Roman... every single time.

* * *

Roman came home after school and went straight to bed. He was exhausted. Officially, starting tomorrow he was going to take the bar. All the studying in the world couldn't prepare Roman for this moment. He laid down against his pillows and sighed. He knew he was ready to take the next step, he just hoped that he didn't fail it. As he was laying down in his bed, Roman heard a knock on his room door.

"Hey big man.." Sami said as he stood in Roman's doorway. "Got room for one more?" Roman lifted his head up enough to nod at Sami. His best friend smiled then got up to crawl into bed with him. "You seem tired.." Sami noticed, snuggling into one of Roman's pillows.

"I am. I've been studying all day." Roman mumbled back. "For the bar exam."

"Oh that's right you take it tomorrow." Sami moved closer to Roman and smiled at him. "Have I mentioned how proud I am of you Ro? You're gonna be a lawyer." Sami nudged him. "Can you believe it?"

"I don't know if I can." Roman turned towards Sami, "I mean it's everything I wanted for so long. Now I'm about to have that.. and Dean's about to move in.. my life is sort of falling into place Sam, and that scares me."

"It only scares you because it's a good thing." Sami gave him the truth tea. "I mean you and Dean had your ups and downs and you and your father too. Now that none of that is no longer happening.. it's scary because it's time for the good. But don't you think for one second you don't deserve the good stuff Ro. You're one of the greatest people I know and even though starting a new chapter in your life can be crazy.. it's rewarding. I mean look at me? A year ago I was married to a woman, pretending I wasn't gay in a job I hated and now, I'm doing something I love and I have a guy who loves me too." Sami blushed at that. "A guy who wants me to move in, and start something real."

Roman smiled at his best friend. Sami grew up so much. He was no longer scared to be himself and Roman was happy he finally got the confidence he always knew Sami had. "I can't believe you and Kevin are moving in together. Look at you Sami.." Roman pushed him playfully. "You changed for the better and I'm so so proud of you." Roman wrapped Sami in his arms and Sami smiled, leaning towards give his best friend a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm proud of you too." Sami responded quietly. Sami fit more into his best friends embrace then slowly closed his eyes. "I love you Roman." Sami whispered softly.

"I love you too Sam." Sami looked down and before he knew it, Roman was sleeping on his chest. Sami smiled then closed his own eyes, falling into a deep sleep as well.

* * *

Dean got back to the dorm after classes and decided to call Roman. When he didn't answer he sighed, left him a voicemail letting him know how much he's missed him and then hung up so he could do homework. He dropped his bag by the side of his bed, then looked at Seth who was sitting there watching him, arms crossed and anger flashing in his eyes. "What's your deal?" Dean wondered while he began kicking off his shoes, then plopped down in his own bed.

"I think you know Dean." Seth's tone was harsh, his voice deep. He wasn't playing around.

"I really don't." Dean answered, giving Seth an annoyed look. "So.. unless you're gonna clue me in.."

"Why did you throw this away?" Seth cut him off, tossing the trashed envelope to him. It caught Dean by surprise but he still caught it. Dean gulped as he looked at the envelope. He put it on the bed behind him while trying to think of an excuse to tell Seth.

"Because I-" Dean began to say.

"Because you what, Dean? Huh?" Seth was super pissed off at his friend, "I fucking googled that school. Do you know how hard it is to get into that school? Almost impossible. Yet, _you_ got in, and they're offering to pay your tuition for the next year in FULL so that you can go study in one of the greatest places in the world.. and you just throw it away?" Seth was livid, Dean could understand why. He was his best friend and wanted him to succeed in life but he didn't get it. He was in love with someone who loved him back with everything in him. He couldn't just up and leave to France.

He couldn't just leave Roman.

"You don't get it okay so don't pretend you do. You don't understand..." Dean whimpered, "Me and Ro's relationship is exactly where it needs to be right now. I love him. If I i leave for Paris, our relationship.. won't survive." Dean's words came out almost pathetically. But he needed Seth to understand that he was doing this for love.

"Dean.." Seth exhaled, "If Roman loves you, then your relationship can survive anywhere." Seth closed his eyes for a second, opening up once again so that he could calm down. "This opportunity supersedes everything. Including loving Roman. This is your _career, _Dean. You could make something of yourself. Don't you want that?"

"Yes, but I also want to be with Roman. I lost him once, for months over my own stupidity, and now what will I tell him? Oh hey babe, I'm going to Paris for a year to study abroad. Don't worry we'll be fine. 10 hour trips back and forth, video chats? It won't work. The separation would kill us. We'll start to resent each other then have a bad breakup. I won't do it Seth. Roman needs me right now... just as much as I need him. We're in love and I'm choosing love over everything else." Dean sounded like he was up against the wall and Seth sort of understood. But he didn't care about Dean's love life. Even though Roman made him very happy, he's seen Dean struggle all his life and he just wants something good for him. Something concrete.

This _was_ that something.

"Look.." Seth exhaled, "I understand it's a scary decision to make. But Dean, think about all the regrets you'll have if you don't do this. Think about how much guilt Roman would feel if he knew he was the reason you weren't living your dream. Roman might not always be there, but your passion for art will. Just think about it okay?" Seth got up, taking the package off Dean's bed. He handed it to him, then gave Dean a hug.

"I love you and only want what's best bro." Seth pulled back then smiled. "I'm gonna go hang out at Bryan's with the crew. Wanna join?"

Dean shook his head, looking down. "No, I gotta catch up with homework." He fell on his bed and picked up his bag, opening it. He started taking out books, and a pencil, ignoring the obvious look Seth was giving him right now. "Tell the guys I said hey. AJ too." Dean's face was buried in his book it caused a frown from Seth.

"Okay I will and Dean?" Seth called to him, but Dean's head didn't look up from his book. "Just think about it okay? I know you're pissed at me but I only yelled because I care about you." He kissed Dean's forehead and then left the room.

When he was by himself, Dean picked up the envelope and held it close. Despite everything, Seth was right. This was an opportunity he couldn't pass up if he wanted too.

But the thought of leaving Roman scared him more than the great unknown it would be to explore his dream and live out his passion.

"Fuck me." Dean sighed.

* * *

Friday night- 12am. (NYC)

"Mmm." Dean was on top of Roman as they made out of Roman's couch. They were supposed to be watching a movie, but it was watching them as of right now. His lips smacked against his boyfriends and his hips grinded slowly against Roman's sweats. Roman had Dean's ass in a vice grip and refused to let go. Although he did like the kisses, he also didn't mind just sitting on the couch with Dean and watching a movie. But everytime they would try to behave and stay away from each other they end up right where they are now, making out and grinding.

"Babe.."Roman's tongue glided against Dean's in his mouth. "Do you think we should get back to the movie?" His question was of course ignored as Dean grabbed the back of his head so he could deepen their kiss. Roman decided to kiss him back for just a second then he pushed Dean back so he could breathe. "Dean.. hey.. let's just.. cool down for a second okay?"

Dean didn't want to cool down. He frowned, pushing his brown curls back. His cheeks flushed as he smirked and he crawled back towards Roman. "Why cool down when we're having so much fun?" He sat himself fully in Roman's lap and slowly he grinded his swollen cock against Roman's. "I wanna fuck you, Ro." Dean was being really tense now. Usually he would stop when Roman asked him too but now it was like he was in a whole other world. "Don't you want me?"

"Yes but-" Roman was cut off by Dean getting off of his lap, and turning him around on the couch. He laid his head on the arm of the couch then pushed Roman's ass in the air, causing him to bite his lip. "Dean.." Roman looked back at him, wondering if he was okay. Not that he wasn't used to being manhandled by Dean before but this was something completely different. Roman knew something was wrong. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

Dean pressed himself against Roman's back and left a soft kiss to his neck. "I'm fine. I just want you. Is that so bad?"

"It is when you're being rough for no reason and even more tense than usual." Roman turned himself around now, pushing Dean away and crossing his arms. "Talk to me. Tell me what's going on?"

"Ro.." Dean sighed then sat back against the arm of the couch. "Why can't we just have sex?" Dean asked sort of angrily.

"Because you're using sex as a buffer." Roman answered. "Tell me what's going on with you?"

"Nothing." It was Dean's turn to cross his arms now.

"Liar." Roman countered. "Talk to me babe!"

"You know what? UGH." Dean got up and walked off in anger towards Roman's bedroom. Roman followed, catching up with Dean before he reached the door. He pulled on his arm, but Dean snatched himself away harshly. "Ro, stop pestering. I said I'm fine!" Dean was getting really angry now.

"And usually i would believe you except i know you Dean, I know you better than you know yourself. So just fucking tell me what's wrong so I can help fix it!" Roman pleaded with his boyfriend.

"You can't fix this!" Dean yelled at him. "You can't fix it, Roman!"

"Tell me what it is and I'll fucking try Dean!"

"FINE!" Dean screamed, "You wanna know so bad?"

"YES!" Roman yelled back. "What the hell is wrong with you Dean?!"

"I'm.. going to Paris. For a year." When the words came out of Dean's mouth, Roman felt his heart sink. Dean was.. leaving? Did he just hear that correctly? And.. he didn't think to tell him until now? His heart sunk even lower, creating a pool around his feet, melting into nothingness. Dean in Paris. Dean gone for a year. He looked at him and saw the tears start to fill in the blue iris. He was hurting just as much as Roman was right about now.

"You applied to the art school over there?" Roman asked, trying to keep it together.

"Yeah." Dean whimpered, "And I fucking got in. Full tuition and everything." Dean responded with a sniffle.

"Dean.." Roman was trying not to break down. "That's so great. I'm so happy for you." Roman willed himself not to cry as he picked Dean off of his feet and hugged him tightly. "This could be your big break baby!" He wouldn't let go of the hug. Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulders and smiled while he cried. Roman was happy for him. A huge weight was lifted off of his chest. When Roman put him down, Dean noticed he was doing his best to try to not look him in the eye.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want me to go..." Dean started to say. "I applied before we got back together and i just got the acceptance letter a couple of days ago. I wanted to tell you right when I got it but.. i didn't want to have to tell you news like this over the phone."

"No need to explain yourself. You did what was best for you." Roman was acting weird. Too overly happy about this, not meeting Dean eyes, faking smiles. Dean knew he was probably a wreck inside. "How about we go out to celebrate your big day?" Roman started scrambling around the room for stuff to wear and that's when Dean realized he had to stop him. He grabbed onto Roman's wrist and pulled him in, forcing him to look into his eyes. Roman was holding back tears, fighting with them, begging them not to fall.

"You don't want me to go." It wasn't a question. Dean already knew the answer. It was written all over Roman's face. But he knew he wouldn't admit it. Roman wanted him to be happy at all cost. Even if it cost them their relationship.

"It's fine. I just.." Roman was afraid to say this.. "I don't think we could-" Roman tears fell freely now. "I don't know if we could survive that long of a distance." He didn't want to admit it but it was on both of their minds and they knew it. They wouldn't survive a year without each other. They couldn't.

"I don't either." Dean's agreement was something Roman wasn't expecting. Their foreheads pressed against each other softly and they both started to cry in each other's arms.

"Dean.." Roman sniffled, closing his eyes. "I want you to go. I want you to do this. I just don't think it's fair to either of us if we lie to ourselves and say it'll work out."

"I know." Dean said back, closing his eyes too. The realization that they were breaking up actually was hitting Dean hard. He didn't want to lose Roman. He loved him so much. "I'll never love anyone the way I love you." Dean choked up, shaking his head. "Roman.." he cried.

"Stop." Roman cried too, holding onto Dean for dear life. "Don't say anything else. Just kiss me please."

Dean nodded, and granted Roman his wish. When their lips connected, there was sparks all over both bodies. Their lips were lit a flame as they touched and igniting a fire in them that no one else would ever match for either man. Roman pulled away and slowly he took off his shirt then his sweats for Dean. He walked to the bed then sat on it, looking at Dean with tears in his eyes. Dean took off his shirt and pants too, walking to the foot of the bed. He stood over Roman and they gave each other one look. A look that said it was over. That this was the last time...

One look that let them know.. no matter where they were, or who they was with, There would only ever be that one person for them..

Each other.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it the end of Once. But don't worry there's an epilogue coming up! As well as my commentary and special thanks. See you then! -Melle


	34. Chapter 34: Epilogue

_"I don't wanna leave you."_

_The words came out of Dean's mouth before he could stop them. Roman had driven him to the airport Sunday afternoon, and it took everything in Dean to actually get out of the car. When he did, Roman followed and Dean ended up leaning against the passenger's side door. Roman stood in front of him and their fingers entwined gently. They were lost in love, and frightened of losing it. They made love before they left and it was even more intense than usual. Because it was the very last time they would ever do so. Roman's hand prints were permanently etched on Dean's skin, and his taste would be permanently felt on Dean's tongue. Dean got lost in those gray eyes of Roman's and he could tell Roman was lost in his too. Their were people staring at them as they walked pass their private moment but that didn't matter to Roman or Dean._

_Nothing mattered to them right now except each other._

_"Dean..." Roman grabbed him like he always does, their foreheads gently pressing together as Roman tried to find the right words. "I don't want you to leave either." Roman admitted quite shamelessly. "But you gotta go... you gotta chase your dreams." Roman didn't want to start crying again... he already did that enough last night and this morning. He wanted this to be a happy moment for Dean, even though he was losing the love of his life and his own heart was breaking, he still wanted Dean to understand he supported him 100 percent._

_"But I'm leaving you..." Dean practically whimpered out. "Ro... I don't know what I'm going to do without you."_

_"Hey..." Roman's hands went in Dean's hair, the thick brown locks curled around his fingertips. "We said we weren't going to cry remember?" Roman started whimpering now too. Not able to hold the pain in for much longer. "A clean break. That's what we agreed on."_

_"I know." Dean nodded his head slowly, forcing some fallen tears out of his face, "I'm just... I'm... gonna miss you so much baby..." He cried, "so so much."_

_"I know." Roman sniffed, bringing Dean in as close as possible. Roman wiped one of Dean's tears away and watched as his boyfriend close his eyes at his touch._

_".. I'm going to miss you too."_

_xxx_

**1 year later.**

"Dean! Babe get up! You're gonna be late!" Dean could hear shouting from his room. He rolled over in his bed then yawned with a stretch. His tired eyes looked over at clock in his room; it read 5 am Paris time. Dean tried his best to shrug off his sleepiness as he got up to walk to the kitchen.

"Hey! You're finally up. I swear I've been shouting at you from here for hours." Antonio Cesaro, Dean's boyfriend and roommate said to him as he made breakfast. Dean offered him a small sleepy smile, and opted to make himself a cup of coffee. Antonio watched Dean make his coffee while being half awake. Honestly it was the cutest thing ever. He gave Dean a kiss on the cheek to wake him up and it obviously worked because Dean was now blushing while sipping his coffee. "You better hurry up and finish." Antonio comments, looking at the clock in the kitchen. "If you don't leave soon, you'll miss your flight and we both know Seth will never forgive you."

"Yeah I know." Dean mumbles as he drains the last bits of black coffee down his throat. "Imagine me missing my best friend's wedding... when I'm the best man? I would never hear the end of it." Dean puts the cup in their sink then brushes some hair out of his face. "I better get moving..." Dean gave his boyfriend a happy coffee stained kiss then headed to shower, change and get ready. Once Dean was done, he came back into the kitchen to find his boyfriend who started eating his breakfast at their table.

"Okay... so... passport check, wallet check, overly expensive phone check, keys check and tickets... looks like I'm all set." Dean said finally, popping on his leather jacket. "How do I look babe?" He asked as he stood in front of their mirror.

"You look good." Cesaro mentioned, as he scanned Dean's body up and down. "I'm going to miss you so much." He meant it in more ways than one. Dean smiled then leaned down to give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to miss you too. But don't worry... I'll be back to love on you in a couple of days." Dean smirked at him then opened the door to their room, rolling his suitcase into the hallway.

"Dean..." Cesaro started to say something but Dean noticed him stop himself. "Forget it. Have fun okay?" He pulled Dean in by his waist and gave his forehead a soft kiss.

"Babe..." Dean pulled away slightly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's middle. "If you have something to say... just say it." Dean looked up at him and smiled, "I'll listen."

"You sure?" Cesaro asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. but make it quick. I got a flight to catch." Dean answered with a laugh.

Cesaro sighed. "Okay... look, I know you're going to New York to support Seth because he's the most important person in your life." Cesaro breathed out softly, "I just hope that when you come back... we can finally talk about... getting serious about... us." Dean pulled away after Cesaro finished his sentence. He had hoped he wouldn't bring up their issues this close to him leaving for NYC, but he did understand why Cesaro said it. It's been 5 awesome months with Cesaro now and things were going great between them, but every time things got a little too serious, Dean would pull away. He liked Antonio a lot but, he just didn't know if he was ready for a full commitment yet. And he knew that Cesaro wouldn't wait forever for him to grow up and finally just choose him either. Still, Dean didn't know if Cesaro was the one and if he were being honest with himself...

He didn't know if he was ready to give him his heart.

"Can we not talk about this _right before_ I'm about to get on a plane?" Dean spat at him, rolling his eyes. "We can discuss it when I get back."

"No Dean! Because you _never_ want to talk about it!" Cesaro fired back.

"That's because there's _nothing_ to talk about." Dean told him tossing his hands in the air. He really didn't want to fight with Cesaro at 5 in the morning but it looked like that's where this was headed. Ever since Seth told Dean that he was getting married, Cesaro has been hesitant about Dean going back to New York. Not because of Seth, but because he knew Dean had unfinished business there with another guy and that made him extremely jealous. Even though, Dean kept assuring him he had nothing to worry about with Roman. They've been over for an entire year. He wished Cesaro would understand that.

"Look at it from my perspective... When I met you Dean, you told me you were in love with someone else. Now you're going to be seeing him in New York, I have a right to be angry about that. You refuse to make it official with me and even though you won't admit it, I know it's because of him."

Dean sighed dramatically, "I'm not in love with him anymore! " He practically yelled at his boyfriend. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm with you, we're happy. Why can't it just be that?"

"If that were true, you would've been able to tell me you loved me. Like you know I love you." Cesaro crossed his arm in front of him. "If you love me Dean, I need you to say it now before you leave to New York so I have some peace of mind about you being there."

"And if don't?" Dean said back very frustratedly. "What happens then?"

"If you can't say it now... then I know you never will Dean. So when you come back... I won't be here." Of course he's giving Dean an ultimatum right before he leaves. Of course Dean's heart is breaking right before he has to board a plane. Dean exhaled sharply... he didn't know what to say. He loved being around Cesaro. Paris was fun because of him. Those couple of months without Roman were hard and depressing at first, but Cesaro became his friend and eventually something more. But Dean didn't know if he was ready to say the L word to him.

He didn't know if he'd ever be ready to say it to anyone else.

"That's not fair..." Dean said back with a sniffle. "You can't do this to me, Tony."

"I'm sorry Dean... but it's how I feel." Cesaro exhaled, "What's your decision?"

"I.." Dean shook his head, unable to look his boyfriend in the eye. "I have to go." He warned, "I'll see you soon." Dean turned to leave without another word, hoping to God that when he came back to Paris, Cesaro would still be there and so would their relationship.

* * *

"Mmm."

That was the only sound Seth or Nikki were making as they made out in their bed. Nikki was on top of her boyfriend, giving him soft kisses to his lips then down his neck. In turn, Seth softly caressed Nikki's naked sides, on down towards her supple ass. He squeezed it, causing Nikki to moan and bare down on that exposed neck of Seth's marking her territory.

"Fuck Nik!" Seth could barely whisper that, since it felt so good. He gave her ass a little teasing slap and it made her suck even harder. After Nikki was sure she made a nice bruise, she released Seth's neck with a pop, then pecked his lips. "I can't wait to have sex with you on our wedding night.." Nikki laughed as she cupped Seth's face and gave him an extra set of kisses.

"I can't wait either." Seth agreed with a smile. "I want everyone in the damn hotel to know how good i give it to you.. all night long. I want them to hear you scream my name... I want you to let the staff know that Nikki Rollins is getting properly dicked down." Seth's gloating was turning Nikki on. She bit her lip, and Seth licked his own, before they resumed their make out session for a few more minutes. Nikki slid her tongue in his mouth and slowly grinded against him. They both promised to wait until the wedding night to have sex.. starving themselves for months now. But it was looking like neither person was going to keep that promise as Seth squeezed Nikki's ass and she cupped him through his underwear. It was getting seriously hot and heavy between the lovebirds when Seth's phone started to ring. He grunted when he heard the familiar tone, looking over to his dresser to pick it up. Nikki was all over him as Seth grabbed his phone, not even looking at the caller ID before he answered. "Hello?" Seth said as Nikki started to kiss down his torso.

"Hey dude! I just got to NY. I'm in a taxi on my way to your place now." It was Dean on the other line. Oh shit. Seth forgot he was getting in today. He sat up in bed, stalling his fiancee from going any further down his body. Nikki pouted and sat up on top of him, wondering who Seth was talking too.

"Dean dude. I almost forgot you were coming today!" Seth told his best friend honestly. "I can't wait to see you!" Nikki could practically hear Dean say the same thing back to Seth which meant, officially the bromance was back in full swing. Seth left Nikki on the bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he laughed at whatever funny thing Dean said.

"Boyfriends I swear." Nikki laughed to herself.

xxx

"DUDE!" Seth screamed at his best friend who happened to get there about 30 minutes later. Seth flew straight into Dean's arms, causing the young artist to drop his bags just to hug his best friend back. The two men were getting super emotional as they embraced for the first time in a year. "I missed you so fucking much." Seth mumbled into Dean's ear. "You have no idea"

"I missed you even more superman." Dean said back with a smile.

"Excuse me! Don't I get a hug too?" Nikki interjects, interrupting Dean and Seth's little moment.

"Ha! Of course you do. Hey Nik." Dean grabbed her and hugged her extra tight.

"Well look at you!" Nikki commented, letting Dean go so she could admire how different he looked. "Oh my god you got so much muscle on you now.. and you're blonde!" She brought Dean in by his hand while Seth got his bags.

Dean laughed, ruffling his hair a bit, "Yep, I'm blond."

"It looks good on you." Nikki told him as they both sat on the couch together. "Seth missed you so much.. Are you happy to be back in NYC, Dean?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled genuinely. "I really miss the air around here, even though, my boyfriend wasn't too happy about me leaving Paris to come here." Dean sort of shrugged, he didn't want to mention Cesaro. It kind of just slipped out.

"Cesaro?" Seth rolled his eyes as he said his name, "That meathead. I always told you that you can do better Dean."

"Way better." Nikki agreed, "The way you describe him... it just seems like he's a little possessive of you Dean, and besides.. who goes from Roman to a bald Swiss guy anyway?.." Nikki's freudian slip of the tongue made the entire room go dead silent. Seth gave Nikki a "why did you bring him up?" glare while Dean kind of just.. looked around awkwardly. He hasn't heard from Roman or spoken to him since the day he left for Paris a year ago. They both decided it was better to just.. go their separate ways. The last Dean heard, Roman was a lawyer now, and he seriously dating his old ex, Finn Balor. "Sorry.." Nikki apologized... "I didn't mean to mention the R word.."

"It's okay." Dean promised her, "I mean I'm going to see him all weekend right? I might as well get used to hearing his name." Dean gulped while looking down. "And seeing him." He exhaled then shook his head, "Anyway, I'm pretty jetlagged so.. I'm gonna hit the hay. I promise I'll start my best man duties as soon as I wake up okay?" Dean retreated to the guestroom without anymore words to the lovebirds. In reality he wasn't all that tired.. he just couldn't talk about Roman right now. Even though he knew Roman moved on and he moved on too, apart of Dean still cared about him and he didn't feel like hashing out unhealed wounds with Roman's best friend. Dean dragged his bags to Seth and Nikki's guest room then plopped down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. As he was staring into space there was a knock on the door. It was Seth.

"Hey Dean.." Seth came over and laid down next to him on the bed. "You think you'll be okay this weekend?" Seth asked worriedly. "You know Roman's gonna be at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow and he's Nikki's best man for the wedding..."

"What makes you think that I'm not going to be okay?" Dean countered, crossing his hands on his stomach. "Because I have to see my ex boyfriend?" He snorted, "Do you honestly think I'm that fragile?"

"No." Seth stopped him from going further. "I just know you Dean. You and Roman ended things so terribly. Honestly, a clean break where you don't talk to the person you're were love with for a whole year? That's crazy, dude. And just proves how not over each other you both are."

"I DON'T LOVE HIM." Dean shouted more to himself than to Seth. "Why does everyone think I still do?" He sat up now, frustratedly running his fingers through his blonde hair. "First Cesaro, and now you!" Dean was so done with this bullshit. "IF I still loved Roman I would've came back for him. If he still loved me he would've fought for me instead of breaking my fucking heart. I'm here for you. To support you and Nikki. Whatever I once felt for Roman Reigns died when he let me get on a plane to Paris. It's over between us! Will I be fine this weekend? Yes, you know why? Because I don't love him. I HATE HIM! I hate his fucking guts." Dean's voice trailed off at the end as he got emotional. He looked at Seth for just a second, with tears stinging in his blue eyes.

"Dean.." Seth tried to reach over to console him but it was too late.. Dean had already gotten up..

And ran into the bathroom.

* * *

**Rehearsal Dinner, Saturday Night 8pm.**

Dean stood in the bathroom mirror; looking at his reflection. He and Seth just got to Crave, the hottest restaurant out right now for the rehearsal dinner. He splashed water on his cleanly shaven face and tried to keep it together. Last night Dean said a lot of things he kept bottled up from a year and he was feeling really vulnerable right now. The fact that he was going to see Roman tonight, very soon on top of his issues with his boyfriend back in Paris gave Dean an uneasy feeling. Seth told him that he wasn't over Roman, and apart of Dean knew that was true. But the other part knew it didn't matter. This wasn't a year ago; they both lead separate lives now. Roman was this fancy lawyer type guy now and Dean was living in Paris, pursing his dream and happy with a new guy. Even if he did see Roman today, Dean needed to keep it together. It was over. Has been for a while now.

He needed to let it go.

"Dean?' Someone knocked on the door to the men's room. Dean looked in the mirror one last time before he exited, seeing Nikki there waiting for him. "Hey.. you okay?" She asked calmly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just needed to gather myself." Dean nodded, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah it looks like we are just waiting on a few more people." Nikki looked up at him and just sort of smiled.. Dean looked back at her curiously wondering what she was thinking and why exactly was she smiling at him?

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Nope." Nikki shook her head, "I wanted to come and find you because... last night... I was kind of ease dropping and... I overhead your conversation with Seth. I just wanted you to understand that.. Roman hurt too, Dean." Nikki smiled somberly. "It wasn't as clean of a break as you guys hoped it would be. Just.. remember that okay?" Nikki kissed his cheek then walked away. Leaving Dean there alone to think about what she said.

xxx

Their families started piling in and after a while everyone was finally there. Dean sat near Nikki, and Seth and saw their was an empty chair right next to him. He knew it was Roman's seat. Dean gulped and his eyes scanned the room to look for the man in question. His heart raced as his eyes searched, finally coming across him talking to Brie, and Nikki's mother. Roman. He was smiling and laughing with the girls while holding his stomach. His black and gray suit sat perfectly tailored to his skin and his hair, much longer now sat up in a tight bun at the back of his head. When he smiled Dean found himself smiling too. He almost forgot how infectious Roman's smile was. Roman seemed to be finishing up his conversation with them and when he did, the first thing Dean noticed is that Roman's eyes automatically find his. He sees him stand and then slowly he walks over to the head of the table. Dean's breath is now caught in his throat as he watches Roman come closer. Their eyes didn't disconnect once as he finally sat down next to Dean.

"Hey." Roman said it to Dean automatically. Dean noticed Roman kind of check him out too, and under his heavy gaze Dean found... sadness in back of those heavy eyes. "You look great." Roman tells him with a smile. "I like your hair." It takes everything in Roman to not run his fingers through Dean's perfect curls right now. He saw that Dean almost bit his lip as he looked back at him, but of course he stopped himself from doing so.

"Thank you." Dean blushed, running his hands through his hair flirtatously. Their chemistry was evident to anyone who bothered to look at them right now, including Seth and Nikki who were watching with bated breaths. "You look good Roman." Dean didn't know why that came out so shyly. He used to fuck the guy for god sakes, now all of a sudden Dean was acting like he wasn't even worthy of his presence.

"Thank you." Roman said back with a small side smile. "Means a lot coming from you." Dean couldn't tell if Roman was flirting with him just then or if it was just a friendly compliment. Fuck.. why did it even matter?

"Boys.." Nikki snapped her fingers at Dean and Roman who unlocked eyes long enough so they could look at Nikki. "If you two don't mind.. We'd like to start the rehearsal dinner now?" She said it with a smile.

"Sorry." They both seem to say at the same time. Dean and Roman looked at each other with a small smile on their faces at the coincidence.

The dinner went successfully, and since Nikki's parents paid for the restaurant for the entire night, everyone started socializing. Nikki and Seth were forced to converse with the out of town cousins on Nikki's side from Norway that didn't speak much English. Meanwhile, Roman and Dean found a quiet corner to talk in. It was weird, how they haven't seen each other in a year but as soon as they got to talking it was like no time had passed between the exes at all.

"I can't believe you got into criminal law Ro.. You always said you didn't wanna go that route." Dean commented as he sipped his beer.

"Well.. I needed to do something that would pay my bills." Roman laughed. "My dad was true to his word, as soon as I graduated law school he cut me off. I fully support myself now." Roman said back, swirling the straw around in his drink.

"Wow... I didn't think Sika had the balls to follow through. But it's nice to hear you're an independent man now Ro."

"Yeah..." Roman clicked his tongue then shook his head, "Can you do me a favor and not call me Ro?" Roman asked him simply. "I don't wanna seem like an asshole but umm when you say it just... brings up memories... ya know of better times."

"Oh." Dean didn't know why he was just hurt by what Roman had just said. It was just a nickname but he guessed Roman wanted to move pass it. Dean could understand why. The nickname was more like a term of endearment for them, a special thing that they used in their past relationship. "I'm sorry." Dean apologized, "I didn't know it was making you uncomfortable."

"It doesn't really make me that uncomfortable." Roman told him the truth. "It's just when you say it… it makes me want to do things to you that I haven't thought about doing in a year…" Roman said it very softly, "And I'm trying to remain civil so... yeah."

Dean and Roman looked at each other after Roman was done speaking. There was nothing but heavy tension in the air now, an invisible layer of thick sexual tension caused by Roman's stare and comments. He saw that a faint blush was staining Dean's cheeks, as his baby blues shined for him.

"I…" Dean cleared his throat... "I don't think that's appropriate to say when I have a boyfriend and so do you." Dean said back. He watched Roman's facial expression change from surprised to saddened within seconds. Roman laughed then nodded his head, looking down at his shoes now.

"Well… I don't have a boyfriend. But it's nice to know you do." Roman felt like such an idiot. He was shamelessly flirting with his ex-boyfriend who happened to have a boyfriend back at home. This was the most stupid he felt since getting back with Randy a second time.

"You don't?" Dean was really genuinely surprised by Roman's confession, "I thought you were dating Finn?"

"I don't know who told you that but I haven't seriously dated any guy since we broke up. It's all just been causal." Roman shrugged. "It really doesn't matter…" He tried to play it off, "What's the name of the guy you're dating?"

Dean was actually hesitant to say his name. Nikki had told Dean about five months ago that Roman was seeing Finn. Now, Roman was standing there letting him know that he was single. Letting Dean know that he never really got over him like Dean had done. "Um." Dean stuttered, "His name is Cesaro... well... Antonio but I call him Cesaro… He's uhh... he's Swiss and really sweet to me. I'm trying to make it work." Roman just nodded at Dean in return. Dean could practically see the hurt all over Roman's face.

"That's great." Roman smiled at him but it was one of those forceful smiles he does when he was trying to hide how he was truly feeling. "I'm happy for you Dean. I really am." Dean knew he was lying. The sad, disappointed look on his face told Dean everything he needed to know. "Hey uhh... it's been fun catching up but I gotta go. I'll you around okay?" Roman touched his shoulder in a friendly manner then walked away as fast as he could, not giving Dean a chance to say goodbye. Dean watched him go and once he exited the restaurant Dean knew he had hurt Roman badly. Nikki watched Roman go too then she looked at Dean who had his eyes permanently on the door. Dean thought about it for a second before he ran out of the restaurant after Roman. He ran down the street, trying to find him but it was too late. Roman was gone. Dean had a choice to make. He could just let him go... or he could follow his heart.

"TAXI!" Dean screamed into the busy NYC street.

He let Roman go once... Dean wasn't going to let it happen again.

* * *

"He's dating someone ma." Roman was on the phone with his mother when he got home. He called her to check in and she asked him how it went. Roman told her the news about Dean's boyfriend and momma reigns was almost as sad as Roman was. "I can't believe I actually thought I had a chance with him after a year." Roman laughed to himself. "I feel so stupid." IT was true. He did feel stupid. He has spent an entire year trying to move on from Dean. Guy after guy… but none of it worked. There was no one for him besides the guy he let go off to Paris. And now that he found out that Dean had someone new, Roman realized it was definitely time to move on.

"It'll be alright baby." His mom said back over the phone, "Why don't you come over and I'll make you some pie?"

"That sounds…" KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Roman was interrupted by a knock on his apartment door. He looked at the clock, it was reaching 12 am. Sami was still on vacation with Kevin until tomorrow and he knew it couldn't be Seth or Nikki. Roman put on a tank top then headed over to the door. He opened it without looking to see who it was only to find Dean standing there.

"Ma… I gotta go." Roman tells his mother then hangs up before she can say anything else. "Dean?" Roman says his name so quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"You left while we were in the middle of a conversation." Dean says back... letting himself into Roman's apartment. "Anyone ever told you that is very rude?"

Roman let out a short, confused laugh and closed the door behind Dean. "I'm sorry that I didn't want to stand there and listen to you gloat about your new boyfriend." Roman answered him very sarcastically. "Please forgive me."

"So you admit that you're jealous then?" Dean asked as he took a look around. It was different, that's for sure. His décor really screamed "hot, young, single gay lawyer" now more than ever.

"Is this why you came across town? To tell me I'm jealous of your little relationship?" Roman rolled his eyes at him. "Are you that petty?"

"I'm not petty." Dean replied with a shrug. "You left so abruptly I just thought maybe it had upset you to know that I have a boyfriend."

"It doesn't upset me." Roman lied.

"You sure?" Dean asked, walking closer to him slowly. "You sure it doesn't upset you to know that he touches me better than you do?" Dean spoke softer as he moved even closer to Roman. "That he can fuck me better than you can?"

"Dean…" Roman's jaw set as he listened to Dean talk about his boyfriend. He moved even closer to Roman, stopping when they were face to face. The two men looked at each other again, that same sexual tension and chemistry from earlier came creeping right back in.

"…That he loves me more than you ever did?" The last taunt of Dean's sentence was pretty much all Roman needed to hear. Without warning he grabbed the back of Dean's head and laid a strong passionate kiss to his lips. Dean tried to pull away, but Roman held on; and soon Dean's lips were perfectly molded onto his own. They fell back against the door, their air around them becoming tight as Dean's tongue snaked its way into Roman's mouth. Roman kissed him slower now, tearing Dean's suit jacket down his shoulders softly. Dean moaned near Roman's mouth, and gasped when he picked him up off his feet. Their kiss was never broken as Roman carried him towards his room. "Ro..." Dean whimpered out as he felt Roman squeezing his ass through his slacks. Dean's hands ran through the thick Samoan mane as he was carried in, and placed gently on Roman's bed. Roman stood above him, licking his lips as he started to take off his tank top. Dean watched, letting out a small moan at that beautifully thick upper body he hasn't seen in a year.

"Does he look like me when I take my shirt off?" Roman teased Dean, at the same time he tugged Dean's pants off. Dean shook his head no then slowly took off his shirt for Roman, revealing a tight muscular body of his own. Roman groaned as he looked at Dean, his beautiful pale skin, and innocence still there, even after an entire year apart. Roman kneeled on the bed then softly, he touched Dean's legs… caressing them until he sat in between.

"Come to daddy." Roman said to him and Dean gladly did. He sat up in Roman's lap, biting his lip at how hard he felt Roman was underneath him. The boys looked at each other, blue and gray eyes respectively thinking the same thing… I still love you.

"I've missed you." Roman was the first to admit it. His hands held Dean at the waist while Dean's slowly wrapped around his shoulders.

"I've… missed you too." Dean wasn't as hesitant as he thought he would be saying it. He smiled, baring one of his dimples for Roman then slowly they kissed again. This time with Roman lifting them up so he could take off their underwear. Their briefs dropped to the floor and soon... they were in the middle of the bed, making love. Dean cried out as Roman thrusted up in him, and he wasn't hesitant at all to call Roman's name out over and over again. Their bodies were glued to each other, sweat bathed, and drenched of all fluid except cum. Dean grabbed onto Roman's hair for leverage as he rode his cock into oblivion. They kissed passionately, and when they were right on the brink of no return… Roman whispered something into Dean's ear. It sounded like "I love you" but Dean didn't focus on it. He was stroking his own cock in time with every hard thrust of Roman inside of him. Dean finally couldn't take it anymore and he came over Roman's body and his own. Roman wasn't far behind, thrusting hard in Dean five more times before he came inside of him. Dean panted, and Roman gasped as their orgasm overtook both of them.

They kissed softly, and no other words were said as they both fell asleep… together.

* * *

**Day of the wedding**

Roman woke up at about 7 am. Last night felt like a haze; all he remembered was drinking, and seeing Dean again. Then… making love to him again last night. He never planned on having sex with Dean after hearing that Dean was coming to NYC. Actually, he never planned on Dean wanting to talk to him at all this weekend. But last night proved to Roman that he and Dean really were soulmates. They haven't been together in a year but once their lips connected... it was like no time had passed between them at all. He smiled and yawned to himself, rolling over to snuggle with Dean only to find Dean gone. "Dean?' Roman said as he sat up. He didn't get a reply back so he just got up to go find him. Roman looked everywhere around his apartment but…

Dean was nowhere to be found.

xxx

Seth was getting ready with Dean in the plaza hotel changing rooms. Seth looked good; a crisp, clean black and white tux, and his hair was up in a nice low bun. Dean was standing in one of the mirrors in the corner, getting dressed at a snail's pace. Seth kept looking over at him, and he kept noticing how sad Dean looked and how guilty. He knew something was up, but he also knew it was about Roman. Dean left right after Roman did last night and it was clear as day where Dean was headed. But from the looks of things it didn't go too well between the two.

"Bray, Wade, Dolph and Cody are downstairs in their suits. Should I tell them they can come up so we can do a little gentlemen's toast before the wedding?" Dean asked him as he began to put on his dress shirt and tie.

"Not yet… first, I wanna talk to just you." Seth said to him. Dean looked back at him very hesitantly but nodded anyway. Seth pulled up a chair next to Dean's mirror and looked up at him curiously. "So I saw you talking to Roman last night and I also know that you followed him home. My only question is this... what happened between you that you look so sad and depressed?"

Dean listened to Seth speak then kind of just shook his head. "Nothing happened." He lied as he started to put on his tie. "And I'm perfectly fine. So can we drop it… please?'

"You're a bad liar and you also know that I can see through all your shit by now. So don't stand there on my wedding day and tell me you're fine because you look like someone stabbed you in the heart and honestly? It's weighing on me too." Seth was super angry with his friend. "You told me you hated him the other night and then you're laughing with him the next day and following him home and the whole time you've been here Dean has been an emotional wreck for Nik and me because you're still completely in love with him and lord knows Roman is still very much in love with you two so I don't understand why you two idiots can't just work out whatever issues you have and fucking get married already or something because it is exhausting dude. ABSOLUTELY EXHAUSTING." Seth threw his hands in the air, then breathed out slowly. "Sorry... I didn't mean to go all world war seven on you bro... it's just that..."

"I slept with him." Dean said, cutting Seth off. Dean's eyes filled with tears as he admitted what he done. "We had sex... and then I fell asleep in his arms and everything felt... so damn right." He let the tears fall freely now. "I made a mistake and now Antonio won't forgive me."

"Wow." Seth was most definitely taken aback by Dean's words. He thought that Dean and Roman fought… not fucked. "Dean bro… I don't know what to say here..." Seth was legit at a loss of words. "Why did you tell Cesaro?" He had to ask.

"Because he's my boyfriend?" Dean stated the obvious.

"Well yeah I know that but he never would've known if you didn't tell him. You told me you guys were fighting before you came so telling him only put the nail in the coffin for your relationship. I don't think you told him because it was the right thing to do, D. I think you told him because you wanted it to be over."

Dean looked at Seth and his best friend could see the admittance fall over Dean's face. "I…" Dean tried to find the right words. "I said I hated Roman because I was angry. We were in love and he just let me go without fighting for me but... when I was with him last night it just proved to me that I want him to be the only person in my life. I… I'm still in love with him, Seth and that scares me."

"Love isn't easy D. Nikki broke up with me more times than I could count and I thought I lost her once for a long time there… but I wouldn't let my insecurities and her doubts stop me from being with her. And today… she's gonna be my wife." Seth smiled at that. "From the moment you two met there was a connection and it never left, despite the breakups and the fights and you moving to Paris. Roman still loves you despite it all and when you find someone like that, someone who will love you through the good times and the bad, you don't let that walk away dude. Not a second time."

Dean started to cry as he listened to his best friend. Seth was right, despite it all there was no other man who loved Dean like Roman. No other man who cared for him, who protected him, or saw him, the way Roman did. "What if I fucked it up though?' Dean asked with a sniffle. "I left him alone this morning... what if Roman thinks that's it for us?"

"Easy…" Seth smiled at Dean then shrugged, "Go fix it."

* * *

"You look so beautiful Nik." Roman told his best friend as he watched Nikki twirl in the mirror. Nikki had on a vintage Vera Wang original that hugged her in all the right places yet left a lot to the imagination. Nikki smiled happily at her dress then turned to Roman who had offered her a glass of champagne. "To… new beginnings." Roman said with his glass in the air, "I'm happy you found love babe and I sincerely hope that you and Seth last forever."

"Aw, thank you babe." Nikki kissed Roman softly then they sipped their drinks. The best friends smiled at each other, then Nikki saw Roman look down quite sadly. "Hey…" Nikki said bringing Roman up by his chin. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." Roman said forcing a smile. "I'm just thinking…"

"About last night?" Nikki said cutting him off. "I saw Dean leave the club after you and I can take a wild guess at what happened after that." She giggled, "Do you two… ya know?"

"Yeah we did." Roman kind of just shrugged, "But he left in the morning so I guess he just needed to get me out of his system one last time." Roman shook his head, "I feel so stupid." He told Nikki sadly.

"…Not as stupid as I do." Roman looked up at the voice in question and saw Dean standing in the door way. "Roman…" Dean said softly. "Can we talk? Please?" Dean was pleading but Roman didn't know if it was a good idea. He looked at Nikki who was mouthing 'go talk to him' to Roman.

"Sure." Roman agreed at Nikki's pestering. He followed Dean to an empty dressing room and then closed the door behind him. Their space was limited so they were very close, making it a little uncomfortable. There was silence for a little while, with Dean and Roman both just looking at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Ro…" Dean began to say. His hands were shaking, and he was so nervous. But he had faith in their love and Seth was right, he couldn't just give up on it, at least not without a fight. "I didn't leave last night because you were just a booty call." Dean told him honestly.

"Then why did you leave?' Roman asked him quite heart brokenly, "I woke up this morning and I felt so cheap Dean. I know we had sex in the heat of the moment but I thought I deserved more than that."

"You did." Dean nodded his head in agreement. "I didn't leave because I wanted you to feel sad or alone, Ro. I left because… I needed to call Antonio and tell him what happened between us and because I was scared..."

"You're scared of me now?" Roman replied, shaking his head, "Scared of what… Dean?"

Dean bit his lip and exhaled, "No. Not of you... of us." He blew out a breath, "Roman when you let me get on that plane, I resented you for it. I thought... if he could let me go, he never truly loved me. That's why it was so easy for me to jump into another relationship, I didn't think there was anything else left between us. But as soon as I saw you again, and you smiled at me all my walls came crashing down. I told you about Antonio to hurt you but I just ended up making a fool out of myself. Because..." Dean's eyes filled to the brim with tears, "I'm still in love with you Roman, and that scares me because I've been away for so long, I never thought I'd still feel this way. But I do, and I know that my word probably won't mean anything right now but I'm tired of pretending that I can go on without you. Because I can't. I love you and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to win you back."

"Dean…" Roman started smiling as Dean spoke. He wiped some tears out of his face and Dean smiled looking up at him. "I let you go because I knew that if I convinced you to stay just for me, you'd resent me. But I never stopped loving you. There's been a lot of guys who came into my life after your exit, but I never fell hard for any of them. Because I'm still in love with you too. I regret not trying to make it work between us back then but I'll try my hardest to make it with now. 7 hour flights mean nothing as long as I get to see your face." Roman cupped Dean's face in his hands and softly caressed it. Dean smiled through his tears then leaned up to give Roman a passionate kiss. Roman didn't waste time in kissing him back, letting his lips connect with Dean's over and over again. They made out in the changing room for a good ten minutes, before pulling away slightly to breathe. Dean laughed as his forehead pressed gently against Roman's and Roman held him by the waist.

"Hey Ro..." Dean said his name softly.

"Yeah babe" Roman asked back, with a soft lick of his lips.

"You once asked me to move in with you. I just wanna know if… that offer still stands?" Dean looked up at him after he said it, there were stars in Roman's eyes and his mouth formed a wide smile. "As long as you're okay with living with a broke art student who wants to move from Paris back to NYC… that is."

"Hmm, well I dunno I think that broke college graduate is going to have to get a job, but for you babe..." Roman pulled him in by his waist and smiled, "For you, I'd make an exception."

Dean smiled then kissed him softly, "I love you." He told him honestly.

"I love you too."

* * *

_"… By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."_ The minister said his final words and Seth and Nikki kissed. Everyone in the hall cheered for the newlyweds, it was a glorious, happy moment. As Nikki and Seth walked up the aisle together Dean grabbed onto Roman and they both smiled.

"Think we'll get married one day?" Dean asked Roman as they walked towards the reception together. Roman smiled at Dean as they walked and entwined their fingers.

"Sooner than you think..." was Roman's answer.

* * *

A/N: There it is, a sweet, hopeful ending to such a beautiful story. Once my baby, i had some hard times with you. There was writers block and depression from the hate mail.. but there was also good times. Like the excitement i got out of uploading new chapters and the reviews that made me critically think as a writer and a reader. I wanna shout out my bae, Slivie, for legit being the only reason i didn't stop writing. I came to her with concerns no other friend wanted to talk about with me and she listened, and reviewed every single chapter, even if they were just filler ones. Also shout out to Roman fan, and reigns' bae for also reviewing every single chapter and being there for me as well.

Once was generally about the struggles of a long distance relationship. I've been in one and although it was great, it didn't work out as well as it did for ambreigns. It was also about taking leaps of faith in love and life, being able to dare to be who you are, like for Dean as he came to realizations that he was indeed, bi-sexual.

I hope that you guys had fun reading, and I hope that you'll read more of my fics in the future.

May you all find the Dean to your Roman and thanks for reading. -Melle


	35. Chapter 35: Valentine's Day

_The roses dropped out of his hand, the chocolates spilled all over the floor. A sad Roman looked on as his fiancé was kissed by another man..._

_"Happy Valentine's day I guess." He said as his eyes filled with tears and he ran off in the other direction._

**10 HOURS EARLIER**

"Wake up baby." Dean said as he softly kissed Roman's earlobe, then down towards his neck. "Do you know what today is?"

Roman's eyes slowly fluttered open only to see his boyfriend on top of him, completely naked, kissing down his neck. "By the looks of things it has to be my birthday." Roman spoke deeply, voice still full of sleep as he grabbed one of Dean's bare cheeks and squeezed.

Dean looked up at him and smirked, giving his boyfriend a huge kiss on the lips. "Not your birthday just yet, but tonight I'll let you fuck me like it is." Dean kissed him yet again, and he heard a growl from Roman as he grabbed yet another cheek in his hands, letting Dean's erection rub slowly against his own.

"Then I guess it must be Valentine's day then." Roman mumbled through tongue kisses. Dean let up a bit and nodded with a smile.

"It is indeed, and unfortunately for you, that means you can't have any of this…" He slowly pried Roman's hands off of his asscheeks. "Until later." He kissed him one last time then got up and off the bed. Roman lust ridden feral eyes were staring him down as Dean walked over to their dresser. He didn't even get to open it before Roman got up and pulled Dean from behind, attacking his neck with kisses. Dean's head fell back to Roman's shoulder as Roman pulled off his own boxers, and bent Dean over the dresser. "I told you that you couldn't have me until later." Dean playfully teased as he watched Roman get the lube from the top of the dresser, coating his morning erection with it.

"Is that so?" Roman countered as he lined himself up with Dean's beautifully tight entrance. He was about to enter him when he saw that Dean wasn't wearing his ring. "Where's your engagement ring?" Roman asked as he kissed the back of his neck. "I want to see it while I'm fucking you." Dean pointed to the dresser where the ring was. Roman smiled and slapped Dean's ass as he grabbed it then handed it to him. Dean put it on quickly, then turned his head to look at Roman.

"You better be wearing yours too, daddy." His bottom lip tugged between his teeth as Roman showed him his hand where his ring remained.

"I never took it off." Roman answered him as he slowly pushed his lubbed up cock inside of Dean. He heard Dean moan out loudly as Roman completely stuffed himself in, and then started to thrust slowly. Dean's head hung low as he held onto the dresser, moaning out as Roman's dick stabbed at his prostate like he knew the direct line to where it was. Heavy balls slapped against his ass as Roman sped up his movements, fucking Dean even harder now.

"Shit!" Dean screamed as his head fell back against Roman's shoulder. Roman went deep, and was stroking Dean's cock at the same time. Fucking hell this was the best sex they've had since last Tuesday when Roman came to the art gallery and fucked Dean in the bathroom stall at work. Dean turned his head so that his blue eyes caught gray and when they did, Roman only fucked him even harder, even deeper. He gave Dean a small kiss, and a deep stroke of his red, pulsating cock at the same time. His fiancé, lover and boyfriend was supporting almost all of his weight now as Dean's body laid flat against Roman's.

"Fuck, babe I'm gonna cum." Roman warned as he kissed the side of Dean's face. "In you or out?" He asked gently, as he jerked Dean off faster.

"In me. I wanna feel you." Dean barely moaned back. Roman nodded his head, stroking Dean's cock and fucking him until the both reached the point of no return. Dean was first, cumming all over Roman's hand while screaming Roman's name at the same time. Roman was right there with him as he held onto Dean tightly, cumming fast inside of him. His hips kept going, riding out his orgasm until he was stiff as a board. They both fell slack against the dresser, breathing hard, and laughing at the same time.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby." Roman said from behind Dean.

Dean turned his head and gave him a kiss, then smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day babe… I think we need a shower, don't you?"

"Yeah, we definitely should before Seth and Nikki get here. We were supposed to be meeting for brunch remember?"

"Oh yeah." Dean looked up at the clock, "Fuck, we're late."

* * *

"So do you love birds have anything real planned for today besides fucking your brains out?" Nikki asked them as she sipped on her mimosa.

Dean and Roman looked at each other and blushed, and Dean just stuffed his face with eggs. "I'm taking Dean to serendipity tonight, and then we're going to go to a late night movie." Roman answered for the both of them. "We kind of agreed that we didn't wanna do anything extravagant and Dean has to work today so I'll be picking him up at the gallery."

"That actually sounds so romantic." Nikki said back, then she turned to Seth. "What are we doing today babe? He refuses to tell me!"

"That's because it's a surprise, unlike Roman and Dean I still would like to keep an air of mystery surrounding valentine's day." Seth added while cutting up his waffles.

"Who needs mystery when you're in love?" Dean asked seriously. "We've been together for almost four years now; I know what Roman sounds like when he's masturbating. I don't want mystery. I just want him." Roman and Dean smiled at each other and Roman gave him a soft kiss. Nikki smiled at the two of them and Seth just shook his head, looking the other way.

"Don't be a dick babe!" Nikki said slapping her husband on the chest. "They are so cute."

"They're show offs." Seth mumbled then looked down at his watch. "Ugh, Dean we gotta go. The gallery is opening in like an hour and I need to finish the proofs." Dean looked down at his watch and nodded at Seth.

"Alright, let's go." He told Seth. His friend gave Nikki a kiss then walked off to the car. "You, Mr. I'll see you tonight I hope?" Dean asked Roman softly.

"Yes you will babe, I love you." Roman whispered as he gave Dean a slow, passionate kiss.

"Mmm." Dean mumbled against his lips, "I love you too." He said as he gently touched his face and then left out the restaurant.

"Your relationship is so perfect." Nikki smiled as she watched Roman watch his fiancé leave.

"Nah, not perfect." Roman shook his head, "It's just right."

* * *

It was almost 9pm. Seth had left early after he finished his proofs for his opening night at the gallery. That left Dean there alone to finish up the books and clean everything up. He was finishing up with sweeping when the door jingled and someone walked in.

"Sorry, the gallery is closed!" Dean blindly yelled at whoever came in.

"It's good that I didn't come for the gallery then." Dean knew that voice all too well. That thick Swiss accent. His heart almost stopped when he turned around and saw him.

"Tony?" Dean said as he slowly turned around, seeing the tall Swiss man stand before him.

"Hey Dean." Antonio Cesaro said to him with a smile. "How are you?"

"I- "Dean didn't know what to say. He hasn't seen Antonio since he left Paris all those years ago. Antonio broke up with him over the phone after Dean admitted to cheating on him with Roman. Dean gulped harshly, then put the broom down, and wiped off his hands. "I've been good. Tony, what are you doing here. How did you find me?"

"You're pretty well known around these parts now a days. I shopped around, and apparently everyone knows about Dean Ambrose. One of the best gallery owners in NYC. I couldn't believe it was actually you, so I had to come and see for myself." Antonio looked around Dean's gallery, smiling at all the art and how big the space was. "You've done good for yourself, Dean."

"T-thanks" Dean said nervously. He grabbed onto his own shoulder, and caressed it as he looked away. "W-Why are you checking up on me though?"

"Well, I will admit, I didn't just come to see how you were." Antonio admitted as he walked a little closer to him. "I always regretted how we ended things."

"I cheated on you." Dean said back. "With Roman. Why do you regret it?"

Antonio laughed, "Because you were the best thing that ever happened to me." He said honestly. "You wanted to tell me the truth and I over reacted. If I would've calmed down, maybe we would still be together right now."

"I was and still am in love with another man. Even when I was with you, I loved him. Tony, I don't think we ever would've worked out." Dean told him the truth. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, you love him. I get that." Cesaro was now face to face with Dean, who was looking up at him, with frightened blue eyes. "But does he love you the way I do?" Cesaro asked him seriously, making Dean walk backwards towards the wall. "Can he fuck you the way I do?" Antonio backed Dean into the wall now, and trapped him in between his arms.

"Yes, he can and yes he does." Dean said back quickly. "Tony seriously I think you should- "

Dean was cut off by Antonio kissing him. He gasped in surprise at the kiss, trying to push Antonio off of him. But Antonio held on, tight to Dean, not letting him go for a second.

"Dean?" Roman said as he entered the gallery. He's been calling Dean's phone for over 30 minutes now with no answer. What was even weirder was that the gallery was still open. Usually around this time, the gallery was closed and Dean would come and open the door for Roman.

Worried, Roman walked pass the "Artists to watch" gallery in search of Dean. When he reached the end of the hall, that's when Roman stopped dead in his tracks.

"Dean?" Roman said sadly as he watched on in horror.

The roses dropped out of his hand, and the chocolates spilled all over the floor. A sad Roman looked on as his fiancé was kissed by another man...

"Happy Valentine's day I guess." Roman said as his eyes filled with tears and he ran off in the other direction.

"ROMAN!" Dean screamed as he kneed Antonio in the balls. He fell down in pain and Dean ran to catch up with Roman. "Roman wait!" Dean ran out into the street, telling Roman to stop. Roman looked over at him from his car with tears running down his face. He shook his head at Dean then got in his car and sped off into the night.

A furious Dean screamed out in anger on the sidewalk, scaring a few couples walking pass. He breathed out deeply then came back inside his gallery. Antonio was just getting up from the knee to his balls when Dean came and punched him right in the jaw. Antonio fell down again, coughing harshly.

"Get the fuck out of my gallery. I never want to see you again." Dean wasn't playing around. Antonio looked into his eyes and could tell he was serious. He nodded then got up off the floor, and hobbled out of the gallery.

"Fuck!" Dean screamed once Tony was gone. He punched the wall next to him hard, putting a small dent in the wall. After that he slumped down onto the floor in shame. The red roses were right next to him. He picked them up and saw that there was a card inside.

I never liked Valentine's day until I met you. I love you so much, and can't wait to be your husband. – Love, Roman.

Dean started to cry as he read the note. He held the note to his heart then sighed.

He needed to fix this. He just hoped Roman would listen.

* * *

"Yeah, it looks like I have to cancel that reservation. I won't be able to make it." Roman told the hostess over the phone.

"Okay Mr. Reigns it's all set. Would you like to make an another reservation instead?"

Before Roman could answer Dean walked through their door. Roman eyed him, then turned away, unable to look at him in the face. "No that will be all, thank you." Roman finally said, before he hung up the phone.

"Are you going to look at me?" Dean asked Roman as he stood behind him.

"What's there to look at?" Roman asked back, crossing his arms. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"A guy who loves you." Dean told him. "Your boyfriend, your fiancé."

"A guy who loves me was kissing another man inside of his gallery tonight." Roman said back, tossing their house phone onto their couch. "A guy who loves me was cheating on me."

"I would never cheat on you, Ro. You know that."

"Then what was that huh?" Roman asked as he finally turned around to look at Dean. His eyes were filled with tears that Dean wished he could just wipe away. But he was pretty sure Roman hated him right about now. "I at least deserve an explanation."

"You do." Dean moved a bit closer to him, "That was Tony. I don't know if you remember him but, he was my ex that I was dating in Paris."

"That Swiss guy?" Roman asked back.

Dean just nodded, "Yeah. Apparently, he's not over me. But I'm over him. Have been for a long time now actually. Which is why I was so surprised to see him there. He said he had been checking up on me and that he missed me. He said he loved me then forced a kiss on me Ro. If you would've came closer, you would've saw me trying to push him off of me."

Roman listened to Dean, but he was still skeptical of what he was saying. "You expect me to believe that? You expect me to just believe that your hot ex-boyfriend came to see you and forced himself on you and you didn't want to kiss him back? Not even a little bit?"

"I expect you to trust me Ro. Trust me when I say that I want you, and only you and that I love you and only you." Dean watched Roman's face as he spoke. He could tell Roman was conflicted in believing him. "If you don't believe me then here." Dean took out a CD rom from his bag and handed it to Roman. "This is a copy of the video of me in this gallery. I had to pay security to receive it, but it's from the exact moment Antonio walked in. With audio so you can hear everything said."

"Dean I- "Roman began to say.

"Do you trust me or not?" Dean asked him. "If you don't watch the video. If you do, then believe me when I say that I'm in love with you, that I wanna be your husband and that I wouldn't ever hurt you like that. Now, do you trust me?"

Roman looked down at the CD rom in his hand, then looked up at Dean. He thought about it for a second before he tossed the disk across the room. "I trust you with my life." He told Dean honestly. Dean smiled and pulled Roman in for a passionate kiss. They fell back against a wall in the living room, smiling as Roman's back hit it with a thump.

"I'm sorry I left baby." Roman said it desperately as Dean started to remove his slacks. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you out or listen to you." Dean was attacking his neck with kisses, and at the same time, removing Roman's tee shirt. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Dean smirked and ripped off his own shirt, "Don't worry. Tonight you'll be making it up to me plenty." He pushed Roman onto the couch and then got on top of him. "Happy Valentine's Ro"

Roman smiled, and grabbed Dean by the asscheeks.

"Happy Valentine's day baby."

* * *

A/N: *whispers* Surprise! Happy Valentine's day! I hope you all have happy days with your significant other today, and i hope to actually have a valentine one day. Once!Ambreigns made four years! woot! Love you guys. Also read my rolleigns valentine's day one shot if you're into them. -Melle


End file.
